Harry Potter and the Final Journey
by Priya Ashok
Summary: COMPLETE!HARRY AND SNAPE GO BACK IN TIME TO UNDO THE DEVASTATION VOLDEMORT CAUSED.THIS IS MY TAKE ON BOOK 7 & AN ACCOUNT OF THE EVENTS IN THE WIZARDING WORLD AFTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.PLEASE READ & REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own anything of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

--------------

Severus Snape apparated directly outside the old rumbling house near the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Draco Malfoy was already there trembling slightly with fear and trying very hard to conceal it. He was not for the first time cursing his fate and had already come to the conclusion that being a death eater was highly overrated. He was forlornly thinking of all the things he had not done in his life.

He had no one to help; the only person who would have was as good as killed by of him. Albus Dumbledore was gone. He started shivering more. He had not finished the work entrusted to him by the Dark Lord. He did not save himself and he did not manage to save his parent's life, as his mother would surely be killed. He felt tears slowly coming down his cheeks.

While Malfoy was silently crying thinking about his fate, he was joined by Snape who had just apparated in front of him. Snape looked at him his face unreadable and said "come Draco, we cannot keep him waiting." Draco looked at him his eyes full of anger and fear and said bitterly "You had to come just then hadn't you. I was trying to buy my way out of this mess" he realized what he was saying and clamped his hand on his mouth and looked at Snape trembling in anxiety and a horde of other frightening emotions.

Snape looked at him inscrutably for a moment and then with a touch of impatience said "This is not the place to talk about all this. Surely you would know that. Come with me now and at least place a little of the trust your mother placed in me by asking me to make an unbreakable vow with her for your safety. Come Draco the more we delay the angrier he will become." Snape then took hold of the terror filled boy's hand and led him inside the Old Riddle Manor.

The old building looked like it was caving into itself from the outside. On the inside however, it was totally different. The Manor as it had existed before was no longer there.

The whole place was divided into huge caverns, which was warded heavily and looked eerily terrifying as it was meant to be. In the center of the Manor was a huge room, which was circular in shape and at the far end from the entrance was placed a throne like chair on which sat the Wizarding worlds most feared and hated figure. Lord Voldemort.

"Well, well, well Severus, Draco," said Voldemort, his lipless mouth twisted in a smile. "So the old fool finally received what he deserved in the first place, hmmm, but Draco," very softly and menacingly, "What is this I hear about Severus casting the spell which killed Dumbledore?" the smile still there but his red eyes were gleaming rather nastily.

Malfoy gulped and fell down on his knees and started blabbering, "Master, I would have killed the Headmaster; Master I was just, just…. I was going to really…"

"Draco, this _was_ your test, you know and I cannot help but feel disappointed. However since you did let the others inside Hogwarts, I will not kill you right now. But I must punish you not only for your cowardice but also for your father's rather poor efforts at teaching you. _Crucio_". The pain tore through him for what looked like forever before Voldemort took off the curse.

Malfoy was lying on the ground; trying to come to terms with so much pain and for the first time he felt a sympathy for the dozens of people who had fallen victim to Voldemort's _Crucios_.

Lord Voldemort then called a Death Eater and told him to bring a woman inside. "Now Draco, let me see whether you pass _this_ test. If you do then I may be able to accept that you _do_ have the making of a decent Death Eater. _Narcissa come here._ Let us start with a _Crucio_. Come on Draco."

Draco started shaking violently. He knew however, unless he compiled with Voldemort's wishes both his mother and himself would be killed and in a horrible manner too. He raised his arm and whispered the most, well the second most horrible curse next only to the _Avada Kedavra. "Crucio…" _His mother gave a shriek that rent the skies and crumbled to the ground, as pain ripped through her.

After a minute, Voldemort said, "Enough, for now" with a smile on his face, which was enough to start shivering. "Do you understand Draco; this is only the beginning of what could happen if you cross me." "Yes Master, please forgive me. I will make sure that I will never make a mistake ever again", Draco was now sweating with the effort of speaking to Voldemort, as he did not know what would happen next.

Voldemort looked down at Draco, "You are being spared _only_ because of the fact you did help even if it was very little. Now go. Severus you must train him, as it would befit me. Draco you may leave with Severus and come back as better than you are now. I hope you follow."

Draco was very much relieved, but before he could say something Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, "My Lord, you are indeed being very merciful. Draco will never fail you as indeed our entire family would always consider it a privilege to serve you, My Lord."

Narcissa and Malfoy then left the Riddle Mansion to return to Malfoy Manor. They knew they had been let off easily _only _because the Dark Lord was in a good mood, because of the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Otherwise, Narcissa shuddered as she thought of just what could have happened. She was glad her son had escaped, though it was only for the moment. She frowned. She had a lot to think about. The first thing she had to do was to speak to Severus. Yes. It was convenient that the Dark Lord had also said the same. Then she had to make a few no a lot of quick and important decisions….

She would have to consult Severus about them as well. As she thought of Snape she bit her lip with guilt. He had killed Dumbledore only because of her, she knew. Merlin, what _could_ she have done though. Draco, her only son was a bit arrogant and foolhardy, but that was to be expected was it not? After all… Well no use thinking about the past really. She had to think and plan for the future.

Meanwhile, at Riddle Manor there was great jubilation at the death of Dumbledore. Voldemort was looking at everyone with great satisfaction. Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard who was responsible for thwarting him at every turn was no more. Harry Potter the wizard, no boy who was _such _a thorn in his side would now be tackled easily.

It was Dumbledore after all who protected Potter at every turn. Not any more. Once Potter would be taken care of then the wizarding world was his to rule. In fact it was almost his now. He could almost feel it. He looked around and called everyone to order. Immediately, there was pin drop silence and everyone stood around Voldemort looking expectantly and with great fear, at him.

"Severus, you have done well. Now only Potter has to be tackled." Voldemort looked around, smiled and said, "Who wants to be the one to bring Potter to me?"

There was great noise all around as everyone present shouted to be the one to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort. Voldemort was silent for a minute and said, "Severus, I entrust this to you as you have proved your worth with the last task. _Do not fail me._ If you could somehow infiltrate the Order once again and worm into their inner ranks, it would be so good. We could destroy them from both inside and out. Maybe an altered version of the Polyjuice, hmm?"

"Master I am honored and I would rather die than fail you. But Master it would take a while, as I now do not have the means of the Order. I will find and hunt him out and bring him to you if it is the last thing I do, My Lord."

"Make sure you do Severus otherwise it _will_ be the last thing you do. While you searching for Potter you may also look out for the idiot boy Draco and train him in our ways."

"Master," Bellatrix Lestrange who was silent all this while spoke up, "May I take over Draco's education," Voldemort's, "_Silence,"_ cut her off abruptly, "You forget your place Bella." Bellatrix immediately cowered and said, "I am sorry My Lord. I will not speak out of turn." "See that you do not. All of you may go now."

Severus walked out swiftly and apparated to Mafoy Manor. He reached the outer wards and began walking towards the house that looked more like a castle. He reached the main door and knocked the huge brass knocker, which was shaped like a snake. Only moments later a house elf came to open the door. "Master Severus, Madame Malfoy is in the Library. You please comes inside," it squeaked.

Snape went inside the Manor and walked straight to the Library. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in one of the many comfortable chairs looking extremely worried and chewing her bottom lips with her eyes in a state of total panic. Malfoy was also sitting with his posture showing absolute fear.

He jumped as the door opened and was flabbergasted to see Snape there and the enormity of what he had done earlier at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hit him at that point. . His life was almost, no completely over. That was it. Over. If this was what fighting for the Dark Lord was …. He was finished.

While Malfoy was stewing in his rather tormenting thoughts Snape had entered the extensive Malfoy Library and had greeted Narcissa. "Narcissa, I hope you are fine and recovered from the _Cruciatus_ curse."

"I am all right Severus. Come, I have much to discuss with you." Before she could say another word Malfoy interrupted them, "mother, do you trust him?"

"With my life Draco," said Narcissa, "he killed Dumbledore for the vow he gave me to protect you Draco. Do not be ungrateful dear,"

Then Draco surprising his mother and himself, blurted, "Out. I want out. Severus, please I am willing to do anything but I want out. _Please,"_ he whispered softly, "I am willing to even work with Potter, for Potter, anything. But not this, this is total madness. This is insane. How did Father get into this? He is surely going to be killed as will all of us. Please save us Severus. Take us away from that madman. Please."

"Stop repeating yourself Draco. That will not help. You wish to leave the dark lord's service. It will not be easy Draco. I cannot take you anywhere. The way things are shaping up; you have to fight for or against the Dark Lord unless you want to spend the rest of your life in hiding."

Draco was silent for a minute. Then fiercely he said, "I want to fight and fight against Vol, Vol, Voldemort. Tell me what to do. Even if I die I want to do something to repair all that I have done, especially helping them to kill **him**. I was so wrong about everything, was so wrong." He finished in a whisper, his eyes wide and shining with tears.

All three of them stayed up long into the night plotting and planning. Draco wanted to openly oppose Voldemort as he felt that would be the only way to redemption for all he and his parents had done. After a lot of argument it was decided to do it that way as it would save both Draco and his parents from the wrath of the public and avoid punishments and time in Azkaban. Plans were also made to retrieve Lucius from prison and then start on the plan to join them with Potter and the Order.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter the boy who was now called the Chosen One by the people was sitting down in the Griffindor dormitory along with his close friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was feeling very angry though he did not show it out.

Why did Dumbledore trust **him**? How _could_ he, he thought, did not Snape show with his attitude, time and again he was a Death Eater? How could the all-knowing headmaster not see through the bloody death eater, baffled him. An ugly look passed his face as he thought of his next meeting with Snape. He would pay. Harry would make him pay.

As he was thinking rather uncomplimentary thoughts he was rudely interrupted by one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, "Harry", she exclaimed, "what are you thinking, you looked different", " Snape", Harry said, just one word but it was enough and Hermione fell silent.

After a short period of silence she said rather tentatively, "Harry I know that you are very angry", as Harry abruptly interrupted her to say something she hurriedly continued, "wait, Harry let me explain, while Professor Dumbledore was not perfect, he was not a fool. He would have hardly trusted Snape to be around all of us especially at Hogwarts if he did not have good reason to",

"So you are saying that he had a good reason to kill Dumbledore and he was justified. I was there Hermione it, it was awful". "I am not saying that Harry", she tailed off not knowing what else to say. They all went up to their respective dormitories to try and get some sleep that was impossible to come.

The funeral took place afterward and there, Harry broke off his short and lovely relationship with Ginny Weasley. They were all scheduled to leave the next day on the Hogwarts express and Harry was not sure when he would see Hogwarts again. So he was rather morose and silent as they packed their things.

Harry and the others came down the next day and after breakfast and were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade to take the Hogwarts Express to London from where Harry was planning to go to the Dursleys for a week, after which he would go, well he did not know where probably to the Burrow, his heart plummeted as he thought of Grimmauld Place.

He did not think that he could face going to Grimmauld Place even now though it was more than a year after Sirius. But he might not have a choice after all, as it was one of the safest places to be.

Ron interrupted his melancholy thoughts, "Harry, when shall we come to the Durselys? Tonight, after I go to the Burrow and Hermione to her place? We could take the Knight's Bus, you know, as only she can apparate for now. I will be taking the test soon though."

"And I hope you will not abuse it like Fred and George." Frowned Hermione, turning to Harry, "Harry, shall we come in time for dinner, that way we can bring you something to eat."

Harry turned uncomfortably in his seat and looked at her, "Are you two sure, you know it will be dangerous not to say life threatening," he was abruptly cut off by both of them saying at the same time, "Harry how many times do I have to say that it is our choice and not a compulsion of any sort," "Mate we are with you and we are fighting for ourselves as well, you know," Harry was overwhelmed, "thanks," he said his emotions choking him and there was a silence for some time.

Then Hermione said hesitantly, "Harry, after we leave the Dursleys we need a place more of a base to stay and do our research, I thought perhaps we could use Grimmauld Place, after reapplying the Fidelus, of course. What do you say?"

Harry looked pensive, "I was in fact thinking of the same thing actually. We could go there after this week and I could ask someone from the Order to recast the Fidelus Charm for us. But I need you two to do something and don't say anything for a moment, Hermione. I want you both to go to your homes for at least this week and spend it with your people. I will be all right here; the Dursleys will not dare to do anything. We never know what will happen later on," he trailed off.

There was a moment of tense silence and then Hermione said in a subdued tone, "You are right, Harry. We should do as you say and it is not as if we can do anything at the Dursleys for now. We will meet at Bill's wedding at the Burrow and take it from there." Ron nodded and the rest of the journey was spent in silence, till they had to get down at Kings Cross.

When they reached Kings Cross, Harry met Mrs.weasley who had come to take all of them to the Burrow. She hugged Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, who Harry saw for the first time since he had got into the train.

She turned to smile sadly at him and went to stand with her mother. "Come along all of you, Hermione your parents have come for you dear, but you will come in a few days for the wedding won't you, along with your parents, of course." "Yes Mrs.Weasley we will come," she said and her parents smilingly affirmed as well.

Mrs.Weasley then turned to Harry and said, "When will you be coming, Harry? When can you leave them?" "I will come in about a week's time Mrs.Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to stay there for a week, at least." He finished awkwardly.

Mrs.Weasley's eyes slightly shone with tears and she nodded silently and then said, "But you must come in time for the wedding, Harry. I will not allow you to miss that." Harry smiled and nodded and they all parted quietly looking at each other.

Harry went to where his uncle was standing impatiently, "come along boy, I have been waiting for quite sometime." Harry followed silently to the car and got in at the back after putting his luggage in the back. His uncle started the car and Harry went with his uncle for the very last time to No.4, Privet Drive. As he sat in the car and watched the scenery go by, his thoughts also ran along.

It had been a bad year, probably the worst, starting from the time at the Department of Mysteries where because of his foolishness and foolhardiness he had lost Sirius. Then the whole of last year had been filled with Death eater activity, which had cost a lot of lives. Then a man, he had trusted so much had killed Dumbledore, who was one wizard Voldemort had feared. Harry gritted his teeth at this, thinking of Snape.

Now he had to find the horcruxes, four of them, then go after Voldemort, and kill him in order to save the wizarding world and in order to live. He fingered the false locket in his pocket. Dumbledore had lost his life drinking from the basin for a horcrux, which was not.

As he was thinking they had reached Privet Drive and his uncle who was gnashing his teeth and telling him to go inside before the neighbours could see his owl. Harry lugged his trunk and his cage inside, went upstairs to the smallest bedroom, and placed his trunk on the floor before throwing himself on the bed.

In the night Harry had a small dinner and tried to escape upstairs when he was stopped by his aunt saying, "You will be leaving in a week won't you." He just nodded his head and went back to his room. He just lay on his bed and started thinking all over again when there was a flash.

End of Chapter - I


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

-----------

Harry was startled out of his thinking as a flash of fire indicated the arrival of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Harry had thought that Fawkes was gone forever when he heard the phoenix sing for a long time when Dumbledore died and then fly away from Hogwarts. Apparently that was not the case. Fawkes was here and was singing softly slowly healing the anguish within Harry. Harry smiled at him and awkwardly petted him and found that he had a letter tied to his leg.

When he slowly went to untie the letter, Fawkes allowed him to do so confirming his suspicions that the letter was for him. Excitement ripped through him and his mind rushed with so many possibilities, Dumbledore alive being the most predominant one. The letter was tightly rolled and was the same type of parchment, Dumbledore used while writing him to inform him, the time of the meetings, in which he was taught all about Voldemort and the horcruxes. On it Harry saw the now familiar handwriting of his Headmaster and a contrary feelings of happiness, sorrow, a thrilled feeling and one of great nervousness ran through him and he carefully unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Harry, _

If you are indeed reading this letter then I have gone to my next great adventure. While I am happy to go, my only regret is leaving you alone to face Voldemort. I am writing this after we have viewed the memory you retrieved from Professor Slughorn. I have never been as proud of you as I have been this year as I see you coping with so many things starting with Sirius's fall and the Prophecy last year to understanding about Voldemort this year. At the beginning of this year I found out the location of one of Voldemort's horcruxes at the Gaunt House. While I was able to destroy the horcrux itself one of the protective enchantments on the horcrux burst suddenly without warning and spread onto my hand and my hand started charring and the fumes from the enchantment started pulling my magic and life out.

Harry stopped there unable to read further as he found he was shaking very badly. He was petrified. If destroying a horcrux could affect Dumbledore like that then how could he destroy four more and then still be fine to attack Voldemort. He probably would die destroying the first one if he managed to find one in the first place. Most likely he would be killed before he even found the first of the remaining four horcruxes. He only hope was that he would be able to at least take Voldemort and Snape with him.

He looked at the letter in his hand and with a resigned sigh started reading again.

_I apparated back to Hogsmeade and with the help of Fawkes managed to get to Hogwarts where it was only the timely assistance of Professor Snape I was saved. The poison in the enchantment was very cleverly hidden would have burnt my insides slowly that I would have met my death in a week's time in a most horrible manner. It was Severus who along with his many responsibilities brewed the necessary potions to prolong my life till I managed to set a few things in place._

Here Harry almost flung the letter away. After all that Dumbledore had done for Snape, he had very cunningly built on that trust before destroying not only the trust but also the man who had single handedly protected him from Azkaban for almost sixteen years. He started reading again.

Harry, you have asked me many times the reason as to why I trust Severus. While I cannot tell you, as it is not my secret to reveal, you may be rest assured that I do have ample reason to do so. Remember my child; it is always our choices and not our abilities that make us what we are. Choose wisely and remember that I am always with you.

_Love, _

_ Albus._

_P.S_

_Harry, I am writing this as I have sent you to retrieve your invisibility cloak. You have just found that Severus was the one to have overheard the prophecy. Harry I want you to promise me one thing. One thing I ask of you. Please talk to Severus before you take any decisions about him. Please, and tell him all that you know and ask him his reasons for joining the Order of the Phoenix. This is my last request to you. Thank You._

The letter burst into flames. Harry was totally flabbergasted. What could he do? Was Dumbledore mad or was he? Harry did not know what to think and as he sat on his bed his head in his hands feeling rather frustrated, when, Fawkes came and perched on Harry's shoulder after a short trill. Harry absently petted him; his thoughts still haywire when suddenly in a flash of light he disappeared along with Fawkes.

When Fawkes landed along with Harry, he did not even have his wand with him and felt very exposed. He looked around but in the dead of the night he just could not see anything. It was very dark and as his eyes slowly adjusted to the night he looked around and saw that he seemed to be in a cave of sorts. As he was trying to get his bearings and trying his very best not to be scared or vulnerable especially as he did not have his wand with him, a dim light came from a corner of, he assumed a corner of the cave.

He turned around to see the person responsible for bringing him here. He saw four of them. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and _Lucius Malfoy_. All four of them were looking at him silently. He looked at them shocked and then realizing who was there he just lunged at Snape with a shout to try and kill him at the least. Harry fell right on top of Snape and immediately tried to get his hands on Snape's neck to try and strangle him. Fury was coursing through him and was giving him added strength to fall on Snape and choke him. Suddenly he was thrown back and fell stiffly on the ground. He realized he had been hit by a mild expelliarmus.

Snape lifted him off the ground and set him on the ledge surprisingly rather gently, binding him with magical ropes and said softly, "So your stupidity knows no bounds still Potter? I would have assumed that with the events of the last few days you would have matured, but it is apparent that is not to be", Harry was still raging with fury, " why don't you just take me to Voldemort," he was cut off rather abruptly, " Shut up, you imbecile, if I wanted to take you to the Dark Lord I would have taken you on the day you so foolishly came running after me."

Harry stopped a moment confused. Then he remembered. The day Dumbledore had died. He had run after Snape and he had not got even one single curse in and suddenly his eyes widened, Snape had been telling him to keep his mouth and mind shut if he wanted to win. That did not seem like capturing him for Voldemort. Snape had also stopped the other huge Death Eater to curse him senseless as well. He stayed silent.

"Remember now, Potter?" Snape began, but Harry cut him off, " Yes, I remember_ very _well. It was after all immediately after you killed Professor Dumbledore, wasn't it? Snape glared at him, How dare you," he hissed, "how dare you, do you have any idea how much has been sacrificed by me," he broke off abruptly as if he had said more that he wanted to.

Snape took a deep breath and continued seeing Harry was quiet. Harry on his part was stunned by the emotion in Snape's voice. He was quiet as Snape continued.

" I want you to be absolutely silent while I try to explain myself. As you know Albus was having a problem with his hand," here Snape stopped and raised his eyebrow. Harry nodded his head. " His hand was like that because one of the enchantments on the horcrux in the ring was," he stopped as Harry gasped and widened his eyes. Snape knew about horcruxes. Everything was doomed.

"Potter," said Snape impatiently, " I know, as that was the reason he used to make me kill him," "How can that be a reason for killing anyone? What are you going to do with this information about them? Dumbledore told me that no one knew." Snape paused, confused. Then, "Potter, your capacity for understanding is absolutely amazing. Do you really try to be so or does it come naturally to you? I meant about his hand was slowly killing him and if it came to a fight or altercation then I was ordered, yes Potter, ordered to kill him so Draco could be saved."

Harry thought about it. He had been horrified when Snape had mentioned about the horcruxes and for a single instant had thought they had lost the war. But if that were the case then why would Snape still be talking to him instead of taking him to Voldemort and how did Lucius Malfoy get out of Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Where did they fit into all this?

"How do I know that he is not plotting with Voldemort?" Harry asked. "By the fact, I have not already taken you to him", Lucius Malfoy replied. "I joined the Dark Lord for a purpose that was definitely not to torture or kill but once you take the Mark you are left with little choice but do as he says. It was to do as he says or watch your family be killed and then die, if you are lucky." He added as an afterthought. " Then why did you join him in the first place?" Harry asked bewildered. " That is a telling for another time Mr. Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, softly.

There was an awkward silence and then Snape cleared his throat. Before he could say anything however, Harry interrupted him, "You said something about, about," he stopped not knowing just how to ask Snape about horcruxes even though Snape had mentioned them in the presence of the Malfoys. Snape however took the matter out of his hands.

"You may ask me questions but before you do I wish to give you a general explanation on the events of the past". Harry suddenly blurted out, " If you are really Snape, then what was your other name?" Harry had got a doubt that it was an imposter who was posing as Snape as Snape could just not be reasonable, logical or this decent.

Snape looked amused, which was downright disturbing on its own," I believe I told you that I was the Half Blood Prince, Potter. Do I get an assurance that you will not attack me if I remove your binds? Or will you persist in behaving as you usually do?" he added with a sneer on his face.

Harry scowled at Snape and nodded his head, "You will tell me why you had to kill Professor," he trailed off as he looked at Snape hesitantly. " I mean, he was alright even with charred hand, wasn't he?" and as a new thought struck him," who told you about the," here Harry looked at the Malfoys suspiciously but could not do or say anything as Snape _had_ mentioned the horcruxes in front of them," horcruxes. I thought that Professor Dumbledore had not told _any one_ about them."

Suddenly Harry glared at Snape and spat at him," you are the reason I have no parents and the weight of the Prophecy hanging over me. You may have convinced Professor Dumbledore with some silly reason and begged a second chance but never me. I will never forget that you heard the Prophecy and went running off to the snake face," Harry stopped there unable to go on. How could he have forgotten that it was because of Snape that he had no parents?

Snape was looking at him as if he was seeing a ghost. He became so white and pale that the veins were showing eerily on his face. "Who told you that?" he said, his voice all strangled and hoarse. He looked petrified and betrayed. Harry was beyond caring at that point," Don't worry," he sneered, "It was not Professor Dumbledore who let it out, but Trelawney. You were the intruder weren't you, who was thrown out in the middle?"

Snape took a deep breath and visibly calmed himself. He looked at Harry for a ling moment and visibly composing himself, swallowed hard and said," Yes, it was I, who did overhear the Headmaster and Trelawney in the Hog's Head. I was a Death Eater at that point and so did run to the Dark Lord with it. I had no clue at the time that it would involve your parents," and as Harry was going to interrupt to say something, he continued, "In fact, at that time I was not looking at the repercussions of my actions, _any of them_, Potter, I later on paid for every single of them with interest. I know these words will not bring back your parents, Potter and for that, I deeply apologize and have _nothing to say in my defense._"

Harry was absolutely flabbergasted. He did not know what to say. The small speech _with an apology to him _for heaven's sake in itself was so out of character he did not know how to react. He was silent and wanted to ask Snape just why he turned to the Light when he by his own admission was a Death Eater at that time. But he instinctively knew Snape would not reveal his reasons.

Snape silently removed the magical binds from Harry. Harry stretched and flexed his hands. Then Snape still silently conjured five chairs and five streaming cups of tea seemingly unconcerned about the magic he was doing, as if he was not bothered about the ministry finding out about magical traces. He passed a cup of hot tea to Harry who looked at it suspiciously and then with a shrug took it. He was under the assumption that if Snape wanted to kill him he would have done it long ago. Harry looked at the others. They still had to speak anything to him; none of them had even breathed a word, well except Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, Potter, let us begin again. I wish to speak to you and I wish for you to listen to me in silence and after I finish if you have any questions I will try to answer them, if I can." Snape took a deep breath and began.

"It was in your second year when you destroyed the horcrux of the diary that Albus started working in earnest to find if there were any others and if there were, then to find all of them and destroy them. Though he had his suspicions even at the time your parents were killed and he was working on finding them even then. But it was difficult, as not many people even in the inner circle knew about them. But Albus suspected and that was the main reason in placing you with your mother's relatives, so that you would be protected while growing up. He knew that the Dark Lord would return and he wanted to make sure that as many as possible horcruxes must be destroyed to give you an easier task than it is now.

"But it was not so easy, Potter as they were very well protected and extremely well hidden. Then he found about the Slytherin ring and as he was destroying it one of the enchantments hit him with a curse that would ultimately end his life. All of my potions would not be able to help." He said bitterly.

There was a silence and then Snape continued. " It was at that time Narcissa came to me to my house, along with Bellatrix, where I was staying with Wormtail," as Harry looked startled and then frowned, "I could not do anything Potter, as you very well know. Wormtail was with me to keep an eye on me for the Dark Lord. Narcissa wanted me to take an unbreakable vow to protect Draco who had been given an impossible task of killing Albus. Lucius was in jail and the Dark Lord wanted to punish the whole family by making an example of Draco's failure.

"I promised to help Narcissa and was forced to do so by taking an unbreakable vow to throw off the suspicions of Bellatrix who was casting aspersions on my loyalty to the Dark Lord all the time she was there. I immediately I went to Albus, who at once told me I _would_ help Draco by killing him if it came to that, so that I would, (1) I would stop Draco becoming a killer and by doing so, not only him but all of them could be saved. (2) I would prove once and for all my loyalties to the Dark Lord and be able to keep my place in the inner circle, and be able to provide solid information to the Order.

" I fought that all the year long, Potter but to no avail as Albus was adamant that I complete the task for another very important reason. If Nagini was a horcrux as Albus suspected then I would be needed to kill her, as that would be one horcrux that you would not be able to destroy, as she would always be near the Dark Lord.

"I have, however taken care of that," here was interrupted by Harry who incredulously, " How did you manage that?" "By giving a slow reacting potion that is a poison and one that cannot be deducted. If Nagini _is a _horcrux we have nothing to worry. Otherwise we may have to find what the other horcrux is. I have finished, Potter. Do you have any questions for me now? Do not ask me any questions I will not be able to answer."

Harry was silent for a while. His mind was dizzy trying to process the information that was given to him by Snape. Why was Snape acting so polite? He had hated Harry with a passion for the last six years and that was not going to just vanish overnight. Then why was Snape acting like this, especially, as there was no one now to talk on his behalf. How did he trust the Malfoys? What had they said that would make Snape trust them so much? How much did they know about the horcruxes? Harry felt his head was going too fast for him to control things. He sat silently sipping his now very cold tea thinking all of this. All the others were silent as well giving him the mental space he needed.

After a while, Harry thought of the perfect way to see if they were serious. The unbreakable vow. If they were indeed telling the truth, as they were proclaiming then they would have no problem in giving him an oath, now would they? He grinned to himself. Time to see if all of them would pass the test. Though if they did, well he did not know what he would do. To trust Snape and the other three when he had been so distrustful and suspicious of Snape, not to mention the Malfoys, that would come under unbelievable, amazing, shocking and so on.

Harry suddenly came to a decision. He looked around to keep his cup when it was vanished away by Snape. He looked at Snape," If I am to trust all of you, not that I can do anything extraordinary now, then I need something more than explanations and assurances." As Snape simply looked at him raising an eyebrow, Harry continued," I want some kind of a promise or oath that all of you will work against Voldemort, and some proof that you were working with Professor Dumbledore" As they heard this Lucius Malfoy hissed," who are you to ask for an oath? How dare you? The very fact that we have not taken you to the Dark Lord proves our loyalties, Potter."

"This will convince, whom Mr.Malfoy? The others will think I am a traitor as well and accuse me of working with Voldemort for even talking to you let alone Snape here. Even if you give me your oath people are going to be suspicious. And that is nothing compared to the searching for the horcruxes. We just cannot let them know about it. Professor Dumbledore did not tell the others for a reason. While I do not know what it is, I want to respect his wishes."

Snape interrupted him. "The reason he did not wish for anyone to know about the horcruxes was because there is another spy in the Order and the spy is working for the Dark Lord. We have been pouring disinformation, Potter and one of the reasons the Dark Lord is still trusting me is because whatever I bring is verified by the spy".

Harry went white. "Who is it?" he asked. The Malfoys also looked interested to know. "I do not know, Potter and neither could Albus find out, as he ran out of time. The spy is in the inner circle. I came to know of it from Wormtail, he let it out by accident. Wormtail also does not know the identity of the spy as he is deeply hooded. We only know it is a man and that too because Wormtail heard him speak to the Dark Lord."

There was total silence as every one thought about every thing that had been discussed there.

End of Chapter - 2

-------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

---------------------------------------

Chapter - 3

------------

The tense silence continued for sometime as all of them pondered on what had happened in the last hour or so. Harry was sitting there struggling with his thoughts. His head was close to bursting as so many the questions were burning into his head. Did he dare ask them? He shrugged to himself. Well he had nothing to loose and if Snape bit his head off, well he was used to that as well.

He thought of the events of the last few hours. What a turnaround! If anyone, had told him he would be drinking tea, discussing horcruxes and demanding oaths from _Snape and the Malfoys_ of all people, willing to work with them against Voldemort, he would have hexed them, branded them a Death Eater, challenged then to a duel, something, but he would have never believed them.

But that is exactly what he was doing. He had already drunk the tea, he had discussed horcruxes and he was close to trusting Snape. He did not know about the Malfoys, but he could trust them if they would give them their oath. Harry was not extra perceptive about people on a regular basis, nor was he a Legilimens who could look into others minds and nor was he wise or clever and naturally intuitive about people at all times. But he had instinctive hunches and urges that never failed him. That was what made him listen to Sirius Black in his third year; even at a time he himself had thought Sirius was a murderer. The same hunch was proved right when he had followed Malfoy all through last year.

And that was why he was there in the dead of the night doing the most unlikely and unbelievable things possible. He suppressed a shudder as he thought of the consequences if Scrimgeour or any of the Order were to find out about his being in cahoots with Snape and the Malfoys. He would be in Azkaban along with Shaunpike before he could say Quidditch.

The thought of the conductor of the Knight's Bus, in Azkaban because of the Ministry's desire to appease the fear of the people by catching anyone and calling them Death Eaters almost made him snort and clench his hands in anger. How ridiculous could it get? Poor Stan, the only consolation, if it could be thought that was, there were no dementors now and Stan would not suffer like, like Sirius. Merlin, how that hurt, even after a year. If only he had learnt Occlumency, if only he had checked in the mirror, if only he had waited for some one in authority.

Harry heaved a huge sigh that caught the attention of the others. But he was too caught up in his memories to notice the sharpness of Snape's glance and the look of fleeting concern that his eyes showed for a moment, as he saw the misery etched on Harry's face, before it was wiped clean.

There were a few reasons Harry was willing to work with all of them. He knew he had to kill Voldemort somehow. He would do it too as he owed it to all the people who had died opposing the madman. He also owed it to the people who had literally saved his life by giving up theirs in exchange, starting with his mother and he would make sure it would end with Dumbledore, he told himself sadly.

But with the type of defence he knew and the level of Magic he had at present, he could not even win against Wormtail in his rat form. He suppressed another shudder. He would need knowledge of the Dark Arts and the unforgivables. His thoughts stopped there for a minute. He had to make sure he would not be adversely affected by learning all this.

But he had to know not only curses but also their effects; their counter curses and a way to heal them till help could be found. Of course all this would apply only if he were alive in the first place. But he had to be, he thought fiercely, he just had to be alive and keep himself in top form till he fought Voldemort and defeated him or went down with him. Either way, _Voldemort would not live_. Harry would not let it happen.

This is where Snape and the Malfoys could come in. they could train him in all sorts of Magic, dark and defensive, healing and even Potions, he could throw them like the muggle police threw tear gas and stuff. It would add an element of surprise in the attacks against the Death Eaters. If they gave him their oaths, he could negotiate for this type of training with them.

After all the way he saw it, he could not get better training to fight against the Death Eaters by being trained by these people, three of whom had been Death Eaters till very recently and one who was a Death Eater even now.

-------------

Snape was feeling very exposed. He had in all his life never revealed so much to anyone as he did to a Potter of all people. But this was not the time to turn squeamish. He simply had to get Harry's trust one way or other, as the war was hanging on this child. Of all the mistakes he had made he had to be caught in a situation where he had to aid Harry Potter and possibly give him an oath. That thought almost made him gnash his teeth together. The amount of power Potter would wield over him made him shudder a bit.

It was not that he hated the child, but every time he saw him he was reminded of James Potter, the werewolf and the bloody dog. Suddenly he heard a huge sigh and saw the miserable expression on Harry's face and against his will he softened slightly, very slightly, mind you. Potter's was an unenviable life. He had sometimes thought he had a dog's life but even he would not trade the miserable existence he called living, with Potter.

Now, Albus had forced him and well he could admit to himself, circumstances too had joined to force him to, Snape shuddered violently at this point, almost father the child. Well in his vocabulary what he was doing right now meant that he had already started. The only thing was he could not find any way out of this. And if he were honest with himself, really truly honest, well he did not want to, not because of James imbecile Potter but because of Lily Potter.

Lily was his best friend in school and he had loved her fiercely and had even after the way he had called her names in their fifth year. He had apologized, thinking and at that time knowing he had lost the one and only friend he had. Lily had befriended him, had come after that abused, both at home, and school, boy, who was awkward in his mannerisms and had no clue about relationships of any type, again and again till he had caved in.

His lips twisted almost into a small smile as he thought back to those days. At first he had thought she had wanted something from him and still later in early September in their second year he had thought she had wanted to know someone. He could see how her face had become red in anger and she had given him a yelling he had not thought possible from a second year Griffindor.

That was when their friendship started in earnest. He had been bowled over by her though in secret, but from that day onwards she was the family he never had and it had meant the world to the shy, awkward, poor boy, who had been abused both at home and school. His friendship with her in secret and that was what had had him going especially when he had been at the receiving end from the four Griffindors.

It was her memory and what his role had been in her death that drove him relentlessly even today, that was what had given him the strength to kill Albus, for the sake of Harry, her son. He was so tired sometimes and he had just wanted to well and truly get away from it all. He had even contemplated docking himself off a few times. He would then be able to be with Lily always and he could spend the rest of his time apologizing to her. After her the loss of a friend drove the reclusive man to almost the brink of insanity.

But he couldn't, couldn't leave, without doing what he must to defeat the man whom he had so foolishly allowed to lead him. The only other problem would be, when he got there, along with Lily _there_ would be James Potter and the dog. It was really nice to call Black that, he concluded. The second other problem would be the fact Lily would have his hide for leaving Harry all alone.

He smirked inside. Albus and the dog were getting well and truly trashed now. Great!! He felt his heart melting as he thought of Lily. His last two years at Hogwarts were terrible as Lucius, Regulus and others convinced him about the Dark Lord and his plans for a muggle free society.

When Lily had heard, she had hexed him and then when he was oozing pus and sprouting painful boils and had a few other hexes and jinxes he did not even know as their combination made him truly horrible, she had begun the yelling. That was when he knew and remembered _she was a muggleborn._ When she had calmed down, she had cried as if she had not been a correct influence and a better friend as she had driven him to become something, she had always warned him, he would regret all his life.

She had tried her best, he thought, but he had not been listening. To make sure men like his father would never inflict their hate and fear of Magic on a child and wife was weighing more, as was the thought for recognition and power. What a fool he was. How deluded he had been. The fear and horror of killing and inflicting worse injury on muggles, witches and wizards who opposed them still had the power to make him throw up.

He had regretted. Or so he thought. But the worse was yet to come and come it did relentlessly as it should for men like him who had made it their career to hurt, kill and maim, in the form of a Prophecy that he heard and reported back. He gritted his teeth and felt the familiar feeling of sheer guilt running through him, as he thought of his role in the abrupt shortening of Lily's life, the orphaning of her child and the tilt it gave to the whole war. It was all because of him, all because of him. _Enooough. His mind screamed. Enough_.

He had paid back. How much had he done to retrieve his sanity from the brink of madness where he had tottered, for too long? He had proved time and again, by the lives he had saved by his spying, but the wound festering in his heart, mind and soul would never heal and as Lily had said he would always regret it till the end of time. He had helped Harry Potter in ways the boy would never imagine. But the void would always remain.

He calmed himself and forced himself to think of pleasant things. But as he thought, he found there were no pleasant things after he took the Mark. Lily had alternatively pleaded and argued with him during all of his sixth year and never let him go even when he had stiffly told her he was getting the mark after the year was over and if she wanted their friendship to end he could understand. _She had slapped him. Hard._

The strangest thing was till she got together with Potter in her seventh year no one, no one knew about his friendship with her as, if anyone in Slytherin even had had an inkling of this they would have crucified him. Even then she swore Potter to secrecy and also warned him. He was obviously not amused and the day she told him, he had come storming and the three of them had the fight of all fights, Potter and himself hexing each other to oblivion, while Lily had hexed both of them. But, she somehow convinced him, and they continued to be friends till both of them finished school and afterward.

He could not hate Harry. Lily had told him about horcruxes, she was an unspeakable and apart from Potter, _him, only him_ had known. She had not kept anything from him, even after he had taken the mark and he had let her down. It was her warning that spurred on Albus to start about the horcruxes. The fear that the Dark Lord will rise again had kept him cautious and he had played a part, which was realistic enough when he thought of James Potter _and his son_.

Not anymore. He had fooled even Albus and the hate and animosity towards James Potter was real enough to seep into his son. But now looking at him he felt a pang. This was a life for no one. At least Draco had had a choice. Potter did not have even that.

That was in the past. Now Potter had him and he was dammed if he would let him do it all alone. He had a duty and even if the boy spurned him, he would make him see reason, and help him get rid of the snake that called itself human.

-------------------

Lucius Malfoy had joined Voldemort to genuinely rebuild the wizarding world. His love of the power of Magic and love of protecting that Magic from being revealed to too many people was what had got him in this mess and threatened to end his line within the near future. He had imagined from the tales he had heard that the wizarding world would be purer and greater than ever before and if he were to enjoy a little bit of the power within the wizarding world, then so be it, he had thought. Besides all the pure blood families had already joined Voldemort and he had genuinely been afraid he and his family would be left behind.

He was a clever and a ruthless man with a leaning towards the Dark Arts. That had been another point in Voldemort's favour. He did not think that to practice the Dark Arts was to be treated on par with a criminal. But the wizarding world in the last three hundred years had changed as more blood impurity had crept in and with it the fear that the Dark Arts were responsible for all the squibs and the magically weaker witches and wizards.

It was not, contrary to public belief due to the infusion with the muggles but because of a rare genetic disorder that _was because of marrying_ _muggles without checking blood purity and compatibility with them_. It could not be corrected, as proper research had not been done so far. He had been researching along with Severus before all of this had happened and later had been too frightened to do so. The fact the Dark Lord was going to end this problem was also another point in his favour.

At that time the excitement of the great changes that would take place, even though no one knew how it would be implemented, was the single thought running in the society. There had been killings, but they had been in revenge, which any pureblood could understand, or for the great cause that no one did. _The terrible and unvarnished fact had been that all of them, who joined, joined for the power they wanted and none of them really cared how they got it, till they were caught in the crossfire and began to hurt._

He had not really bothered about the muggles and muggleborns. Muggles were so far beneath him he couldn't see them. Muggleborns were only slightly higher as they really had no background to speak of. They were good, that is, if a muggleborn witch or wizard was very powerful then when there was too much of inbreeding they, well they were useful; there was no other way to put it, for breeding.

It had all changed when he took the dark mark listening to Narcissa's family and here his lips tightened, _sister_ and his own love for power had brought their whole family to this. This running away. Lucius Malfoy's pride was terribly hurt as he depended on a child for his family's survival. Draco was not as tough as him, how he had developed the so-called light _values,_ and when, he did not know. But after all he sneered in his mind, his mother's family houses people like Andromeda and Sirius Black.

The Dark Lord had misused him, abused and molested his pride and family name and his coffers. If he weren't so filthily rich he would have been on the road with the best or should he say the worst of them. Now he had to repair the family name and bring back his status within the wizarding world and he agreed to himself, he had a lot work to do. He was willing to do what it takes, however, and thus the reason he was here. By aligning with Potter he could raise his head high and maybe even convince Potter or at least make him listen to allow him to help in the restoration and reparation of his world after the war.

-----------------

"Sir, how did you break Mr. Malfoy out of Azkaban? Do the aurors know of his escape? " And hesitantly," Do you have proof of all that you have revealed to me, and are you willing to give your oath?"

"The proof as far as I am concerned is Fawkes, Potter. He would never align himself with any Dark Wizard or an evil one. That also clears Lucius, Draco and Narcissa. They have repented and Fawkes understands, just as Albus would have. However, what you say has some truth in it. All three of them can give a general oath that they will fight against the Dark Lord and will not harm you. I cannot give the same oath, as I will have to work along side with **him**. You may be rest assured that I will not go with the Dark Lord Potter."

"It will be alright with the Malfoys, but how will I know you are saying the truth?" Snape, who bit out, at this point "Potter, if you doubt anymore you may ask Albus to confirm it," "No, that will not be enough as Professor Dumbledore could have been misled as well. Please do not get angry, Sir. Even if you give this oath I do not know how many will accept you in the order."

"I am working against the Dark Lord, Potter. I will always work with you and for you. I swear this on my magic and on my life. So mote it be. Is this alright or do you need more?" As Snape said this a swirl of golden colour came, surrounded him, and surprisingly reached out to Harry. "Accept it, Potter," he said. "How?" asked Harry bewildered and shocked. Snape said he would work for him. Unbelievable. Snape sneered, "Well you do not know what is an oath, Potter and you have the nerve to ask for one." Harry flushed, "Tell me what I should do? I accept your oath." No sooner than he said these words than the glow entered him and vanished.

Harry was taken aback. Snape was glowering at him and was definitely not happy to give him an oath. Still he had done it. So his trust was important. But more important was the fact that Snape wanted him to believe him at any cost. Why? Harry's doubts came back to him nearly overwhelming him. Was all this a ploy? He had asked for the oath thinking that it would show Snape in his true colours. But, instead Snape had accepted his doubt and had already given him his oath to work for and _with_ him, for Merlin's sake.

Well! Snape could never work against the Order and Harry if he wanted to live. But Harry did not understand so many things. Why had he become a Death Eater? Why had he turned? Why, why, above all had he killed the Headmaster? Well he knew Snape would not give him any answers now especially after the oath. He sighed. It was all getting so complicated as if it was so easy before.

Snape also knew about the horcruxes. So did the Malfoys. Well he would have to take it as it comes. Not that he had any choice, he thought ruefully. Snape rather rudely interrupted him in his musings, " Have you finished, Potter? Thinking, Potter, must have been an extremely difficult thing. If you have quite finished then they are waiting for you," He added sarcastically.

Harry flushed. Snape was being his nasty self again. He nodded his head and looked at the Malfoys.

Reluctantly, glaring at Snape all the time the three Malfoys also gave a similar oath, saying they will work against Voldemort and help Harry to the maximum of their abilities. Harry accepted all of them. Then Harry asked," How did you break out of Azkaban Mr.Malfoy?"

Snape answered for him. "Fawkes helped me there. I had already planned with Albus about getting Lucius from prison in such a way he will be able to become free. Albus had also requested Fawkes to help. I cast the imperious on a Death Eater, fed him the polyjuice, and also permanently altered his features in a manner he will not be recognized. I also gave him a poison that will kill him in a few days. Then Lucius will be cleared, as we can come up with a story of the Dark Lord capturing him, and using the threat of killing Lucius to order Draco and Narcissa. We can also explain the Marks, if necessary, by blaming the Dark Lord who marked them as a punishment for Lucius's non co-operation, that way the three of them will be free. Lucius can then come out from hiding and make the necessary statements. Fawkes placed him in prison and took out Lucius from there."

"What to do now? Do I go back to Privet Drive or what?" "Yes. You must go to Privet Drive and I will accompany you. You may pack your things, from there we must go to Gringotts, then we will take it from there. Now, apart from Granger and Wesealey who else knows about the horcruxes?" "No one, Sir, we did not tell anyone." "Good. Come along now. The Malfoys will wait for us here."

Both of them held on to Fawkes who had been silently standing in a corner of the cave and watching the proceedings. In a moments time there was a flash of light and Harry found himself along with Snape in the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive.

"Well, don't stand there simply, Potter. We must get going at once. Pack up your things and you are not to use magic, understand." Snape said softly.

Harry started packing more than a little embarrassed at Snape seeing his pitiable room and his shabby things. Nevertheless he had to move fast before on Order member came to check on him. After Dumbledore's, well, whether they will come to check on him, he did not know but best was not to take any chances.

It took him very little time, as he had not really unpacked before he left with Fawkes. Soon he was ready and he looked around the room he had and that he would be leaving forever. He shook his head as if to clear it and not really feeling anything, he just stopped to write a small note on a piece of paper saying he was leaving forever and took it down and placed it in the dining table, where his aunt would see it in the morning.

Both of them again held on to Fawkes and in a minute they landed in a small alley just off Diagon Alley. Snape took out his wand and cast a few glamour charms on the two of them.

Diagon Alley was deserted and looked eerie in the night. There were a few people, very few people in the long alley. Both of them walked swiftly towards Gringotts, which was open all through the day and night, and went inside through a smaller entrance. Harry supposed it was the security for the night. Inside too, there was hardly anyone, which was not surprising as it was nearing midnight. How did people manage without money Harry wondered? Before he could think of anything they were in front of the Goblin, who was looking down on them.

Snape took out a parchment, wrote on it, and asked Harry to sign it. Harry looked at the piece of paper and saw what Snape had written.

I am Harry Potter and I wish to access my vault and ask a few questions in private of a goblin by name Sternboke, please. Harry Potter. There was a place left to sign and Snape asked him to do so.

Harry looked at him dubiously, signed the parchment and handed it to the goblin. The goblin took the parchment and read it and in return bought out a parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and saw that there were only the words _Verification: Harry Potter._

"Please place a drop of blood on your name for us to verify your identity," said the goblin. Harry looked startled at this and turned to look at Snape. Snape nodded at him and silently indicated to him to do as the goblin said. He then pricked Harry's finger. Harry placed his hand over the parchment and let a drop of blood fall on to it.

The goblin was silently watching them and when Harry let a drop of blood fall on the parchment, he took it away and watched the blood being absorbed. He turned to Harry and asked him whether his companion was to go inside with him and when Harry nodded, he told them to go straight down and turn left and enter the third door on the left.

Both of them entered the room and found a goblin sitting behind a large table. There were two comfortable chairs on the other side opposite to the goblin. Harry and Snape sat down and looked at the goblin expectantly. The goblin looked right back at them and asked them," Well, what do you want Mr. Potter?" Harry found to his consternation, both their glamours had fallen off. Snape however did not seem perturbed.

"Mr. Sternboke, has Albus's will come to you?" Snape asked, shocking Harry. Harry immediately turned around and glared at him. Snape did not even look at him. He was looking at the goblin, which to Harry's absolute surprise and shock nodded his head.

"Mr. Snape, the Headmaster's will, indeed has come to us. We have been waiting for both of you." Saying this the goblin flicked his fingers and immediately many parchments appeared. The goblin looked through these and laid the topmost of them on the table. "Albus Dumbledore has left everything to both of you." He said. Snape looked startled, "But his brother, Aberforth," he was stopped there by the goblin. "The Headmaster had already given to his brother Mr. Dumbledore everything he wished him to have. Both of you are the sole beneficiaries. He also requested that Mr. Potter be emancipated should something happen to him before Mr. Potter attained majority. He asked us to use the clause of no magical guardian for Mr. Potter."

"Well Potter will definitely be emancipated. Please give him the required forms to sign." The goblin then handed over various parchments to Harry and asked him to sign at all places that were already marked. Snape took the documents, went over them and read them carefully, shocking Harry of his concern. Snape then placed the documents and nodded to Harry to sign. Harry hesitated for a moment and then took the quill that Snape was holding towards him and signed his name at all the places indicated.

When that was finished, Snape and Harry were given a small golden key each. Surprisingly Snape did not get up to leave. He turned to the goblin and said, " Mr. Sternboke, Mr. Potter would also like to receive the wills of both Mr. Black and his parents. Could that be arranged as well, since he is emancipated now?"

To say Harry was shocked would be to put it mildly. He looked at Snape with utter confusion, " Sir, Professor Dumbledore has already told me I inherited from Sirius and I have the key to my vault for the past five years now."

Snape to his credit did not come back with nasty rejoinders. " Have you signed the papers to accept?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "Then you need to do that to accept the inheritance, Potter so that it cannot be claimed by any other."

"But Sir, how come it was alright for a whole year. He, it happened last year." said Harry.

"Yes, Potter, but you were a minor so his will was left for you to claim when you attained majority. But now since you have been emancipated it would be better if you claim it now." Turning to the goblin Snape said, "If you could fetch the relevant papers, we could take a look at them and sign them."

The goblin stood up saying it will fetch the relevant papers and excused itself.

In the meantime Snape turned to Harry and said softly, " Well Potter, the key you posses now is the key to your trust Vault. The Potters are an old family, older than the Blacks and Malfoys. How old they are and from where do they come from is not known, though. But they have always been deeply respected and have always aligned with the Light. You must take control of the Potter vault as well as the Black vault, Potter as there could be many things in the form of books and artifacts we might need in our quest that could be found in both the Black and the Potter vaults."

Harry had been growing more and more flushed as Snape explained. " Why did not anyone tell me about them? Why is information always kept from me? It was this lack of information that made me lose Sirius and made me see into your" Harry cut off at that point.

Snape did not look as if he remembered the fact that Harry had looked into his pensieve and had seen a pretty bad memory. Instead he said sneering slightly, "That was probably the only one thing I agreed with Black. I felt that you should have been given more information about your scar, about the Prophecy and that you should have been given explanations about the mind link you had with the Dark Lord. When I said so at an Order meeting before you were bought to Grimmauld Place, Black immediately agreed with me, even though that probably shook the very core of his being, he agreed and said that you should be told everything."

Harry glared at him, but rather half-heartedly at the slur on Sirius, but was shocked. Snape had wanted to tell him everything and Sirius had agreed. "Why didn't you?"

"That," said Snape softly, "Potter, is because we were the only two people who felt that way. Lupin was silent because of Black but the others, especially Mrs. Weasley, and the others Order members were pretty vociferous and as usual highly stupid to even think you were a child who could be smothered. They did not and even now I do not think they understand the seriousness of your situation and if they could cart you off so that you could be _safe_ somewhere, they would. Albus came to his senses, but after Black fell into the veil but the others, I do not know and frankly do not care."

Harry did not know what to say. To think Sirius could have been saved, it was something he could never forgive himself for. He looked at Snape, "Why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"So that I do not make the same mistake that could cost you your life or the lives of people you know. That is the reason I have been so forthcoming about so many things. We are at the most crucial juncture and at this point it has fallen on me, not only to help you in your search for the horcruxes but to train you to meet and defeat that excuse for a human being, I am not going to waste my time or yours for both of us to wonder at each others motives and loyalties. That was the reason I gave you the oath and I will not hide anything which you need to know either about the dark Lord or the horcruxes."

Harry was totally flummoxed. So that was why Snape had given him an oath. So that trust issues were taken care of at once. The fact that Snape was not going to coddle him and keep things from him was like a breath of fresh air for Harry. He felt sad that it was Snape who felt this way and not the others not even Dumbledore, all of them had kept him in the dark, for Merlin's sake he had another vault and he did not even know it till Snape had told him so. Telling him everything would have made matters so easy and could have saved Sirus's life.

They sat there silently each of them lost in their thoughts when the goblin came inside with a lot of papers and a small box in his hand. He placed the papers on the table and asked Harry to sign them on the markings. Before Harry could lift the quill to sign Snape had already taken the papers and was going through them. He checked them and nodded to Harry to sign them. Harry signed at all the places indicated and also pricked his finger to place a drop of blood at the bottom of both the wills. He then took both the parchments, in his slightly shaking hand and began to read the will of Sirius first. Both of them were very short and simple.

The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black 

_I Sirius Alphard Black, of sound (Well that's debatable, I suppose) mind and body leave everything to my Godson Harry James Potter whom I looked upon as my very own son. I leave to him the Black Legacy, the Black name, the Black head of the family status, the Black Vaults and the Black properties._

_Sirius Black_

Harry blinked his eyes furiously. He was gone, really gone. The will made it all real. He turned to Snape to ask him what to do, when Snape pointed to the papers and asked him to sign. Harry sighed deeply and started signing. Once he finished, he opened the other will to find it equally short and to the point. His parents had left everything to him. Reading it he could not help feeling sad and a little let down as there were no private messages left for him by either of his parents and Sirius.

Once he finished signing the papers, the goblin gave him two rings, with the Black and the Potter crest on them. He then asked Harry to wear both of them to finish the process of inheritance of both the families. Harry felt a bit dubious about wearing them but seeing no way out of it he put them on his fingers. Both the rings pricked him and then after a moment glowed acknowledging his right to wear them and sized down to fit him snugly.

"If you do not wish for anyone to see the rings all you have to say is 'vanish' and they will become invisible to the eye," said the goblin. Harry immediately made the rings invisible to everyone by saying 'vanish'. "Would you like to go down to your vaults right now?" he asked. Harry turned to Snape to ask him, when Snape nodded his head once and asked him, " Potter would you like me to go down with you or should I wait here?"

Harry paused. He was given a choice. A mere few hours ago if anyone had told him he would even be talking to Snape, he would have hexed them, but now, well with the oath it was safe and if he was to collect books and other artifacts from the vaults, Snape could guide him better. He looked at Snape and asked him to come with him. At that something flashed in Snape's eye making Harry feel maybe he had said the wrong thing. Well he couldn't do anything about it now. He had offered.

They replaced their glamours and went after the goblin. The goblin took them to the carts, led them deep down into the earth and stopped after a long ride. They got down rather shakily, looking slightly green and straightening themselves looked around. The cavern was huge and the vaults were huge on the outside itself. They were standing on a ledge that curved around like a circle and there were very few vaults there.

"Place your hand on the door, Mr. Potter and wait for it to glow green. Then you may identify Mr. Snape as your companion whom you wish to enter the vault with you."

Harry nervously placed his hand on the vault door where there was a marking and felt his hand being pricked and a small tendril of something envelope him and probing him. The door was not only checking his blood but also registering his Magic. That could never be duplicated. After a moment the door glowed green and the goblin told him to request the vault to let Snape inside.

Feeling extremely silly for talking to a door Harry complied. "Er, this is Professor Snape who has come with me and I trust him. He has given me an oath to protect me. Could you allow him inside?"

Snape then placed his hand on another marking, which was probably for non-family members, and after a moment, his hand was also pricked, his Magic probed and registered and the door glowed green. Harry heaved a sigh of relief. That was another point to Snape. The ancient Magic had deemed him trustworthy.

"Once you have finished you may come out and ring the bell on this side. I will come and escort you to the Black vault then," said the goblin and left.

A moment after he left the doors of the vault noiselessly opened and Harry and Snape went inside.

End of Chapter - 3

-------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 4

----------------

The doors opened and both Harry and Snape went into the huge vault. The main chamber of the vault had in the center a table on which an old book had been placed. Both of them walked to the center to the tall, slim table. Snape went to book and turned the pages slowly, reading them and occasionally asking questions in a low voice. Then he turned to Harry, " Potter there are many valuable things in your vault. Shall I make a decision and choose a few books for you? Of course you can also see through the book and choose for yourself."

Harry nodded his head once. That seemed to be enough for Snape. He quickly turned to the ancient book and started muttering. As he did, books started appearing near them and started piling up. Meanwhile Harry was strolling along inside the vault. There were huge chests of money, jewels, artifacts, books and so many things. Harry was dazed as he thought of all the things that belonged to him. By the time Harry came back, Snape had finished calling for the books, he then called two rings that were very slim and simple bands without decoration. He pulled Harry near him, placed the rings on his right hand and also made them invisible.

"Potter out of those rings, the gold with the emerald stone is a reading ring and the other with a ruby is a safety ring. The reading ring will help you to read, understand and retain all that you have studied at a rate two times faster than what the person wearing it is capable of now. The safety ring will automatically take you to Potter Castle, wherever it is, when you have been injured. Never remove the rings from your fingers, not even to show to your friends, do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head. He was amazed; as he thought of all the things he could assimilate with the reading. Hermione would be jealous. He then asked Harry to also go through the book and see if he needed anything more than Snape had picked for him. Harry went to the book and started looking through the pages. There was an index, sorted alphabetically of books, artifacts and other things, everything in fact found in the vault.

He then looked down to see the books that Snape had picked for him. There were books on Potions, Dueling, Dark Arts, Trasfiguration, Charms, Warding, Spell Crafting, Curse Breaking, Illusion and Mind Magic and Parcel Magic. In all there seemed more than two hundred books in there.

Harry started looking through the pages and he added History of the Wizarding World (unabridged), the Potters Family Book and Wizarding Law.

He then said he was ready to go. He decided he would come back later and look at all this maybe with Ron and Hermione.

They walked out of the vault rang the bell, waited for the cart to come and went up. The goblin asked them if there was anything else they wanted. Harry suddenly got a bright idea. "Sir is there any way to access money without coming here all the time, I mean to withdraw and deposit money as well as receive bank statements instantly."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We can give you a money pouch keyed to your vault which can help you to access both wizard as well as muggle money. All you have to do is to state clearly the amount of money you want and the pouch will provide it for you. If you will wait a minute I shall get it ready for you."

"In the meantime can you take us to Dumbledore's vault?" asked Snape. "Of, course Professor Snape," said the goblin, escorting them down to the vaults again.

The way to the vaults was not so far down this time. They went into the Headmaster's vault and found it more different than, both his normal vault and his Family vault. The first thing Harry saw was a portrait of the headmaster, that was quite awake and waiting anxiously. As soon as he saw them, he beamed at both of them.

Harry to his eternal surprise and shock was _not happy at all_ to see the Headmaster, even in a portrait. He blamed the Headmaster for so many things. Instead of keeping everything to him and taking unilateral decisions, had he trusted a few people things would have been so different. _He_ need not have died so needlessly and left the Wizarding World in utter chaos and _Harry_ totally, absolutely and terribly alone.

Dumbledore had been waiting for both of them to come so that he could talk to them. As he beamed at both of them, relieved they were safe and were not hexing each other, he noticed Harry's face become red with anger.

As Harry thought and thought, his rage built up to tremendous proportions and finally let loose, " How dare you," he spluttered and raged, "How dare you? Just what gives you the right to act God? If only you had told me why I had to learn Occlumency, I would not have lost Sirius. If only you had told me there was a Prophecy that Voldemort wanted to get, I would have been more alert. I did not even know that I have a Family vault.

"Then you go and practically order Snape to kill you and now, both the Order and the Ministry hunt him. Who, do you think would believe him and accept his help? And me," Harry's voice broke at this point but he continued too angry and overcome to care, "Me, you leave me with an impossible task, one horcrux, one horcrux destroyed you and just how am I going to destroy all four of them and then, if there's anything left of me I an to battle Voldemort and defeat him. How? I am not even one hundredth of Snape and _just how can I do it and make sure more and more people are not killed._"

Harry could not talk beyond that point. Two small tears flowed down his cheeks as he felt the impossibility of it all. He thought of all his friends who were targets because of him and _Ginny_. He could think no longer. He collapsed sinking to his knees and burying his face in his hands, not noticing the concerned looks of Snape and the Headmaster.

He was gently lifted by a pair of hands, who picked up his glasses, which had fallen down and put them on wiping his tears away. Harry was horrified to realize it was **Snape, Snape. **Now he had seen him at his most vulnerable and heard his deepest fears. He tried to push those hands away, but was defeated, as he was held tight, with one of Snape's hands encircling him almost engulfing him in what seemed to be, horror of horrors a** hug.**

Harry struggled and twisted again, close to breaking point, but was unable to get away. "Potter, you are _not_ alone in this fight with Voldemort. Yes, Potter I can say his name. I do not as I do not want to make even a small mistake in my role. You are fighting not because of the Prophecy"

Harry cut him off. "How can you say that? It is the Prophecy that is making him hunt me all the time."

"Potter look at me in the eye and tell me you would not go after him, fight him to the end to avenge your parents and Black even if there was no Prophecy. I am fighting too, making up for my mistakes, which in my arrogance has cost too much. While I cannot bring back those people or undo the damage Voldemort is doing to this day sometimes _with the help of my potions_, I can and I _will_ Potter till my death or till his death, work, slave to bring him down and there is no Prophecy hanging on me, or on Albus who died for a bigger cause, he deemed to be more important than his very life or the other members of the Order and countless people who died to save our world from this maniac who would destroy it.

"Yes, you have the tougher job as because of the Prophecy, you have been marked and he is rather obsessed with killing you. **But you are not alone **and this is not just your fight but all of ours as well." He finished softly.

There was total silence as Harry, who had been listening with rapt attention to a Snape not witnessed by many others. In fact he thought that Snape had no emotions, in fact he didn't even think Snape could feel anything other than hate or anger but there it was and it somehow comforted him and made him feel safe. He stood up shakily, flushing and was trying to think of something to say.

He drew a deep breath when Dumbledore said to him softly, " Harry, you are right indeed. I saw only the whole picture instead of individual persons and feeling. You see, at the time of your learning Occlumency all I thought was the fact that your mind be protected. I did not dare to burden you more with the addition of the Prophecy hanging on your head without you having a thought as to how to protect it. I am truly sorry, my child as I have hurt you, more than I thought. Please forgive me. As Severus says, you are never alone Harry. Yes, you cannot tell the Order about the horcruxes, as there is a spy deep in the Order. Once you flush him out, you may enlist the help of the Order as well, but only the very close members of course. Severus will guide you there."

Harry on the contrary felt absolutely miserable and horrified, that he had spoken so harshly to Dumbledore, who had always looked out for him. " I am sorry sir, I don't know what came over me," he managed to stammer before Dumbledore smiled at him and said, " you have not said anything wrong, Harry." All of them were silent for a few minutes.

Now what have you both done so far? Severus, the Malfoys, " he trailed off, looking at Snape worriedly. "They are fine and have promised, in fact taken an oath, along with me to work against the Dark Lord, on our magic, no less." Snape said softly, "So you need not worry about them."

Dumbledore looked startled and looked at Snape again. "You gave an oath, Severus. How irresponsible of you. Do you not know the consequences of giving a vow in times like these? May I know to whom have you given this vow?"

Harry was feeling more uncomfortable by the moment and by the end of Dumbledore's little speech he was red and looking very nervous.

Snape turned to look at Harry and Dumbledore broke into shocked speech, " You gave an oath on your _magic_ to Harry." He turned to Harry and waited for him to speak.

Harry could not, just could not help the defensive tone in his voice and even though he still felt taking the oath was a sensible thing to do. But taking the oath was one thing, speaking with Dumbledore and justifying it was another. He took a deep breath and began.

"Sir, when Professor Snape came to me to tell me he killed you on your orders, how could I believe him. And he was with the Malfoys. And Fawkes took me in the dead of the night to some cave where Snape starts sprouting all this. _Just how _was I to believe him without anything to vouch for? Memories can be altered and he is a very good Occlumens and he could probably beat Veritaserum as well, and I didn't have that with me. With this oath he cannot cheat and I am sure of him and them and _this will help them and him with the Order when the time comes."_

Harry's voice had got louder and louder as he rambled on trying to convince the dead Headmaster. " But, Harry was not the presence of Fawkes enough for you?" he asked still looking unconvinced and disbelieving that Harry could ask such a thing.

"No Sir. You told me you were misled yourself sometimes and though Fawkes was there no one else would believe it. This though is conclusive proof of their loyalty and the fact whatever their actions might be if they are alive they are on the side of the Light. This is absolute proof, I thought."

To Harry's immense relief there was a brilliant smile on the face of Dumbledore. "Well thought, Harry. Well thought indeed. This is irrefutable proof indeed and it will help them to be safe once the was is ended."

"If we are alive, Albus," said Snape dryly. " We have wasted enough time as it is. We should be going to them." He added.

"Yes, yes, Severus, you must leave. Before you go take these two shrunken chests and that box there. That is a pensieve and I want both of you to share it without infringing on each others privacy." He looked at Harry for a moment as he said that and Harry blushed.

He turned to Snape and said awkwardly, " I am sorry and I tried to apologize then, only you threw me out. And I have not said anything to the others not even Ron and Hermione. I saw the lights from the Pensieve and it looked just like the lights in my dreams, and I just dove in and when I saw my parents and Sirius I stayed. Only I wished I hadn't." he said softly and finished, "It made them look just like Dudley." in a whisper.

Snape looked at him a long moment and then with a shake of his head he motioned to Harry to come with him, totally ignoring Harry's words. Harry looked at him steadily, not moving. "Come Potter, we can discuss that later. We have to leave. Before we go however, can we, just the five of us and later on your two friends and maybe Lupin and Tonks, go to your Castle, if it is adequately warded, we can keep it as a base for operations for the duration of the war? It would be well protected and if we have a single floo connection to Grimmauld Place we can go between the two places. But, Potter your friends can come only if all of them give their oaths just like we did." He finished.

"Of course Sir, we can go and though what you said is fair, I cannot ask for their oaths. It might make them feel I do not trust them and it might break our friendship."

"Potter, I just told you there is a spy in the Order. Till now I could be seen attending the Order or even be in the same place with all of you without harming you except for the snide remarks and derogatory comments about your father and Black. Not any more. If any inkling of my loyalties were revealed to the Dark Lord, I would be praying for somebody to kill me, not to mention you would lose your only spy in the inner circle. I will not allow that to happen, Potter I have sacrificed too much to remain there." Here Snape glanced a second at Dumbledore. But that was enough for Harry.

"Fine Sir. But can we take it slowly? I mean ask them for their oath after slightly preparing them?"

For the first time the old Snape made an appearance. "As far as I am concerned Potter you can take as long as you like to_ prepare_ them. Years if you like." He sneered, as Harry blushed.

"Severus," admonished Dumbledore. "You may take your time, Harry but you must heed his words. Make sure you do not reveal anything to anyone and when you are talking to Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger make sure there are privacy and anti eves dropping wards in place, every time you speak. We cannot take even a small risk as that would potentially harm us, I am afraid."

They took their leave of the headmaster. Harry and Snape wanted to remove Dumbledore's portrait and take it with them, but was dissuaded by Dumbledore who told them he had placed another portrait in the shrunken trunk.

They went out and went up again. Snape turned to the goblin to ask him details about the Potter Castle. The goblin looked for a minute at Harry and the answered. "Your parents were there till about a month before they died. Had they continued there they would have been alive as the Castle is warded using blood wards and requires personal keying in of every visitor to the Castle by the current owner, that will be Mr. Potter now."

"Why did they leave then?" cried Harry. They could have been so safe. "When I asked the same question to Mr. Black when he came to place his will with us, he said it was Pettigrew who had suggested they move to Godric's Hollow as no one would know where they were as the Potters used it only occasionally."

Harry gnashed his teeth and felt a familiar anger course through him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder pressing him. He turned to see Snape, "Keep your anger at bay Potter. We will deal with that rat. This is not the place or the time." He said softly.

Harry swallowed his anger with great difficulty. Wormtail was responsible for so much that it was freaking him out. He turned to see Snape and the goblin talking about the means to access Potter Castle.

"It is under a constant fidelus charm which is again linked by blood. Mr. Potter is the only one who can take you there with the help of his ring the first time. It will take you outside the wards and Mr. Potter has to be identified first and then key others personally into the wards. The Castle then allows you to apparate, portkey and floo, but remember only the person who has been keyed in can do all this and also access the floo. If others were to attempt any of this, the wards would fry them. So do not apparate with anyone who has not been keyed in and follow the same rules for apparition and floo access."

The goblin then handed two pouches to Harry one for withdrawing money and another for instant communication with Gringotts. All he had to do was to put his query into the pouch, Sternboke, who would then answer them, would receive it. The goblin gave another one to Snape as well, saying Snape could access money from his vault that was in the name of Dorian Prince (Snape had obviously taken precautions) and the Headmaster's vault. As they left the room saying their thank yous to the goblin that had helped them so much, Harry felt his glamour come on and turning to look at Snape he saw him changed as well.

They walked swiftly to the alley and apparated back to the cave. The night was in the process of slowly turning to dawn and the darkness was slowly but surely diminishing. Harry felt that the helplessness, the darkness and the feeling of hopelessness that had been festering in his heart ever since the death of Sirius and had magnified after the death of Dumbledore, slightly loosened their hold on him and for the first time he felt hope flare albeit a very small flare, nevertheless it was there.

The Malfoys were waiting anxiously for them and looked immensely relieved when they saw them. Fawkes was also there with them and he gave a small trill and vanished in a flash of flame.

"Where did he go?" asked Harry, bewildered. "We do not need him now. He will come back later, when we call him at the Castle, maybe he will agree to live there with us. Now let us all hold hands, and then, Potter place a finger on your ring and think the words Potter Castle."

All of them were carried to a place where in front of them was standing a beautiful Castle that was roughly half the size of Hogwarts. As they put one step further they were stopped by a low buzzing sound that seemed to warn them not to step into it again. All of them stepped back at once and let go of each other's hands. Immediately none of the others except Harry could see the Castle, as he was the one wearing the ring.

Snape took hold of his hand, pricked it with a flick of his wrists and placed his hands on the buzzing wards. As the blood dripped from his hands and fell into the wards the wards started humming and buzzing with an intensity that made the Malfoys and even Snape to step backwards.

Harry found he could not move himself as his hand was still on the wards that were in the process of identifying him to accept him. He was slightly scared and as looked back towards Snape the buzzing and the humming stopped and he found his hand released and healed. He took a step forward and found he could move into the wards.

He stepped back and asked Snape the procedure to key in all of them into the wards. Snape taught him both the way to include and release persons keyed into the wards. After all of them had been keyed in, as they were going inside Harry suddenly thought of something.

"Sir, what if Wormtail can come inside now because he definitely would have been keyed in by my father?" Harry was worried as he thought of that possibility.

"He cannot come here, Potter as he would have to be keyed in again by the new owner after the old owners pass away. He will not be able to cross the wards, as they would have become void after your parents deaths, as it would have been your father who would have keyed him in the first place. Do not worry." Snape said.

By then they had reached the doors. There were two doors that were huge and were carved exquisitely with images of various animals, birds and trees. On both doors were two brass knockers that were carved griffins. Harry took a brass griffin and knocked nervously on the door. Less than a minute later both the doors opened and an old elf came out. There were several elves in the background all looking very excited.

The old elf looked at Harry for a long moment and suddenly flung itself on him and hugged him. "You are Master James's baby, Master Harry aren't you? You have come home at last Master Harry, you have come home at last." Saying it began to tear up and dragged Harry into the most beautiful place.

Immediately all the elves surrounded him and explanations were given, introductions made and they all made their way inside. The Castle itself was a mixture of formal and cozy, having a right combination of a homely atmosphere combined with artistic tapestries, carvings, small statues, lovely portraits along with cozy and comfortable furniture for relaxing and entertaining.

After a huge breakfast, which they had in the equally huge dining room, they were led to their rooms on the second floor of the Castle. Harry was led to the master bedroom, which was really a suite of rooms – a bedroom, a bathroom (that was three times the size of his room at Privet Drive) and a dressing room.

The bedroom was huge. There was no other word to describe it. At one end there were comfortable sofas and chairs placed around a small center table. Next to it was a biggish study table with a chair. One side of the room was filled with a bookcase filled with many books both muggle and magical. In all, it was a simply magnificent room.

"This was your parents room, Master Harry." Said the old elf softly, whose name it said was Rip. Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest at the news. By right his parents should have still been living here, instead he was taking their room because they were not alive. The same feeling of hopelessness hit him and he sank on the bed and put his head into his hands. The elf looked at him sympathetically, flicked its fingers to unpack his things and put them away in their proper places and vanished. Harry sat there like that for a long while thinking of his parents and Sirius.

He was startled out of his melancholy thoughts by Snape who came in after a sharp knock on the door. He walked and looked around the room, taking note of the books and came back to the bed and asked Harry to follow him. Harry was not very inclined to follow him, but could not see his way out and reluctantly stood up and slowly walked behind Snape.

Snape took him down one fleet of stairs and came to the first floor, where there was a long corridor with doors on either side. Snape dragged him to a door. "What is there on this floor?" asked Harry. "That is the Library, Potter and it rivals the Hogwarts Library. In fact I would say it is probably better and has more books than Hogwarts."

"Wow! Hermione will never come out of that place then," Harry said, grinning. "What is here that you have to drag me down?" He was feeling a little better now and it constantly amazed him it was Snape who was instrumental for it. Life was strange, really.

Snape had a very, very odd expression on his face. His tone was soft and unnaturally gentle as he looked at Harry. "I have already been into that room, Potter. It is a conference room and will do well for our meetings especially when more members are brought here. It is also a Portrait room with the portraits of your ancestors." Here Snape stopped for a moment, hesitating and then continued softly, "It also houses the portraits of your parents and Godfather and Lupin, though Lupin's not moving of course, as he is still alive."

Harry looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before what Snape said sunk into him. He started trembling and stared at Snape with an expression that was all at once hopeful, frightened, awesome and terrified. "Is Si, _he _very angry?" he asked in low tones.

"Who, Potter?" Snape was slightly bewildered. "Who and why should anyone in _there_ be angry with you. If anything they are angry with the Death Eaters and Voldemort and the Ministry."

Harry stuttered. "Sirius." The guilt in his voice was shaking him and his tightly clenched hands were probably cutting off his blood circulation from his arms. How could he face him? Them? What could he say that would make his going to the Department of Mysteries justify the end that had happened? Would his parents accept him and his link with Voldemort, his _gift _of Parceltongue, his teeming with Snape who was after all instrumental in making them a target for Voldemort? _Just _how would Sirius take the fact he was friendly with Snape and had invited the Malfoys into his home.

Snape's face registered understanding. But he did not say anything, instead he caught Harry's arm and pulled him through the door.

End of Chapter – 4

--------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 5

----------------

An extremely nervous Harry went into the meeting room behind Snape. The room was long and there was a long table made of in the center of the room that could easily seat up to twenty-five people. One side of the room was divided into sections by beautiful windows that ran all the way from the ceiling to about three feet from the floor. In between the windows the sections of the wall were filled with portraits. The other three sides were all full of portraits of various Potters, landscapes, Hogwarts, a Quidditch Pitch, the Potters Vault that seemed to shimmer, and the Potter Castle itself.

To the left was a huge portrait of a dueling room where an intense duel of sorts was taking place with a lot of shouts, encouragements and a certain amount of heckling. Harry's nervousness vanished as he stared open mouthed at the scene before him. Snape had also come to a halt and was watching the events happening on the wall with an eyebrow raised in amusement and a _very small_ twitch of his lips.

Albus Dumbledore was fighting with three people in a portrait of a dueling room in the right hand corner of that side of the wall. Dumbledore was shouting and pleading alternatively at the three people who were trying to kill him off in his portrait state as well.

Shouts of 'I did not mean to hide things from him Lily, you know how much I care for him' and ' you are an old coot Albus, I'll never believe you' and 'I told you to tell him the Prophecy, you, you old man you' and 'Sirus what can I say if you also do not understand' and a lot of yelling, shouting and pleading going on, In fact all the other portraits were empty as all them had crowded into this one to watch the battle unfold. His father was shouting curses that were making a lot of ladies blush and Dumbledore was still pleading his innocence.

Harry watched Sirius as he looked as he did before Azkaban and tried to blink away his tears and guilt. All of them were fighting furiously. Harry watched mesmerized by the duel he was seeing unfold before his eyes. For an old man of more than over a hundred and fifty years old, Dumbledore was giving all three of them a run for their money and Harry was a bit suspicious that he was holding back with the really nasty curses.

Suddenly his mother looked at Snape and shouted, "Sev, where's my baby? Why didn't," she cut off abruptly as she caught sight of Harry and turned away from the fight which had also stopped as the other three also turned to see him.

"Harry?" she whispered. She just stood there watching him with eyes that looked so beautiful but so eerily like his own. Her chest was heaving as she tried to control her tears as she leaned into her husband, who was watching him with shining eyes, eyes that looked so proud, so proud of him? He was smiling, holding her tightly to him.

"Er, hello?" Harry said uncertainly. Typically it was Sirius who broke the silence where Lily, James and Harry were looking at each other trying to memorize each other's features. "Harry how have you been? Sniv," he broke off as Lily glared at him and continued, "I mean Severus, has been filling us with all that has happened since I passed on. Then he put up Albus and we have been showing our pleasure at having him here with us." He finished with a grin.

"I am fine." Then in a rush, "I am very sorry Sirius I did not mean to lead you to the Department of Mysteries. It was because of me that you, you" he could not go on as his throat was hurting him, he could not speak.

"Harry," it was his mother speaking softly. "If Sirius was really taken by Voldemort, then, what would you have done? Hindsight is always 20 – 20, love. At that point in time you did the thing that I am proud to say was right thing to do. Do not forget you had a correct vision about Arthur Weasley that did save his life. And none of the brainless so and sos, " glaring at Snape and Dumbledore who to Harry's surprise slightly cowered and looked sheepish, "thought it necessary to inform you that snake face excuse for a human being could give you false visions."

'But, I had the mirror and I did not even open it to see what it was. I thought it was something that would have got Sirius into trouble as Malfoy had recognized him at King's Cross. I should have." Harry muttered with his throat still hurting him. He could not even lift his head to face them. He was looking down shuffling his feet, trying not to cry.

A stern voice forced him to look up. It was his Sirius. "Not one more word. I will not have you berating yourself for being cheated by a Legilimens like Voldemort. You want me to lay the blame at someone's door; it will always be only Voldemort, Voldemort, no one else. Hell, if I was sent a vision of you being captured, Harry I would have been out there fighting for you before you can say Quidditch. We all do that for each other Harry. That's what a family is all about? I know you are mine and on that day you confirmed I am yours as well." He finished softly looking at him with shining eyes that were so extraordinarily proud.

It was as if a dam had broken and tears started falling from his eyes. He did not know just what was happening to him. He was becoming a girl the way he was breaking down for the second time in less than one day and again in front of Snape. He had not even greeted his parents properly. What would his parents think of him, how would they think him capable of destroying Voldemort if he could not even control his emotions.

But Sirius's words had touched him in a way he had not expected and the pride in his voice as he called him family with his parents looking at him proudly was too much to bear for a boy deprived of love and longing for it. He felt the same pair of arms around him, as before, as he cried silently, rubbing small circles on his back comforting him silently.

After a while he grew quiet and slowly lifted his face to look at his parents. The worry and concern he saw in all of their faces was enough to almost make him cry again. "I am sorry. I don't usually go off like that." He said gruffly.

"Harry, just because you broke down and had a good hollering it does not mean you have to be ashamed of it. I cried louder and longer along with Lily when I found out about the Prophecy and knew it would mean the end of all of us. I did not know how to show all the love we had for you, when there was a time limit on our lives. From what I hear of your life for the past sixteen years it was more than time you let it all out." James finished in a sad tone.

There was silence as everyone tried to control him or herself and slowly after some time it was Dumbledore who broke the silence. "Harry, you must write a letter to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger telling them you are safe. They will be worried otherwise."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot. Ron and Hermione would go ballistic with worry." He looked up to explain to his parents about his friends, but they seemed to know. "I told them all about you," said Sirius confirming what he had thought.

Harry immediately wrote a note to both Ron and Hermione telling them he was safe with Fawkes and that he would explain later when they met.

He tied it to Fawkes's leg and requested him to take it to both his friends and bring back any letters if they were there.

After sending Fawkes away Harry settled down on a chair, spent the next few hours talking to his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore, and slowly healed a little in the process.

There was after some light bantering and a lot of talking about his adventures at Hogwarts, that made Harry blush and mutter that it was not only him but all the others too, which made Dumbledore, Sirius and James extraordinarily proud, while Lily was trying not to show it by continuously glaring at Dumbledore and Snape, both of them who were not overly concerned and shrugged it off.

The discussion turned to Quidditch that made Lily and Snape snort, Dumbledore smile and a thrilling discussion started between James, Sirius and Harry. There was a lot of laughter and a lot of arguments and Harry laughed happily when he heard the Chudley Cannons were James's favorite as well. Ron would probably worship his father.

They then turned to Harry's home life with the Dursley's and his mother's expression and his father's rather bad curses to which his mother seemed to agree as she did not reprimand him went a long way to soothe the unwanted and inferior feeling he was forced to believe, by them for so long.

"How could you not see that they were treating him so badly I cannot understand, Albus?" Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I knew he was not treated well, Lily and let me tell you I must have sent so many letters to her and even visited her a few times. But her dislike of magic and the fact I forced her to take Harry in and keep him till he was seventeen was always hanging over her head. You _know_ I did not have a choice, Lily. Harry had to be there for him to survive. You know that." He finished sadly.

Harry somehow could not bear to see him so sad after he had sacrificed his life for their sakes. He rushed to reassure the Headmaster that it was all right and he was more than okay now.

Snape at that point excused himself to go to the Malfoys to bring them down to start earnest discussions and the mode of action in what was brewing to be the war of all wars. They sat there laughing and chatting with occasional sniffing and talking about everything except the war and Harry's role in it.

It was then Harry asked a question he was literally burning to ask. "Mum," the word still sounded strange on his lips even after saying both 'mum and dad' quite a few times. "Yes love? What is it?" Lily asked chuckling at something Dumbledore was saying. They had all moved into the portrait of Potter Castle and were now lounging in the comfortable drawing room.

"Mum," he asked rather hesitantly. "Do you trust Snape? Why? I knew Dad and Sirius did not get along and today none of you have said a word out of place to him except Sirius and he stopped too and you guys know he was the one who heard half of the Prophecy right. Not that I don't trust him Mum, I do, I have to as he gave me an oath on his magic that he will not harm me, but " he ran down unsure of how to finish.

Lily smiled softly at him, "I am going to give the answer you hate Harry, while I must and will tell you, I must have Severus's permission for that. In fact I would prefer Severus to tell you. Yes all of us know he was the person who heard the prophecy but love, it was he who told us there was a traitor in the Order jus as it is he who has told us the existence of a spy in the Order now. He also told us it was one of the four. It was us who pointed fingers at the wrong person, Remus as at the time we thought he was revealing it during full moon nights unable to control his mind."

'We paid for that, dearly too and serves us right as well. I wish you did not have to suffer for our mistakes, Harry. But that was not to be. That lack of trust left you an orphan and put Siri in Azkaban for twelve years." His father finished sadly.

"That is why the oath you will be asking all members will prove not only their trustworthiness but also protect not only you, but the Order as well." Added Sirius. "Don't worry, Harry, you can and will be able to do it. All of us are with you." He smiled.

They were largely silent after that each of them thinking of all the things that had happened. Harry was feeling very content and totally at peace, as he sat there in the presence of all the people he loved and who loved him unconditionally in return. They were not enamored of his fame nor were they impressed about his Boy – who – Lived image. He was Harry here with no expectations and no recriminations and with all the support from his family. That word also sounded strange on his tongue. _His family._ They were truly his. His Mum and Dad, Sirius and in a very real way, Dumbledore were all his family. They were all his family. It sounded really nice, he decided. So what if they were all hanging on the wall rather than walking on the ground with him. It really didn't matter, he concluded.

'Mum," it was getting easier and easier on his tongue to say it, "Mum, are your portraits only here or are they anywhere else?"

"Of course, there are portraits of us in the Library, in the Dueling Room, in the Dining Room, in the Potions Lab, in other odd places and in the Drawing room. You would not have noticed us before because we were here since today morning. I have already told Severus to make similar portraits for Albus in all the rooms where we are so he will also come and join us when he is here in the castle." His mother told him.

"Mum, Dad and you seemed to know everything and Sirius's portrait is before he went to Azkaban, how was that possible?" "Honey, a portrait comes alive when the person is no longer alive. So he or she would have all their memories with them till they time they died, and Siri's here knows up to the point he fell into the veil. The whole of last year we have been waiting for you to claim your inheritance, which you didn't, that was one of the reasons we were fighting with Albus. Now Albus and Sev have updated us till now."

At that point Snape came in with the Malfoys trailing him, looking very uncomfortable. The moment Draco saw Dumbledore he started shivering. He walked up to his portrait and looked down at his shoes and muttered in a voice that was threatening to break at any minute, "I am very sorry sir, I am very sorry sir, I am very sorry,"

Dumbledore looked at him kindly, "Not to worry, Draco. You have come to us. My life which was coming to an end any way was worth the sacrifice to keep your family safe." The kind words were the last straw for Draco who had been through too much, started shaking and silently crying. Narcissa hugged him and said softly, "we are safe now and we will help all that we can to undo all that we did, love. Stop crying."

Awkwardly the greetings between Harry's parents, Sirius and the Malfoys took place and it was a while before a slight level of ease was introduced into the room. It would take some time, Harry thought, as the gap was too wide to cross all at once. But all of them were making an effort, that was what was important and there was a noticeable lack of sniping and backbiting. They had a working lunch in the conference room itself and then began the discussions on the war.

**Slowly they all settled and sat down and the first ever meeting of the new Order commenced**.

Lucius Malfoy began first speaking softly, "We have given our oath to Potter, Dumbledore, and we will do all that we can to help him. I have many contacts and a lot of influence, which will rise once I come out of hiding so to speak, to declare my innocence and prove I was not at the Department of Mysteries last year. I can say I was captured at my house by Death eaters, here I can reveal two of them who caught me by surprise as I had thought they had come for a visit, naturally I did not know they were Death Eaters. Then we come up with them capturing Draco, marking both of us and using my safety to threaten Narcissa and Draco."

"I will also add that a Death Eater helped me escape, and I will be doing all that I can to avenge, not only my capture but also the trouble my wife and son were put into as a result. If I play my cards nicely, I think I can pull it off." Lucius looked enquiringly at Dumbledore and the others. All the persons in the portraits nodded.

"That will save Draco as well and will enable him to go back to Hogwarts for the Final Year." Snape seemed to thinking furiously with a frown on his face. Before he could continue, however, "I am not going back to Hogwarts, till I do something about the horcruxes and Voldemort."

All of turned to look at Harry who had spoke with something akin to astonishment. "Why not Potter?" Snape asked the words that were burning on everybody's lips. "I Just told you, if I go there he will surely attack Hogwarts and then Merlin knows how many will die. I will not be responsible for that. And I have to train and learn so much if I even have to start to _just think _of defeating him."

"You are right, Potter. But that is no reason not to go to Hogwarts. I will be coming with you and I will be teaching you dueling and the other types of fighting and will be with you when you need to go after the horcruxes. Besides I need you to do more than train with me, I need you to train the students, those who are interested to duel thereby creating a second line of defence at Hogwarts, to protect her and themselves. I assure you that you, Draco and your friends will have the leeway to move freely around without any problem whatsoever. Is that all right?" Snape asked him.

"But, Sir how can you come? They will cart you off to Azkaban without a trial the moment they see you, if they don't kill you first." Harry was truly bewildered. "Really Potter," sneered Snape, he was back on form and that cheered Harry immensely, even though Snape was taking it out on him. "Do you really think I will be coming as Severus Snape? Of course not, the Dark Lord has told me to virtually create a new identity and go back to the Order to infiltrate it all over again."

Both Draco and Harry said the same thing simultaneously, "Why, he already has another one in the Order's inner circle." They both stopped and looked at each other and then said, "Sorry," together again. This time they just looked at each other and started laughing and the elders smiled as well. Well the elders except Snape. He was frowning.

"Thank you, Draco and Potter." before he could continue, however, Lily broke in softly, "Surely you could bring to call him Harry. I know you will never call James by _his_ name, but you could and you _should _call him by his given name." Snape scowled and looked extremely disgruntled, "I am fine with calling both of them as Potter, Lily." "Please," she pleaded and James and Sirius made gagging noises in the background till they were stopped with a smack to their heads.

Snape scowled even more and then suddenly looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow as if asking him. Harry nodded awkwardly. "Thank you Draco and _Harry_, then," he said, "for pointing out the fact that was niggling my brain, but would not register."

"What do you mean, Severus?" frowned Lucius. "The Dark, well Voldemort wants you to infiltrate the Order. That will be high on his 'to destroy' list will it not?"

"Yes, if there were no other spies. But he has one in the Inner Circle. Look at us. We have only Severus and see how he has to play both ends to the middle for bringing us information, of course to also destroy Nagini, yes honey, I know he has already completed that task, but he should be using Severus for other things. It looks like he does not trust you fully Sev." Lily sounded worried.

"Then maybe, Severus, you should not go to **him** anymore. You will be killed if the Dark Lord suspects you and he will come to know about _us_ in a few days. Then what will happen is anybody's guess." Finished Narcissa.

"Yes, the Dark Lord does not trust me fully it seems. Now I must try and find a way around it and no, Lily, Narcissa, I want to do this, as this is the only way we can know about the plans he makes and also about the identity of the other spy."

Harry felt ashamed as he thought of accusing Snape of being a coward. He was in fact one of the most courageous men he had met and no wonder he had got so angry _that night _Harry had called him a coward. As he was thinking the others were planning and he came down to earth and started listening to the talk around him.

Every one was talking on how to tell the Order especially the Inner Circle without the spy knowing about the facts of Dumbledore's murder, the Malfoys situation and Snape. There were some silly suggestions and some outrageous ones from all of them sitting there and finally it was Harry who came up with a plan.

"Sir," he addressed Dumbledore, "May I say something?" at Dumbledore's nod, Harry continued, "I think you should go back to Hogwarts and speak to MacGonagall and ask her for her oath. I think it should be as simple as that. Please make sure the other portraits will not squeal and once she gives her oath, you can tell her.

"Then, call for Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. These belong to the Inner circle. Simply ask for an oath on their Magic that they will fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If they give it, tell them. Otherwise not. Oh! And tell them after Snape you would rather not take chances. That would give you your reason for the oath"

Snape snorted. "So you are going to take their promise because of me and then tell them I am still with all of you. That will go well."

"Well, we need an excuse, to take their oath, we can use you for that. They will never meet you in Grimmauld Place, only here and those who come here will be the ones who will understand and protect you." this was from Harry.

"Well Harry you never said a truer word," said Dumbledore as Snape snorted again.

"The day I seek protection from the Weasleys will be the day I give points to Griffindor willingly." Sneered Snape.

"Well you might have to do it soon, if you were to come to Hogwarts in disguise. You can hardly go around giving extra points to Slytherin for hexing Griffindors," Harry answered cheekily.

Snape looked as if he had swallowed a lemon. He growled, muttering about foolish Griffindors.

"Why does Voldemort want you to come back to the Order, Sev? I think we are missing something here." Frowned Lily who had obviously thinking about that conversation as the others had been bantering with each other.

"Lily we just came to a conclusion Snake-face does not trust Sniv, I mean Severus," he corrected himself hastily as Lily drew her wand glaring at him. "When will you grow up, James?" she scowled. James did not seem unduly worried about his behaviour as he did about Lily's wand. He muttered a sorry keeping his eyes on her wand all the time.

Lily snorted and then looking thoughtful again said, "I think he does trust Severus, and he wants a spy again in the Order as Severus will no longer be able to fulfill his duties in that area now." James looked at her knowing her mind was moving at speeds no one could match and was putting together odds and ends and coming up with something spectacular and totally correct.

He did what they usually did at times like these. They asked questions and allowed her to organize and regulate her thoughts.

"Why?" he asked. "Because I think Snape is in a better position to deal with members of the Order he has moved with for so long._ And the most important thing is I think the spy is really not in a position to deal with the members and garner information._ That should narrow it down," she looked remarkably smug as she finished.

"Who could that be? It has to be someone Dumbledore trusts yet someone the Order does not know about." It does sound farfetched said Lucius, and Snape and Sirius nodded as well, "I think so too. I was there till last year and there was no one like that Lily, was there Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore had been listening to the conversation with a growing sense of discomfort. Before he could say anything, however, Lily said, "I think he trusts you Sev. He would not have given you the task of bringing Harry to him, otherwise. That is probably one reason he wants you to infiltrate the order, so that you could bring Harry to him. The second is that you will be at Hogwarts to assist him when he attacks the school to help with the wards.

And since he trusts you, it means that the spy is not in the list of names Harry said just now. I am sure of it. Albus?" she turned with a question in the voice to ask the opinion of the wise old wizard.

"I am very much amazed and disturbed your observation, Lily. Allow me to think a bit before telling you all something. Now I shall go and get the oaths of the people Harry mentioned. It will take a couple of days."

"Sir, I wrote Ron and Hermione that I would pick them up on Sunday. If all the Weasleys and Hermione give their oath then perhaps we could ask Ron and Hermione to come here sooner if they would like to. I would like them to meet Mum and Dad."

"That should be quite all right, Harry." Dumbledore then turned to Narcissa, "Narcissa, are you willing to be the secret keeper for Grimmauld Place as you would be the last person anyone would suspect, only you must disguise your handwriting when you reveal the location to anyone so that no one will suspect you and no one will also know who the secret keeper is apart from all of us who will end up _here._"

Narcissa nodded her head. It was a good idea and as Dumbledore said no one will know. "Then perhaps you will go now to No.12 Grimmauld Place and cast the charm along with Lucius. Though we did not use Grimmauld Place last year the Fidelus remained. It would have fallen off now, though. Once you come back we can start the other proceedings."

Dumbledore then gave them instructions as to how they could conceal themselves so that they were not accidentally spotted by any member of the Order and also told them to place a few more warding spells along with the fidelus that would have fallen off after his death.

He bid them goodbye and saying his farewells to the others in the portraits he went back to Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office to talk with Minerva MacGonagall.

Snape went with Draco to check out the Potions lab and start preparing healing and offensive Potions for the Order and Harry sat in the conference room chatting with his parents, Sirius and the other Potters about anything and everything.

End of Chapter – 5

--------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 6

----------------

Hermione Granger waved silently to her two friends and left with her parents and Crookshanks, her kneezle cat to her home, when she suddenly frowned. Her home. Where was it? For the life of her she could not remember where she lived and that was ridiculous. Just because she had taken to spending her Christmas and Easter vacation with Harry and Ron, her thoughts broke off at that point; she _had spent_ Christmas at home, because she had, had a fight with Ron. So that left only Easter. She panicked and looked around. Was she under a memory charm or had someone obliviated her? _Why couldn't she remember?_

She looked around and found, while she had been panicking and simply rushing into a medley of confusing thoughts, they had left King's Cross, put away her luggage at the back of her father's car, and were now on their way home, she had hardly noticed and she had not even spoken a few words to her parents.

She leaned quietly forward, "Sorry Mummy, Daddy, I was thinking," she trailed off how could she tell her parents she did not remember her own house. "We noticed," her mother said teasingly. "You seemed to made up with your friends, love." Hermione blushed. "Yes, Mummy, we are all friends now." At her mother's raised eyebrow Hermione blushed even more. Her father had not said anything at all after hugging her at King's Cross and in fact it was surprising that even her mother had not asked after the Headmaster.

As they sped along, to a little outside of London her father drew up the car to the side of the road they had turned into and turned around and took a little piece of paper in which he wrote a few words and gave it to her to read. On the paper was written the words _the grangers live at 7, Kimberly Street, Hampshire._ The moment she read those words she understood why she did not know till then just where she had lived all her life. Her home had been placed under the Fidelus Charm.

She was totally overwhelmed and as she opened her mouth to ask the inevitable questions her father stopped her, "Why don't we wait till we are inside, dear?" and turned back to start the car and drive the short distance to her home.

After they reached and had taken her things inside and had gone to unpack her things, her father had flatly refused to discuss anything till after dinner, she had a wash and went down to help her mother with the dinner. As she entered the dining room she could hear her parents speaking in whispers but before she could step back and try to listen, her father had noticed her and smiled asking her to join them.

She thought about as they ate. The conversation was general and light. Her home was never noisy as she was an only child and as both her parents worked, when they were at home they generally lounged about and spoke quietly and went about their work at home. Her mind was swimming with different thoughts and possibilities, the main stream of thought being, who had put their home under the Fidelus?

After dinner they went into the drawing room and she helped her mother to bring a tray of coffee and some nibbles.

As they settled on the sofas, her parents sitting opposite to each other and she somewhere in between them, she could no longer keep quiet. The questions all came tumbling out one after another. "Mummy, Daddy who told you about the Fidelus Charm? Who did it for you? How many people know about it? Why didn't you tell me before? Are there any other wards around here? Did you, " here her voice faltered for the first time, "know about the Headmaster?" she ran down at this point.

Her parents were the most serious as she had seen them. Ever. Her father leaned forward and told her, "Your Headmaster came here a few days ago. Two days before he fell, in fact. He told us we might be in danger because we are non-magic folk and your world is on the brink of war. He set the Charm and made us both secret keepers and told us not to reveal the location to anyone, except you. In fact he hinted if we could leave Britain for a couple of years it would be all for the good."

Hermione was absolutely stunned by the information and felt overwhelmed by the care and kindness exhibited by the Headmaster till the very end. He knew her parents were in greater danger because of her friendship with Harry and he had taken pains to protect them as much as he could.

Her father was speaking again, "We have decided to take a sabbatical for a year to study certain new techniques in the American college of Dental Care. We have submitted our applications by e-mail and we have been accepted. We could leave safely within a month or two, once we finish our current treatments here."

"Love, we do not know the details of the war in your world, except that it will be nasty and result in a lot of losses. We do not wish to be one of those unfortunate people to suffer a loss, Hermione. So even though you _are of age_ this is one decision Daddy and I have taken on your behalf."

Hermione felt a cold seeping into her. She sat frozen as she waited for her parents to continue. On their side her parents seemed to be encouraged by the fact, she was not making any objections. "You may study in a magical school in the States, if you like or you can also take a year off your magical studies and do a short term course at an ordinary University till we can safely come back here. You can also continue and finish your seventh year then." Her mother finished with a smile, encouraged by the fact, her daughter had yet to make a single objection.

"Did Professor Dumbledore suggest I leave the country along with you?" she asked, her lips trembling. Her mind was exploding with the information her parents had given her and she was feeling betrayed by Dumbledore. How could he ask her to leave? Was it not her was as well? And _how could he allow her _to leave Harry at this point when he had lost so much already? Her feelings were slowly turning to anger at her late Headmaster, when her father spoke.

"Of course not, dear, he merely hinted to _us_ to leave and made provisions through the magic he cast on our home to keep us safe if we were to live here. But, love we are not fools. If your Headmaster is concerned enough to warn us about the danger to our lives we must take it seriously, should we not?"

Hermione drew a deep breath. She mentally apologized to the Headmaster. She should have known he would have not have wanted her to leave Harry. After all he had wanted only Ron and her to know, not only the Prophecy but also about the horcruxes. She steadied herself for what she knew was a long argument if not an outright fight. While she sympathized with her parents, she just could not walk away from the world when she had a responsibility towards her friends and the war itself that was fought for the sake of muggles like her parents and muggleborns like her.

"Mummy, Daddy," she stopped, not knowing how to continue. She had never argued or fought with her parents and she didn't know how to start now. Her parents had always been totally understanding of all her needs. Even when she had stayed for most of her summer vacations at The Burrow, though they had missed her, they had had no problems, as they knew she had to find her place and slowly feel at home in a place that was as different as could be from theirs. But this was different.

She mentally said a prayer and started with a shaky breath, "Mummy, Daddy, I cannot leave the wizarding world and come with you. The war that is already on is being fought for the sake of the non-magic people as well as muggleborns like me. Voldemort, the evil wizard responsible for the despicable acts of violence and killings both in the wizarding and the muggle world is trying his best to destroy both worlds. He is trying to kill and destroy as many of the non-magic people as well as muggleborns like me. Daddy, you and Mummy want me to be safe. But there is no safety even in the muggle world unless you permanently wish to leave England."

"The witches and wizards are all fighting a war against him on his principles which say no one other than pure-blood witches and wizards are eligible for living in their world. Muggleborns like me are fit only for one thing. To be killed. Ron's parents, who are all purebloods, are fighting against him, for our safety. Harry's parents, professor Dumbledore and so many others gave their lives for this. How can I walk away from all of this, turn my back on all of them and then come back to enjoy the fruits of _their labour for which they may very well be killed?_ I can't do that. _Please, please understand and allow me to fight my war,_ not only for me, but for all of us."

Hermione was crying as she finished and she bowed her head, trying to get a hold on herself. It had been hard, more than she realized to disagree with her parents and make them see her point of view. But it had to be done. She had to fight, fight the war along with Harry and hope she came out of it alive. She just could not let him fight this alone. He had gone through so much already.

Her parents were astounded. They had just heard their baby girl wanting to walk into a situation from where she might not make it alive. What was wrong with her? Why did she not understand their concern and their fear? Could she not understand that it was her life they wanted to save.

The arguments began and slowly it carried on into a rather nasty fighting and arguing that went on into the night with emotional arguments from the Grangers and logic and her need to fight along with Harry and Ron and her unable to face herself if she were to run away, at which her father started yelling she did not have a choice and she would do as they said and that was that.

At last Hermione stood up. " Mummy, Daddy, while I love you and I am thankful for all that you have done for me, this is _my_ war and I will be fighting along with everyone till we win or till we all die. I have to do this. I thought, you will understand, but I have failed to make you see reason that _we do not have a choice till we run away and even then we will not be safe._ I am an adult in both these worlds and I have made my choice. Please respect my wishes.

"So many witches and wizards have given their present and future so that all of us may live in harmony, the purebloods, halfbloods and the muggleborns. So many children were made orphans because their parents chose to fight to make their world a better one for their children rather than bow down to a senseless maniac who kills without rhyme or reason. I have to do my bit and if I was to choose, I would like to do what is right rather than what is easy. I am so sorry if I have disappointed both of you as I suspect I haveI, well I am really sorry."

Hermione was crying in earnest and was feeling totally helpless as she faced her parents alone. Till her Hogwarts days she had never thought to disobey her parents and as she had no friends, she had never had major fights or arguments. After Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were always with her and she had never face anything without them standing behind her. To disobey authority even for the sake of doing the right thing and even if it were her parents, devastated her.

Of course, there was the time in their third year, when both the boys were not talking to her for a brief period for the sake of a silly broom. That had been the worst, till sixth year when Ron went around with stupid Lavender. But even then she had had Harry with her. Now fighting with her parents made her feel so alone and she just did not know how to convince them when her father, who was really angry with her, her mother was crying just like her, well sobbing would be more accurate, yelled out.

"Your parents also came under the list of people who died without seeing their child's future. You lay abandoned in an orphanage from where we adopted you." "Steve, Ahhhhhhhhhh," his wife screamed. "What are you saying? How dare you?" She ran to him and beat him again and again and again sobbing against his chest.

Hermione was shell shocked and frozen to the soul. **What?** Were her parents not her parents really? **Then who had given birth to her and thrown** **her away**? She felt numb and just stared in shock as her mother and father ran up to her and held her tightly saying sorry all the time.

"Love, Hermione we, I, imean, I never meant to say that. You are ours and we love you very much. I just didn't want you to go and get hurt, Hermione? Love? Look here Hermione," her father cried like a little boy, "Please, please forget what I said, love," he sobbed holding her tightly.

Her mother was also crying, her body heaving as she was alternating between glaring at her husband and comforting her, stroking her hair and softly pleading with her. All of this had no effect on Hermione. She was too taken aback at this information for which she had no preparation or any kind of warning. She just stood there tears streaming on her face as she thought of two nameless people who had without a care abandoned her when she was a baby.

The three of them stood there in the drawing room for a long time, holding each other. Her mother had stopped crying, though she was still heaving occasionally and her father stood on her other side with such a defeated expression on his face as though he had already lost her.

Then her father slowly moved away from them, making both of them sit down on the sofa and went into the kitchen. He came back with hot cups of tea for all of them. He poured the tea, handed a cup to her mother and pressed a cup into her hands gently asking her to drink. He then took his cup and sipped the hot liquid a few times before looking at Hermione.

"My very beloved child, I am going to tell you all that we know about you. I can only pray you don't feel we love you any less because you are adopted. I will need your reassurance on this before we can go on."

Hermione immediately got up from where she had been sitting with her mother and putting down her cup went to hug her father gently. "Daddy, that is one thing I don't doubt." Her parents had tears down their eyes again, but also tremulous smiles as her father hugged her back. "You are _ours Petal_, and we will always love you and stand by you." Her mother, said as she wiped her eyes.

"I am a squib, Hermione and when I married your mother, I told her all about the magical world as she is a muggle. We have lied to you about not knowing anything about the wizarding world to protect you. Not even Dumbledore knew about me. And _no one knows that you are not our biological child. _Unfortunately we could not have any children and we decided to adopt. That was the time when Voldemort was at his peak before Harry Potter defeated him. In fact he was not even born.

"We were deliberating between a muggle orphanage and adopting a wizard child who had lost its parents because of Voldemort. We decided to go to various orphanages to see if we could find a child we would like. Mummy was not keen about a magical child, she really had no idea about magic as I was a squib and my parents were also squibs. It was my Great-Great-Grand father who was a wizard, who though had sadly died before Mummy and I had met.

"It was at the St.Johns orphanage, the first one we had been to, on the first of October, that we saw you crying loudly and the sister who was carrying you was not very effective in comforting you when, suddenly she dropped you as if in shock. Your mother shrieked, I shouted, and we ran to catch you, an infant who was not even a month old. Your mother caught you and you miraculously stopped crying. The sister was taken aback, very ashamed by the fact that had Mummy not caught you, you would have died. She looked at us and said that you had been crying for a long time and so she had bought you out to distract you, and suddenly she felt as if you had given her an electric shock.

"Your mother looked highly disbelieving and was about to give the Sister a piece of her mind, when I stopped her. I had realized at that moment that you were magical and you had shown that magic when you had wanted to get away from the Sister.

"When we enquired her as your mother could not let you down and I was already falling in love with you, the Sister there told us you were found at a small alley just off the Leaky Cauldron on the 18th of September and as you had not even been cleaned properly, they came to know, you were only a few hours old. Mummy by then had become enchanted with you and we soon completed the formalities and brought you home.

"It was then I told her about the fact that you may be magical. I had fallen in love with you and I was scared, she might want to give you back if she knew you were magical. But I also loved your mother, and the fact I was keeping something so huge from her ate me up and I confessed two days after you came home. Imagine my surprise when she said just two words 'so what'. I was thrilled and we were as a happy family as could be.

"But there was one thing that was disturbing me. In the wizarding world you will generally find children to be very cared for as they are our future. In fact in all of Britain there is only one orphanage and that too houses very few children who are taken care of very well. Abused children are generally from the halfblood and the muggleborn families. Of course there are exceptions, but very few families behave carelessly with their children. Even Death Eaters take care of their own children."

Hermione was listening with rapt attention. Her heart swelled up with love and immense pride for her parents loved her so much. She felt so happy that it _was_ these two people who took her in and had cared for her as their own. "Daddy," she interrupted him softly, "Thank you so much for taking me and looking out for me as your own." "Love, you _are_ our very own. Do not say such things." Her mother said while her father nodded. "Daddy may I ask you some thing?" she asked hesitantly as if she were afraid of hurting them.

"The fact you must ask permission is hurting me Child," her father sighed. "Has what I told you created such a huge wedge in between us?" "No, no Daddy, it is just I don't want to hurt you." "You will never hurt us, unless _you are hurt_, Love. Ask away,"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? Did you think I would not take it well?"

Her father sighed and her mother hastily wiped her tears away. Hermione was bewildered. Why should such a simple question rock them so much when they all had been through so much tonight? She frowned as she thought about everything. Her father had yet to answer. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Daddy did you know the people who abandoned me? Is that why you did not tell me anything about it till now?"

His face and her loud gasp gave her the answer.

End of Chapter – 6

--------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 7

----------------

There was a silence in that room that was tense to say the very least and both her parents were just holding themselves up. In fact her father was looking as if he could bang his head against anything that would render him incapable of continuing, while her mother was biting the lip so tightly that her lower lip was beginning to bleed.

Hermione thought for a moment, she should let it go, after all they had not wanted her in the first place and her _parents_ had loved her unconditionally and had made sure no one not even Dumbledore had known anything, but_ something in her wanted to know of those two people who had left her probably to die._ But another part of her wanted to know, know about those people who did not want her. Her heart broke and her lips trembled as she looked at the parents her eyes full of unshed tears, wanting an answer. She could handle it. She had to.

Her father slowly began. "I already told you I am a squib. While most forms of magic are closed to me the art of Potions does not need magic to brew. Of course I cannot brew complicated Potions that need runes or spells, but general Potions are all right. I went to Diagon Alley and bought a book that told me how to brew a Heritage Potion. I made it and pricked your tiny fingers, how you cried, Mummy scolded me, but I wanted to know in case you had been kidnapped and your parents were frantically searching for you. When I told her that, she agreed reluctantly, but we did not want to keep you away from the persons who gave birth to you, as they would have been frantic, by then."

Hermione felt a warm glow surround her as she looked at them, whom she thought were her true parents, in all respects except the fact they had not given birth to her.

Her father continued. It was long past midnight, close to morning, but none of them had even given a thought about it.

"After I added the blood the potion turned the correct colour specified in the book and the words started appearing in the parchment. It was Halloween. The first day of November, 1979, when the words that would shock me to the core. Love, your parents names are_ Lily and James Potter_." he finished softly with tears streaming on his face, showing the fear of rejection, for the child he had fiercely protected all these years.

"**What!!!!! Daddy, how can that be?"** Hermione was shocked. If there was anyone she could certify not to abandon their child she would have thought it was the Potters. "Daddy can I make the potion again to check, you know." And then she added hastily, "Not that I doubt you, but just to make sure. None of this add up." Then she looked at the stricken faces of her parents, got up and hugged them. "Daddy, Mummy I just want to know. In my heart and mind you are my mother and father. No one and nothing can ever change that."

Her parents drew shaky breaths as they were comforted by their daughter's love for them. It had been their greatest, if irrational fear that she might stop loving them when she came to know of her parents, and the longer they took to tell her, they had feared more of her rejection and anger. But their daughter had surprised them by dealing with it almost clinically. Both of them knew, instinctively, however they had lost the case of her joining them in the States.

After a bit of fierce hugging, comforting, some consoling and healing, her father agreed with her to make the potion again. "But in the morning, Love .Not now." He said and the family went upstairs to try and snatch a little sleep, that all of them knew would be hard to come.

As they were walking up to their rooms, Hermione was struck by a thought that should have occurred to her earlier. "But Daddy, that makes Harry my brother," the moment she said that she bit her lip, not wanting to offend her parents.

Her mother, who had remained largely silent, said softly, "That is why we could not believe the results of the potion, especially after Mrs. Potter had died to save her son. When we came to know whom your parents were, Daddy immediately went back to Diagon Alley to check on what happened to the Potter's baby. It was as if he had hit a thick wall. At the time of so many uncertainties we were unsure as to what to do. What if someone was able to kidnap you and if we returned you, then he or she could take you away again and this time even kill you. And from the Potters themselves, there was no news even in the Prophet.

"Love, we did not know what to think and what to do and how to go about it. Finally we decided to keep you till we heard any news about a baby born to them. Daddy kept going to Diagon Alley even after Harry was born and no one knew that as well, at least it did not appear in the Prophet, till we came to know the Potters were killed. After that, we kept quiet counting you as the blessing we were meant to have. No one would talk about them, it was difficult to ask questions, and we stopped our interaction with the wizarding world till you got your letter."

Her father turned a guilty face to her. "We did one more thing, Love. As we were not sure about the reasons you had been given away, we could not rule out anything from a kidnapping to subterfuge to them voluntarily giving you away, I am sorry, honey. So I," here he stopped, looking at his wife, who nodded her head and motioned him to go on. "I made a potion, a ritual actually to blood adopt you. You see, I knew you would be going to Hogwarts and I did not want to raise any difficult questions and this way I felt you would be protected from the not only the people who gave you away, but also the people who might want to do you harm, if they knew you as Potters child were alive. I am sorry."

Before he could say anything else Hermione threw herself on him. "Not one word, Daddy. You are not to apologize for keeping me safe. And now you cannot say I am adopted. I am your, yours and Mummy's own."

Her parents swallowed with difficulty. They knew they had been truly accepted. They hugged each other and continued to their rooms to get some rest and if possible, some sleep.

As she lay on her bed, Hermione's head was whirling with all kinds of thoughts. To her surprise there was no resentment or anger only confusion, as the facts she had heard about the Potters and the facts presented by her parents were totally contrary to each other. Everyone who had known the Potters had only good things to say about them. When James Potter had died defending his wife and son and Lily Potter had died sacrificing her life for her son's sake, how could they and more importantly why did they leave her to die when she was only a few hours old? It made no sense whatsoever.

She kept turning the facts, as she knew them over and over I her head. There was something she was missing here, she knew. After a while, she slowly nodded off, the events of the day and most of the night being too much for her.

It was late in the afternoon that Hermione woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes wondering for a second why she felt so dull and why her eyes felt so heavy. Then she realized and sat up abruptly her eyes widening as she ran through all the events of the day before. While the cold solid facts made her frown and cringe a little she just could not, her brain would not let her think about the Potters that way as apart from this one incident if you could call it there was nothing, nothing to point fingers at the fact that they would willingly abandon their own.

She was planning to do a little test today to see if she was really their daughter. There were a few Potions that could be made that would reveal her true parentage. She repressed a shudder as she thought of being born a witch and adopted. The Potters were far better even if they had abandoned her. What if she was found to be the daughter of a Death Eater? That would have been terrible. And she was fortunate and really blessed to have been found and taken care of such lovely people. They had no magic and they had gone to incredible lengths to protect her.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. What if she had been _abducted_ from the hospital? Maybe it was Wormtail acting alone or maybe he had the help of a hospital worker who was a Death Eater. She gave a rueful smile as she realized what she was doing. Justifying. Why, she wondered? The answer came to her in a flash. Harry. It was always Harry. Her first friend. It was because of him she had Ron now. She blushed a little as she thought of Ron. But Ron was not always kind and not always sensitive. Harry on the other hand always took care to protect her. Ron instigated, the third year fight, because of the broom from Sirius and Harry had followed.

She wanted the Potters to be in the clear for her sake as well as Harry's, she knew otherwise it would wedge a rift that would not be mended easily and one that would break their friendship and devastate him. This was not the time for that she concluded. Harry had so much on his plate and had lost so much…. Her thoughts broke off again. If the potion would show the same result as it did for her father, could she hide that fact from Harry? Would it be morally right and would she correct in hiding her relationship from him. She knew she would enjoy being even closer to him and she knew he would love her as well.

Merlin! she was so confused. She just sat there looking at nothing gathering the courage to face her parents and tell them her decision to fight this war. Now more than anything, she could not, she would not let her brother be alone in this, she thought fiercely. She stopped shocked. Her brother. It sounded so nice. How easily it had come to her. She wanted this to happen right and she wanted no one to get hurt. No one. Not her parents, not Harry, and not her. But how this was going to happen, she did not know. She couldn't ask anyone without hurting Harry, except Dumbledore and he was gone now.

She could have screamed with frustration, when Fawkes landed in front of her with a flash, holding a letter in his beak. Hermione was taken aback and very scared for a minute till she recognized the phoenix. She cautiously petted him and with a smile retrieved the letter with trembling hands. Maybe the Headmaster was alive, she thought.

The letter was from the person she had been thinking of since she had got up. "How did you go to Harry? Are you his now?" She murmured and with a dozen questions and worry running through her she tore open the letter.

_Hi,_

_How are you? Fawkes paid me a visit yesterday night and he gave me a letter from Dumbledore. He also took me (weird way to travel, but far better than apparition) to a safe place. I can't tell you more till we meet in person. I will send Fawkes to bring both you and Ron when in a week's time as we had planned. Fawkes will come for you on Sunday night. Send your okay with him. I have also sent a letter to Ron and asked him to reply as well. Say hi to your parents for me._

_Harry._

She became more and more excited as she read and re-read the letter again. So Harry had left the Durselys and had gone to a safe house of Dumbledore. Good. Well, she had until Sunday to convince her parents and make her preparations for the war.

She wrote a reply at once keeping the tone of the letter as she usually would do and sent it off with Fawkes. She then got up and got ready and saying a small prayer went down to meet her parents, who had already woken up and were waiting for her. They smiled as she went in and they hugged each other and suddenly just like that all the tension just went out of all of them, as if they understood whatever might happen they would always love each other.

They spent the day smiling and getting updated on both sides, with some uproarious comments when her parents would say stories of their particularly difficult patients and with sadness, worry and anger when Hermione related what had happened in Hogwarts in her sixth year. All of them kept away from the sensitive topics of her adoption and her decision to join the war to fight for the Light, by unspoken mutual consent.

In the evening Hermione made the familial potion that would show both the adopted family and the birth family. There was no doubt. She was the elder child of the Potters. No one made any comment when they read the parchment, and Hermione silently cleaned the cauldron and went to keep the parchment upstairs. There was nothing to say, really.

It was almost three days later that her parents spoke to her, asking her about her decision. It was her father who after a long tired day at his clinic asked her, "Honey, have you thought about what you will do for the next year, in fact till the war is over. We still wish for you to come with us and avoid the war altogether. But now more than before we know we cannot force you, so," he trailed off looking at her with a sense of hope, no small amount of fear and a feeling of resignation regarding her choices, he knew, instinctively would not entail her coming with them.

Her mother was looking at her anxiously hoping she would do the sensible thing, but like her husband not able to force her daughter to choose between them and Harry. Both her parents understood the deep bond she had though unknowingly with her brother. Her mother had always felt, after she had gone to Hogwarts and had come to know that not only was her daughter was in the same year as her younger brother, but had developed a friendship with him, it was magic at its deepest as somehow it had bought them not only together, but had allowed them to develop feeling of deep love and unquestioning trust.

Their only hope had been to take her away without ever revealing to her the circumstances of her birth, but that was now not to be. Fate in her own way had interfered; maybe Harry had a genuine need for her or maybe the Potters were also victims themselves, they did not know. They only hoped and prayed she would not leave them forever.

Hermione looked at her parents with deep love, "You both know in your hearts what I must do. I cannot leave Harry Daddy. You know that. All this, is not his fault. Even if I hadn't known I would have wanted to be there for him. He is so alone, you know. Now if I were to leave him knowing that I am his sister and an elder sister at that, Daddy I can't live with myself." She looked desperate, not knowing how to convince her parents. But she need not have worried. Her parents had already known and were resigned to the inevitable.

"Does this mean you will go away from us," her mother's tearful query was not allowed to go further as Hermione jumped up and ran to hug her mother, "Mummy, how can you say that?" she exclaimed. "I love you and Daddy and that will never ever change. **Never. Ever. Promise**. How could both even think of something like this? Even before you told me, I had wanted to do my little bit to help Harry and the war against Voldemort, remember?

"This is my war as well, Mummy and this is something we all have to do as the war will not leave us alone, even if we were to turn our backs on it. Please, please, please allow me to do what I must, to choose rightly and do what I must to help all those witches and wizards who are out there fighting for our sakes." Hermione finished her passionate appeal breathlessly as she waited for her parents to say the right words. She knew she needed their blessings, now more than any other time. She did not want these lovely people to feel let down by her or feel abandoned by her, especially now.

She need not have worried, though. Her parents knew that if they wanted their child to be happy, they would have to let her do this. She was a person who felt deeply about issues she cared about and this war had touched her deeply.

"Hermione, though it is hurting me like anything, we, and I am speaking for your mother as well, will never stand in your way, we wanted to keep you safe and that is why we argued with you to leave this place. But if that was really your choice we ultimately would have reluctantly, though, agreed with you." Her father finished heavily.

Hermione felt very relieved as she looked at her parents, "I will keep safe and I will communicate with you regularly." "Now that we cannot convince you, we would like to stay here," Hermione cut off her mother to say, "Oh, no Mummy, you must leave as you planned and if you need to stay for more than a year you must be willing to do that as well," and as she saw both of her parents protesting at that she continued softly, "I need to know you will be safe at all times. While you may not know about Voldemort, Mummy, Daddy will have a fair idea of what Voldemort can and will do and I, as a muggleborn and Harry's friend will be on his first to finish list like so many of the muggle students at Hogwarts."

That decided, Hermione told her parents about the letter she had received from Harry and that she would be leaving on the coming Sunday. As that left not more than three days her parents were predictably dismayed and they had to be persuaded, to agree. In the end Hermione won mainly, as her parents knew she would not be convinced otherwise.

-------------

The Ministry was in an uproar. Rufus Scrimgeour was an angry, frustrated, terrified, helpless man all at once. He was the bloody Minister for Magic and he didn't know what to do. He had just come back from attending the funeral of Albus Dumbledore and he could kill the man all over again. Dumbledore was according to him the cause of all his problems. He had Harry Potter; Scrimgeour almost snarled at that name, so tightly in the palm of his hand, that the boy was not willing to even give him the time of day. He would not be persuaded by any means.

To add to his woes the wizarding world was in utter chaos. You-know-who was systematically tearing down the wizarding world and the boy who should have been there with him, by his side aiding in the war efforts was not even giving him the time of day. The brat had been doing something in secret with Dumbledore and had been with him when he had returned to the school after having gone off somewhere.

Scrimgeour could have torn his hair, and almost did as he thought back on the day. Potter, he spat to himself, today, been going on and on and on about Stan Shaunpike, a stupid youth, he thought, who cares, this was the way wars were fought. Shaunpike was a casualty that was much needed to appease the common people of their fears. And here this boy had to act so heroic and noble. Pah!

What he did not realize was the extent to which the Ministry had been compromised. Death Eaters had entered almost all levels of the Ministry and not even the Department of Mysteries was an exception to the intrusion by Voldemort and his followers. The Death Eaters now controlled so many aspects of the wizarding world, its rescue and survival depended solely on Harry and the few who were committed to try their best to defend against Voldemort or die in the process.

He plotted and planned. He meant to get Potter's cooperation one-way or other and he was not going to be stopped.

Rufus Scrimgeour was a good man. He had been the head of the auror forces before he accepted the job of Minister for Magic. But he did not have the diplomacy, tact or cleverness needed for a Minister for Magic. He was a military man and he had sacrificed Shaunpike for the people's needs. He was dogmatic, unforgiving and for the position he held, very foolish. He would learn only the hard way, as that was the way he had been taught.

End of Chapter – 7

--------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 8

----------------

Percy Weasley was a very happy man. Albus Dumbledore was dead. That made him very happy. Now the Dark Lord would reign supreme. That made him happier. He had just been back from Dumbledore's funeral and was deliberating his next move.

He had had the misfortune to be born in a family that was without ambition and no desire for power, ambition, growth and money. He was exactly the opposite. He craved for recognition, fame, money, power and position. His lips curled as he thought of them and sneered. Morals, values and commitments without any viable result for a higher standing in society, he had often wondered how they could live like that. Moreover his father, a spineless, henpecked, ambitionless and a worthless specimen of a wizard was a muggle lover.

While he was small he had not understood the importance of keeping muggles away from the wizarding world, but as had been growing he had been curious about why so many people followed the Dark Lord. He had spent hours in the Hogwarts library and poured over the old news items about him and his followers. The little incident with Harry Potter had already happened and he had wanted answers.

Answers to questions like, if he was really powerful how had a boy defeated him, why was _he_ considered evil in the first place, what were his ideas for a better wizarding world and so on. What he found shocked him. The Dark Lord had plans; superior plans to cleanse the wizarding world of its impurities. It always came back to the muggles. The muggles were the cause of so many squibs and weak Magic cores in the remaining pure bloods. That was why the Dark Lord had so much hatred against them.

The impressionable fourth year had poured over documents, old newspapers and even books of not only Voldemort but also the previous Dark Lords. All of them had emphasized on blood purity. They had fought against the weakening of their world. They had lost their lives for it. The fact that they had taken so many innocent lives before they had been killed made no difference to him.

The many who died were inevitable as sacrifices had to be made in any sphere to allow for success. The killed were the sacrifices to prove a point. Percy was very, very careful to keep it all to himself as he knew it would cause an uproar among his family and schoolmates if he aired his views and interests.

He decided that the Harry Potter incident had been a freak one, where try as he might, it simply slipped past him and he could not come up with acceptable reasons to survive an _Avada Kedavra_ and then rebound it on the caster. He was not able to give reasons as to why Potter had survived. So he had dismissed as a one off thing, a freak of nature and an unexplainable fact of the deeper aspects of Magic.

Thankfully they were under the impression he was studious and he was largely left alone. He too, went along with it and even helped them in their views. He was _extremely cautious and careful_ about his inner thought processes and never made a mistake of contradicting any of the others when they said silly things about muggle protection and muggle rights.

He also was very much against half-breeds as he was actually scared by them. He couldn't understand them and he couldn't trust them as they were only half human and one really never knows when the beast would rear its head and Merlin only knew how they would react then. He had felt a kindred sprit in Umbridge and was quite sorry when she was hurt by the centaurs, which only went on to confirm what he had been thinking all along about half breeds.

The mind of a small boy veering towards grandiose plans for his own future had grappled with the ideas of Voldemort. Unfortunately no one had known about his secret leanings and so no one corrected him. While he did not agree with the Dark Lord on his killing muggles for fun, he understood the importance of power and those who wielded it. He could come to terms with the importance of having and showing that superiority quite easily.

He also believed that muggles were inferior to wizards who were clearly a superior race. His family was a pureblood family, how could they not understand the status they held in the wizarding world and how could they not cash in on it made the boy truly bewildered. He had waited for an opportunity to leave his shabby and worthless house and when it came in he had taken it. He had spoken a few choice words to his father and generally to his mother and had gladly left his house, hoping never to set his foot inside it ever again.

He had made it his life's ambition to become Minister for Magic and he could see himself making all the reforms necessary to make his world stronger, greater and better than it was now. There was a hitch, though, to achieve his plans aligning with the so-called Light or the Order would never do. While he had admired Voldemort from a far he was still wary of going to him and placing himself under his clutches. He knew he would not be able to leave his service as and when he wanted to.

Then there was the question of the Mark. If anyone had even an inkling of his loyalties he would be fried. He had no illusions on that score. If they knew he had the Mark, he shuddered. His life, career, ambitions and plans would all go right down the drain.

He had thought about it all for a very long time, till his mistake with Barty Crouch Sr. when he had been ridiculed and it had cut him to the quick. That was when he had not only left his home but also had come to a decision regarding his life and the path he would carve for himself. Again showing his tenacity and cunning he had not jumped into anything. He had just gone on making preparations for his future as a Death Eater, but had kept his options very close to his chest.

He had also started discrediting Harry as much as he could, giving only reasons that everyone knew. Percy was no fool. He knew he had to find a way to get into Dumbledore's Order and make himself useful as an informant and worker to Voldemort in the Ministry as well as in the Order. He had to make sure Voldemort would never have any reason to doubt him or dismiss him or treat him as worthless.

That was when he had been hit by a truly ingenious idea. He would worm his way into the good graces of Dumbledore and become a secret member of the Order getting them worthless, yet continuous, information on a regular basis.

That would make Dumbledore trust him easily as he had no information or idea of his loyalties. If he could get control of one or two Ministry workers from different departments, then he would be in possession of valuable information that he could supply to the Dark Lord on a regular basis.

He would be protected on both sides of the war and would come out the victor. He also had no illusions about Voldemort and he knew if he made even a single mistake in his dealing with _him_ he would be dead before he could blink once. He was not a Death Eater in the sense he could kill endlessly and torture for the sake of it. But he would be a Death Eater to the extent he enjoyed not only being in a position of power, but also use it to lord over people.

He had to be careful and he would be so, otherwise it would be signing his death warrant. So Percy joined Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix in secret and requested Dumbledore not reveal his membership to _anyone_. He had extracted that promise from him, after a lengthy argument where Percy had stiffly told him the rift was very real between him and his family and he was here only to help him against Voldemort and not to give his support to Potter.

The old fool had bought it hook, line and sinker, Percy thought with a smile. The Head Master had hinted at a reconciliation in the near future with his family in sad tones and also told him Potter was not an attention seeking ass or mad and everything that had come out in the Prophet was false. Percy had not even blinked at that and the Head Master had let it go with a sigh.

That had been the first step. Then had come the most difficult part. Percy had not known how to contact Voldemort without anybody's knowledge. After a lot of thinking, he decided to start off simple. He had of all the things sent a letter by owl post, taking care not to place any kind of charm whatsoever on the bird. On the letter itself he had placed 'only for your eyes' charm that made sure no one other than Voldemort could see.

In the letter he had listed his reasons for joining him, hinting at a high post in the Ministry to help Voldemort when he came to power and placed all the information he had garnered over the last few months. Voldemort had called him and told him to come deeply hooded so that no one would know of his identity.

To his eternal surprise Voldemort _had not marked him_, so that no one would know of his new spy. He had however taken an oath from Percy, so that Percy would be ever loyal to him. Since Percy was loyal, he did not think too much of the consequences of this oath that even the other Death Eaters had not given.

What he had under estimated was Voldemort's cleverness. By not marking him he had given the freedom to Percy to move within the Light. He would then use him to destroy the Weasleys and the other Order members who were the blood traitors and gain access to Potter and then deal with Percy.

Voldemort had no intention of having anyone who would even present a small challenge to him in any way. Percy by having an ambition that smacked of intense desire for power would be dealt with then. Till then Percy could not do anything as the oath he had taken would make him toe the line.

Now Percy was deliberating his next move. He had to get to the next head of the Order to continue as before. As Dumbledore was dead except to go to Hogwarts to talk to his portrait to introduce him, he had no other means available to him.

He was not willing to deal with the Order members on a regular basis as he would have to see his family, he spat out the word in his mind, and he never wanted to interact with them like that.

Meanwhile Snape was giving him problems. He had always believed Snape was not a death eater, as Dumbledore had trusted him implicitly. But, he smirked; Dumbledore had trusted him as well. So well his best bit would be to talk with Snape to find out who would be approachable. Yes. That's what he would do. That decided he sent off a letter to Snape for 'his eyes-only'.

------------------------

Ron Weasley left the station with his mother and sister. His eldest brother Bill had come to escort all of them back to The Burrow. He waved back to Hermione and Harry and walked along with his sister who, he noticed did not wave to Harry or Hermione for that matter. He wondered what the matter was. He did not fancy a confrontation with Harry about Ginny when they had larger issues to tackle.

He still had to confront his parents about going away with the two of them and he was not looking forward to that. He deliberated about that, when they were walking back to The Burrow from the lane where all of them had landed with a portkey, that they had taken as soon as they had crossed the station and walked into a small alley nearby.

He decided he would wait for Harry and Hermione to come to the Burrow and then speaking to his parents about going away. They could help him, he decided. He did not want to face his mother's shouting all alone.

They had reached by then and Ron went to unpack his things. He came down and decided to do some good natured spying to gather information about You-know-who and the doings of the Order and try and have as much information as he could for Harry and Hermione as both of them would be cut off from the wizarding world except for the Prophet and every one knew the Prophet was good for nothing.

He entered the kitchen and went straight to the table and started eating, quietly listening to the talks all around him.

"Charlie is coming tomorrow and he will be bringing four of his friends. Can they stay here or at least at Headquaters?" Bill was asking his mother.

"For the wedding or for some more time?" asked Molly, "Of course they can stay right here. It will mean a little bit of adjusting, but that's all right."

Ginny came down just then and sat at the table with a frown, causing her mother to look sharply at her. She had not missed the way Harry and here daughter had interacted with each other at the station.

She knew they had been dating and their behaviour at King's Cross did not indicate that. Ginny had looked totally out of sorts and listless since she had stepped out of the train. She did not know how to ask her what had happened. Maybe she could ask Ron. Or perhaps she could wait till the wedding to see how Harry and Ginny were and then talk to her only daughter about it.

Ron was plodding away hearing everything and storing it up for Harry and Hermione. The tips of his ears grew red as he thought of her. He always had thought she was too good for him. But she had seemed to like him a lot especially in their last year and that had made a small ray of hope bloom in his chest. He blushed. And he had not heard anything of consequence.

When he sufficiently recovered to look up, he saw all of them staring at him sniggering. He scowled. "What?" he asked aggressively. "Nothing." Ginny giggled. "Mum was asking if you had finished and you were blushing." More sniggering came from Bill and to his mortification Fleur.

"Well I was thinking." Ron was defensive. "Don't let it hurt you little bro," said Bill with a smile. Ron scowled again.

"That's enough," said Molly sharply. "All of you clear out. Come on dear," to Fleur, "We need to go through the guest list and the bridesmaids dresses."

Both of them started chatting about the wedding the preparations that were already driving Ron mad. He left the house, walked the short distance around The Burrow, and threw himself on the ground under an old oak tree.

He must have been sitting there for about ten minutes, when there was a sound of someone coming. He looked up to find Ginny slowly walking around deep in thought. She saw him sitting there, came near and sat down next to him.

He looked at her. Her face was rather dull and she looked as if she was not sleeping properly. "Are you all right? Er, is everything fine with Harry and you? He finished awkwardly. He had no clue how to handle all this and wished Hermione was here. She would have known just what to ask.

"We broke up." Came the reply abruptly from Ginny. "What?" he was shocked. "When? Harry didn't say anything."

"As if he would." She replied scornfully. "We broke up after the funeral. He said I will not be safe with him," she added bitterly.

"You and Hermione would be a lot safer I suppose, as he obviously didn't break up with you." She added sarcastically, waiting for an answer.

Ron was shocked, bewildered and just a little bit relieved, though he would never admit it. He was also taken aback that Harry would break off with Ginny, just to keep her safe.

He glanced at her she was wearing a savage expression on her face as she looked straight on.

She looked at him again and said, "Well are you going to answer me?" "What did you ask? No, we would not be safer, he also told us the same thing, to go away, I mean," he clarified, "But how could we let him fight on his own. He is also fighting for all of us isn't he? And it is our war as well." He finished, thinking he had said that pretty well.

He was sorely mistaken. "So, you can go gallivanting with _him_ as it is also _your_ _war_, but I am to sit like a small child at home, is that it? _It is not my war_," she all but shouted. "Well you can tell your friend, he has no right to make decisions for me, okay?" and she got up and walked off, anger showing in every line of her body.

The evening was long past when Ron went up to his room. While he felt sad for Ginny, he felt Harry had done the right thing. Though he might not have a choice, by the way Ginny had spoken before. Harry may have to rethink his words and relationship with Ginny in the near future.

The next day rolled by. Ginny was still sullen and replied with monosyllables. She had stopped talking to Ron and made sure no one asked her anything she did not want to answer. She was by the Quidditch Pitch in the afternoon when she saw a flash of fire and ran towards it.

It was Fawkes, professor Dumbledore's phoenix. She went near to see the bird and saw Ron taking a letter from its beak. There was another letter as well. Fawkes gave a small trill and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Who wrote you?" she asked curiously.

"Harry," Ron replied without thinking. Ginny's face grew hopeful all of a sudden. "Now what has he written?" she asked. "Nnn, nothing really. He just asked after all of us." He stammered.

Ginny felt very sad. "Oh!" she said in a very small voice and ran inside.

Ron looked at her uncomprehendingly. Why had she run away like that he wondered? Harry wrote him all the while, what was new in that? Of, course, he never sent a bloody phoenix. That was fantastic. He read the letter and saw Harry had wanted a reply.

He went inside to write, saying it would be fine to leave at the end of the week. Harry had said he would come along with Hermione and pick him up so that would be fine. All of them could speak to his parents and get their permission.

As he finished writing he wondered if he could send Pig but Harry had sent Fawkes, so Ron thought he would wait for a while before sending his reply with Pig.

Just as he was contemplating Fawkes flashed into the room again and softly trilled. Ron handed over the letter and a flash of fire later Fawkes was gone.

Ron went down again. He had to wait this week out before meeting Hermione. He blushed to himself. What had he thought to himself? He had meant Harry as well. He loitered around not knowing what to do.

The Weasley household was chaotic to the extreme. It was a full house as well. Molly Weasley was in her element as she hurried around organizing the first wedding in the family. The twins were coming later in the day and would be staying till the wedding was over. As she looked over the next meal she was thinking that after a long time, all the Weasleys would be together.

Well, she amended herself, except Percy. She sighed. She honestly didn't know where she had gone wrong with him. She had thought him the same values as she had the others. Maybe he had not listened. She sighed again.

As she was thinking and letting her thoughts ramble along, there was a knock at the door indicating that someone had come. She went to open the door to see it was the twins complete with their trunks and boxes that were apparently test jokes.

"Hello, Mum," chorused both of them together. "Where are the others?"

"Have ickle Ronniekins and sweet Ginny come back?" looking at Ron who entered the drawing room to see the new arrivals.

"And where is ickle Harrikins and sweet Hermione?"

"Oh, shut up," said Ron, "Hey! What have you brought here?" he exclaimed looking at the boxes.

"Ooh! Nothing for you"

"Dear Ronnie boy,"

"Ron, Fred, George! Stop it all of you. Come on in you two and stop bickering. Harry and Hermione are coming before the wedding. Now go up and settle down. Charlie is also coming down today with his friends. No squabbling and no pranking. Did you hear that?" the last sentence was finished with a shout, as the Twins seemed to be slightly hard of hearing and had started moving as soon as their mother had begun her warning.

The Burrow was filled to capacity and was readying itself for a momentous occasion.

End of Chapter – 8

-------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

--------------------------------------------

Chapter – 9

---------------

Albus Dumbledore was disturbed. Lily's observation about the spy had hit spot on Percy. The fact she had made such a statement even without knowing there was an Order member on the side made him uneasy. He sighed heavily as he walked back into his portrait in Hogwarts. He had known that Percy was selfish, self centered, ambitious, but a Death eater? He shook his head sadly.

Molly and Arthur would be devastated as would rest of the Weasleys. He hoped it would not break them completely. Molly was worried even now and he knew of the countless letters she had written Percy. If it weren't for Percy's reluctance to reveal to his parents about his inclusion as an Order member, he would have told them about him a long while ago.

Molly and the others might not recover from this and he shuddered as he thought of how they would face the public if it came out one of their children was working for Voldemort, it would break the family. If Percy was indeed a Death Eater it would be all for the best that the Weasleys never come to know of his spying. But whether it could be concealed was some thing else altogether.

Though he really had not been told of anything important like the Prophecy which members like Molly, Arthur, Remus, Minerva and Alastor knew existed, even they never knew the full contents, he was privy to a lot of other information and the most damaging of all, the names of the Order members.

Severus had informed Voldemort about only certain known members like Alastor, Molly, Arthur, Tonks and very few others. He had always told Voldemort other members were not invited when he was so that Voldemort could not pry it out.

But Percy was privy to a lot of names that could potentially harm them if Voldemort was given it. For the second time Albus Dumbledore felt he had let down a lot of people. The first had been when he did not listen to Sirius and Severus and tell Harry all that he needed to know. That had cost them Sirius and had deprived Harry of his only family. Now he had put a lot of people in danger if what Lily suspected was true. He was scared to think of what it would cost if Voldemort would act on it.

He needed to act fast and make sure all the people were put under special protection like special blood wards that would be impossible to break. Or even the fidelus if they would agree. He would make sure that no more people would be hurt just because he was foolish or because he wanted to give Death Eaters a second chance.

He smiled proudly as he thought of Harry. How smart he had been to take the oath from the Malfoys and even Severus. He made sure they would never be able to go against him and in the war of this magnitude where no one knew who was friend or who was foe, this would stop suspicion and enable everyone to work with each other.

-----------

It was evening when Albus went to Hogwarts. There was no one in the Head Master's office. He sighed again, sat down in his comfortable chair, looked at the other portraits and slowly greeted them. His mind was still working on the Percy problem, he smiled, as the other head masters and mistresses greeted him rather rowdily.

"Where had you been all this time, silly? Asked Dilys Derwent, the former Headmistress. "Minerva has been so worried as have all of us, I might add," she huffed.

"Where would he go? I mean except to check on his precious Griffindor, " said Phineas Nigellus. "Only Dumbledore, it might have been good manners to inform them before you leave," he sarcastically finished.

Soon there was an argument between Dilys and Phineas and when it looked they would come to blows, with the others cheering and jeering in the background, Albus stopped them with a roar. "**Stop I said Stop**." He yelled.

All of them went silent and looked at him expectantly. " Then you tell us just what has been happening. How did go and get yourself offed," here Henglet another Headmaster from 1630 to 1687 was cut off, by Phineas murmuring, "Is that even a word?" "You shut up, you," was yelled at him, before Henglet continued, "by Snape of all people. So all your assurances came to naught and the bloody _Slytherin_ was a Death Eater," with a glance a Phineas as he stressed on the word Slytherin.

Phineas immediately took up the challenge and he said hotly, " What did you mean by that? Don't forget Grindelwald was a dear Ravenclaw," and that started all the name throwing and a list of how many people betrayed from each of the houses from all the Headmasters and Headmistresses who were obviously saying nasty things about other houses.

"**Will all of you please stop it and let me explain what happened? Please," shouted Dumbledore.**

Slowly all the noise came down and all the Headmasters and Headmistresses calmed down.

Dumbledore started his story, gave all of them an abridged version and told them of the new developments as well. All of them were shocked and slightly proud he had chosen to sacrifice his life so that a young boy could be saved and his family be moved away from the evil into the Light.

Even Phineas had nothing sharp or sarcastic to say, as it was one of his Slytherins who had benefited, even though it was the Head of House who had killed. There was an important purpose to Snape's dark deed and it made all of them proud, it was their staff that had gone to such lengths to help their world in the war.

The discussions then started. "Albus, is Snape now with Harry? How will you deal with Minerva? I don't think she will accept Snape or the Malfoys so easily." This was Armando Dippet, the last Headmaster, but one.

"She has no choice but to accept, Armando, if Percy is a Death Eater no sooner all of the Order members are safe than I will be relieved."

"Won't this destroy the Weasleys? They were very close weren't they?" asked Phineas. "Yes, Phineas, but if he is what other choice do they have than to accept it and move on?" answered Dumbledore. "They have to if they need to survive the war. They cannot break down, it would make them careless and that might hurt them more."

"You know this way they will be able to accept Snape and the Malfoys better, knowing one of their own is not much better." This was Phineas. As usual this started an argument between Dilys and him. "So you need to have a Death Eater to understand and pardon one, is it?" she asked angrily.

But surprisingly Dumbledore agreed with Phineas. "You could be right, Phineas, they can be a little bigoted. We shall see how it goes."

"Now how can we get Minerva? Where is she?" He asked enquiringly.

"She has gone to the Ministry to request aurors for the school when it reopens in September. She as well as, all of us were, mighty worried when we couldn't find you since yesterday, after the school left. Now all you have to do is to pray she doesn't hex you when she sees you. Be prepared for a yelling." Said a smirking Phineas.

They spent the time chatting and discussing about the year that had passed and were furiously debating about the horcruxes and their locations when Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmistress office wearily.

As looked up hopefully to see if Dumbledore had come back, her eyes widened as she saw him sitting complacently and smiling at her. "Hello Minerva," was all he had time to say before she screamed at him.

Poor Dumbledore, he was being shouted at almost everyone and it was not over as the Order still remained. He sat there silent till she had wound down and then startled her, "Before I can say anything, I want an oath on your Magic that you will always fight against Voldemort and you will fight for the Order and with Harry, against him."

To say she was taken aback was saying nothing. She was flabbergasted and shocked that Albus Dumbledore a man she had known for almost sixty years and with whom shad worked more than three-fourths of her life as a colleague and since its inception, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix was now after he was dead, asking her an oath on her Magic before he would reveal where he had been since he had woken up.

"And why should_ I_ give that oath, Albus? Because a man whom _you_ trusted betrayed you and killed you?" she asked with her eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal, betrayal that he would _trust him, a Death Eater_ and not her. That hurt. Badly. And it showed.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. She was taking it as badly as he thought she would. But he would not take any more chances. No more will his actions mean danger for anyone else especially as he was not alive.

"Give me your oath Minny, you will not regret it, I assure you. The information I am to reveal is so highly confidential you will be glad of your oath. Believe me it is for your protection and I have given my own promise to Harry I will not reveal anything to anyone without an oath from him or her.

"That includes not only you, but everyone in the inner circle including Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Please Minny, and I am hurt you should think I will treat you so badly and think so little of you." He finished sadly.

Minerva McGonagall looked at him for a long moment and then, "I trust_ you_ more than you trust _me_ it seems, Albus," she said a little sadly. "I Minerva McGonagall hereby swear on my Magic that I will always fight against Voldemort and with Harry James Potter and the Order of the phoenix. So mote it be."

A huge swirl of Magic came out of her wand and encircled her before slowly dissipating. "Now are you satisfied or do you need more, Albus?" she asked sharply sarcastic.

"Indeed that is more than enough, Minerva. Now if you will sit down it will take some time I believe." Saying so, Dumbledore started the explanation of the past year all over again.

McGonagall sat there through the whole narrative with her mouth open in total shock. She became numb as she thought of all that Severus must have been through in the last year and the spy. She drew her breath sharply when she heard of Dumbledore's suspicions about Percy and his need for the oath.

When she came to know that Severus and the Malfoys had given a similar oath to Harry, she was proud of him and she understood Dumbledore's reasoning and his request for an oath before he divulged anything. This was so huge a matter she knew only an oath could make sure, torture or legilimency or veritaserum could not make you reveal it. The oath would protect the secret.

She also almost threw up when she heard about the horcruxes and realized why Harry had not been able to tell her a word about it.

She took her time to assimilate the facts placed before her and then she looked up at Dumbledore with a wry expression on her face. "I am sorry Albus. The fact you had to ask me of a promise before you could tell me a thing hurt me, my trustworthiness, I felt had taken a beating from you."

"And now?" he asked smiling relieved she had taken it the way he had wanted her to take it.

"Now I understand of course. What is the next step, now Albus?" "We have to make sure that no more lives are lost, Minerva, can you go to Alastor, Hestia, Remus, Hermione, Tonks, Kingsley and the Weasleys including their four youngest, and request them to come here, as soon as possible, perhaps in two or three days. Also make sure they will not speak about it to anybody else, even the other Order members, if you are able to."

"In the meantime please send through our patronouses the message that since Severus has been an Order member, all of them have to make sure their homes and themselves are adequately protected, either with the fidelus which they may not ask any one other than an Order member to perform, or with the aid of blood wards."

"Good idea, Albus, I will do so and make sure they send a reply confirming that they have acted on the information given." Approved Minerva, with a small smile on her lips. She got up with a new vigour and briskly went to create her message for all the members of the Order.

After a long walk in an equally long, twisted and pitch black tunnel, there was a small, very small, but definite ray of light that could be seen very far away, but it was there all right. She felt a new strength fill her as all of could now work toward a goal, they had that would finally rid the monster called Voldemort plaguing the world.

--------------

All of them came in three days. The time had been given to the entire Inner circle so that they could strengthen the wards of their homes. Confirmation, by the afternoon had been received from all members about strengthening the wards of their homes and making it impossible for the Death Eaters to penetrate easily.

The most trusted members of the Inner Circle arrived and assembled at the Headmistress's office in the evening. All of them had been invited to have dinner at Hogwarts. As they greeted each other, they were slightly on their guard and wary as they were not informed of the purpose of the meeting that included non Order members as well.

Molly especially had been frantic to know, as it was a whole evening away from making wedding plans. Ron and Ginny on the contrary had been eager to come, as it would mean a whole evening without Fleur who had not been called. Ron was sick of being embarrassed by his behavior in her presence that he still couldn't control and Ginny was generally sick of her.

Hermione had been with her parents when MacGonagall had come to invite her for an Order meeting. She was alternatively apprehensive and thrilled to go to Hogwarts when MacGonagall had told her Harry would also be coming.

So would Ron. She did not know how this information would affect her, she could not call it relationship yet, here she turned pink, but she had had hopes. How all this would play out she did not know.

She thought hard about all of this and realized that she could not say anything there, as she did not know what was the purpose of the meeting. If, here she blanched, she, Ron and Harry were being called to say what they knew about Harry's trip with Professor Dumbledore, then she had to make sure they would not be distracted. She decided she would tell him later and make sure she was not blaming his parents for anything. She had to make sure her friendship with him remained intact. She could not afford to lose him.

-------------

All the Order members had settled down in the office that had expanded to fit them. Harry had not come till then. After a little small talk the Order was getting restless as either Dumbledore or McGonagall had not told them anything.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny met together and spoke in whispers. Ginny had been quiet and had hardly been talking. Molly had noticed it and

Had not known what to do about it. Ron was very pleased to meet Hermione, as the last three days had been boring for him, even though it had been a full house. Bill, Charlie and their friends had been occupied with the wedding.

The Twins had been occupied with their shop to which they would leave in the morning and come back late at night. Molly and fleur when she had been there were full of plans for the wedding and Ginny was hardly company. So Ron was glad to see his friends. He had seen only Hermione so far and all three of them were wondering just where Harry was.

Ginny was feeling resentful. She had accepted the fact that they would have to break it off as she Harry would never allow any of them to come with whatever he and to do. She knew he had been taking extra lessons from Dumbledore all through sixth year and she was resigned to her fate to once again wait for him.

But she had been very angry when she had come to know through clever questioning to Ron that they will be going and it was poor Ginny who will be left behind. She had ranted and raved to herself at the unfairness of it all. She had wanted to be at Harry's side to fight instead of waiting somewhere in the background. It was her fight as well.

She decided she would argue with him and force him to let her in the group as well. She loved him, she realized and she wanted to be with him. She flushed slightly and looked around furtively as if anyone would notice. But everyone was in his or her own world as they too were thinking furiously as to why they had been called.

"Albus why are we here?" asked Moody gruffly. "We were not told anything. What's happening?"

"In just a minute, Alastor, just a minute." He got up and left his portrait, presumably to call some one. He came back and in a minute the floo in the headmistress office glowed green and five figures stepped out. Four of them were heavily hooded in a manner their identity could not be ascertained. Almost everyone was looking at them and wondering who they were. Everyone except two of them present there. One was McGonagall, because she knew. The other was Hermione. Even Ginny after a blushing look, at Harry, that was also slightly angry, was wondering about the other four. Harry on the other hand was looking oddly tense.

Hermione was not looking at any one or was not wondering at anything. Instead she was looking at her brother. She felt a fierce sense of protectiveness, which she almost winced at. She searched his face, but could not see anything of the unhappiness or the frustration that had been there four short days ago. Instead he looked almost, was that all right, happy?

She felt so happy seeing him, that she knew instinctively, she would never hurt him. If that meant keeping the fact he was her brother from him, then so be it, she thought. Not surprisingly that thought hurt like someone had twisted a knife inside her.

----------------

The second meeting of the new Order was about to begin. The members were looking at Harry speculatively and wondering whether they were going to know about the events that led to confrontation on the tower. Predictably it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke first.

"Harry, dear, what are you doing? Albus," plaintively, "These are just children. You have asked not only for these three, but also Ginny. As it is, they have been involved in things a little too much for my liking."

It was not Dumbledore, but Harry who answered. He seemed to be standing protectively towards the hooded four. He cleared his throat and began.

"Mrs. Weasley, may I speak for a moment before professor Dumbledore answers your question?" he started.

There was a pin drop silence as all the others were startled at the confidence that simply radiated off Harry James Potter. The changes that had been brought, in approximately four days in Harry potter were amazing for a lack of a better word. What Hermione had noticed beforehand, the others were registering now and a wave of approval came from almost everyone except Mrs. Weasley who looked disapproving, Ginny who was a first year all over again, Ron who was baffled at why Harry should be addressing all of them when there were so many others and Hermione who was beaming with pride at him.

Harry started with a small greeting to everyone and then, "I am about to tell you something that is something of incredible importance with regards to the war that is going on around us. In the year before last all of you were placed under guard duty in the Department of Mysteries to guard a Prophecy that you were told by Albus Dumbledore was about me.

"Since then I am in possession of not only the Prophecy but also the means as to why Voldemort," everyone winced, "has become so invincible and why he is so cocksure he cannot be defeated. But before I tell you as I want to, I want everyone to give an oath on your Magic that you will never fight for Voldemort, and you will fight for the Order of the Phoenix and for the Light and you will never reveal to anyone what you learn here till Voldemort is well and truly dead.

"Before you all protest against taking an oath please remember, the oath is not for only ascertaining your loyalties, but also for making sure no one will be able to pry it out of you. No truth serums, no mind reading, nothing. It will also be your protection."

The silence was almost overwhelming for Harry, though it lasted only for a minute. Then, it was Hermione who stood up and raised her wand, "I Hermione Jane Granger swear on my Magic, I will never betray Harry, will always fight for the Light and against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and for the Order of the Phoenix and will never reveal all that is said here."

Her ringing voice was steady and at the end she beamed at him. He grinned back at her, mouthing a thank you. Then it was not Ron who was sitting in stunned silence, but the twins. The moment they got up Ron came to his senses and along with Ginny, who had stood up well, said very much the same words as they took their oath.

Then as Dumbledore smilingly said his thanks to the youngsters, the older members also swore on their Magic and took the relevant oath. Moody raised his eyebrows at McGonagall, who told him she had already given it. Mrs. Weasley, her face looking like a thundercloud, came at last and swore on her Magic.

All of them settled down and then, "By Merlin, at least tell us now, Albus," growled Moody. This bought silence to the room again and a tense atmosphere immediately pervaded MacGonagall's office. All of them knew if Albus had encouraged Harry to request a vow of this magnitude the explanation behind it must also be equally big.

Harry walked to the center of the room and stood a few steps behind the Headmistress's chair. He cleared his throat and once again began to speak

End of Chapter – 9

-------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 10

------------------

Harry was having the time of his life. The last four days were the best, happiest, joyful and amazing as far as he was concerned. After Snape and Draco had left to check the Lab, Harry, his parents and Sirius were together talking about everything. Harry heard amazing stories about his parents school days that made him double up in laughter. He asked hundreds of questions and for the first time that he remembered no one told him to shut up or that it would be better he did not know it for his own good or anything as silly as that.

They had moved out of the conference room and into the drawing room as it was getting on in the day.

James had been telling all about the castle to Harry, who was trying to assimilate everything all at once. It was a bit too much for him, though he truly didn't mind. Here there was no Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no Dursleys and no expectations. There was only concern and a love that was visible (Merlin, that sounded so strange), and a strong belief everything would turn out fine.

Harry needed that. He wanted to feel like a normal boy for so long without feeling responsible and guilty for just about everything that happened in the wizarding world. He was truly protected and sheltered for the first time in living memory and not from Voldemort but like a child.

That created a wonder in his mind and for the first time he resolved very firmly to learn, fight and do away, he still could not say kill, with Voldemort so that he could truly live the life he wanted with the people who cared. Not that the Weasleys didn't he thought to himself, hastily. But this was different. This was home and all of them were truly his.

"Harry are you listening or what? Ooooh!! I know, you are thinking about Gin-Win aren't you?" James grinned, as Harry truly looked bewildered and then flushed red. "Daaad," he cried, "Mum can you tell him off, please. He is so wrong and I have broken off with her." He finished in a small voice.

There was a short silence. "Why, love?" asked Lily. "I would be a danger to her Mum. If she were to be captured and killed because of me, I will never be able to forgive myself." He whispered looking down at his feet.

"Harry, look at me," said his father. "Harry?" he said a bit loudly, and slowly Harry lifted his head and looked at him, all the guilt and fear coming back to him.

"Love, you need not shut off your friends, just because a madman is on a killing spree. On the contrary learn more Magic, both offensive and defensive and protect yourself and them. In fact make all of them learn as well so that they can protect themselves." His father concluded.

His mother, continued. "This is so wrong, honey, this is what Voldemort wants, he wants everyone to get scared and not live their lives. Yes, maybe Ginny will be a target because of you. But don't you think it is her choice to decide about it. She is not a baby and being a part of the Weasley family, where most of them are in the Order, she knows all about being a target and she also knows how Voldemort has come after you time and again."

Here Sirius cut off Lily, earning a glare from her for that, not that it bothered him a wee bit, "she more than most people knows the danger that Voldemort is and can be. Don't forget the Chamber incident in her first year. If she wants to be your friend or more all you have to do is to decide on your part whether _you_ want her to be your friend or more." Here he stopped, grinning at Harry and waggling his eyebrows in a very unbecoming way.

Lily hit him on the head, for his antics, who then turned to Harry, "Family and friends are your strength, Harry. Never shut them out. It would only hinder you and help no one. Promise?"

Harry grimaced at her but she looked at him firmly and asked for it. He reluctantly gave it, not very convinced, but not able to refuse.

After a while Snape and Draco came from the Potions Lab and soon after, Narcissa and Lucius joined Harry. Narcissa gave him a small piece of paper in which were written the words,

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at No. 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

Harry read it and handed it to Snape who read it and passed it on to Draco. Narcissa took it from him and kept it to give it to McGonagall for all the other members to read.

As soon as he read about Headquarters, Snape called Rip and told him to take a couple of elves to clean Grimmauld Place completely, removing all the dark artifacts and arranging them neatly. He also told them to separate the belongings of the family and place it separately. Lucius butted in and told them to clean and stock the Potions lab there as well.

That was when after a whole day Snape, turned to Harry and told him and Draco to get sleep as soon as dinner was over, but before that to hand over the horcrux he had retrieved with Dumbledore.

By then Dumbledore had still not arrived and Snape had wanted to see the locket. Harry was startled as the talk suddenly turned from Headquarters to horcruxes and put his hand into his pocket, yawning loudly, gave the false locket to Snape.

There was a chorus of shocked reactions from all of them present there.

"Harry, how could you keep a horcrux with your person?"

"Don't you know it is dangerous?"

"Harry have you gone bonkers? That could have harmed you?"

"Do you make a habit of being stupid all the time Potter? How senseless can you get?"

Before they could continue, Harry, yelled, "Stop, I say stop, that's not a horcrux. Do you guys get it? That was not a horcrux. It had already been taken out by someone else who very kindly left a note. Professor Dumbledore died so needlessly." He finished in a hurry.

"**WHAT!!!! That's NOT a horcrux**? Just what do you mean?" Snape's voice came down to whisper.

"What I am saying," said Harry slightly taken aback at the horrified silence from everyone. "When Dumbledore drank the poison from the basin so that he could retrieve the horcrux, he became very weak," here Harry faltered.

"Then the inferi started coming out, that was my fault, and then we left the cave and I had to apparate us back. That's when Madame Rosemerta told us of the Dark Mark over the Astronomy Tower and then from there well, you know what happened." Harry ran down here. As they were all still silent, "I was able to open it when I found it by his side after he had fallen off the Tower. This is the locket I found. Someone had already removed it and had placed a note inside it. You can see it when you open it."

Snape opened the locket with trembling hands. He saw the parchment and read it. He looked up at Sirius blankly for a minute, before turning to Lucius, thrusting the locket at him. "It was Reg. Regulus Black. He had retrieved the locket. Do you know anything about it, Luce?"

Harry was shocked to the core. So R.A.B was Regulus Black. Why hadn't they guessed? Hermione would be mad.

Lucius Malfoy was listening to the happenings with a frown that grew more and more pronounced. When Snape held out the locket he took it carefully and saw it was indeed in the handwriting of Regulus Black. He looked up at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I did not know anything. Remember I left home at 16. I'm sorry."

Suddenly Narcissa who had taken the locket from Lucius and had been reading it, shouted, "Kreacher," there was a loud crack and a second later there was a dirty house elf, that seemed confused to see his favorite family along with the blood traitors. He simpered. "Mistress called?" he bowed low.

"Yes Kreacher," she spoke with a haughty tone of voice, "Do you remember a locket that Master Regulus had brought with him before he died?"

Immediately Kreacher trembled. "Yes Mistress, Kreacher goes with him and brings back the locket." The suspiciously, "Why is all yous good people with the mudbloods and blood traitors who got what they deserved." This, with a smirk at Sirius on the wall.

Harry jumped with a howl. He had been taken aback when Narcissa had called him, but the filthy thing mocking Sirius was the last straw. He was restrained by Snape, who whispered to him to order Kreacher to bring to him the locket, at once.

"Kreacher," Harry snarled. "Go and get the locket that Regulus had brought home before he died and do not go anywhere, do not speak to anyone and come straight back at once."

"The filthy half blood," he started muttering, when Sirius shouted, "Stop you mangy creature, or else I will ask Harry not to mount you with your ancestors."

"Kreacher, you are not to say a word to anyone not even to the portraits, okay. Now go and bring it back." Said Harry angrily.

With a huge crack the elf left. All of them sat in a tense silence for what seemed an eternity, before; Kreacher came back, holding on to something shiny and golden.

Muttering something insanely, the old elf with an extremely sulky expression handed the shiny object to Harry, who received it with trembling hands. There was an air of anticipation all around as Harry looked at the object in his hand.

"Hey! This is what we couldn't open in Grimmauld Place when we were cleaning, remember, Sirius?" he asked. Sirius nodded his head vigorously shouting at the same time as Harry.

The locket was heavy and it could not be opened. Harry took it close to the portraits to show his parents till Narcissa reminded him to deal with Kreacher.

"Where was it?" Harry asked him. The old elf muttered but could not ignore a direct question from Harry. "It was Master Regulus locket. When that dirty half blood thief comes Kreacher takes all important things to hide from bad thief that blood traitor Master allows," here Harry said "Shut UP." In a loud tone.

He handed over the locket to Snape, who immediately went to his mother's portrait along with Lucius and started discussing in very low tones. Harry assumed it must be about the destruction of the locket. One more was down. If Nagini was a horcrux as well, Harry hoped she was, as she had already been tackled, that left two and then Voldemort.

Harry turned to Kreacher not sure what to do, when Narcissa told him what to do. He agreed and called Kreacher and Rip, "this is Kreacher, Rip. He is to stay here and work. Make sure he has something to do. Kreacher you are to stay right here till I tell you otherwise. You are not to talk to anyone else except people in this house and you are not to take orders from,"

Here Narcissa, stopped Harry, and told him to make sure that Kreacher listens only to him. An elf should have only one master. So Harry said the same and allowed Kreacher to leave with Rip, with whom he gave a separate set of instructions as to how he should deal with Kreacher. Rip wrinkled his nose at the dirt but left without any comments.

All of them trooped into the dining room to have a very late dinner and went up to bed. They decided to discuss the locket and other things the next day.

Harry on his part was more than happy to go to sleep. He had a very, very long day, which was both physically and emotionally tiring. He didn't say a word as did Draco and yawning through dinner both of them stumbled to bed. As he turned to wave to his parents who were in the process of retiring themselves, he saw an ordinary owl swooping down on Snape. He didn't think anything about it and went to his room to sleep.

-----------

The elders were also more than tired. As they were preparing to go to bed, Albus joined them, giving, them an account of what had happened at Hogwarts. That was when Percy's owl had come. Snape received it and sent off the owl to the kitchens to eat before it left, Lily had started explaining to Albus about the locket and how they had retrieved it, there was a loud exclamation from Snape.

"Merlin, Lily, its Percy. Percy is the traitor, the spy. It's Percy. Percy. How I don't understand. He was never a member of the Order. He never came to Grimmauld Place. How?" Snape was so confused. Here all them were thinking of Order members who were known to each other and it was someone totally unexpected. The question was how?

"So it is Percy. I must say it is a shock. I never expected it out of him." This is all Dumbledore had to say before Snape took out his wand and started hexing him and poor, poor Dumbledore his very bad day had not come to an end just yet. He ran from portrait to portrait totally at a disadvantage as he could not hex Snape back or defend himself.

It took the combined efforts of both the Malfoys and the anxious yelling on Lily's part and the unholy shouting of glee of James and Sirius who were egging on Severus by their false show of concern, that it took nearly ten minutes before everyone calmed down.

After Lily shouted at James and Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa at Snape, Snape was so angry that he could not talk properly, "How could you? Why the hell didn't you tell me about him? What if he had," here Snape stopped, as he couldn't go on. He looked at Albus with a touch of betrayal.

"Severus, I seem to make so many mistakes don't I? Asked Dumbledore wryly. "Calm down Severus, Percy came to me a short while ago and told me he wanted to help the war but because of the situation with his family he did not want to join the Order openly. He also told me that if any one in the Ministry would get an inkling of his sympathies with the Order, or me he would be in trouble. While the first reason was not convincing, the second was, as I knew of his ambition within the Ministry.

"So I agreed and he gave me information, some of it had no use but some of it was very useful to prepare strategies. He was never told anything of importance, Severus, I hope you know me better than that, but after Lily's thoughts about the spy, earlier today, I made sure all members would be protected by asking Minerva to send information to all of them, only they will think it is because of you Severus, while I know better. And I did not send a patronous to Percy and yes, Minerva knows of him. I was going to tell you all tomorrow, Percy preceded me."

Snape sat there digesting the information Dumbledore had given him. He reluctantly agreed and the adults sat there for some more time and decided on a course of action. He had to believe Percy as he had been given a code word that only Death Eaters in the Inner circle knew and they were not given permission to reveal it even to their spouses or children, he had to accept Percy as a Death Eater.

It was too much to take in after a long hard day and all of them went to seek their beds deciding to chew on this particular problem the next day.

The next morning all of them were a little late to breakfast, where after a delicious English breakfast all of them by mutual consent went to the conference room, where both Harry and Draco were told about Percy. Both of them looked at each other a long moment and then shrugged their shoulders at the same moment.

Harry had never liked Percy and was not bothered except by how the other Weasleys would take it, while even that was not even an issue with Draco. "Though anyone becoming a Death Eater is a headache and a problem, Percy could actually help us." "What! How?" that was Snape. "Sir, it would make the members of the Order accept the Malfoys and you more easily if one of them is a Death Eater." Though Harry did not mention the Weasleys, it was apparent that was what he meant.

Snape looked at him speculatively. Harry was thriving on attention and he had so far not said a word out of place. He was polite even to Draco and Snape to his discomfort found him liking the boy more and more. The oath was a touch of a genius as the Malfoys were bound tightly to Harry. While Draco and Narcissa were pretty soft, Lucius could be very cold and selfish. This will make him more human. This Harry was nice. And with that thought Snape was shocked.

They all settled down and Lucius and Snape made a list of things they wanted Harry to learn, along with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Snape sneered at the names when Albus told him and Lucius seemed to agree with him as he looked amused.

"Sir, I am sure they will be fine," said Harry hotly. "Who said anything Potter?" "And I thought my Mum wanted you to call me Harry," this was said to irritate Snape and Harry succeeded as Snape scowled. "Well _Harry_, I never said anything. I am sure your _friends_ will be fine." Very sarcastically, strangely enjoying his banter with Harry.

"That's enough, Sev have you both given the boys their schedule? Harry, Draco, look through them and you may begin from today." Said Lily in a commanding tone.

Severus Snape silently handed over the schedule he had prepared with Lucius without much ado. Seeing Snape of all people being bullied by his mother who was dead for more than sixteen years made Harry giggle. To Harry's surprised gratification Draco also joined him and Snape glared at both of them.

That seemed to have no effect on them and they turned to look at their schedule. It was identical and not only their whole seventh year had been crammed into it but also extra classes like Duelling, parcel Magic (only for Harry), spell crafting, sensing Magic, Dark Arts, healing, wards and ward breaking, portkey making were in it.

"And we have to learn all of this in two months," Harry was incredulous. "You have the rings. Draco and the others if they come to join will have a potion that will help them to read faster and assimilate faster. Now you have to study in pairs as that will be useful in dueling as well, as you can watch each other's backs and learn to fight as a team."

"Harry will you and Draco be a team?" asked his mother. Draco flushed and tried to look uncaring. Harry thought only for a moment before he nodded his head. It would be all for the best and Ron will never be able to get along with Draco and Hermione would obviously be hurt by Draco on a regular basis. This was for the best.

Draco tried not to look relieved. Potter was by far the best and so far he had not said a word out of place. He shuddered as he thought of pairing with a Weasley, though Granger might not be so bad.

"We shall start from today," started Lucius, who was silently listening to everything. Seeing his son giggle made his heart soften a little bit. He had taken the right decision. "Theory in the mornings followed by practicals in the evenings and preparation for the morrow after dinner. Oh! And you will do some running or jogging to strengthen your body muscles."

As both Harry and Draco groaned at this, he said, "It is important you have the physical agility to move around in a duel, Draco," and hesitantly, "Harry." With his eyebrow raised slightly, inquiringly. Harry nodded his head and said "Please Mr. Malfoy and you too Draco?" it was Draco's turn to nod. And then all of them embarrassed turned away.

Narcissa, Snape and the others in the portraits were watching this by play and all of them were aware of what had happened just then. A tentative tendril of friendship had been forged between Harry and Draco, and the beginning of acceptance from Lucius Malfoy. It was a good omen.

The day followed by the introductory classes for all their subjects. Snape was taking spell crafting and overseeing his parcel Magic. Lucius was in charge of dueling. Lily had the Dark Arts and Snape would be taking the practical. Potions and that was a surprise. Narcissa was in charge. Charms was with Sirius and James would take Transfiguration. Sensing Magic, wards and portkey making was to be taught by none other than Dumbledore. Lily would also help with healing.

The other members could also help them on a regular basis in dueling and help them as they went along. The next day classes started in earnest. After the first day which the boys were told was light as it was their first day, had both of them groaning and whining and Snape smirking. They did not even have the energy to snipe back and after dinner with no thought to preparation they crashed.

Classes were suspended the day after in the afternoon for the Order meeting. As the time for the meeting came close by Harry was more and more nervous and then after Dumbledore came to call them, he went with the four of them as planned. There he saw his friends, but was too nervous of their reactions to everything that had happened to him in the last few days to be comfortable.

And he had to ask for the oath. He did with a lot of tense nervousness and he was mighty relieved when Hermione stood up first to side with him.

Now all the others had given their oaths as well and he had to address them and convince them and inform them about everything. He tried not to look at Mrs. Weasley, who was frowning and scowling badly. Instead he stood still and thought of his parents, Sirius, glances a moment at Dumbledore and without warning thought of Snape who had comforted him and had stood by the son of his enemy and the Godson of the man he hated. He started speaking.

End of Chapter - 10

----------------------------

P.S. My next update might take a couple of days as my father is coming over for a visit. Thanks, Priya Ashok.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

------------------------------------------------

Thanks a ton for your reviews! Slayer3 and hash-hash!

Of, course Voldemort will come and very soon. And I will try and pace the story a bit faster, though whether I will succeed is something you must tell me.

I was able to get this chapter done all right so there you go

Chapter – 11

------------------

"Thanks, all of you for coming here and trusting Professor Dumbledore to give your oaths." Harry cleared his throat once again.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, who is also known as Voldemort is the main reason I have asked all of you to assemble here. Seventeen years ago Sybil Trelawney made a Prophecy to Professor Dumbledore at the Hog's Head, which she doesn't remember to this day. The prophecy concerned Lord Voldemort and a child who would be born at the end of the seventh month."

The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…

There were many gasps heard in the room as all of them heard the Prophecy they had spent a large portion of their time guarding, for the first time. Harry did not give them the time to make comments as he looked at McGonagall, who made the words of the Prophecy shimmer in the background of the room.

"The first half of the prophecy was heard by Snape who was a Death Eater at the time. He was found by Aberforth Dumbledore who is the barman of the Hog's Head and was thrown out in the middle of the Prophecy. So he never heard the whole Prophecy and he did not know the end, where Voldemort must kill or be killed.

"Dumbledore at once appointed her, for her own safety, so that she could not be captured and killed by Voldemort. The Prophecy was made sometime in 1979. In the summer of 1980, two boys were born at the end of the seventh month, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Around that time a spy was reporting to Voldemort about the happenings in the Order that made it easy for Voldemort to capture and kill people like the Prewitts, Doracas Meadows and others.

"It was in early 1981 almost a year and a half later, after that Prophecy, that Voldemort made his move. He decided to attack the Potters. He chose the half blood child like himself rather than the pure blood child whom he had always advocated was worthy of living.

"This information was brought to Dumbledore by the same Death Eater, Severus Snape. Lily Potter was his best friend from whom he had no secrets. She even knew he was a Death Eater and it devastated him that it was his information that would bring the death of his friend and her family.

"That was the reason he repented and he initially came to Dumbledore to surrender as he accepted the responsibility for his actions. It was Dumbledore who asked him to spy for the Order and to help them. _He took a vow from Severus Snape that he would on his life and Magic help Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort and to work against not only him, but also his Death Eaters._

"Snape took this vow and went to work. He was taught Occlumency and other forms of mind defense by Dumbledore and started working full time as a spy. He also joined as the Potions Master, from September that year, supposedly spying on Dumbledore but in reality working for him.

"Snape had kept in contact with Lily all this while and she also came to know of the oath he had taken to keep her son safe and started working with him to not only protect her son but to defeat the darkest wizard of the time. She was an unspeakable a fact that only her husband and her best friend knew. Not even Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin or any of the others knew.

"She did come up with a way to protect her son using ancient Magic that she was able to perform because of the power she wielded in her Magic and made a lot of provisions to protect her child for the future she knew both his parents would not be alive to see.

"Voldemort came and killed both the Potters but was defeated by the powerful Magic of Lily Potter who died so that her son would live." Here Harry's voice cracked a bit and he was silent for a minute gathering his thoughts before he continued.

"_Voldemort was defeated but not dead._ Lily Potter had also alerted the Head Master to a very disturbing piece of information. That was the knowledge that Voldemort had created horcruxes.

The gasps were loud and there were horrified screams from the ladies present there. There were loud curses from all the wizards as they realized what they were up against. Horcruxes. For the first time all of them appreciated the reason why the oath had been asked of them.

"A horcrux is a piece of soul that has been created by a supreme act of evil, like murder with intent to kill. An act like that destroys the wholeness of the soul but allows the soul that has already been split to be encased in a different container. So when the killing curse rebounded on him he did not die but was without his body that had been destroyed by the rebounded curse.

"He had made a total of six horcruxes having the seventh bit of soul in his body. It was with this he was able to rise again three years back. What we have to do now is to destroy the horcruxes first and then go after him. Out of the six horcruxes, I destroyed one unknowingly, in my second year. That was a Diary of Tom Riddle and most likely one of the earlier ones.

"The second horcrux was destroyed by Dumbledore last year. Unfortunately as he was destroying the horcruxes, one of the enchantments burst without warning and latched on to his wand hand. The curse was an extremely Dark and it would have meant the death of Dumbledore by eating his insides and killing him within a week in a very painful manner. The horcrux was destroyed, though.

"The third horcrux is a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and the fourth one Dumbledore suspects it to be Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The fifth one is a locket that belonged to Slytherin, is presently in my care that Narcissa Malfoy helped to retrieve. It is not destroyed as yet, though. The last horcrux is something none of us has any clue about. We have to find out about it. Dumbledore thinks it could be one of the things belonging to either Ravenclaw or Griffindor.

"At about that time Voldemort gave a job to Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore in a years time. That would be his punishment for his father's inability to retrieve the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Draco had no choice, as he knew not completing the task would mean painful deaths for his entire family.

"Suddenly being a Death Eater was not so spectacular, but at that point he had no choice. To save her son by any means just as mine had done for me, Narcissa Malfoy went to see the only Death Eater who could and would help her. Unfortunately she was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange. Both of them went to meet Snape and Narcissa pleaded with him and made him perform an unbreakable vow with her as Bellatrix as their bonder.

"When Snape went to Dumbledore, he at once _ordered_ Snape to kill him if the opportunity arises as it would help us with two main things. One is intelligence from their inner circle to which Snape will become a very important part and to destroy Nagini. That particular horcrux would be the most difficult as she would always be with Voldemort.

"The poison that had burst from the horcrux had no antidote and that would mean the Head Master would most likely die within a year or a maximum of a year and a half with regular medication. That was another point that Dumbledore used to persuade Snape. But ultimately Dumbledore was forced to bring in the oath Snape had taken almost seventeen years in the past to protect one Harry Potter and help him against Voldemort at all costs that forced Snape to kill the Head Master.

"Draco was pardoned this time by Voldemort because Dumbledore had died and he had let the other Death Eaters in to the castle. But Draco did not want to be Death Eater any more. He pleaded with Snape to help him.

"Snape rescued Lucius Malfoy from Azkaban, with the help of Fawkes, yes Fawkes, and all of them met with me. All four of them gave me the same oaths as you did and want to play a part in bringing down Voldemort once and for all. All of them are with me, living with me in Potter castle where I have been for the last few days."

He glanced at the four of them and nodded. They took off their hooded cloaks and stood uncomfortably in front of all of them. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Snape.

By the end of Harry's narration most of them had guessed about the identities of the hooded people. Still there were a few shrieks especially from Mrs. Weasley, and gasps from Hermione and Ginny.

But it was not Mrs.Weasley or Moody who had their doubts; it was Ron who disappointed Harry the most. "How could you? Harry, he is a Slytherin and a slimy git. He almost killed me and because of him Bill was hurt. And what of Ginny? The git's father was responsible for so much. He was the one who gave the Diary to Ginny for heaven's sake. And you want us to fight along with them and with the man who killed Dumbledore. I won't. I just won't." he yelled at the top of his voice.

"Ron, how can you talk like that? Harry trusts them and so does Professor Dumbledore. Harry just explained everything about all that we didn't know. How can you say all that?" Hermione exclaimed sounding distressed that Ron would not believe Harry.

"Shut up, Hermione, you don't know anything. All Slytherins are Death Eaters." Shouted Ron.

"How dare _you_? I was the one who was affected by the Diary and even I realize the importance of working together with them to destroy the bigger and greater evil. And all you have to say is Slytherins are _evil?" _snarled Ginny looking daggers at Ron.

"They have given Harry their oath for Merlin's sake, and in what house did you think Wormtail was in?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice. Why couldn't Ron understand?

"I knew it, you always side with him. Wormtail was an exception Hermione. But all Slytherins are not." Ron snarled right back.

"You are confused, little bro. While I don't like the Malfoys,"

"Or Snape, I believe in what Harry says."

"You – know – who is a bigger threat right now especially with the horcruxes." All this from the Twins.

Ron looked betrayed. "I knew it. You would support him. After all he gave you two the money to start out didn't he?"

The Twins looked ready to hit Ron. They took out their wands in a flash, when, none, other than Bill Weasley, stopped them. "You tell them off, Bill, and also tell Harry to stop trusting them. They are traitors. Maybe you could check Harry for any Dark curses."

Smack.

Hermione's hand flew and made contact with Ron's face. He reeled back with the impact of the slap. His face took an ugly look as his hand caressed his cheek. "So it is Harry all the time, isn't it? Ginny I think you don't have a chance." He sneered.

Smack.

This time it was his sister. "Don't say another word. Harry, please obliviate him and send him home. He obviously has issues more important than what we have been discussing here."

"That's enough, Ginny. There was no need to hit him for expressing an opinion," said Mrs. Weasley looking annoyed, distressed and angry at the same time.

As the arguments went back and forth Harry wondered how things had deteriorated in under a second. What was wrong with his first and best friend? Was it jealously or was it an intolerance of anything Slytherin or what, he did not know, but it hurt. Very badly. And if it went on like this their friendship would come under fire, if it hadn't already. And Mrs. Weasley did not understand. Mr. Weasley was standing to one side watching everything with Charlie who had yet to interfere.

If even the core group could not agree with each other, how could they present a united front against Voldemort? How would they win? Harry felt totally down and he could not help feeling let down. A hand came up to his shoulder and pressed it firmly. He turned to see Snape. "Its not your fault that Weasley is stupid. He will come to his senses." "You think so, Ron can be incredibly stubborn about issues, you know," Harry said doubtfully.

"No, I do not know and nor do I want to know what _Ron_ is all about," Snape sneered, "And I hope you will desist from reading his inner mind to ascertain all about _Ron." _The sneer grew more pronounced. Against his will Harry grinned reluctantly. Snape's expression grew satisfied as saw Harry ease up a little. "He has to grow up Potter and _realize that no one will fit in to his predetermined slot of good, bad and evil_." Finished Snape seriously.

Harry nodded once before his attention was diverted. There was a full fight raging between all members of the Weasley family with Moody, Minerva, Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt thrown in. Hermione was crying covering her face with her hands. Ginny's face was streaming with tears as she was shouting at her mother who was yelling right back at her. The Malfoys were all huddled in a corner near Dumbledore's portrait with wands at the ready. Snape was standing near him with a sneer on his face.

Harry looked at the scene that had unfolded in a moment, it seemed. Ron's pigheadedness had once again come to the forefront and had totally destroyed the already fragile understanding that he had strived so hard to achieve. He felt despondent and alternated between banging his head and banging Ron's head in.

He couldn't stand it anymore. Just when he felt he would just hex all of them, "Harry?" a soft voice that he almost did not hear, called to him. He turned slightly and saw Lupin standing there with a most peculiar expression on his face, not minding Snape who had come to stand at his side. Just when had Snape started covering his back, he wondered as he answered, "Yes, professor?" hoping he would not do privately what the others were doing at the top of their voices.

"Did you really say Potter castle? Have you been there all along?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, you must have seen the portraits, have all of them woken up?" for the first time he saw Lupin expressing something other than a polite smile and infinite patience. He looked anxious, hopeful and sad all together. Snape was sneering at him and before he could say anything, Harry butted in, "yes, sir," he said eagerly even the confusion could not make him stop smiling as he thought of his parents. He also relayed what his father and mother had to say of him.

Lupin was overwhelmed. "Your father had me keyed into the wards. Now however it would have become void. Perhaps you could key me in even temporarily once, I would like to meet with them."

"Sir, the reason I told all of this was to have a separate place for all of us to meet and discuss freely without danger of being overheard or any such thing,"

"Oh! And you thought of keying all of us to the castle. That's a brilliant idea, Harry!"

"Then why, Lupin don't you go and bang all of their heads together and make them see reason?" Lupin turned to Snape with an amused smile.

"I am not afraid of admitting I am scared of Molly, Severus. I won't even go anywhere near her. Perhaps," and he gestured his hand towards the melee still going on in front of them. "Very smart." Said Snape sarcastically, and he looked as if he would continue, when,

**BANG, BANG!!!**

It was professor McGonagall. She had her wand in her hand and looked furious. "Sit down, all of you," she shouted her face white with fury. "How dare all of you come here and treat this type of information with so little care, I am hard put to believe. Now sit down in your places or leave this room and _this place in the Order forever_."

Harry walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her a, bit awkwardly and patted Ginny with another hand, slightly flushing. He led them both to their seats and then walked to his place, where he had been standing. Snape looked at him raising an eyebrow and sneering just a little bit. Harry glared at him and dared him to say anything. Snape just looked amused.

"Now, I want all of you to contemplate your course of action for the duration of the war, for that is what we will be doing from now on as our secondary and sometimes our primary activity. Potter has offered us the Potter castle for an indefinite period of time where we can not only meet together as the Order but also live together, if we feel unsafe, where we are now. The Potter castle is said to be almost impregnable as only Potter can key us in and key us out.

"Grimmauld Place is also under a new fidelus and extra wards. That will also be used as both Order headquarters as well as a shelter for those members and their families who think they are unsafe. Harry has revealed all that he knows to all of you so that there is no confusion or distrust between us. The whole Order will not be privy to information about Severus and the Malfoys for the present, till we take care of a spy in the Order, yes, Molly another spy who could do us a lot of damage."

"Who is it, Good Lord what to do now?"

"Molly before I reveal to all of you about the other spy, I need to know what we are going to do. All of you who agree that Severus and the Malfoys are to be accepted please sit still and the others please raise your hand.

Two hands were raised. Molly and Ron. "I am sorry Minerva, but I cannot trust a man who can kill for the greater good or the man who did not mind letting a basilisk to purge the school of whom he thought were not worthy. I will be a member of the Order of course but I will remain with the others in Grimmauld Place, and attend meetings there."

McGonagall looked at Ron. He was looking at Harry. "I will be with my Mum," was all he said. Harry felt wretched and he opened his mouth, but before he could say any thing, "Good." Said McGonagall crisply, "That is taken care of. Thank you Molly and Ron. I will tell you about the next Order meeting as soon as we decide. Now please give me your permission to place a couple of spells so that you will not be able to talk about what you heard in here even among yourselves." McGonagall flicked her wand and along with Moody who had been strangely silent for him placed the spells and wards on both of them and allowed them to leave.

Molly was shocked at the dismissal. "But the spy?" she spluttered. "Sorry, Molly, what we discuss here from now on is confidential. I am sorry." She added gently. The tears shone in her eyes as she looked at her family that had chosen to align with Harry than to stand together and she felt a tiny bit of self doubt. But before she could say anything Ron was dragging her away to the fireplace. They left without another word.

Arthur sighed. He too would have agreed with his wife, but this was war and there were bigger issues and she forgot that Harry had taken an oath from them before he agreed to befriend them and he would never allow anyone to insult their family. He wondered why Molly and Ron did not think so. He turned his attention to the meeting with a small smile as both his elder sons placed an arm around him from either side, comforting him silently.

The council as they had named themselves was to go right then to Potter castle to get keyed in into the wards and then leave for home. They would meet the next day to discuss about the spy and the future course of action. Lupin was invited to stay over and he accepted joyfully. He would meet two of his friends after almost seventeen years and another after two years.

End of Chapter – 11

----------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Luci92, slayer3 and Lily.

Snape will be mean to one and all. But with Harry he has a certain responsibility because of Lily and now it is imperative he works well with him. It is a bonus he can get along with this Harry, that's all. Ron is facing the toughest situation in his life and he will have an inkling of what it is to face Voldemort day in and out. You have to give that man, i mean snape of course a little leeway for that I suppose.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 12

------------------

Ron and Molly entered The Burrow from the Head Mistress office. Ron stomped off to his room and threw himself on his bed. He was fuming. No one, no one had sided with him. Couldn't they see what a mistake they were all making? His old feelings of jealousy came bubbling up and almost hit him with it. So Harry had a castle. A castle and Grimmauld Place. He was giving all of them shelter. He who had no one was telling everyone to share his home. Arghhhhhhhhh. He gave a silent howl, sat up and tore his hair.

Harry ultimately preferred Malfoy to him. That is what it looked like to him. And the others. All of them sided with _him._ What a shame! He happily spent the next two hours fuming and cursing Harry, Hermione who again preferred Harry to him, his own family members everyone. They would learn. But by then it would be too late as Snape would have killed off someone else and the Malfoys would, probably take Harry off to You-know-who.

At this point his mother who had very obviously been crying called him down to dinner. He ate a full meal undeterred by the events of the recent past and went into the living room. At that time there were loud pops heard all around and suddenly about ten Death Eaters came into the living room. Molly shrieked loudly and with her wand came rushing into the room, but before that all of them had apparated away along with Ron.

Molly had never been so distraught. She went to the floo to try to go to the school, but found it blocked. It had been sealed off. Panicking, she sent a patranous to Arthur and waited wringing her hands. How had the death eaters managed to get into The Burrow, she didn't know? Wasn't it supposed to be secure? Hadn't Dumbledore himself….OH! Merlin! They must have fallen after he died and no one had really noticed in the aftermath and because of the fact their own wards were still working. Even though they had placed additional wards after McGonagall's message had come, none of them had really noticed that Dumbledore's had fallen. But the wards were strengthened. She just couldn't understand.

Within five minutes there was sounds of people apparating to The Burrow. Molly crouched in fear and ran to hide under the dining table in the kitchen. "Molly, Molly" an increasingly anxious voice sounded as Arthur ran into the living room. "Molly" "Mum" from four different voices and Mrs. Weasley from Harry. It was Harry's voice that made her come out and she looked dazed. "Oh! Harrrrrrrry," she wailed, falling on him and hugging him before she turned to Arthur and fell into his arms. "Arthur, they came and took Ron away. How could they come in? How could they?"

Bill ran outside with Charlie and the Twins, while Harry who was now joined by Remus, Tonks and Moody who apparated in a few minutes ago was trying to make sense of everything.

Bill ran outside to check the wards and found all of them had been torn rather brutally. Instead of going back inside he sent Fred to run inside and get his father, Moody, Tonks and Lupin at once. All of them came out at once, wands at the ready.

Bill called them over and informed them about the huge breech in the wards. All of them immediately set down to repair it first and foremost as it would make it possible to just walk in, as there was practically no protection there. Bill frowned heavily, why were the wards so weak now? They had been pulsating with so much energy just a few weeks ago. And they were all right when he had placed additional wards personally when they had received McGonagall's message.

They finished in record time, all of them thinking about Ron and if he was even alive and how all this had happened. Arthur was bitterly wondering if his was his fault that such a thing had happened as he had left them alone.

A short while later all of them hastened inside to find Molly and the others in the kitchen, Molly still crying and when they came in she looked up with a hopeful expression only to have it wiped off when she saw no Ron with them.

"We have only been outside to repair the breech in the wards, Molly," said Arthur to her silent query. At that point the floo turned green and Ginny came into The Burrow. She looked awful and had tear streaks running down her face.

"Is there any news?" began Ginny hesitantly, and when all of them shook their heads, "How could the wards fail?" "Oh! Ginny dear, the wards were fine till Albus died and then they fell. Only we didn't notice as our own wards were working and we had strengthened it just very recently and we didn't notice any thing else. We were all very disturbed by other things.

"What I don't understand is, there has been a breech in the wards that could have happened only if someone of us had worked at it till it was torn down. If anyone else had touched it we would have known at once, as the wards would have given us a warning. But none of us could have done it. Then who? Or how?" Bill frowned as he thought of the impossibility of it all.

Harry suddenly stood up. "Mrs. Weasley, please come over to my place, for now at least. We can ask Snape when he comes back. Nothing, you get me nothing will happen to Ron. Nothing. Nothing." He whispered the last words.

Bill looked at his mother, "Tell us what happened?"

Molly wiped her face and told all of them all she knew which was not much as it had happened very quickly. She put every thing away and all of them packed hastily and left for Potter castle. While all the others apparated and Ginny left by floo after which it was sealed, Harry and Molly along with Lupin and Moody apparated to the outside of the wards for Molly to be keyed in.

Once she had been keyed in all of them went inside and made straight for the conference room.

----------------

In the Headmistress's office after Ron and Mrs. Weasley had left,

After Ron and Molly had left there was an uncomfortable silence that lasted for a few minutes before all of them left for Potter castle. Harry keyed all of them into the wards and all of them tested it by walking through them, and apparating into them before everyone except Lupin, the Malfoys, Snape and Harry apparated to Hogsmeade to go back to Hogwarts. They had decided to have dinner before going home.

Arthur felt that was the best, as it would give time to Molly and Ron to see reason. So they had gone back to the school and had a sumptuous dinner and a lengthy discussion of the happenings of the day.

That was when Molly's patronous had come in and he had rushed on. Moody in the meantime had sent his own patronous to Harry and then gone to join the Weasleys along with Tonks. Kingsley Shaklebolt had to leave for the Ministry and had left half an hour ago. All of them had managed to land within seconds of each other and had rushed to help.

Harry, Remus, Snape and the Malfoys went inside and there the Malfoys retired to bed. Snape, Lupin and Harry went to the conference room and Harry took Remus inside. There was a Babel of noise as James, Sirius, Lily were talking to Albums, who was telling them all about the meeting. All three of them were mighty indignant on his behalf of Ron's behavior and Molly lack of understanding.

"She was always like this. I mean how can you still keep them kids when all of them are in so much danger. It would be better to train them to defend them." That was Sirius.

"If locking them up was the answer then the best place to do so would be here. We'll tell her, we can lock all of them for the duration of the war, say like the rest of their lives." James thought he was being hilarious, his wife was not amused, though she agreed with them on principle.

"Hello," Remus called out in a soft voice. He was drinking in every thing, the way they looked, the way they were talking and smiling and simply enjoying all of it.

"Remy!" shouted Lily. James didn't say anything. He looked at Remus and stood absolutely still staring at him in total disbelief. "Remus," he asked James and to Harry's horror, his father had two small tears running down his cheeks that he made no effort to hide. "I am _so _sorry Remy, all of us betrayed you and thought you to be bad. We got punished, for that as well. Harry became an orphan, Siri got 12 years in Azkaban and we got ourselves truly snuffed. We were no better that the others who feared and ill-treated you. Forgive me?"

The astounding silence lasted all of two minutes, as James looked down terribly ashamed he had assumed Remus to be evil for all the reasons the others shunned him. He and Sirius had been no better, and Lily looked disturbed as well.

Remus stood in shock as he heard his first friend speak and saw the tears run down his eyes. James never cried. Never. And in front of Sirius and Snape and Harry and Lily, he stopped at point as his brain started working.

"Oh no, you are not getting away, James. I am going to give it to you." And he raised his wand and before Harry could rush at him and stop him, he fired a tickling charm at James followed by a dancing charm, "Rictusempra, tarantallegra,"

All of them were simply astounded as a helpless James started dancing, but falling down, laughing and his legs still performing steps in the air. Slowly all of them started laughing helplessly as they watched the antics of James.

"Remus, ha, ha, ha, ooh, ha, ha, stop, ha, ha, Remy, ohh, Lily, Siri, ha, ha, ha, stop, ha, ha," James went on and looking at him the others went on as well, no one really making an effort to remove the hexes.

After about five agonizing minutes for James and incredibly hilarious minutes for the others, even Snape had a tiny twitch on his lips, while Lily was doubled up with laughter and Sirius was right there with James shouting encouraging things like the better way to dance and laugh, while he was literarily rolling on the ground as if he had been hit with a better version of both the hexes, Remus removed the hex from James who was by then exhausted from the laughing and the dancing in the air as he never got up after he fell down the first time.

Harry saw for the first time all the teeth in his late Headmaster's mouth as he saw him laughing for the first time as Albus Dumbledore let himself go.

After that, all of them calmed themselves down and stories of the last seventeen years were shared. There were many tears and so much laughter. Remus looked as if years had rolled off him, the sincere apology by a tearful James soothed him more than anything else. Snape looked a touch green tinged with envy as he saw the three of them hollering away at anything and everything. Lily also apologized to Remus that was waved away airily.

"I don't care, Remus. You are living here from now on. I said living not staying. You will be Severus's test subject for a cure for lycantrophy till such time he finds out a cure. And," more loudly as Remus tried to interrupt him, "I want both you and Snape to be manager of Harry's finances till he is able to look after it himself. The Potter resources are huge, you know and Harry will definitely not be able to manage it by himself." "Especially as the Black holdings are also now merged with it." Added Sirius.

"For 17 years our finances were looked after by the goblins, which took care of the existing investments only. They could not make any additions or sell any poor investment, as there was no one to authorize them to do so. Please, Remus. Snape has already agreed to Lily. Please. I will know I am forgiven for sure, then" James finished softly, a pleading look in his eyes.

"And what is the catch, James," asked Remus wryly. "I don't know how you convinced Severus, but you are not doing a good job on me_. I know it is not pity,_ so what is it."

James looked extremely sheepish. "I thought it was a brilliant idea, Remus. Snape has already become an outcast. Even if he wins the war single handedly for us people are not going to trust him. Ever. So are you. As a werewolf, however good or loyal you will forever be under suspicion. The proof is ourselves, Lily and I," he said sadly.

"Harry does need a family, Remus. While we know we have no right to ask this of you and Severus, we have no one either. We are also alone, Remy. But we will understand if you refuse. We are hardly in a position to argue" Said Lily with tears in her eyes.

"And who told you," asked Snape sarcastically, "I was convinced. The fool that is called James Potter told me he would convince you and if you accept then I must too."

Remus couldn't help it. He started laughing. James was so devious, but he spoiled everything by being so obvious about the whole thing. And he knew it was an apology of the highest sort, as James was giving him the very thing all of them had thought he was capable of. Betraying them. And now James was virtually putting him and Snape another person who had been accused of so many things in charge of the most important figure of the Light. If they were alive after the war this would help both of them immensely.

To say you were in charge of Harry Potter and his entire finances was to become untouchable by the Ministry. That touched him more than anything else. All his life he had been shunned and suspected and when the two of them had let him down, thinking him capable of betrayal of their lives, it had become a little too much for him. He had become old overnight.

Both James and Lily had pleading looks on their faces. Harry was almost of age and they still wanted this. He turned to look at Snape and both of them as if by an unspoken agreement turned to Harry with a question on their faces. Harry did not even hesitate. He nodded his head so hard it looked in danger of falling off.

Remus laughed again. He knew he was being asked for a second chance by James and so was Snape. In his own way James was saying sorry. It warmed his heart and melted it.

"If I take this on do I have to be in constant touch with the," at the warning looks and the shout of 'hey' from Harry, Snape sneered, "Lupin?" it sounded as if he had taken one of his own Potions, "

"I am sure Remy would not like the smell," said James innocently, "So, no you don't have to, maybe if you have a bath," here he yelped as Lily hit him and shouted at Remus and Sirius who were all laughing making a lot of highly lewd comments at Snape because he started it first.

Snape snarled and Harry, who was laughing as well, was looking at him at that moment was startled to see he looked hurt. He immediately thought back to the pensieve and felt mortified. His father, Sirius and even Remus were all behaving like Dudley, for heaven's sake, and he was right up _there _laughing with him. He stopped laughing and went near him.

Snape looked at him for a moment with no expression on his face and then sneered and started to say something, but Harry froze him in total shock, when he said, "Oh! Sir, don't mind them, they are thoroughly childish and don't deserve another thought. I mean we don't need to go near them, let alone _touch_ them."

Snape looked at Harry with something akin to disbelief, that he would defend him of all people against his father, Black and Lupin. Lily was smiling and so was Dumbledore, Lupin looked ashamed and James and Sirius were flabbergasted. That Harry should take Snape's side rather than theirs was too much to digest.

At that point Snape's dark mark began to burn. He clutched his left forearm and almost doubled up in pain. It was burning so strongly. Lily and the others frowned in concern and Snape lifted his wand and summoned his Death Eater cloak and mask and ran out to the drawing room to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there just to be safe.

"Take care," Harry said panting, running after him. Snape just looked at him for a moment before flooing away. Harry looked at the fire for a long time, till the others walked into their portraits in the room. "Harry," his father called.

"Dad couldn't you just put a lid on it. You irritated him and he has gone to Voldemort in that mood. What if he makes a mistake? He does so much for us, he had killed for us, repenting time and again for a mistake he made so many years ago." Harry couldn't go on. To face Voldemort like that took so much and okay he was a git, but couldn't these people go easy on him?

"Harry I won't do it if it means so much to you." He started softly, 'But he started it, not us you know. He was going to be nasty to Remus and it was instinctive. So many times this has happened before and, what?" Sirius was digging him, gesturing to Harry who was looking like he was going to yell all over again.

"Er, umm.., I did not mean it like that. What I meant to say was Severus always insulted Remy like that," "And you always ganged up on him like that, I suppose," James started to nod his head vigorously till he realized he was digging his grave deeper and gave it up as a bad job.

"Harry, I will try my best to make sure these two are kept in line and also I never laugh at Severus unkindly. Calm down. All right?"

It was at that moment the patronous came from Moody and Harry and Lupin rushed off to The Burrow as well.

-------------------

Molly, Harry, Moody and Lupin came in and joined the others in the conference room. Molly hardly noticed where she was being taken. When they entered the conference room where all of them she was slightly bewildered. She looked around, saw Dumbledore and ran to him.

"Albus," she started tearfully, "You know what has happened? They have taken Ron away. The wards were very ordinary as the special wards you placed had all fallen down."

Albus tried to comfort her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes, and looked up to see "Sirius," she exclaimed, and saw the others. Her hand went up to her mouth as Lupin came over to her and introduced Molly and the rest of the Weasleys to James, Lily and Sirius.

"Why did you not place their home under the fidelus, Albus? That way even if you died it wouldn't have fallen until the secret keeper died. Albus was silent, as he had no answer.

"What are we to do?" asked Molly. How can we go and rescue him?"

"Molly, sit down. Even though you were not willing to work with Snape, he has gone there, as he was called a bit before Ron was taken away. He will bring news and we will find a way," said Moody in his gruff voice.

Snape came in at that moment having removed only the mask; he was still in his Death Eater clothes. "Which total fool, ass and imbecile keyed in Percy Weasley when he so obviously was not a member at The Burrow to the wards?" he asked too tired to even sneer. He was trembling and shaking slightly.

"Rip," called Lily, and when he appeared, "Please get the anti cruciatus potion from the potion lab and a vial. Also get a pain relief potion and a nerve regenerator potion at once and ask Pety to bring some tea, at once, please."

When Rip came with the Potions, both Harry and Remus ran to the elf and took the Potions from him. Harry carefully measured the anti cruciatus while Remus gave the pain relief and the nerve regenerator potion to Snape who took it without comment and gulped it down. After a minute, the trembling and the shaking subsided.

"Well, who did that?" he asked again, his voice a little more strong.

Mrs. Weasley did not notice the shaking, the trembling or the concern Harry exhibited that made the others in the room wonder and speculate.

She was holding both her hands to her mouth and said in a muffled voice full of terror and fear,

"Me."

End of Chapter – 12

----------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks a lot slayer3 for your review, once again. Molly hides under the table _after_ Ron is taken away, when the Order comes to help. When the death eaters come, she comes running with her wand to find they have already left with Ron.

Ron has his wand in his room, I'm afraid. He was not in the mood and he was not thinking straight either. He was disgruntled and had come straight down after grousing about Harry, Hermione and the Malfoys.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 13

------------------

"**What?" **about a dozen voices both from the room and the portraits exclaimed in shock, confusion and anger. "Mum, how could you? He has cut off himself from our family, he is not a member of the Order either, and you have made it possible to come and go as he pleases. What if he tells the Minister about the Order and creates more chaos."

"Charlie, you will not talk about your brother like that. No one could possibly be braver than him. I am sure Albus will agree_. He is a member of the Order, though in secret,_ he swore to me on his life and he told me he has been operating in secret with Albus and helping all of us. I will not hear a word against him." Molly was highly indignant on her son's behalf.

Looking at Snape she asked, tears threatening to fall again, "Severus, have you been able to see Ron? How, how is he?"

Snape was livid and he made no effort to hide it. "All of you sit down." He snarled. As Molly moved to say something, "He is fine Molly," Snape said impatiently. He moved to the head of the table only slightly unsteady and glared when Harry came to help him. "Rip," he called, and as Rip came, "Please go and call the Malfoys down at once." Scowling at Harry, "I am not a child, Harry, I am fine. Sit down here. You, Lupin here." He commanded, making Harry and Lupin sit on either sides of him.

Seeing that Tonks came and sat on Remus's other side, smiling at him, a gesture that had not gone unnoticed by three people in one portrait. Remus seemed to sense their rather intense looks and he glanced nervously at them, blushing when two rowdy members of the said portrait gave him a high five and some personal visual messages. He blushed even more, dreading the question and answer session that was sure to follow once this issue was resolved.

Ignoring the shocked looks and the gasps from all of the present there on his calling Harry by his given name rather than venomously hissing Potter, he sent a patronous to Minerva and Kingsley Shaklebolt, Diggle, Hermione and Hestia Jones, telling them to apparate at once to the Potter castle. All of them waited, on tenterhooks, sipping their tea, for the rest of them to come.

All the others came in record time. Harry was sent along with Draco who had come down at once with his parents to wait at the door and bring all of them here, as they would be coming here for the first time. Hermione was the last and looked extremely nervous and frightened.

Harry was shaken to the core. He was sure Ron had been captured to bring him in. and he was sure Percy had helped to tear the wards down to make it easy to help the others to apparate in side. He knew Voldemort would not kill Ron, holding him as bait for him to come. When he said so to Draco, Draco not only agreed with him but also said that though he will not kill Ron, he might harm him by placing him under the cruciatus or something.

Harry felt a chill sweep through him. What if Ron was put under the imperious or the cruciatus? Merlin, what to do? How could he face it if, if something happened to Ron. Please, please, he prayed to whoever was out there. Let nothing happen to him. Please.

He was thankfully distracted by the Order coming in. McGonagall was the first to come, followed by Kingsley Shaklebolt, Diggle, Hestia and lastly, Hermione.

Harry showed all of them the way and dragged Hermione who was looking around in a state of nervousness he had never seen in her before. He wondered how she would take the news about Ron. They had got together, but just a short while ago, they had taken such opposite stands. That apart, she would be devastated as Ron was as much her friend as his.

He took her hand and led her to the conference room, and dragged her to the side where three people were chatting softly. "Mum, Dad, this is Hermione. Hermione this is my Mum and Dad. And you know Sirius of, course."

"Hello, how are you dear. Harry has told both of us so much about you, so I feel I know you already. Thank you, child for being with our Harry all the way through." Lily said with a smile.

Hermione just looked at both the Potters and Sirius who were smiling at her. For the life of her, she could not say a word. She just stood there looking at them, drinking in all their features and unable to say a simple hello.

Lily frowned, "Is something the matter dear?" and Harry was looking at her strangely a she had not uttered a word to his parents or Sirius, not even a polite greeting.

Snape was calling to them, and Harry secretly worried about Hermione's reaction dragged her to the table, and placed her next to him. Lily was frowning, as she could not understand the reaction of Harry's friend who was acting in a manner that was so opposite to what she had been told about her by not only Harry but also by Sirius, Severus and Albus.

Harry, and Hermione who was emotionally too distraught went and sat down and the meeting started. Snape was in charge at this time and he was speaking already.

"Percy Weasley came to The Burrow earlier to meet his mother, place her under the imperious and find out about the whereabouts of Harry Potter. He found no one there and that was when he got this rather brilliant idea. He worked at the wards all alone safe in the knowledge no one was there and when he had sufficiently torn down a section, he apparated to the Dark Lord's hideout and informed him of his actions and his plan.

To kidnap Ginny Weasley or Ron Weasley and hold them hostage for the Dark Lord, and draw Potter to them. The Dark Lord has promised Percy Weasley he will not kill till his hand is forced to the extreme. Percy is to come back to your house tomorrow to comfort you, but in reality to place you under the imperious and order you to hand over Harry after inviting him to The Burrow."

"NOOOO! It can't be. Percy would never betray me or the order like that!" Molly was inconsolable.

"The stupid boy thinks Voldemort will honour his words and let Ron go, but the Dark Lord is notorious for not keeping his word. He will pressurize Percy to Order Molly to bring Harry, then ask for all the other Weasleys as well as others in the Order, then kill them all. How could you be so stupid and not tell this to Arthur or Albus or someone, I don't know.

"Now the Dark Lord wants Harry and he has started by attacking everyone close to him. Since you seem to know about motives and who is capable, now kindly entertain us as to how to solve this problem?" he finished with an angry shout, snarling at her.

"Sir, calm down," said Harry interfering before any one of the Weasleys could shout back at Snape for shouting at Mrs. Weasley. "Why did he curse you?" ignoring the mutters of the Weasleys 'serves the git right'.

"Draco did not accompany me," was all Snape said. "Oh! Severus what did you tell him?" asked Narcissa. "Nothing for now. We must deal with rescuing Weasley first. I merely told he was unconscious as he had thought to disobey me and I had cursed him. He cursed me, as I was told nothing, nothing was more important than obeying summons. He has also come to know Lucius has escaped Azkaban. He was mad already and I did not know he knew, and I received the brunt of his anger."

"Sir, are you trying to say Percy is a, a, a death eater?" asked Bill deeply disturbed by the repercussions of the answer that looked to be in the affirmative.

"Yes. At last a Weasley is smart enough to comprehend what I am saying." Said Snape snidely. "Albus had his doubts and Weasley was the reason all of you received messages to strengthen your wards of your homes. Albus was not sure what type of information he must have given the Dark Lord. Now as your mother seems aware, we must first ascertain what type of information he must have got through her."

"The Dark Lord has risen again, Weasley and at least this time I pray we try and destroy him before he destroys all of us. This time there will be no trusting without proof, we must take the offensive to him and scare him into making mistakes." Snape was finished.

Molly looked deeply ashamed and alarmed, as she thought of the destruction she had have wrought with her carelessness.

"No, we must first find out a way to get out Ron," cried Harry. Hermione was still strangely silent; she was not saying any thing. After a short silence, where everyone was thinking furiously, "I will help," said Draco. There was a silence for a minute, and then Moody said, ' Good, for you boy. How?"

Narcissa and Lucius protested, but Draco held firm. He wanted to do this; he didn't know why, maybe to do his little bit to undo all that he and his family had done.

Lily spoke then, "Draco once you go, you will be severely punished. Are you sure dear?" "Yes, Mrs. Potter. I want to do this and anyway Severus will protect my back."

That made it final, soon serious plans were made, and as a first step, Bill, Charlie, the Twins, Arthur and Molly left for The Burrow to place it under additional protections and wards. Bill placed wards of intent as well so anyone with evil intent would not be able to enter and as he included Fleur, Harry and Hermione in the family list it would make Percy coming in extremely unwise and difficult if not impossible.

Remus went with Hermione to her house to pack her things and place additional wards on the Grangers residence, cars and clinic. He would leave her here, go back to his own house and pack up everything. He would start living here, as would she.

**The second war had started for the Order of the phoenix. **

Draco and Snape left for Voldemort's hideout so that Draco could apologize properly and try and get into the dungeons to try and trace Ron, as the holding cells were all on that level. He had had a portkey that was made with a dark spell, Lily had the brilliant idea to ask Harry to cast all spells in parcel tongue and also added a lot of protection spells on it so that it would never leave Draco even if it was summoned.

She had asked Harry to make it on a small snake pendent that would hang on a chain. Albus suggested Harry make one more for Snape and just in case of an emergency one extra for Ron. For Ron a ring made as a portkey.

Harry complied and soon they were ready to leave. Harry with Lily and Snape's help had made the portkey with a small ritual that had involved blood Magic that would defeat all the wards in Riddle Manor. That was a piece of extremely dark Magic that took almost a couple of hours to make the portkeys. The portkey would bring them back to the Hogwarts infirmary. They could go to The Burrow, but Draco had refused outright.

For Draco, this would be a one-time assignment, as Voldemort would want him killed on sight if he succeeded in his task. He was to go armed with the portkey and take it on from there.

Harry refused to sleep till they came back. He knew the Weasleys were also waiting at The Burrow for Snape and Draco to come back with Ron safely. They would wait at The Burrow till they met with Percy the next day and then go to Hogwarts. He had decided to stay at home as he was not sure of Ron's reaction and he didn't want to anger him, when he might be in a bad way.

Harry clenched his hand. If anything happened to Ron, well he would just die. He knew that. That thought made him restless. He went to the drawing room and sprawled out on the sofa waiting anxiously and after a little while got up and started pacing up and down. James, Sirius, Lily and Albus, talking in soft voices soon joined him.

A little while later all of them fell silent and resumed waiting and Harry also slumped on the sofa. He was just beginning to doze off; when Remus and Hermione came in. both of them were carrying their belongings, shrunken, in their robes. Lily called Rip and told him to take Remus's and Hermione's things to their rooms and unpack them.

She then called for some refreshments and hot piping tea for the three tired souls.

Harry looked at Hermione. Something was bothering her and badly. He had never seen her like this, not in their third year, not in their sixth year, not ever. In fact if truth were to be told he would have to say that Ron was only the secondary worry. She looked petrified, literarily.

He went near her. She looked terrified and as if it was beyond her, small tears were leaking down her cheeks. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth and simply shook with so much sadness it hurt Harry to watch. By now, Remus, Dumbledore, James, Lily and Sirius were also looking concerned and watching her. The Malfoys were not there, as they preferred to go up to their room to wait.

"Honey, what is the matter? Are your parents safe? Did they not want you to come here? What is it? You look so worried." This was from a concerned looking Lily.

Hermione cried harder. The Potters seemed so different. They had been worried _about Malfoy and Snape for heaven's sake_. How did they abandon her? And Harry. How would he take it? Would he truly accept her or would he be resentful? And the Potters. Would they even accept her?

She had not meant to reveal her secret to anyone for the present. But the tension of the meeting and the immediate recall for the most horrible nightmare come true and the fact the Order had decided she should stay here from now on to help in the war, a place where she would be seeing them everyday, was a bit too much for her already frazzled nerves to bear. She had been jittery before and now she was a wreck.

She looked at Harry. "I am so sorry, Harry." She hiccupped. "Why? What happened?" he asked alarmed. Hermione never ever had been like this. "Hermione, Ron will be okay. I have faith in both Snape and Draco. Don't worry." He said, awkwardly patting her hand and then giving her a cup of tea.

"I hope you will not be angry with me for what I am going to say." She said, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "No. Never. You should know by now, hmm."

"Should we leave? Would you like to talk to him alone?" asked Lily in a gentle tone. Hermione considered it for a moment. Maybe she could. Then she decided against it. If Remus, Sirius and Albus were there, it might take the edge of any anger Harry might exhibit when she told him about his parents leaving her to die.

She stared at him for sometime and said, "Promise me you will not get angry, till you are aware of all the facts," she asked him.

It was Harry who was terrified now. His mind worked in tangents that went totally haywire. "Hermione, do you know anything about Ron, if so say it and we can do something more to get him out." Harry was working himself up into magnificent proportions. God! Had she known beforehand? Merlin, why was she not saying anything?

Hermione looked confused for a second, "Oh no, Harry. It is not about Ron." Then seeing no way out of this, as she was sure she would not be able to work here if she did not clear this with all of them, she took a deep breath.

She glanced at the Potters, Lily was frowning, and James and Sirius looked baffled by her behaviour and just a little bit alarmed. "I am not the daughter of the Grangers. I was born on the 19th of September 1979. A Sister of the St. Johns orphanage found me on the same day in a small alley of the Leaky Cauldron. She heard me crying, came into the alley and saved my life.

"I was formally adopted by the Grangers on the 1st of October 1979. My father was a squib and though Magic was a closed door to him, Potions was not. He knew I was magical when he saw me do accidental Magic and made the heritage potion and saw, saw, whom I was born to. Since he knew I would receive a letter to Hogwarts, he went and got a bonding ritual made that would make me their daughter in every way."

Lily and James froze when they heard the date of birth of this girl, who was such a nervous wreck. When she said she was adopted, something broke inside Lily and she started crying. James soon followed, with tears running through his eyes.

Sirius and Remus had suspiciously bright eyes and both of them were smiling, as was Dumbledore who looked extremely happy. It was Harry who did not understand. "Who are they? Who abandoned you Hermione?" he asked his heart aching for her.

"Oh, Harry of course we didn't. Did we not tell you about your elder sister and how much we loved her? How could we abandon our lovely daughter who meant a world of dreams to us for the nine months she was in my stomach? We were told she was dead. In fact the healer at St. Mungo's gave us a baby that was stillborn. The devastation we felt has not left us even now.

"Our beloved daughter. We buried her under an old, old oak tree in the Potter cemetery that is way behind the castle here. We had named her Holly and we have never forgotten her, not till this day." And Lily started sobbing in earnest, the fact her daughter was standing in front of her, a daughter she had grieved for every day of her life, was too much for her.

Harry could not think of anything except that Hermione was his sister. The sister who, when his parents had told him had broken down and cried like a couple of babies was standing right here in front of him and it was Hermione. Hermione his best friend, who he had always thought of as his sister, who had always looked out for him, now was actually, really his sister.

He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, pouring his affection and acceptance for her. He was surprised and thrilled when she returned her hug equally tightly and buried her face into his chest and cried all the worry, sadness, tension and nerves away.

Their mother and father also held on to each other and sobbed as well. Lily wiped her eyes a little while later and said through her sobs, "Oh my sweetheart, your father and I had hugged Harry and poured our love in so many ways as much as we could from the day we knew we might not be there for him, but, but I, I never even got to touch you, give you even one hug, one tiny kiss, before you were snatched away from us so cruelly. Ohhhhhhh" Her sobs increased in intensity and she started crying loudly.

"You are not to worry, Lily. All of us make sure we find out the healer who did this cruel deed _and_ on whose orders and make sure he never gets another chance to separate a baby from its parents." Albus Dumbledore was at his most angry and his power was radiating even from the portrait if that could be possible.

Harry nodded. He heard his mother crying, crying as she had never before and anger for whoever did this to her ripped through him. Slowly everything started rattling and that alerted Dumbledore who told Harry to calm down before he did any damage to the room. Hermione also gathered herself and patted him, telling him not to get angry.

It was with an obvious effort that Harry calmed down, but not before he promised to tear the person responsible for this. Remus came forward and placed his hand in Harry's and said solemnly he would help Harry to tear to shreds those that did this dastardly crime and that Snape would help with a few choice Dark curses, like boiling their blood or removing their intestines while alive. As Remus was deadly serious Harry felt comforted.

Hermione, then shyly lifted her head and kissed Harry on his cheek. Harry hugged her and kissed her back on both. Remus came over and hugged her as well, kissing her and hugging her again. He knew along with Sirius, just how much James and Lily had grieved for their daughter, who had not seen the world, a daughter who had been in their memories all the while and now he knew they had not forgotten her for a day even after they had died.

Hermione then clutched his hand and walked up to her parents' portrait. She dragged a stool and still holding on to Harry, with one hand, stood up and leaned over and kissed her mother and father. Lily was overwhelmed with happiness and sorrow and struggled with her emotions. She kissed Sirius as well and stood down, shyly looking at her mother.

"The Grangers, did they take care of you my baby?" her voice broke again. Hermione told her everything and Lily and James were very thankful they had been good people and had gone to amazing lengths to save her baby. Lily wanted to meet the Grangers but Albus dissuaded her from doing so at present, till the war was over. Lily reluctantly agreed and then dictated a letter that she told Harry to write for her and requested Remus to hand it over to the Grangers.

It was a heartfelt thank you as well as a reassurance to them that Hermione would remain their daughter as well and the details of what had happened and how they had believed that they had lost their daughter forever. She also told Remus to place a self-igniting charm on it so that no one else would be able to read it.

Hermione also asked for permission to go and reassure her parents. Lily agreed reluctantly as she knew how unsure the Grangers would be. They had decided to tell the council only for the time being and inform the world at large after Voldemort was finally vanquished.

Remus and Hermione left and returned safely after an hour. The Grangers had been thankful and had cancelled their plans of going to the States. They were adamant that they would be well protected here. They had wanted to be near Hermione.

Remus had added many wards in the time they were there, giving Hermione the time and space to speak to the Grangers. He also added a ward of intent and some blood wards taking the blood from the Grangers as well as Hermione as well. As their house was under the fidelus even he had to wait while Hermione had rushed to bring back the paper containing her address from her father. Now no one knew this place except the four of him or her.

Snape and Draco had still not come back and the four in the portrait and the three in the drawing room made themselves comfortable, while waiting for Snape and Draco to come back.

--------------

Draco was scared it must be admitted, put up his best Occlumency shields and left with Snape. They apparated first to Spinner's End, where Snape had used a variety of small hexes the total effect of which made Draco look as if he had been punished rather severely. They made a rough plan and with a small prayer to bring back both the boys and him safely, Snape took his hand and they apparated to Riddle Manor.

There was no moon in the sky and the night was very dark. They crossed the apparition barrier and walked through. Draco started putting memories of hate, hate against Potter, hate and anger against his weak father, and walked swiftly inside knowing he could not and he must not fail.

Very few members were there, Bellatrix, Rudolphous, Avery, McNnair and Rookwood were talking in low tones with Nagini hissing and moving slowly in the corner of the room. Voldemort was sitting and watching all of them, and his eyes glittered as he saw Draco. Snape had been ordered to tell Draco, Lucius had escaped and then he was asked to bring Draco here.

Voldemort had wanted to see if Draco would really come or would he run off to his father. He had told Snape to kill him if he wanted to leave the service to the Dark Lord. This would also prove how much Snape was willing to go to serve him and once and for all prove his loyalties one-way or the other.

He was gratified to see Draco bleeding and still making his way with determination towards him. Maybe there was something left in the boy after all. He smiled, a sight truly horrifying as much as his anger was.

"Severus," he said softly, "What do we have here?"

Draco bent down and bowed low. "I seek your apology for my worthless father and ask your permission to take revenge on him. He has disgraced our cause and me My, Lord. I," here very hesitantly, " am sorry for my misbehaviour earlier."

"Ahh! But why did you misbehave? What had Severus done to warrant such a manner that he must curse you, leave you back to _come here_?"

"I had received an owl from my mother to the effect Lucius has escaped Azkaban." Draco said very stiffly and not without a great deal of fear.

"Mmm, and so you wanted to run away and join them perhaps?" the question came in silkily soft tones, the hands fingering his wand lightly.

Draco gulped. He knew he was an inch away from being killed. He swallowed heavily again and said in a voice that was almost undecipherable, "Master, I was angry with Lucius." The fact Draco was calling his father by name was not lost on Voldemort. He waited. He was still not convinced.

"My Lord, I will never join the blood traitor who calls himself a pure blood and betray you. Please believe me, Master." Draco's tone was shaky, low and terribly scared. It was the fear he smelled from Draco that convinced Voldemort. If that fear were not there, he would have been suspicious. But apparently the boy was a real Death Eater as he had not taken the chance to run away. Well he shall see anyhow.

"Do you have any plans for the moment, Severus?"

"No, My Lord." Was the respectable reply.

"Well both of you can stay here for a while can you not?" was the deceptive question asked, looking at Draco all the time. Both of them nodded their heads. That would help. If Weasley was kept here, as he was sure to be then it would be helpful if they were to stay there, as it would mean more chances to find out about Weasley.

Voldemort gave them a list of Potions to make and sent them off. He was exceptionally happy, and it showed in the way Draco was let off without much probing. Harry Potter the thorn in his side would be here soon. He would kill him mercilessly and then there would be no one left to stop him as took over the wizarding world. He wondered about the fun he would have first with him.

Break his wand. Kill his friend with a bit of friendly torture. Perhaps give that boy to Nagini. Yes. That would be appropriate. A snake eating a Griffindor. Put Potter under the friendly cruciatus. Then kill him with the promise of killing all his friends and sending all of them to him.

He sat there for a long time watching the others and thinking about all that he would do once he had the power.

-----------------

Snape and Draco left the meeting room and went to the lab that was in the dungeons. The way to the dungeons was dank and smelt of snakes. There were very few candles throwing their feeble light on everything, casting eerie shadows all over.

As they went down, they looked carefully around and at the very first turning to the lab itself; they found Ron in one of the holding cells. Apparently either he was not high security or Voldemort thought no one would betray him at this point. Draco hoped he would be proved wrong on both the points.

Ron looked terrible. He had his eyes closed and it looked as if he had not eaten since he had come here. There were numerous cuts on his face and body. He was also trembling and shaking continuously showing he had been subjected to the second of the unforgivable curses, the cruciatus.

There were tear streaks on his face and both Snape and Draco felt for the brash boy who had fallen into this mess.

The Potions lab was a short distance from the cell in which Ron was placed. Both Snape and Draco walked swiftly to the lab and started their work. Snape always had a special vest full of different kinds of Potions and he took out a mild nerve replenishing potion and a nutrient potion.

He then set to preparing the ingredients swiftly and precisely. After a while, he stopped and along with Draco went out of the Lab, leaving the door wide open.

He told Draco to watch his back and slowly sensed with his Magic, an ability Voldemort was unaware he had, if he knew he would have killed him for just not telling him about it, checked the area for any persons and slowly walked up to the cell.

He looked at the wards surrounding the cell and was surprised to find there were only basic spells. He memorized the spells cast on the cell and very slowly, removed them one at a time.

He sent his Magic once again, checked for any other presence and stiffened when his Magic sensed a different presence. Swiftly, he dragged Draco and placed silencing charms on both of them, replaced the wards he had taken down, and ran into the Lab. He had already set up the Lab before they had left, closed the door and both of them continued, though a lot slower that they had before.

It was a good thing they had left when they did. Nagini was prowling around and close behind her was Voldemort. He checked the cell, found the wards intact and went on to check the lab. He found a sneering Snape putting a defiant Draco to work. Snape was giving all the dirty work to Draco who was trying to show he did not care.

He left as silently as he had come and both Snape and Draco heaved silent sighs of relief. Not saying a word to each other, they worked for the next few hours. They did not dare to go and do anything now. Snape also alerted Draco of another change in their plans, as Voldemort was apparently not fully trusting of Draco's loyalties. They then went to rest in one of the rooms usually used by Death Eaters who stayed behind for any purpose. Snape made Draco stay with him in his room stating Draco did not deserve the priviledge for his actions of a defiant nature.

--------------------

Percy Weasley was planning his next step towards becoming Minister for Magic. He had gone originally to The Burrow to place a well intentioned imperious on his mother and take either Ginny or Ron away. He would hand them to Voldemort and then under the guise of comfort, order her to invite Harry to The Burrow, so that she could hand him over to Voldemort.

It was because of Harry that so many people were killed and it seemed to Percy that the Order was solely existing to protect Harry from Voldemort. As if the others had no need or necessity to be protected. It was so unfair, he thought, that a mere boy be given so much of importance, having his every wish fulfilled, when there were others who were more deserving.

Well it fell to Percy's lot to change it and change it he would. He would be so well rewarded. Ron or Ginny would be slightly rumpled, but that was part of the game. In a game of such high stakes, everyone had to make sacrifices. He would reward whom so ever; he took to Voldemort personally when he was in charge. Well, Ron was the lucky one, he thought. With this magnanimous offer in his mind satisfying and justifying his conscience, Percy was contented.

The next day he went to The Burrow and found to his dismay he could not enter. But then his face cleared. Bill Weasley was there with Charlie and both of them looked very serious.

"What is it Percy?" Bill asked with a frown. "I just wanted to see mother and speak a private word to her." He answered stiffly.

Bill and Charlie silently led the way into The Burrow. The wards were very unfriendly and would have thrown him out if Bill had not keyed him in. As it is they were buzzing very loudly, too loudly for him.

"Mother, I wanted to speak to you for a minute." Percy said softly. "What is it, Percy? I am not all right, as you see Ron has been captured by You-know-who, and whoever it was, has ruptured the wards."

"WHAT!!! The Dark Lord has taken Ron?" He exclaimed, not realizing he had called Voldemort the Dark Lord, a fact everyone except Percy had noticed. No body bothered to correct him, though.

"Yes, he has," replied Molly tears coming to her eyes as she thought of Percy. "How are we to rescue him I don't know? Before at least there was Snape and Dumbledore. Now though, one of them is dead and the other is a traitor. We don't even know Ron is still alive." Molly started crying. Percy was at his wits end. How could he do what he had come to do if none of them would leave him alone with their mother? Well there was always the direct approach.

"All this is because of Harry. Now all of you have become targets for him. I always said we should not have befriended him or Dumbledore. All of you did and now look at where you are. Ron is gone. I am sure he is keeping Ron because Ron is Harry's friend. I think, and I don't care if all of you hex me, capture Harry and hand him over to the Dark Lord.

"The fight is between Harry and the Dark Lord not between him and us or indeed him and the wizarding world. Hand Harry before he takes it into his head and destroy us all." He finished and sat back, waiting for their reactions.

None of them reacted which Percy thought a good sign. All of them looked very serious, more serious and worried than he had ever seen them, more than he had thought them capable. Bill spoke up. "Unfortunately, even if we wanted to hand over Harry, we cannot as he has left his relatives house and has gone off with Fawkes. Ron received a letter two days back and told all of us.'

Percy was taken aback. This was a development he had not thought possible. Potter had vanished? Where? And most importantly how and with whom? His mind was swirling with all kinds of combinations.

"Has he taken Hermione with him?" "As far as we are aware, no as she had plans of coming over to The Burrow as soon as she returned from some holiday in Australia, where she was to go for a month, I think she left yesterday afternoon, as her house was locked, when Charlie went there today morning."

What the . What should he do now? Percy was totally confused. No Harry. The trio seemed off. Ginny who came into the room at that moment said softly, "The war has truly separated all of us. Harry broke off with me at Dumbledore's funeral. He said he would always be a target for Voldemort and it wouldn't be fair to me. I suppose he said the same to Hermione and Ron. Ron was very despondent as I was since we came back from school."

"But, where would Fawkes take Harry? Maybe Dumbledore told him to go somewhere to train?'

"Maybe, but after Snape I think Harry is not trusting anyone not even us or even Ron and Hermione." With a lightening change of mind Ginny snarled, "is that enough news for the Minister or do you want more? If you do, sorry we don't have any, because as you see, unlike you we are all very worried about Ron. So now **get out**.'

Percy decided to leave. He did so flushing angrily. Bill along with Charlie and the twins walked him back and keyed him out of the wards. Percy was not invited to The Burrow and he would not be able to come back.

Once they had seen off Percy, all of them came back and went into the kitchen where Molly was crying over the loss of two of her sons. Both of them to Voldemort. While she could hope and pray for the safe return of one, she sobbed for the loss of the other. She knew Percy would not come back. She had lost him forever.

She cried and cried. She honestly did not know where she had gone wrong. All the comfort offered by Arthur and her other children would not make up for this. And Percy had kidnapped Ron. He had bought death eaters to their house. She felt she didn't know anything anymore. To think ambition could blind Percy like this and bring him to a level this low. She was suddenly, terribly glad Arthur or any of her other children were not like that.

All of them after a great deal of time went about their business, waiting and hoping for news of Ron's safety. The twins went to Daigon Alley to open shop. Molly along with Charlie, Ginny and Fleur went to Hogwarts and Bill went to Gringotts to attend to his job.

---------------

Percy apparated at once to Riddle Manor and went inside to meet Voldemort. He bowed low and relayed all that he had found out. To say Voldemort was incensed was a mild thing. He was livid. Percy was terrified. But luckily he was not cursed, as Voldemort still wanted to use him to bring the other Order members in.

"What have you done about contacting the Order?" he asked his eyes flashing demanding an answer he would be pleased with.

"My Lord," Percy was very much afraid he had wet his pants. This was a side of the Dark Lord he had never seen and he hoped never to see. "I planned on going to Hogwarts to see him and talk to him to make him tell the others about my being an Order member."

He was cut off, "Make sure to tell him you will work from the outside and get all the information from them that you can." Percy trembled. He did not ask to see his younger brother nor did he think to worry about him. This was war, this was all about survival and in a war you had the survivors as well as the casualties.

The other Death Eaters looked let down, as they had been sure Percy would receive the wrath of their Lord. They chatted among themselves trying hard to think of a plan to bring Potter in and take the credit before this stupid Percy or the greasy Snape did and got all the honours.

Voldemort lapsed deep into thought. He first thought of killing Ron at once then decided against it. He had to prove a point to Potter. He would wait for two or three days to see if Potter's chivalry would come to his aid. He thought of the mind link, but the last time he had tried it, it had almost destroyed him.

It would be better to use legilimency when Potter was standing defenseless, before him. He was lost deep in thought and the others were also talking in low tones to try and make something out of this situation to their advantage.

Snape and Draco were not called. Voldemort had told them the Potions were a priority. But they were very much aware of what had been going on. They had decided to blow their cover and save Ron if Voldemort asked for Ron to be bought up. For Draco that was fine with him, as he knew it was a one off assignment. For Snape it meant Harry's sanity.

The moment Voldemort did not call for Ron to kill him, Snape and Draco acted. They ran, swiftly, Snape took out two potion vials and gave one to Draco. Both of them poured it over themselves. Their smell was masked. No one could smell them out now.

Snape had developed this potion when he realized that Nagini could smell all of them around Riddle Manor. It was put to the best use now. He swiftly took out another wand removed all the wards on the cell, went inside, quickly placed a letter to Harry, inside Ron's robes along with the wand he used, slipped the ring on his finger and came out with Draco.

They went to the Lab again and shut the door, used another potion to remove the effects of the previous potion and then Snape told the password to the portkey. Ron had been portkeyed to Hogwarts.

Snape and Draco waited for the discovery.

End of Chapter – 13

----------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks! Luci 92 and the charmedsisters.

Come on you people. I have had over 2600 hits and only 10 reviews. Please, please read and review.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 14

------------------

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office free for once, her infirmary being absolutely empty. She was sipping her tea and looking through the Witches Weekly in a rather desultory manner. She must have had about a couple of cups of tea, when, there was a thud heard from the outer office. She put down her magazine as well as her cup and ran into the infirmary almost expecting Severus as it used to be only him that came by this particular way of travel, with Albus standing over him worriedly.

Her lips tightened. Snape. She mentally spat. All the concern shown by Albus had only one return. The killing curse. She had reached the infirmary and stopped for a moment, horrified. She ran to the boy and exclaimed again. Of course, Ron Weasley. His family was here waiting for him to be rescued. So they had managed to take him out from the evil man's cells. Good.

All the while she had been thinking her wand had been moving over him, diagnosing. She summoned a lot of potion vials, gave it to him and watched with worry when the cuts the swelling did not subside. She then called an elf, told it to inform the Headmistress and the Weasleys about the boy's arrival and went to work.

That was when she saw the letter and the wand. The letter was addressed to Harry Potter and she did not quite recognize the handwriting. She removed it and also the wand that she did not recognize and kept them safely aside.

At that point the Weasleys came rushing in, Molly was crying in relief as she saw her son safe in the infirmary. She fell on him, hugged him and smothered him a little before Pomfery rushed from where she had been to remove a few more Potions, and shooed her away.

"What are you doing, Molly? You will kill him, if you fall on him like that." Pomfrey said sternly.

"I am sorry Poppy, I didn't think. Its only, I feared I would never see him again. I am so thankful to," she stopped abruptly as Pomfrey did not know about Snape.

McGonagall came briskly into the room and enquired after Ron, when she saw the letter and the wand. She at once sent a patronous to Harry and asked him to come to the school at once. She knew the letter was from Snape and she wanted to know if he was safe and if he had anything for the Order.

Molly in the meantime had sent messages to all the other family members, who had started coming in to see the injured member of their family.

Harry, Hermione and Remus, all of them came in through the floo that had been kept open by McGonagall since the day before. They rushed at once to the infirmary and skidded inside almost falling in their haste to see Ron.

Molly ran to Harry and hugged him. "Dear, I am so sorry. Had we believed you the other day this would have never happened. My foolishness and Ron's own stupidity brought all this upon us," Harry did not allow her to say more. "No, Mrs. Weasley this is not our fault. All this is because of Voldemort and that is where we must lay the blame." He said trying to get out of her embrace without being obvious about it.

"It was the very people whom you vouched for saved him, the very people we did not want to work with. Not anymore, Harry. We will all fight together from now onwards." She finished with a new determination, for which Harry was glad.

"How is he?" Harry asked looking at him anxiously.

"He has been hit with the cruciatus quite a few times, Potter. You know what that means. I can take care of that. But he has also been hit with some kind of a Dark curse that is making him unresponsive to the medicines. If only Severus," she stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What!! Will it be dangerous to his life?" asked Molly shaking again, her husband holding her tightly and her sons crowding around her protectively.

"Not now, but eventually, yes. If we could take him to St. Mungo's," she had to break off there as, "No, that would be very unsafe," came from Bill. "Then we shall have to see what we can do till I try to find a cure. That will take some time as it is not my line of expertise."

Ron was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of all this. In fact he did not even know he had come out of the holding cells of Voldemort and was in the Hogwarts infirmary.

McGonagall called Harry to the side and gave him the letter and the wand.

Harry tucked the wand into his robes and opened the letter. It was from Snape.

_Harry,_

_I am sending Weasley alone as it would give away both Draco and I if he had come with the boy. Weasley was unresponsive when we placed the ring on his finger. It looks as if he has been hit by a Dark curse. If that is true, Poppy will know, ask her, then for Merlin's sake don't allow her to give him any potions. If she has already, then make sure she does not give him anything more. Ask Lucius to come over and do the needful. Tell him Draco is fine and any sign of a problem he will use his portkey to escape. _

_Include Poppy in the council as a non-working member and tell her **everything**. Key her into the Potter castle wards as well as Grimmauld Place. We will need a healer on a regular basis, who is not loyal to the Ministry or the Dark Lord. Inform all the Order members that Voldemort is planning to attack Azkaban. I do not know the details, as he is still unsure about us because of Lucius's escape. I merely overheard this piece of information._

_I presume you have started your schedule and the absence of myself or the injury of Weasley should not deter you from the ultimate goal. _

_Give my regards only to Lily, Albus and the Malfoys; make sure you don't give it to the other two_

_Severus._

Harry read the letter with a huge sigh of relief and passed it on to Hermione, who in turn gave it to Remus and then one by one all the Weasleys read it.

Harry went along with Hermione to the Headmistress office and flooed to his home and called Rip, when he found the Malfoys sitting and talking to the others. Quickly he handed over the letter to them.

They read it in silence and Narcissa looked up at Lily, with whom she seemed to have struck a tentative friendship. Lily smiled at her, comforted her and told her Draco and Severus will come home perfectly all right.

They had also known about Hermione and both of them were secretly appalled someone could go to such lengths to kill a newborn baby. Lucius got up at once to leave for Hogwarts as he knew that dark curses if left for a long time could have extreme consequences for the person. The only down thing was it was a Weasley.

Well it was war and every one had to do things they abhorred. He was very amused by the signing off, Severus had written. It had made Lily laugh along with Albus and Remus and it had made James and Sirius scowl. Really, all of them were such children. They seemed to thrive on the sniping, biting and scratching remarks they threw at one another all the time.

Narcissa opted to stay back and the rest flooed again to Hogwarts. Albus also walked into his portrait and waited for Harry to bring Poppy.

The others, with Lucius heavily hooded, went into the infirmary where he was left to attend to Ron. Harry in a bid to divert her attention from where she was standing and frowning, asked her to accompany him to McGonagall's office.

A reluctant Poppy went with him. There Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore from his portrait told her everything and asked for the oath, as Harry knew she would not give her oath before. He had planned to oblivate her if she did not agree and he was sure McGonagall was also thinking on the same lines. There was no need however, as a shocked out of her wits Pomfrey readily gave her oath.

Harry fixed up with her to come to Potter castle later in the day to key her in and to give her the secret of Grimmauld Place as well.

---------------------

Meanwhile Lucius Malfoy was working non-stop trying to turn the curse, that was cast to make him unresponsive not only to medicines but also to the environment. It was a coma like situation, where Ron was unaware of the situation and was unable to allow the Potions to do their work.

Pomfrey came back and Harry signaled to Lucius that she was all right. Lucius then removed his hood and continued. He chanted almost without a break in low tones for an hour, when for the first time Ron twitched and gave a funny gulp. Lucius was sweating by now and he continued to chant.

After another agonizing fifteen minutes, Ron started retching. Pomfrey at once sat him up and he started throwing up. Bill vanished the vomit as Ron bought it up. This took almost ten minutes. Suddenly Ron gave a funny gulp, turned over and went to sleep, this time in a relaxed manner.

Lucius relaxed. "He will be fine. You may treat him after half an hour with your normal anti cruciatus, nerve replenishment Potions and the others." He turned to Harry with a small smile. Harry on the other hand was beaming. He held his hand out and shook Lucius's hand heartily. "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy. Thanks a real, real lot. Thanks." Lucius smiled back at him.

Arthur came forward to thank Lucius, "We have had our differences in the past. But now in spite of everything, in spite of Molly and Ron here refusing to accept you and your family, you have helped us and saved our son's life by allowing yours to go near that madman. Every Weasley is indebted to you."

All of them told their thanks and Lucius left feeling surprisingly pleased.

----------------

Snape and Draco Malfoy were waiting for the explosion, as they were meticulously working on their Potions. They had their Occlumency shields up and working at the maximum.

Fortunately Lady Luck was smiling on them. Ron's disappearance was not noted for quite sometime. Both of them were working continuously on their Potions and it was late evening, when Percy came again to say this time he could not even get into The Burrow as the wards were hostile to him.

He had however met his father in the Ministry who told him, Ron had come back and was recuperating. _That was when Percy made the mistake that would cost him his life. He thanked Voldemort for returning Ron, not noticing his growing anger_. The usually observant Percy was too filled with fear himself to notice his Lord's anger.

Percy did not notice the rage increasing in Voldemort's eyes. Unfortunately, he never did. "_Avada kedavra,"_ were the last words he heard before his life was ripped away from his body.

That was how the life of a young boy filled with ambition and who chose the wrong way to realize that ambition ended. On a killing curse even as was talking.

Voldemort was terribly displeased. He for the life of him could not understand how the boy had left. Now this idiot had also gone, conveniently forgetting it was he who killed him, and his hopes of getting the Weasley seemed dim.

And he had a traitor in his midst. Who could it be? Who would dare? Unfortunately too many people had been about since yesterday. He gritted his teeth and kicked out at the nearest object that was Wormtail. Who whimpered and squeaked.

Well he had Severus and maybe he could use Draco as well. He thought of how he would use Severus. Make him go back as Potions or the defense professor with Draco as his apprentice.

Yes, that would do nicely. Draco could move among the students and wait for an opportunity to bring Potter to him and also get into the Order to destroy them from inside.

He kicked out at Wormtail, who was cowering and stepped down and in the pin drop silence ordered Wormtail to call for Severus and Draco.

He leviated the body of Percy Weasley and took hold of his left forearm and burnt his mark onto him just as Severus and Draco came swiftly into the room. They stopped in shocked silence as they saw the body of Percy Weasley floating very, very dead and the dark mark already burnt into his fore arm.

Voldemort leviated the body to a good height and suddenly let him fall. Percy's body twisted in odd places as several cracks were heard.

"Severus, Draco come, come, how far are you along."

"Quite a bit My Lord. We have finished three of the eight you have given us to make."

"You may finish the Potions in leisure. I have far more important things to discuss with you."

"I want you to somehow get into the school Severus. Both of you."

"Yes, My Lord. Perhaps Draco could come with me as my apprentice. My Lord that would be very beneficial to us as Draco can move among the students also."

That was why Voldemort liked Severus. He was very quick to understand. Bellatrix could not bear it. Her Lord was trusting in Snape and Draco a little too much. For Draco to leave Narcissa and be with Severus was a bit too suspicious in her opinion. But having been the bonder in an unbreakable vow the last year without her Lord's knowledge, she did not dare open her mouth.

That was when Snape had a brainwave so brilliant that he almost let out a shout. He tightened his shields a little more and looked at Voldemort. "My Lord, what if they ask to see our marks? If you will hide them so that it cannot be revealed perhaps it will better."

He stood there with his head bowed knowing by instinct rather than by looking about Draco's gob smacked expression at his suggestion.

Voldemort put his cold clammy hand on Snape's chin and lifted it up. He looked into Snape' eyes and mind, probing deeply for answers. Snape had expected it and was ready. He gazed steadily but with a touch of discomfort. The discomfort was important because otherwise Voldemort would think him to have a mind that cannot be probed. That would get him killed on the spot.

After a while he appeared satisfied and let his hand leave Snape's chin. "Stay here tonight and I will think about it."

"My Lord, may we continue on our Potions?" Voldemort gave an amused smile. Snape was mad, mad about his Potions.

"Yes you may, Severus." Both of them left as swiftly as they had come.

Percy's body would be placed inside the Ministry in the Atrium with his dark mark flashing prominently.

The next morning, a tired Snape and a slightly better looking Draco (he had slept a little) came up to the room where Voldemort had called for them. He told them he would remove their mark but would place a ring on their finger that would burn if he called for them. Once he placed it, it could never be removed by anyone other than him.

He then lifted his wand and removed the dark mark with a long incantation in parceltongue, placed the rings on their fingers and told them to leave. He told them to establish a good cover and get into Hogwarts and to contact him, to simply send an owl.

"Both of you need not attend regular meetings, though you may come whenever you have an evening free. Perhaps twice or three times in a week. You may leave."

Snape and Draco left and went down to the Potions lab to clean up their work and then left Riddle Manor. As they were leaving, Snape could hear muttered conversations to his right. Placing his fingers on his lips to warn Draco to be silent he took out his wand and made a complicated movement. His lips had not moved at all.

He could hear a thousand different sounds now. He could hear his own breathing as a roar. He concentrated and heard quite a lot. He heard that Voldemort was planning an assault on Azkaban on Sunday night to retrieve all the death eaters. He also came to know that Potters relatives, the Grangers and all muggle born students in Hogwarts were to be killed before September the first.

He then heard the sound of approaching footsteps that in fact pounded into his head. He quickly cancelled the charm and casting silencing charms on the two of them held Draco's hand and ran. They slowed down to a walk as they reached the upper level and quickly left after handing over the Potions to Voldemort.

The two, totally exhausted apparated to Potter castle and trooped in with slumped shoulders and black bags under their eyes. As they opened the door, Harry who had been studying there, gave a mighty yell, ran to them and put his arms around both of them, and hugged them.

A second later, he let them go and flushed brightly. "Sorry! How are you? Thanks sir, thanks Draco. Ron is all right now. Voldemort didn't treat you too badly did he? Did he believe Draco? Did," he was stopped by a hand to his mouth. "Stop. Stop right there. I have not slept a good night's sleep since I left here. I will tell you everything after I wake up."

Snape didn't even wait for an answer. He kept walking steadily only stopping to tell Lily both of them were fine.

Harry's yell had brought the Malfoys down and they were hugging Draco and already taking him up. Harry felt complete at that point and he went off to send a patronous to McGonagall telling her about the return of Snape and Draco.

Soon the house was quiet. Harry and Hermione studied their schedule for the day and spent the day in the Library, making and comparing notes. Lucius came in the afternoon and took their practical. They dueled and fought hard and were exhausted by the evening and fell into bed and went to sleep right away. There was no sign of Snape.

The day Harry was up early and after a quick wash went down. He saw the dining room was full of both people and portraits. Snape was there as well.

"Oh! Good you are here Harry. Severus was just about to tell us all that happened." Said his mother with a cheerful smile.

He smiled back at her and asked Snape if he was feeling all right. Snape nodded his head and started telling about the events that occurred from the time they left till the time they returned.

All the others listened without a word or comment and after he had finished, Lily came out with the first question.

"Severus what are you going to tell Voldemort about Draco especially as he will not be coming with you from now on?"

"Mrs. Potter I will be accompanying Severus. I too will work as a spy." As Lily was about to protest, Draco continued, "No, no, Mrs. Potter. If I don't go Severus will be punished and now w don't have to attend meetings. I will be in Hogwarts and have no mark and I don't talk really. Only Severus talks to Voldemort. I keep silent mostly."

There were a lot of exclamations as they all saw the clean forearms of both the Slytherins. Severus had already spent a good amount of time when he had woken up early in the morning, gazing at his forearm.

Lucius looked enviously at them. What would he not give to have his arm like theirs?

All the others had already known about Percy. It had been splashed all over the Prophet in its afternoon editions. Arthur Weasley had been under very close scrutiny and aurors had been asking all types of questions.

Bill Weasley had had a better time as the goblins had accepted his statement that his brother had been estranged from their family and they had no real contact with him in nearly two years.

The meeting of the council had been called and so had the first meeting of the Order since Dumbledore's death. The council would meet first at Potter castle for lunch and the meeting of the Order would take place during dinner at Grimmauld Place, later that night. All the Order members would be asked for an oath and their forearms would be checked. It would be a long meeting.

Snape was told about Hermione. He was shocked. He promised to find out about that. He doubted Voldemort's hand in that. "How can you say that?" Lily exclaimed. "Because he would have gloated about it to all and sundry, especially to Harry in the graveyard. To him it would mean a victory, a means to undermine Harry's confidence."

Lucius agreed with Snape and so did Lily and James, albeit reluctantly. Voldemort would have had it shouted from the rooftops. Lily started thinking deeply. Then who could it have been? Who else would have benefited by this. It was such a cruel act that someone other than Voldemort would have done this was horrifying to say the least. The others were horrified as well.

They would have to discuss this and deeply to understand whom the Potters had alienated to such an extent. As far as everyone in the room knew they had no enemies other than Voldemort.

The council arrived promptly; some of its members arrived even early. Before they arrived, however, Snape went to Lily, "Do you have a

Pensieve?"

"Of course, Severus. It is in the cherry cupboard in the library. But why?"

"I want Harry to see and tell me what was the chant Voldemort used when he removed the mark. If Harry can perform it we can, remove Lucius's mark and also any other death eater who wishes to leave Voldemort's service."

End of Chapter – 14

-----------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for your reviews slayer3 and AnneF. I have corrected the error in chapter 9. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. As I told you in your message, English is not my native language. I am trying though.

Harry and the Final Journey

--------------------------------------

Chapter – 15

------------------

Lucius Malfoy dreamed. He just couldn't help it. If only Potter could learn the chant, if only it would work when he cast the spell, well his new life would start from that moment. His life would have a new meaning.

When Rip brought the pensieve, Snape removed a silver strand of memory and he went inside along with all the others who had wanted to come as well.

They saw the entire scene unfold and when the part came Snape had a quick self write quill and a piece of parchment and told Harry to chant the spell as Voldemort chanted it.

To everyone's shock, Harry hissed as well. Before Snape could recover, the chanting of the spell, Harry's translation and the memory was over and all of them found themselves outside the pensieve on the floor.

When they had all sufficiently recovered, Snape took the parchment from Harry's hand and looked at it. His eyes widened. "What the hell?" he exclaimed.

The parchment was filled with strange squiggles, lines and dots that seemed continuous. He handed the sheet to Harry and asked him to read. Harry took the parchment from him and his jaw hit the floor.

"What have I written?" he asked totally confused. "Why is it looking like this?" he looked at Snape utterly baffled.

"Apparently you seem to have taken it down in parceltongue, Harry. You were hissing inside the penseive. I should have known." He answered dryly.

"Parceltongue can be written?" Harry asked astonished.

"It looks like that doesn't it?" came from Snape sarcastically. "Now read it." He commanded.

"How? I simply cannot read a word," Harry exclaimed.

"What!!!! How can that be Pot, Harry? You were the one who wrote it in the first place and not ten minutes before." Snape sounded aggrieved and rather taken aback that Harry couldn't read something he had hissed rather spectacularly just a little while ago.

"Wait!" said Hermione excitedly. "Remember Harry what you told me in our second year after I was un-petrified. In Moaning Mrytle's bathroom, Harry you needed a snake to talk parceltongue. Remember?"

Harry looked at her gratefully. "Yes, Hermione, of course, should I conjure a snake?"

"Of course not!! Are you quite all there?" asked Snape sarcastically. Harry flushed. Hermione smiled and conjured a small inanimate snake suspended on a chain.

"Look at this and now read. But try to read in English."

Harry tried and tried and tried, till the others got tired of him. Snape got fed up, snatched the parchment, dragged Harry to one side and sat with him on the sofa. He thrust the parchment at him and told him to memorize the first five letters in parceltongue and later say it to him in English.

After only a little while they finished the whole incantation and then Snape shooed Harry away much to his indignation and sat huddled with Lucius and the portraits.

They discussed and argued and decided Harry should try it in English before saying it in parceltongue.

Lily called Harry and then Harry recalled that before this they had decided to explain Lucius's mark with a story about his captivity and so on. The Ministry still had to release information about his escape. They would be even more reticent after Percy's death shocked the wizarding world.

Though Harry had yet to meet the Weasleys he knew Molly would be inconsolable not only with Percy's death but the repercussions that would bring to their family because of a Weasley being a death eater. From a family entrenched in the Light to a family that had a death eater in their midst in a responsible position in the Ministry would put all kinds of focus on the Weasleys.

Harry was worried as to how they will pull through it and Ron was yet to wake up. He sighed at how complicated Percy had made everything for his family and for a moment he was glad he died before he could do more harm.

Percy had been buried hurriedly in an unmarked grave with no attendance from anyone apart from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Not even their children had been called for the funeral and it is doubtful they would have attended had they been asked.

His mind was dragged to the present by Hermione's voice.

It was Hermione who came up with an argument that made every one think. "Sir, I don't think we should use it now. Both of you are the only ones that Voldemort has removed the mark from and if Mr. Malfoy and when Voldemort comes to know about it, then you will be killed. Both of you are already hunted by the Ministry, we must make sure you are not hunted by Voldemort as well."

All of them were taken aback and realized the reasoning behind it. "Merlin, honey you are the best," said James with a grin. Hermione beamed as did Lily and Harry.

Snape frowned. "How can we make sure Harry will do it right if we cannot ascertain that he can do it at all?"

"Make him practice the incantation Severus till he's perfect and then we just have to wait for an opportunity. Maybe at Hogwarts, no, no that will not do as both of you will be there as well." Now Lily frowned, as Albus spoke.

"Well if you have no objections, both of you can change your appearance for now and move about openly may be even get into Hogwarts and be with them and be able to help them." Said Lily and as she thought she felt that would be the right way.

The Malfoys were too well known and had been too involved to be free even if they helped in the war, as would be Severus she thought sadly. It was a shame that no one would really come to know his contribution to the world that would definitely treat him with outright hatred, suspicion and distrust.

Lucius looked thoughtfully at her. He could understand the gist of what she was trying to say and it was true to a certain extent. Maybe after a few decades, people might forget but not now.

They decided to first remove the mark and then look at the other situation afterwards. Lucius Malfoy was sweating. He could not help it. This, if it worked would give him a new life, new choices, new everything.

Harry tried the spell in English at first, but he couldn't even get a spark out of his wand. Then concentrating with all his might on the snake in the dark mark, Harry pointed his hand that was steady and did not show the nervousness that he was feeling at that moment and slowly hissed the long incantation.

A bright light rushed out of his wand and hit the snake, and spread to the dark mark. In a second the mark was no more. There had been no pain and no burning, nothing. Lucius Malfoy had got rid of the mark. He disbelievingly stared at his hand and a look of wonder spread out of his face. His hand was clean.

His mind whirled. He could walk in this world a free man. He looked at the boy who was now hissing, practicing the chant again and again, looking extremely relieved. Narcissa was grinning, not smiling, but actually grinning, showing her absolute pleasure at the mark's disappearance. He walked up to Harry, knelt down in front of him, and spoke in a voice chocked with pure emotion.

"Child you don't know and are not aware of the precious boon you have handed to me. Harry, you have given me my life and my freedom. My family and I are forever indebted to you." He could not speak anymore. His voice had clogged up and he could not speak. Narcissa came, hugged him as well and whispered a thank you with her eyes full of tears.

Snape and Draco looked at Lucius with their faces full of envy. Their turn had not yet come and who knew if it come at all, Snape wondered bitterly.

Harry seemed to know what they were thinking and said in soft tone, "Your turn will come soon as well," And pressed his arm.

Snape looked away. So near and yet so far was what he felt.

"Mum can I invite Ginny and Ron here to stay for the rest of our holidays? They are going to study with us," and stuck his tongue out at Snape who had started grumbling about teaching Weasleys, "anyway and they could stay here as well."

"You can call Ginny, love but Ron is still recuperating. He can come later." Said his mother. He grinned his thanks at her and ran off to the floo to invite Ginny and speak to Mrs. Weasley about Percy as well. She was a little tearful, but agreed at once to send Ginny. She told him Ginny could come for the council meeting and stay on and promised to tell her to bring her books as well.

-------------------

The Order started coming one by one and assembling in the conference room where they had a working lunch. Lily told all of them about Hermione first. All the members were shocked and felt on behalf of both Lily and James. Ginny looked at Hermione with sympathy, wonder and delight and squeezed her hand in comfort.

The Order started making plans for the evening meeting at Grimmauld Place. They decided the nature of the promise that they would have to extract from the members and what must be told to them. They would also inform the rest, if all goes well about Snape, the prophecy and horcruxes. They decided they needed all the help that they could get especially in dealing with death eaters, Voldemort and his horcruxes, but keep silent about Hermione for the present.

Later Harry and Hermione dragged a happy Ginny to what would be her rooms for the rest of the holidays. It was next to his own rooms and for some reason it made him happier.

All the three of them spent a happy afternoon, studying with Draco, laughing and chatting. Harry introduced Ginny to the schedule they were to follow all through the holidays and helped her with the books.

Draco was surprised to find he was having a good time. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would sit in Harry Potter's home, have study sessions with Potter, Granger and Weasley and have a good time. But that was what he was having. A good time.

As the evening rolled by all of them were noticeably tense thinking about the evening ahead. One by one they flooed to Grimmauld Place and waited for the members to arrive. The Order started trickling in slowly and was astonished when they saw the three students there. Some of them smiled, others frowned and the rest looked at them curiously and in obvious interest.

Grimmauld Place was transformed. Harry looked around in interest, happy as he saw the bright colours and the changed furniture. It looked different from the time he saw it last and Harry was satisfied it couldn't look better. He made a note to thank the elves that had actually done a decent job on the house.

There were two elves in the house permanently to take care of it and it showed in everything around him.

All of them assembled and McGonagall acting as head started. There were about 30 order members gathered there excluding the council members.

"Thank you all for coming here even after the passing of Albus Dumbledore. We are all gathered here to continue our work started by Albus Dumbledore, who gave his life for it. Unfortunately a man whom he trusted with his life took it. That brings us to the fact that we cannot trust anyone on the basis of his or her membership in the Order so far and what he or she has contributed to this body.

"We must check each other for the mark and all of us must take a collective oath to prove our sincerity and loyalty to our cause. We must take this foolproof method to trust each other implicitly and without doubt."

That started it. There was a great uproar. Soon in a matter of seconds a pandemonium reigned supreme.

"How can we give our oath?"

"How can you compare us with _Snape_?"

"Are you mad Minerva? How do you think I will swear on my Magic?"

Total chaos was prevalent in the meeting room for sometime till McGonagall lifted her wand and let out a huge burst. All the members stopped, shocked at the huge noise and drew their wands in panic, thinking that they were being attacked. They slowly subsided as they realized it was McGonagall.

She looked at them helplessly and she cursed Albus mentally. If only he were here. She gritted her teeth and took deep breaths and visibly tried to calm down and tried again.

Before she could however, Harry had stood up. He had decided he would use his name and according to him a dubious fame for _something._

He looked at McGonagall and silently asked for her permission. She nodded her head and he cleared his throat nervously and started.

"See, if I may say something, I need your permission to speak, all of you,"

Some of them nodded doubtfully while the others muttered angrily about children taking over and what would Harry know about the Order and what they did.

Again there were a lot of mumbling, muttering and sarcastic remarks. Most of them refused outright to swear saying that when Dumbledore could trust all of them McGonagall could as well and that they would not be treated as criminals just because one of them had been one and killed Dumbledore.

The grumbling and angry members beginning to talk in rather loud voices refusing to accept these conditions for remaining a member after Dumbledore's demise was a bit too much for the member's of the council who felt angry that the fools assembled here did not understand the importance of taking the oath and they replied in equal anger and irritation to the others.

Harry was irritated and he showed it by banging his hand on the table and shouted for attention.

"All of you, please listen to me. No, I am not talking as if I know everything. I am not going to talk about all that I know. I am going to show you all what you will be dealing with and just why your oath is necessary. Please wait for me and I'll be back in a minute."

He ran to the floo and went through it to Potter castle and to the Library and picked up the pensieve and checked it to see if Snape's memory was removed from it and carefully holding it he ran back to the floo again and shouting to his parents and Sirius about taking the pensieve to show the members about Voldemort and stepped through the floo.

Lily stopped him. "Love, come here for a moment. Why don't you take us as well?"

Harry stopped amazed. "What?" he stuttered. "What? How can I?"

Lily pointed to an empty portrait that was full sized and occupied a good portion of the wall. Snape and the other Malfoys who were there removed it for Harry, shrunk it down, gave it to him, and taught him the way to stick it to the wall in Grimmauld Place. Lily then called Albus as well, to join them and sent Harry on his way.

Harry went back to Grimmauld Place, going into the meeting, apologized, for his lateness, and went to the portion of the wall that was relatively free and unshrunk the portrait and stuck it on the wall as per Snape's instructions.

No sooner he stuck it on the wall than four figures ambled into the portrait and gave everyone a shock that made them gasp loudly and scream a bit. "Lily, James?" "Ooh!! Sirius!" and then when saw fully that the fourth figure was the other three were totally forgotten.

"Albus!!!" All the voices yelled as if perfectly synchronized. "GOOD LORD! Albus what happened? How could you be so mistaken and how could you be led to believe that slimy git and snake of a Snape? How? Albus,"

Still another member, "Do you know just what Minerva and this boy have been doing since you died?"

There was another blast from Minerva's wand. Albus Dumbledore came to the front and smiled at all of them. "I have been with both Minerva and Harry for the last so many days and it was with my agreement that both of them asked you all for your oaths. Please remember, you are all fighting one of the most evil, cruel and inhuman creature that calls himself a gift to wizard kind for committing acts of torture and murder of any one who does not agree with him.

"We have already had a spy who could have caused a lot of grief and loss to all of us. We cannot take a chance and doubt each other in what is probably going to be a bloody war. Also if sensitive information is to be shared we cannot take a decision whether to reveal it, as it would benefit us all, or keep it, as we do not know whom to trust.

"That is why an oath can solve so many problems. It protects the people that are bringing information and it protects you as you cannot reveal it even under veritaserum or mind magic. Again, it is your choice and all of us will be grateful to all of you for all you have done so far and will respect your choice whatever that maybe." He finished on a very serious note making it absolutely sure he was very keen to have that oath and he would not be deterred.

The members silently contemplated all that they had been told. They knew without a doubt that they would have to give an oath if they were to continue as members of the Order. Eight of them stood up after a little while and said rather reluctantly they would not give their oaths. They however swore on their Magic not to reveal all that they had learned so far and also the location of the Order of the Phoenix as McGonagall and Moody demanded they be oblivated before they left.

All eight of them promised to pass on information however little as and when they got it to Moody or Kingsley Shaklebolt or anyone else. Albus bid them goodbye and thanked them for all that they had done and for all they had promised to do. Moody keyed them out of the wards; they would not have access to Grimmauld Place in spite of the fidelus.

The twenty-two who had left came up one by one and took a oath carefully prepared by McGonagall and Moody. After the last member had given her oath McGonagall stood up and revealed about the prophecy, horcruxes Snape and the Malfoys and Percy.

To say the Order was shocked was to put it mildly. After a lot of how's, what's and why's and the whole story chewed up and spat out, exclamations, yelling, arguing, literarily about everything revealed to them, all of them settled down to discussion of the horcruxes.

Albus Dumbledore was feeling saddened by the fact that the Order had lost eight members, but those present now agreed the information they had received was not to be given lightly and it would never do to have someone run off to Voldemort with news of all that they had and were going to do.

The next momentous thing to take place was the arrival of Snape and the Malfoys. Harry had thought that all of them would draw their wands even after the hard convincing he and the other council members had done on the four's behalf. Instead there was a pin drop silence and all eyes were riveted on Snape and the other three.

After a couple of minutes Doris Melanin a lady of indeterminable age cried out, "Severus, you are gutsy. Good for you lad."

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco giggled at Snape of all people called a lad, for heaven's sake. Snape was alternating between glaring at Melanin and scowling at them. Harry grinned at him and winked. Snape scowled even more. "You find this funny, Harry. To her age I probably seem like an infant. She is ancient."

Melanin was unperturbed. "Severus, you sweet! Of course you are little wittle boysie boy. And you are soo brave as well." She cooed.

"Point to you Dorry," said another wizard even as Snape glared at both of them and was about to snarl at them and Harry and his friends, when Lily stopped all of them, with a shout,

"You can debate how cute Severus is," she was cut off by a howl, "Lily Evans, I don't do CUTE, for Merlin's sake, shut up"

"You are cute, my best friend. So you shut up now." Lily did not allow for further argument and left a scowling, snarling, grumbling Snape and a laughing whole room of people and portraits, ignoring everything as she concentrated on the serious aspect of the meeting. But this small banter diffused the tense situation and Harry knew all would be fine and Snape and the Malfoys would be protected fiercely by the whole Order.

"Now I would like to see all the encounters of Harry with Voldemort and also would like all of you to see the prophecy being recited and all Harry knew about the horcruxes, to understand how Voldemort operates and if he has any weak points from Harry, who are the death eaters that we know for sure from Severus and the Malfoys and a general discussion of how to relocate Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Then we will discuss the horcruxes in greater detail.

"All of you will need to stay for a while maybe even through the night. So if you need to attend to something or tell your family, please do so and come back here. We will begin once everyone comes back." Lily sat down after this waiting for every one to send messages to their families, which took very little time, after which the whole Order sat down to a well deserved dinner.

The Order relaxed, at dinner and all of them went all out to make the delicious meal very enjoyable, as they knew the laughs, jokes and the general happiness would be rare in the near future.

After dinner all of them assembled in the meeting room, where the elves had re-assembled the room. At one corner was a table with the pensieve placed on it. Rows of chairs were placed here and there in a casual manner that looked cozy. Harry nervously walked up to the pensieve to show the memories of his encounters with Voldemort from first year onwards.

As instructed by Snape he removed strand after strand into the pensieve and walked back shakily to his place at the very back. Snape silently joined him there and sat next to him. On his other side was Hermione, Ginny and Draco. All of them smiled at him both encouragingly and comfortingly. McGonagall walked up to the pensieve and tapped it with a spell that would show the contents to all.

All of them waited for the memories to begin.

End of Chapter – 15

-----------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Slayer3. Thanks rpiken. Well Draco is only a boy of 16 years. They all giggle. And I thought I would make him just a little human, even though it sounded only a little, okay, I'll give this one to you reluctantly, very odd.

I am on the 'Snape's definitely good side' and I like the way Draco has come along in the books. From a spoilt child to a person who would be as caring of his family as say Ron or Harry, I wanted him to take little bit of glory. That's all.

Harry Potter and the final Journey

----------------------------------------------

Chapter – 16

------------------

Six hours later the memories were fully viewed. Harry's memories of his six years of facing Voldemort, He had included the second prophecy by Trelawney as well in his third year, the first meeting with Voldemort in his first year, the fight with the basilisk in his second, Wormtail being alive and escaping in his third, the graveyard and Voldemort's resurrection in his fourth, the most bitter memory, the fight in the department of Mysteries in his fifth and the memories of his 'lessons' with Dumbledore finishing with the searching for the horcrux at the cave by the sea, ending with the unfolding of the events at the Astronomy Tower.

There was a sad silence after all of it was over. Lily could be heard crying softly and the others had a horrified look on their face. So much he had lost and here he was willing to give probably his life for the wizarding world, to save it. They felt humbled and from that moment onward, Harry became someone to proudly fight with, to fight for.

The memories of Snape, who looked pale and shaky and Lucius Malfoy who looked just like Snape and very ashamed of himself, he had been at the graveyard and at the department of Mysteries and vowed to himself to clear all the bad debts that had accumulated in his account by giving his all, for helping Harry, were very short as they showed meetings between death eaters without their masks for all the members to identify them.

Snape had sat with Harry the whole time. Harry was feeling uncomfortable as he was showing his personal memories and the basilisk, graveyard and the fight at the Department of Mysteries were very emotional and he had lost Sirius, Cedric and had almost lost Ginny.

He had begun shaking, trying to keep it all down as the battle unfolded at the Department of Mysteries.

Snape had held his hand when the basilisk had come and a little later when it had sunk its fang into his skin, he had put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him to comfortably sit with him, glaring, daring anyone to make a comment. The others were busy getting terrified and did not care about Snape or what he was doing. When Harry's memories of the Department of Mysteries came and he felt Harry shaking, he held him a little more tightly.

On his other side Hermione was crying, as was Ginny, both of them somehow managing to hold on to him, equally tightly. Mrs.Weasley was sobbing as well, and Narcissa Malfoy looked shocked an expression that was echoed on Draco's face.

Draco realized just how tough it was being Harry Potter and all the envy and jealousy left him at that moment. He would become a true friend. Tonks was wiping her eyes as well, Remus comforting her, but not doing a good job actually as he was too sad for the kid who had his childhood and innocence taken away for no fault of his, was left to face and the burden that was already placed on his young shoulders.

Sirius was pale. He looked terrible. The anguish Harry had had in his voice when he came to know he, Sirius would not come back was breaking him. He wished not for the first time he had not been so careless and cursed him self.

Albus looked extremely sad. He knew all of this and he had no answers and no cure. But he knew this child would face it. He always had. He always would. It was in his fate and Albus had been helpless to protect him more.

James with tears coming down his eyes was holding on to Lily who was softly crying, looking at Harry. They felt so helpless; they did not know what to do.

Harry was struggling with himself and after a minute, got a tremulous hold of himself and jumped up, twisting himself out of Snape's and Hermione and Ginny's hold, cleared his throat and said in a shaky but loud voice.

"Now all of us have an idea what Voldemort is all about and just who the death eaters are. We now have to decide what to do how to capture them, find out the horcruxes and then think of a way for me to face that thing and kill him. We have to do it soon and fast before more people are killed."

Moody stood up, "Well said lad." He said gruffly. "Well said." He cleared his throat again. "We have to do two things immediately. One, we have to help the muggle born students who have been targeted. We have to find a way to ward their homes and two; we have to do something about Azkaban. We have to make sure Voldemort does not rescue any one from there. And your relatives. We have to do something for them as well."

It was McGonagall who spoke next. "Potter's relatives are easy. We go there put them under the fidelus and in fact we can do so for all the muggle born students and even half bloods, who are living in the muggle world."

"Yes, like Dumbledore placed the Grangers under the fidelus. They are safe there." Remus smiled at Hermione who smiled right back.

"Who are all free for this job?" McGonagall asked looking around at all of them. "I can come and in fact will come as all students know me and will trust and listen to me."

Moody, Remus, Doris, and another member a wizard by name Reginald volunteered for the job. All of them except McGonagall would go under the guise of polyjuice and perform the fidelus, as no one would be able to identify them later. McGonagall would tell all the families that after what had happened she feared for the muggle born. All of them also decided to use the Quibbler as their voice to the public and decided to approach Mr. Lovegood and ask for his help. He could come with his daughter to Grimmauld Place if he felt unsafe at his residence or the Order could ward it for him as well.

They decided to start with No. 4, Privet drive. Then they would go from place to place doing their best. Though the fidelus was not difficult to cast for the witches and wizards of their caliber, even they could do only so much in a day without getting exhausted. Well, they would do their best.

They did not know when Voldemort would strike, only that _he would_ before September. Well they would start at once, do their best, and hope all would go well.

As far as Azkaban was concerned, they had decided that they would alert the Ministry with Arthur warning the aurors, telling them he found it in a note in Percy's things.

All of them got to work. It would be tedious and backbreaking. As the first step, Arthur was sent to the Lovegoods home as it was near his and was asked to speak to Mr. Lovegood.

The others left as well and the rest went back to their homes to await further instructions.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny went to Hogwarts to see Ron, before going back home. Draco had already left with his parents and the portraits had left as well. Snape went back with the Malfoys offering only a piece of warning to Harry to tell him to come back soon. Remus, the remaining Weasleys accompanied Harry, Hermione and Ginny to see Ron and then go back to their well-deserved beds.

They flooed to Hogwarts and were walking down the long corridors rather tiredly hardly saying a word to each other. As they neared the infirmary all of them felt a chill in the air.

"Dementors!!" Harry yelled and all of them ran, Harry, quickly followed by Hermione and Ginny, drew their wands and shouted "Expecto Patronum."

Three patronuses burst out from the three wands and rushed towards the infirmary. All of them ran, with Remus, the Weasleys, all of them sending their own patronuses towards the chill that was getting extreme. As the turned the corner, they stopped. About ten dementors were gliding towards the infirmary doors that were just a foot away.

The chill was unbearable now and Harry could hear his mother's voice pleading in the background, as the dementors turned to look at new prey and seeing so many of them came at a fast glide towards them.

Harry forced all of his thoughts at the happy times he spent with his parents and "Expecto Patronum." A huge stag burst out of his wand and ran to the dementors charging at them with its head bent down. As it ripped through them, Hermione's otter and Ginny's tiger also rushed to the dementors.

Molly had collapsed and surprisingly so had Bill. Molly had her horror moments of Percy's betrayal and Ron's near death as well, while Bill had the moment when Fenrir attacked him.

The others all of them rallied around each other and the two fallen and sent their patronuses for a third time. This time the dementors were defeated and ran away.

McGonagall had come back with the others to Hogwarts but had remained at her office. Remus sent a message to her, and called for the elves to bring all of them hot chocolate. All of them leviating Molly and Bill went into the infirmary were Pomfrey was getting up from the floor very shakily.

The elves arrived with the hot chocolate and Remus requested two more for Pomfrey and Ron who was unconscious. The colour returned to all their faces and all of them felt slightly better. Molly and Bill had been revived and were sipping their drink now.

Pomfrey then slowly revived Ron and made him sip a few mouthfuls of chocolate. All of them crowded around the bed. Ron was still looking pale, but he seemed more aware than he had done in the morning, when he had woken up. Pomfrey told all of them he would be fine by the end of the week.

Molly was adamant about taking home. She pleaded to Pomfrey and finally got her to agree to take Ron to The Burrow and for her to come once in a few days to check him.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione along with Remus went back to Potter castle and all of them fell into their beds even without changing into their night clothes and slept just as the dawn was approaching.

None of them woke up till noon. Albus had told the others what had happened and all four if them had been allowed to sleep.

Then from then on, for the next few weeks all the four of them till they were joined by Ron two weeks later, was work, work and more work.

They had tough and strict schedules with Harry being the most exerted of all of them. Every day by the time night rolled around all he was fit for was an exhausted slumber.

Voldemort had succeeded in the attack on Azkaban. On Sunday night, the ministry had dispatched about ten aurors there. Four of them died in active service, two of them on the way to St. Mungo's and the rest of them wounded and all the death eaters released.

The result of the battle had been a foregone conclusion almost from the time the death eaters had stormed the prison and decimated all of them.

Moody had been foaming at the mouth. Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt were injured pretty badly; they were the only members from the Order. He came straight to Potter castle and let off steam, about how inadequately the Ministry had taken Arthur's warning and because of it the auror squad had lost six good men and women.

The other job of going as school representatives to all homes secretly and adding wards was going nicely for the present. They had started ay privet Drive where Petunia had most surprisingly agreed to the wards and the fidelus without a word.

Tonks and Shaklebolt recovered in about a week's time and started their duties in another two days. Harry was studying hard and with his learning ring that he had offered Hermione but she had told him to keep it a she would need for all his extra studies. That alone touched Harry to the bottom of his soul as he knew how obsessed she was about learning and what a sacrifice it was for her.

He found everything pretty easy, initially because of the learning ring and later because he found having grasped concepts the rest was pretty easy to learn, understand and cast.

The Dark Arts were very addictive and he took care he would not fall under their spell. He understood how so many of the spells worked and spell crafting was a riveting subject. He loved it and it made him understand and comprehend the deeper aspect of making spells.

Snape had also made him take Runes and Arithmancy. He had started with the basic course and now he was in his second year class.

He liked Runes but Arithmancy bored him, he studied them anyway as he knew it would help him with spell crafting. All in all he was very busy. The dueling especially was exhilarating and very challenging. All the portraits would assemble in the dueling room and watch Harry and the others duel relentlessly everyday in encounters with everyone. In that duel everything including the first unforgivable was allowed. Only the _crucios _and the_ avada_ _kedavra_ were on the banned list.

At first Harry, Hermione and Ginny would only last five minutes at the most against Lucius, Snape and Remus. But slowly as the days went by Harry started holding up to fifteen minutes with each of them. They also dueled in pairs, where they rotated the pairs regularly.

By the end of summer all of them would be masters in dueling. Snape with Dumbledore's agreement brought the Griffindor sword a week after his training began. Harry had another subject added to his already tight curriculum. Snape was brilliant with a sword. His own sword was a beautiful long absolutely blade, with a silver handle that was perfectly melded to fit his hand.

The Griffindor sword was also long and straight with _Godric Griffindor_ written on one side of it. At the hilt there were three small swords that seemed to be pasted to the hilt rather than melded. Harry had not noticed it before. As Harry took it in his hand, one of the tiny swords nicked him and his hand bled on the sword. The sword suddenly glowed, hummed, and then started buzzing very loudly. Harry was very scared. He tried to shake off the sword, but found that he could not.

Snape rushed to him, as did Lucius, Ginny and Hermione. All of them were thrown off forcibly thrown off some ten feet away. Grunting and groaning all of them stood up. The buzzing had grown louder and a ray of light so bright that it surrounded him and enveloped him completely. He was no longer visible.

Snape ran to the portraits where all of them were looking with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Snape went to the portrait as asked Dumbledore, practically yelling at him, "What happened, Albus? Has the sword done something like this before?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Never, Severus. Did you not hear me tell you about how he had wielded it, killing the basilisk in his second year? I am afraid I really don't have an answer, except that it will not harm him. Look at the ray of light. No dark spell can come up with such a bright whitish golden colour."

They had to wait for almost fifteen minutes. The glow slowly subsided. All of them looked towards Harry with bated breath. Harry was there. He looked just the same. All of them including the portraits heaved a sigh of relief when they saw him unharmed. Snape gingerly walked up to him and slowly put his hand on Harry's arm. Nothing happened.

When Ginny and Hermione saw that Harry was not going to throw them back they ran to Harry and hugged him. Harry smiled at them.

"What happened just now Harry?" asked Snape curiously leaning forward to touch the sword. That was when he let out a shriek. Yes, folks a shriek that was just shy of a squeak and pulled his hand away as if he were burned.

In Harry's hand was a small book that looked as if it had been shrunk. The sword was also there clutched with the book in Harry's hand. But the sword had also changed. The blade was even thicker and sharper than it had been before. It was made of silver and one side of it was all covered with Runes. The other side had not only the name of Godric Griffindor but also the names of the other three founders, the names written from the hilt. _Godric Griffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff. _Above their names were the words _The Sword of Hogwarts._

There was no noise in the room as all of them looked at Harry and begged him to explain with pleading looks and raised eyebrows. Harry saw all of them silently pleading with him and he grinned. That made a lot of people relieved.

"May I touch it Harry?" asked Snape cautiously. Harry shook his head. "No, sir I don't think so. When I picked it up, I noticed something that was not there before, in my second year I mean." Snape nodded impatiently. "Go on, go on." he prodded.

Harry grinned at Snape's impatience. He glanced around and saw all of them were also waiting eagerly for him to continue. Hermione and his mother seemed to be coming apart at the seams. He grinned again.

"There were three swords hanging on the hilt."

"No there aren't any such swords. Are you sure Harry?" asked Dumbledore with a frown on his head.

"Have you used it at any time, Albus?" asked Lily looking all business, now that she had something to chew on.

"No, Lily I could not as it was not compatible with my Magic."

"Then do you know who has used the sword apart from Harry or has it been out of your sight at ant time?" asked Lily.

"No, except the time Harry had it with him in the Chamber of Secrets and now of course now after I passed on."

Harry shook his head as his mother raised her eyebrows at him. Nothing had happened to the sword at any point of time in the Chamber.

"Well, that all right. We can always discuss it later on. Go on Harry." Said Snape glaring at the portraits for what he thought was a silly discussion, as they did not have all the facts.

"One of the swords nicked me and my blood fell on to the blade and then the wards on the blade started probing me, if you know what I mean. There was this blazing white light that went in to me and it seemed to act like a Legilimens. I tried hard to stop it, but was powerless to do so."

Snape smirked at this. "Well, that is understandable is it not?" Harry glared at Snape's obvious reference to his poor Occlumency skills.

"Well then what happened, love " Lily was bouncing on feet waiting restlessly to hear all of it. Various theories were going round and round her head and she wanted to come to a logical conclusion.

"Then, from the sword this book leapt in to my hand and the sword felt it was a part of me. Like the wards here, you know. I don't know how I know but I really don't think no one else can touch the sword right now."

"Do you know what book that is? Can you read it and do you feel the same about it as you do with the sword? That no one else can touch it?" asked Remus who had come in when Harry had been surrounded by the glow, his expression eager with the wanting to know.

Harry nodded his head, "I think so, and you see the book is the book that fell from one of the runes in the sword. It is shrunken and I really don't know what it is all about."

"Then read it and now Harry, come on," said Snape looking angry he could not touch the sword and book. Harry gingerly placed the sword next to him and sitting down, placed the book on his lap and enlarged it.

It was a very old book, but it seemed to be in good condition. On it were written the words:

_The Book of the Founders of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary_

And below was the crest of Hogwarts and four swords at each corner of the book. At the bottom there was the sword that was in Harry's hand. He turned the page and read,

_Hello, to you who has been chosen by us, the Founders of the Hogwarts School of Magic as the keeper of the sword and because of that the keeper and protector of Hogwarts herself._

Harry gasped and loudly exclaimed, but his exclamation was lost in the shouts of the others.

"Wow! Harry read on. " Said his mother echoing the words of James, Sirius and even Dumbledore.

"But I cannot be the protector. I don't know anything." Protested Harry.

"Harry it is a great honour to be asked this of you. While I know it is another burden on you, remember it is you the Founders have chosen to protect the great institution from evil and it has been revealed at a time when all of us have been searching for the 'power he knows not'," here Lily found herself cut off as Harry asked her with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Mum, are you telling me that Hogwarts is that power?"

"No, honey, but that book is and by protecting Hogwarts you will make sure she protects not only you but also others inside her."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, when he found Snape closing his mouth and indicating to him to continue to read.

He looked rebellious for a second and then with a sigh of resignation started reading.

_If Rowena is correct in her predictions as a seer, as she has always been, the sword will be untouched and incompatible for nearly a thousand years before it will find a boy who has the essence of all four of us and will be able to wield the sword of Hogwarts and access this book for defeating the most dangerous and evil wizard of his times. Inside this book you will all our knowledge of various branches of Magic._

_Salazar's Potions, Wandless Magic, Dark Arts and parcel Magic, Rowena's mind Magic, Runes, Arithmancy and astronomy, Helga's healing and Herbology and my Dark Arts, defensive and offensive Magic and dueling._

_If you are he, then child do not worry. All our Magical knowledge will go a long way to help you achieve your goal. All that we ask of you in return is that you will take care of our child, a child that is the product of the labours of all our dreams. Dreams of a strong magical society, free of prejudices, and coexisting with each faction peacefully. We, the Founders hope you will find our knowledge useful, and when you have finished with task ahead of you, then, and only then you may place a drop of your blood on the word 'Dreams' on this page._

_You will then know what is our world today, what drives it, what prejudices are there, and what were our grand plans for that society. As all four of us write it, we do not know how much we would be able to achieve. Rowena has not seen fulfillment of our grandiose plans and we fear we may not be able to do much. So we have put our knowledge into this little book and hope if not now then our hopes, dreams were fulfilled at least a thousand years from now._

_The book is blank. To use it our beloved child of our hopes, all you must do is to speak to it mentally for a topic of your choosing. It will give you the knowledge that not only we had, but also what we collected from various texts from our time._

_One section of the book is not ours. Rowena with her infinite knowledge and Salazar with his cleverness have managed to incorporate the diaries of Merlin. That alone has knowledge that is beyond anything we can offer. Use these gifts wisely and protect our baby._

_The sword will merge into your hand and become one with it. To merge, please make the simple merger potion, place a drop of blood on the sword, and put three drops of your blood into the potion. Holding the sword in your wand hand, drink the potion with your other hand. The sword will vanish into your wand hand. Do not worry. It will not harm you and it will came back to Hogwarts after your time. Now it will help you with wandless Magic and help you to cast powerful shields that will stop everything thrown at you except the killing curse._

_May the Great Goddess Hecate always be with you, guide you and provide you with victory in all your efforts,_

_Signed in our blood that all we have so far stated is true,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor_.

End of Chapter – 16

----------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks a lot Emzella! Very glad you liked my story this far. Hope you like the rest of the story as well.

Thanks Spidey3000, ga-4-ever and KitKit, for your review.

I will think about your suggestion, thanks.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 17

------------------

All those present in the room were dumbfounded. For that book alone Voldemort would kill, maim and torture any number of people. Snape, Remus and Lucius were looking at the book with reverence on their faces.

As Snape said with no small amount of respect in his voice, that book was probably equivalent to all the books in the Library in Potter castle and Hogwarts herself. The Diaries of Merlin. The information that could be got from that book alone was infinite.

They knew the Book was safe as it was bound to Harry as the sword had been and theft was really not an issue. Slowly those present realized that the book and the fact it had been revealed at such an important time practically guaranteed the victory for the Light so long they did not do anything silly.

The atmosphere turned absolutely uproarious. All of them were in high sprits and the realization made Snape even laugh at something James had said. It was official. The world was truly standing on his head.

Harry's schedule was immediately changed. His theory consisted of his NEWTS lessons and his Book as all of them had taken to calling it. His practical also came from it.

It was a fascinating book. All Harry had to ask and it was revealed. He spent the whole day reading various things from it. The views were so much clearer and so much easier to understand. Snape walked over to him in the night after dinner where he was sitting reading his Book while the others were doing their preparation for the next day and sat down beside him.

"Harry, can you ask the Book something for me?" he asked softly, looking at Harry with a small twist of his lips that Harry supposed could by default be called a smile. He had been the most exuberant as he and Draco was playing a very dangerous role in the war.

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

"Ask them if they know about horcruxes, how they could be created and how they can be destroyed. Remember to tell them that Voldemort has created horcruxes. Also ask them about their artifacts and let us see if any could be used as horcruxes."

Remus had been looking after the estate dealings and had been very busy, as it was a learning process as well as an executing one. He had come to talk to Harry and get his signatures on a few documents.

He heard Snape's question and had stopped his own and waited for Harry to talk to the Founder's Book and get the details.

_"A horcrux is a piece of a person's soul that can be separated by the person who casts the killing curse with a specific intention to create a horcrux. The container is first prepared with preserving, protective, offensive and defensive Runes to keep the horcrux intact. Usually not only the receptacle but also the surrounding area is placed with protective and offensive enchantments of a very strong nature to prevent theft, robbery or misuse."_

"So a horcrux may not necessarily be an evil object or all people who kill especially in the line of duty, like aurors, or even your self will not have their soul split into two." Asked Remus while Snape was frowning. "It looks like it doesn't it?" he said thoughtfully.

"Continue." He commanded.

Harry's head had snapped up as he heard Remus's question. He looked amazed and somewhat shocked.

"What? Isn't killing someone evil? If you do kill someone then does not your soul split into two? That's what Professor Dumbledore told me last year. That it was a heinous sin and killing would split your soul."

"Ask them," was the terse instruction given by Snape.

Harry asked them.

_"Wizards do generally not create on a regular basis or as a safety net Horcruxes; wizards, powerful wizards, create them as a precaution when they are in the process of doing some dangerous work in Potions or charms and especially in the area of the Dark Arts as spell crafting or formulating new spells have a tendency of great backlash._

_"In times like those horcruxes are created by them and given to trusted aides after taking of strong oaths, to regain life. Of course there are Dark wizards who misuse the horcruxes for evil purposes, just as you have people misusing or abusing everything from trust placed with them to people placed in their care "_

"Ask them Harry, then why do the books say that they are the most evil and that to create them one would have to commit a gruesome act of murder, even to talk about it would be wrong?" Snape was looking very, very interested and almost amazed.

"_We do not know. In our time horcruxes were used for witches and wizards who were in the researching of life endangering spells or Potions. You have to kill, but not necessarily a person, here in our time people kill spiders or wild animals and prepare a horcrux. It is not out of the ordinary here. Yes, killing is evil, but there are many reasons to kill is there not? I and I am speaking for everyone here would kill without thought to protect my School, my family and my children and my students against any one who chooses to attack. You cannot call me evil for that and nor will my soul be split into a thousand pieces for it."_

Harry looked up absolutely gob smacked. He gaped at Snape and Remus. Apparently according to the Founders' the horcruxes were not evil. And they had bought up another valid point. What of the aurors? After all, they kill sometimes on duty. Then would their souls be split or was the **intent more important**?

Snape went to call Albus who had come visiting with the Potters. Albus came in to the drawing room followed by the others. As soon as Harry saw Albus he immediately asked him, words pouring out of his mouth.

"Sir, when you kill someone is it the act itself or the intent that matters?"

"Matters for what, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, not understanding.

"Sir, when you killed Grindelwald did your soul split by that act of murder or is intent important when you are forced to kill some one?" and Harry explained all the Snape had told him to ask the Founders and what their reply had been.

Dumbledore looked stunned at what the Founders had to say. It was the antithesis of what had been led to believe popularly about horcruxes.

"Harry can you tell them about how horcruxes are viewed in our time and ask them why do they think it could be so. And no my soul was not split into two pieces and that makes you think that it could very well be all about intentions rather than the act itself."

"_Of, course! It has to be the intent as that is what determines the nature of the action._ Action by itself cannot be good or bad just as Magic on its own is neither. It is. It is the intent behind the action that determines the very action just as the intent behind the Magic performed determines the nature of Magic as Light, Dark and Grey or dubious."

"Mum, how can you say that? Aren't the Dark Arts bad? Aren't they said to be addictive and how many times have you all warned me in this last week that it could harm me?"

"So would you say, Severus has already spilt his soul as he killed Albus and conversely what does it make Albus for demanding such a thing of Sev? Look, honey, it is always the intent. With the power Albus had he could kill anyone with a simple stunner and not even feel it. Would you say then it is probably all right as only a stunner was used and so nothing is wrong after all?

"Then why, you may ask, is there a fear of the Dark Arts? Because they are addictive as they use emotions instead of power. Emotions that are continually used without cleansing or care could turn your mind into a vortex from where it would be difficult to draw back.

"All powerful wizards are Dark wizards and I am including Albus, Severus, Nicholas Flammel and others." Lily finished with a smile.

Harry was dazed. He did not know what to think. All his knowledge about everything and everyone seemed wrong. There seemed to be more than one dimension to everything and he was utterly baffled.

Snape had been listening intently as had been Remus. Snape now asked Harry to ask the Founders' about the making, preserving and destroying the horcruxes. He summoned a parchment, and a self-writing quill that was poised in all readiness over it and waited for Harry to read what the Founders' had to say.

_To create a horcrux, all you have to do is to kill a small insect and in almost the same breath, in less than a minute, you have to point your wand on to the receptacle you must have prepared in readiness and say the word, 'horacartim'._

_There will be a flash of white even if you are the darkest of dark wizards, and once the light dies down, you have your horcrux inside the container. Then you must seal it with protective spells, do not use blood as no one else would be able to use it._

_To destroy a horcrux is relatively easier. There are two types of horcruxes. One type is found with protective spells and enchantments and the other without it. It is a horcrux given in trust or the enchantments have already been broken._

_The other is one that is heavily protected by all kinds of Dark spells and enchantments and tries to curse the offender. In such cases, all types of Dark Art spells and spells can be used._

_Firstly, cast the Dark spell 'Revaliosis spectra' pointing to the horcrux. You will at once be able to see all the different enchantments, hexes, curses placed around it. Then you must apply your knowledge of the Magic you have learnt, especially and preferably the Dark Arts and remove them._

_Make sure you are protected with the 'maxima protecta' shield. It is a Dark spell that will make sure no curse bursts on you taking you by surprise. It is better if someone accompanies you as they could hold the shield while you are left to take the enchantments down._

_The last step is to cast the spell that will actually destroy the horcrux. The 'maxima protecta' should be in place for this as well, though only as a safety precaution and not as a necessity and then say the words, wand pointed straight at the horcrux, 'anihilato solus'. The horcrux is no more._

The silence after Harry had read it all aloud was deep as everyone thought of the implications of what they had been informed.

Harry had in the meantime, had asked the Founders' about just why Voldemort had to kill people to make horcruxes. Harry read out the answer that was copied down by the quill.

_"This Voldemort seems to be a person completely submerged in the Dark Arts without proper cleansing. That type of indulging could lead to improper mental balance as the emotions would have completely destroyed the intellect and because of that the reasoning capacity that is so imperative for him to work properly._

_"To kill needlessly is an act of supreme evil and it is no wonder he is considered evil. To remain coherent after so much of Dark Arts inside of him speaks of a great magical strength and core. You must be careful while you fight him, our child of hope."_

All of them contemplated this new development and knowledge about what they had known to be evil as something that need not be so. They briefed the Malfoys when they came down a little later and discussed this new aspect for a little while.

Snape got up silently and went upstairs without a word. Harry looked at him in surprise, as it had been Snape who had in the first place asked him to get information from the Founders'. He shrugged his shoulders; trying not to feel a tad disappointed that Snape had not said anything about all of this.

That led him to wonder since when he had started giving so much of importance to Snape. He realized with a huge shock that he had considered Snape **family** since the day Snape had looked out for him in Gringotts.

He flushed a little and felt almost ashamed of himself for even wanting such a thing. In a few weeks he would almost be an adult for Merlin's sake. If Snape knew, he would laugh, sneer and jeer at him.

His eyes lit up as he saw Snape coming down. Four persons, two of who were extremely happy and the other two very sulky noticed that.

Lily and Albus smiled to themselves and then catching each other's eye laughed softly together. Both their children had found each other to love and comfort.

James and Sirius were pouting and sulky as they saw Harry's happiness when he caught sight of the greasy git. Why, oh, why couldn't he feel like that with Remus? They knew Harry loved Remus, but Snape seemed to have a special bond with him.

Snape in the meantime had not noticed all this by play and he walked right up to Harry. "I thought you had gone off to bed." He said hurriedly with a big grin on his face.

Snape raised his eyebrows and almost smiled. He stopped himself, as he did not do smiles either. "No, I merely went to my room to get the horcrux. Come with me to the tower and we will have a go at it. Bring your Book along with you. All right?"

"Yes, sir." Harry got up and signaling his friends he went down with Snape.

"See, he has taken Harry and not even told us. Harry didn't even wave to us." Sulked James.

"Silly boy," said Lily affectionately. James looked outraged and blushed.

"You are jealous of Sev. Both of you, and I wish you would get over it for Harry's sake. If he even thought you do not like him bonding with Sev, he would stop at once, as he would think of that being a betrayal to you. And it will be Harry and Sev who will suffer. While I know you care two hoots about Sev, you could try a bit for Harry." She finished sternly.

James and Sirius looked sufficiently chastened. It was true and if Harry knew they were displeased he would not give Snape the time of day and he would suffer because of it. The thought Harry would give up Snape for them cheered the two immensely and decided to allow Harry to look up to Snape a little bit.

Lily rolled her eyes and hit them good-naturedly. She loved Remus too, but Harry and Severus bonded on a level that was deep and had been through the same type of terror and horror in their lives. Remus on the other hand had had an equally tough life, but on a personal level.

These two, one had the expectations of his world on him while the other had the responsibility of fulfilling that expectation for the other. They were in an essence essential for the survival of the other.

Snape and Harry went up to the Tower and Snape went to a room that was not at present used for anything and had many windows that were all open. He went to the middle of the room, conjured a table about waist high, and placed the horcrux on it.

Snape went back to the entrance of the room and made Harry stand with him. He cast the 'Revaliosis spectra' at the Slytherin locket and waited. The spell hit the locket and both of them saw there were no protective enchantments around it.

"I thought so, but it never hurts to be safe." Murmured Snape to Harry who nodded at once in agreement.

Snape then cast the 'maxima protecta' around Harry and himself and held it steadily. He looked at Harry. "All the best." Was all that he said. Harry lifted his wand, safe inside the shield, standing next to Snape, "anihilato solus". There was no reaction for a second, a second in which Harry also cast the 'maxima protecta' and held it with Snape.

There was a huge burst of sound as the soul was forcibly ripped from the locket and burst out. In a flash it merged with the atmosphere and was gone. Snape and Harry looked at each other as they simultaneously released the protection spell and laughed relieved at the success that they had achieved and total relief they did not have to lose a hand or their lives in the process.

"Three cheers to the Founders," said Snape softly and that was echoed from the bottom of his heart by Harry as they went to the table were the locket lay.

They grabbed the locket that was unharmed, ran down and told the others who scolded them thoroughly for being so careless and for having gone without support.

Nothing could dampen their exuberance and after a while all of them joined them, laughing and chatting. One more down. Assuming Nagini was a horcrux, then two more to go.

----------------

The next most important event was the arrival of Ron Weasley. He came on the Sunday prepared to stay the rest of the holidays with all of them. Harry, Hermione and the rest had not seen him since the day he had awoken, as they had been busy training.

Ron was by nature hot tempered and it never failed to get him into trouble. Along with his jealously, it was a deadly combination he had to struggle time and again to overcome.

Being the sixth child in a poor family was another disadvantage, as he had to compete for almost everything from materialistic wants to emotional security and even maternal love.

But in the last few days, he had had a bitter awakening, listening to hard home truths and realizing the most important fact of all. Percy was a Death Eater. A Weasley, a Griffindor was a Death Eater. No longer could he say the slimy snakes were all Dark.

It was two of these slimy snakes that had rescued him, with whom he had refused to work. It had been a difficult thing to think about, but time at that moment was available in plenty, and as he lay down in his room alone and with too much time, he had thought of all this.

His mother's tearful revelation and his father's sadness after burying Percy where both of them had lamented the fact they had not been good enough parents, his heart had broken.

At that moment he decided he would do nothing to make them feel that way about him. The Malfoys or Snape, he would face them all, stand by Harry, and fight with him.

His face turned the colour of his hair as he thought of how he had treated Harry. Harry had probably relied on him and Hermione to support him and a fine friend he had been. So supportive, he thought bitterly.

Harry most likely did not want him anymore. Well, he could hardly blame Harry. He had been such a git and had let him down so badly. Ron felt miserable, but he also knew it was his own fault.

He was determined to ask Harry for one more chance to say sorry and then get to work. Once he made that decision he felt a lot better and a little bit more ready to face everyone.

He flushed again as he thought of Hermione. He had destroyed all that she must have felt for him. She would never look at him ever again. He had been so foolish. He groaned and put his hands on his head, pulling at his hair and becoming frustrated.

Well that was his own fault as well and he could blame no one for it. He would have to face the fact that he had most likely thrown away the little affection, he could not call it love, he blushed at the thought and felt saddened.

How much damage had he managed to cause, because of his stubbornness and jealousy. How much he had suffered as a result. He shuddered as he thought of Voldemort. He was sure his boggart had changed from a spider to that inhuman snake that called itself human.

He got ready nervously by Sunday evening when he would go to Potter castle. There was a meeting of the council when he would leave with his mother, who would leave him there.

Harry was waiting there with Snape and Hermione, both of them very nervous. Ron still did not know of their relationship, as they had wanted to tell him themselves.

Ron blanched at Snape. He gulped at the three who had come on the edge of the wards to key him in.

He shuffled his feet and looked at Harry and Hermione and started saying, "I am sorry," when Harry and Hermione both threw themselves on him and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't, its all right. You are okay aren't you?"

"You are a silly git Ron. Its all fine."

Ron was overwhelmed. He had never felt so humble in his life. He waited till Harry had keyed him into the wards and then caught hold of Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, wait. Don't go. I want to tell you how sorry I am and I let my temper and jealousy run away with me. Forgive me please." he was fighting with his overwhelming emotions and he looked down not daring to look up at them.

Harry and Hermione stood still as they processed all that Ron had said. He had admitted to his jealousy and was apologizing. They really did not know how to deal with a humble Ron.

"Er, Ron it really does not matter." Said Harry awkwardly. Hermione beamed at him. "Ron, stop it. We are friends and it's all okay. Now come on. You have so much to do to catch up with all of us and you have work twice as hard."

Ron gaped. "What, I have to work. Hermione you are mental!" and just like that all was fine and this time Ron thought, he would make sure it would be the last time they would break up because of him.

As they walked towards the house chatting and catching up with all the news Harry and Hermione told Ron. Ron lived up to their expectations of being awed and was soaking up information like a sponge.

They went inside and Harry dragged him to meet his parents and Sirius. Ron looked a bit shamefaced at first and stuttered an apology, but soon he recovered enough to eagerly discuss Chudley Cannons with James.

He was also suitably impressed with the castle and loved his room there as well. After unpacking and having a superb dinner, Harry and Hermione took him aside excusing all of them from Ginny, Draco and the Twins, who had come there for the meeting and told Ron about Hermione's birth and her relationship with Harry as his sister.

Ron was absolutely gob smacked. He took a few minutes to decipher all that he had heard and then he went an alarming shade of red that gave Harry and Hermione the chills.

"God, I'm so, so sorry, Harry, Hermione," he whispered. "And I accused both of you at the meeting," he stopped, not able to carry on. Harry remembered what Ron had implied and grinned.

"Yeah, I know, just like so many pure-blood families hmm?"

"Harry that is sick and besides no one does all that now-a-days" cried Hermione, smacking him and Ron as they giggled helplessly.

Ron suddenly blushed. "Hermione, can I speak to you alone for a second?"

She went a Weasley red as well. "Hey that's my sister you are asking to speak to alone. You better be careful okay?" Harry grinned as he growled coming over as the Big Brother.

Ron gulped. Gosh! Harry's sister. The person he had fallen was his best friend's sister. He gulped again. "Er, I just wanted to er…" he stumbled, not knowing what to say.

Hermione looked at Harry as he cautioned Ron. Though she knew he was fooling with Ron, she also knew he would tear anyone apart if they hurt her. That made her glow with happiness.

She smacked Harry on the head that earned an 'ouch' from him and looking at Ron, "Come along, Ron. We'll go to the Tower. The view from there is simply amazing."

Ron blushed and grinned with a totally goofy grin on his face, when he saw the meeting was over. The teens had not participated in the meeting mainly to talk to Ron and update him with all the news.

He saw the Malfoys and Snape coming down and he steadied himself and his sudden nerves and walked up to them. All of them stopped and Snape sneered at him.

Before he could say something cutting as he obviously wanted to, Ron interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, you too Malfoy and Sir, I want to apologize to all of you for my silly and stupid behavior at the meeting the other day, and thank you Professor Snape and Malfoy for rescuing me from V, Vo, Voldemort. If you'll forgive me I would like to work with all of you and learn from you."

He stopped, his voice very shaky and not at all like his usual self. He was sweating and was clenching his hands by his side. But he did not step back looking at all of them steadily. It had taken a lot of thinking and he realized he wanted to do this to show that he really and truly was sorry for all that he said openly and felt inwardly.

Harry was never so proud of him as was Hermione and Ginny, all of them who came up and stood by his side. Harry was looking expectantly at Snape the most but he glanced a few times at the Malfoys as well.

After a few minutes of tense silence, "You will begin from tomorrow. No excuses. You will have the same schedule as Draco and Granger. Be prepared to work very hard. I will not accept any thing less."

Harry grinned. Snape was all right. Ron seemed to realize it too. He nodded a little tentatively at Snape. "I will do more than my best, Sir." He promised.

Ron looked at the Malfoys. There was even more bad blood there. After a minute or so, Draco held out his hand silently. Ron shook it in equal silence and a small nod. It was a beginning of sorts, Harry decided, that was good enough for the moment. He felt so proud of Ron.

Lucius Malfoy then cleared his throat and said, "All of us have equal blame among us to share. We will try and put the past behind us and carry on."

That was the end of that. Ron wiped the sweat of his brow, fended off the tearful acclamations from his mother, and grinned at Harry.

"Hermione, you said you would show me the Tower. Shall we go?" feeling brave all of a sudden Ron asked rather uncharacteristically.

Lacing hands with her Ron walked up to the Tower feeling blessed he had been given another chance at happiness and determined this time he would not screw it up.

End of Chapter – 17

---------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks Kyntor.

You see all of them as being out of character, I think it is the explanation for their past behaviour and now a greater threat had forced them to bury the sniping, hating, bickering and the like of the past. As for the satisfying personal gratification, you are spot on. I am taking great pleasure in writing what I think might happen in Book 7.

Thanks a lot Emzella and anonymous!!

Emzella, Lily is very much in love with James Potter. He truly is the one who makes her go gooey inside. Not Snape. Snape and Lily think of each other as the brother and sister they never had. I had Snape interact with Lily more, because of the friendship and the fact that Snape would really not give James the time of day.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

------------------------------------

Chapter – 18

--------------

Ron and Hermione spent a long time in the Tower and came down only when Harry and Ginny went to call them. Harry was looking at Ginny, trying to think of a way to surreptitiously hold her hand. The last two weeks had been hectic and they had really not got together after they had broken up.

Ginny was feeling very envious of Ron and Hermione and slightly bitter that Harry would not mind them coming along with him but she was still taboo. She had initially understood the reason why as she knew Voldemort would first take her and lure Harry to him.

Now, though everything had changed. Harry was no longer going it alone and he had powerful support from not only the Order but also from the Founders' themselves. And he still had to even hold her hand.

Though today was the only day they had taken a while off, as Harry and Hermione had been too nervous about Ron and his reactions. But Ron surprised everybody by being magnificent. Her heart surged with pride as she thought of how he had taken everything and been with everyone, saying only the right things.

She knew all of her family was proud of him as well. Not even the Twins, who had been uttering about dark things descending upon poor Ron, had been very quiet today. They had not said a word out of place and had not teased him even once.

As they were going up to the Tower now, Ginny felt his eyes on her more than a few times and half way to the Tower she stopped.

"What?" he asked, baffled, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Ginny sighed. "You know they might be busy there. Perhaps we should go making a lot of noise and distract them."

Harry went a deep red. "Wha.., what do you mean?"

"I meant they might be kissing, Okay." She huffed, muttering about thickheaded boys.

"Hey, I am not thick headed. Well maybe a little. But not fully." He retorted indignantly.

Ginny just could not help it, she laughed. Harry was so sweet she really loved him. As soon as that thought came, she sobered down. Then she saw his offended face and she started giggling again.

Harry decided he would not be able to understand girls even when he turned a hundred years. He looked at Ginny standing opposite him, giggling so sweetly, he just lost his head.

He went closer to her, caught hold of her waist and bending down, kissed her softly.

They stood there with no words, no gestures and with Ginny in his arms, he felt complete, whole. Slowly he placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her face to make her face him. He looked into her brown eyes that looked like melted honey and simply drowned.

After a while, "Harry, does this mean we are together again?" she asked not moving an inch from him.

"I wanted to keep you away from me so that you would be safe. But now with the support of all of them and the faith I am beginning to develop in myself I don't know, Ginny. I still feel scared, if anything happened to you, I would die, just die." He whispered the last part to himself, but she heard it anyway.

She looked at him tenderly, wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll take it slow okay. I won't force you into anything." And as he protested it was not like that, she whispered, "Oh, no Harry. I am not saying anything to make you feel bad. I am just saying we'll take it along at our own pace, okay. _I want to wait_. Please understand."

Harry was thrilled and he did not even think of protesting. He had just been given another reason to defeat Voldemort. He would kill that excuse for a human being, just to be with her without putting her in jeopardy.

They stood like that for a long time and then went up to disturb the other couple that seems to have forgotten they had something called studying the next morning.

Ron and Hermione blushed and hurriedly came down and all of them went truly happily to their rooms for a night of very pleasant dreams.

The next few weeks till Harry's birthday went in a whirl of hard studying. Harry was now adept in dueling and he had completed one half of his NEWTS studies, the reading ring helping him immensely. He spent a good amount of time studying the Diaries in the Book and applied a lot of the tricks he found in the books in the afternoon during the practical.

He was not however allowed to ignore the present day Magic. All of them worked very hard and had almost no time to sit and chat for even a few minutes.

He asked Snape, if he could retrieve the Half-Blood Prince's book from the Room of Requirement. Snape had given him a long look and had walked off. Harry found the book in his bedroom that night. He studied from that as well this time properly learning the curses and their counter curses in the right manner before venturing to try them out.

Harry had become extremely proficient in wandless Magic thanks to the sword that was now merged with him. He loved the effortless way he could cast spells and curses now, in almost all directions, with the wand in one hand and the sword merged in the other.

On Harry's seventeenth birthday, all of them were given the afternoon off. All of them wanted to get out. So a trip to Diagon Alley was planned and Lily had got together with the elves and had planned a magnificent party for him in the evening.

After lunch, all of them were planning to leave when the dark mark suddenly called Snape and Draco. Both of them hurriedly cancelled their glamours and summoning their death eater robes and masks, ran to the drawing room to floo to Spinner's End and from there apparate to Voldemort's hideout.

Snape came over to Harry and after a warning to him to be careful he left. Harry asked him to take care as well and then they were gone.

The cheerfulness that had been there before was now definitely diminished. It was a sober group that left for Diagon Alley. They left in twos and threes. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, the Malfoys in disguise though, Remus Lupin as himself, Moody to follow them at a safe distance and Tonks to join them at the Alley.

The Malfoys left first, followed by Harry, Ginny, Remus, finally Ron, and Hermione. All of them had decided to apparate. They had nothing specifically planned wanting to amble along the Alley and browse around.

They decided to do some shopping for clothes first and stock up on their parchments, quills and inks after that and then take it on from there.

All of them strolled into Madame Malkin's shop and started looking through the selection offered there. Harry in particular bought all most everything from scratch and had quite a lot of clothes. Remus called for Rip and handed over all they had brought to the elf to take it home.

They repeated the same exercise in the stationary shop and also at Flourish and Blotts. All of them concurred with the idea to visit with the Twins at their shop, but Remus told them to finish of their purchases before going there. The Malfoys so far were silent and had come quietly with them, their mind on their son. They had purchased a few things as well and were walking along with them.

With a view to finish their purchases all of them trooped into the apothecary and stocked up on their potion ingredients. After sending it with Rip all of them wanted a drink before visiting with the Twins.

As they started towards The Leaky Cauldron there was a sudden drop in the temperature, all of them stiffened and went from ambling to full alert.

There were about twenty-five to thirty dementors and a few seconds later there were about fifteen to twenty pops heard. The Death Eaters had arrived. One of them held a wand to the sky and shouted something.

A huge banner appeared in front of them bright golden in colour and inside it was written the words in blood red:

**"Happy Birthday Harry Potter"**

The red was dripping down from the letters. Harry looked at it sickened by what he knew was the blood dripping down from the banner making the whole banner look very grotesque. He felt like throwing up as he wondered whose life had ended for the sake of this banner. He shook his head vigorously the next instant to clear it and raising his hand cried out.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Harry's voice rang out and instead of using his wand alone he used it along with his sword hand. The effect was shocking. Two stags leapt out from the two hands. One silver stag tore into the dementors and pushed them back. The golden stag that leapt from his sword hand destroyed the dementor it plunged into.

All the Order members also started firing their Patronuses and were pushing the dementors away. Harry managed to destroy three of them before he was engaged in a duel with a Death Eater.

All at once there was total chaos. People were running for their lives, pushing their little ones behind them to give them that little time to escape.

The Death Eaters started throwing curses left, right and center, indiscriminately hitting anyone they could. Harry and his friends were scattered and Harry was frantic about Hermione and Ginny as he battled with a death eater. After three minutes, the death Eater was out cold, hit by a stunner that was very powerful.

Harry sent off a message to all Order members to come and help in Diagon Alley as he ran to the left to help Moody who was attacked by three Death Eaters. Soon Moody and Harry were fighting back to back, when a cutting curse hit Moody on the shoulder and he fell flat. Harry was now dueling with three Death Eaters who seemed to be throwing _crucios _and Dark curses like confetti.

Harry was now engaged in a serious duel with the three of them. He recognized one of them as Dolohov, who had hit Hermione in the chest in the Department of Mysteries and gritting his teeth, he battled even more fiercely. But three Death Eaters who must have already thrown about seven killing curses and countless dark ones was a bit tiring for Harry.

As he parried with them he realized he could not defeat them with the type of curses he had been throwing. Jumping out of yet another killing curse, Harry shifted his wand onto his left hand all the while blocking and throwing curses and slightly flicking his hand, said a silent incantation, _sectumsempra._ The curse sped towards Dolohov and hit him on his wand arm above the elbow, separating the hand completely from him. With a roar of pain Dolohov crumpled down unconscious.

And now there were two. They fought fiercely, neither giving an inch; Harry was now sweating profusely and was fighting with sheer will power. As he jumped to avoid a crucio, a dark curse that started breaking open his skin at random places hit him. The sheer pain prompted him to use a pain curse, that would cause one of the two Death eaters to howl with pain and fall down, clutching his head, stomach and odd places one after another.

It was Harry and the other Death Eater now. Both of them were tired and Harry was almost finished on his feet and the Death Eater was also stumbling as they fought. Harry finally finished him off with a powerful _Rictusempra_ of all things and followed it by a stunner that got him down.

He quickly removed their wands and conjuring ropes tied all of them securely, before going over to Moody who was still unconscious and making a portkey with a small stone, he sent Moody to the Hogwarts infirmary. Then he took a deep breath and started moving towards, The Leaky Cauldron sending the golden stag to chase the dementors that could be seen near Gringotts, while using the wand to heal himself.

Meanwhile Ginny was separated from the others by a mob of panicking people rushing to get to the side alleys to apparate. She kept casting her Patronus as she struggled to get out from them. Suddenly she was hit by an orange streak that went into her and exploded inside. She went down like a stone, blood bursting out from her body.

Hermione was crying as she ran to Ginny, having seen the curse hit her. She did not recognize the curse and was frightened. She created a portkey, extremely thankful Snape and Lucius had made it a priority to learn portkey making, and sent Ginny with a note of the description of the curse, as much as she could.

Having sent Ginny off to Hogwarts, she ran, when she was suddenly pulled from behind. She screamed and turned to see a Death Eater. She struggled when he spoke in a voice she knew so well.

"Professor Snape," she gasped.

"Shhh. Where are the others? Are all of them okay? Play up now" he whispered, pushing her back and firing a curse that narrowly missed her. She blinked for a second before she fired a stunner at him, looking into his eyes and opening her mind, showing the curse Ginny had been hit with.

Snape cursed under his breath. Ginny had been hit with an internal organ-exploding curse. He cursed again. That boy was getting all the worst breaks. If something happened to the Weasley girl, Harry would lose the will to fight. He slowly opened his mind, looking into her eyes and let the information about the curse filter into her. Tears fell from her eyes as she found out about the implications of the curse.

"Go, to Hogwarts and help Poppy. I doubt, she will know anything this Dark and we cannot risk St. Mungo's," he said very softly. "Keep healing again and again till all the organs are healed."

"Sir, what if she has been hit in the chest?" she asked trembling. Snape did not reply. He had no answer to _that_ question. He conjured a small stone, created a portkey, and threw it at her. She caught it and was transported to Hogwarts.

Ron had been fighting with Marcus Flint whom it was apparent had joined Voldemort after School. They dueled fiercely, taunting each other verbally as well.

Ron was fighting with a passion. The thought of Voldemort spurred him on to fight and do his best to undermine that creature as best as he could.

"So Weasel face, I am going to send you to meet your dear brother. What a failure your family is. You can't succeed with the Light and you fail your duty when you align yourself with the Dark Lord as well."

Ron gave a roar of anger. "You, you Death Eater you piece of filth. How dare you judge me?"

Flint laughed, throwing an _avada kedavra_ at Ron. Ron ducked and it just whizzed past his ear.

Ron decided to play the same game with Flint. "_Interro flare_," left Flint rolling in the ground in agony as his internal organs started burning.

Ron removed his wand and tying him up, got up when his wand along with the Flint's wand went flying into the hands of Avery. Ron was flabbergasted and jumped hastily out of the way of an _avada kedavra_ and as Avery with a very nasty smile was about to send another killing curse, Ron gave a mighty bellow, "All of you **bloody gits**," and jumped on him.

Avery was too taken aback to do anything for a moment and that was all that Ron needed. He drew back his hand, threw a strong punch on Avery's face, and broke his nose in the process. Snatching his wand and Flint's and Avery's wand in the process, he threw a powerful stunner and tied him up. "Thanks a lot, Death Eater. Live well in Azkaban, bye."

That was when the chills hit him. Turning he saw three dementors come gliding towards him and he started feeling the pain of Voldemort's curses, his own shame of his behaviour towards Harry and Hermione magnified a thousand times. Feeling powerless and weak as one of them came very close to him and pulled out a decayed hand towards him, he lost consciousness and fell into the blessed darkness.

The dementor let a rattling sound and was about to claim its victim, when it was ripped apart by a golden stag. Another stag immediately came up and destroyed the other dementor, even as the third glided away.

Harry came panting to check on Ron and heaved a huge sigh of relief as Ron stirred a little when Harry enervated him. Harry at once sent Ron to Hogwarts and backed into a small shop to catch his breath a bit. It was perhaps lucky he did so as reinforcements came from the Death Eaters and the dementors who wanted to make sure they caused as much damage as they could on people and the Alley itself.

The Order had also come in full force and messages had been sent to the eight ex-members. Tonks had sent a message for more aurors and soon a full battle commenced.

_Cries of stupefy, crucio, avada kedavra, inflamare, diffindo, arresto momentum, bombardo, accio wand _and so on rent the skies and flashes of different coloured lights that would have looked beautiful if not for the fact they caused so much pain. The fight between the Death Eaters, aurors and the Order was deadly, furious and horrendous.

Harry single handedly destroyed about twelve dementors, and took down more than eight Death Eaters. That was when he saw Wormtail, with his sliver paw, holding Remus tightly. Remus was struggling, he was slowly but surely losing his life force to the sliver _and the rat was grinning_.

Harry did not stop for another instant. He cast four successive stunners at Wormtail that would stop the rat for the next so many hours. Another portkey and a note later, Remus was gone. Harry then turned to Wormtail. He dragged him into a deserted shop, cast a notice-me-not charm on the door, securely bound him with anti-Magic binds and then enervated him.

A rage he had not known he possessed seized him. Wormtail looked at him in fear and said, "Nothing would have happened Harry. I was just," he had to stop right there as Harry had hit him squarely on his face puncturing his nose. He howled. "Ow, ow, ow, Harry I ab shordi. I neber beant any," he howled once more as Harry hit him again and broke three of his teeth and further puncturing his nose.

He looked at the rage that seemed to posses Harry and he felt very scared. He knew he would not get away easily. He tried to revert in to his animagus form andrun away, but the anti-Magic binds did not allow him to do that. He started sniveling very badly and looked at Harry with great fear.

Wormtail was a survivor first and foremost. He had lost his humanity a long time ago and in more ways than one. He was selfish, cruel and a sadistic person who delighted in the unhappiness of others especially if he could watch then suffer.

After all to betray all your friends, the type that would have died for you tells us something about him. And in the thirteen years after Voldemort's fall not once did he try to atone for his deeds nor did he desist from helping Voldemort two years back, nor did stop from killing an innocent boy in the graveyard on his Master's orders.

Now he was racking his brains to find a way out of the mess he was in. He only hoped Remus died so that he could tell his Lord he had done something and get off without a _crucio_ from him.

Harry silently cleaned his face and repaired his nose. That scared Wormtail even more. Enemies did not heal you. They killed you. But Harry had not spent all that time with Snape and the Malfoys without learning something.

"Now Wormtail tell me why I should let you go free?" Wormtail's eyes gleamed. He could understand this language of barter, at which he was the best.

"Harry, I made a big mistake. I was weak and for that I am sorry. I will do anything for you. Please let me go." He pleaded, thinking already of how to tell his Master of his victory over a wretched werewolf.

Harry looked at him for a minute. He then decided to place a box spell that was in fact many spells chanted and cast very quickly one after another. He had found this spell in the Diaries section of the Book. What the spell did was, it would connect him to the other person. Only this was not a bond. This was what they used for spies to report truthfully about their activities in the enemy's camp.

When he called the other would be compelled to answer and the spell would allow a maximum time limit of an hour before making it extremely uncomfortable for the spy.

So the spy would answer and as there was a 'truth-speak' charm in the spell, he would always feel compelled to speak the truth to his agent as the person casting the spell was called. The spy would have to compulsorily answer any question put to him by the agent and if he lied or was evasive, he would start that part of the spell that was the punishment part.

The punishment was a very uncomfortable one. It made the spy speak all kinds of silly things to the other side that would result in his very untimely, unfortunate and one would say a rather unkind death.

The only hitch was since it was almost like an imperious, it could not be cast without the express consent of the person involved. Harry with a grim smile told him what he was about to do and gave him a choice between that or transforming him into a rat, and conjuring a big hungry cat and putting them together in a cage.

Wormtail gulped. Some choice, he thought, bitterly. Well, he had better take the spell for now and try to remove it later on, when he was safe. He agreed to the spell reluctantly and Harry without wasting a moment cast it almost effortlessly on him.

Wormtail ran for his life as soon as he was released, as Harry had taken his wand away from him.Harry ran out to a chaos and confusion that had to seen to be believed. Diagon Alley as he had known from his first year was almost gone. Shops lay deserted, their doors charred or blown away, with smoke chugging out from the insides.

What was even worse were the people that lay strewn all over the place, their faces in various stages of horror and all of them having only one thing in common with each other. They were all lifeless. The Death Eaters were gone. The dementors that remained had left as well. But Harry doubted the Diagon Alley would ever come to normalcy, would ever forget the horror of today.

More than twenty people had lost their lives. As Harry made his way to the members of the Order a little ahead, he retched throwing up everything as he saw a small baby lying peacefully in the arms of its mother, who had clutched her protectively and had fallen on her face, but was not able to save herself or her baby.

Harry bent down and gently turned her and made her comfortable. He drew away, comfortable! he thought sadly tears choking him. That mother had tried to save her baby just as his had. Only she had died along with her child. Harry hoped she had died thinking she had saved her baby. At least she would have died happy.

He wiped his tears away angrily. There was no use in this, this useless crying. What he had to do was to make sure all this would end before too many people would be lost, making a sham of any victory that could be had.

He went to where Tonks was with Hestia Jones, both of them looking terrible and frantic as they tried to revive an auror they knew. They could not as he was already dead. Tonks and Hestia wiped the tears running down their faces as they realized their friend would never wake up, never see the world or use the precious gift of magic again.

Tonks and Hestia saw him at the same time and they ran to him and hugged him. "Thank Merlin! Harry, you are fine. Remus! Do you know where he is or is he fine and the others?" she asked anxiously, "We have been here, joining with the aurors as soon as they came and I really don't know about," she ran down and her eyes filled with tears as she saw her friend on the ground again.

"He was such a good guy, a great friend and an excellent auror." she said her voice chocking and tears overflowing. Harry hugged her and couldn't speak for the life of him, couldn't and in fact didn't dare tell her about Remus. What could he tell her, he thought sadly. There was nothing to say really.

He left them and walked around aimlessly, but actually dreading every step he took as he scanned every body, hoping it would not be his friends or Hermione. He could not find anyone, though and he walked back to Tonks to tell her he was leaving for Hogwarts and also about Remus without alarming her too much. He found her talking to another man who had arrived there and was asking her and Hestia questions.

He found out listening to their conversations, that three Death Eaters had died, two of them were critically ill and not expected to survive and seven of them had been captured alive, the rest had escaped.

He pulled Tonks aside and told her he was leaving to Hogwarts and that Remus was hurt, by Wormtail's silver hand. Tonks, crumpled down on the ground, her already mousy hair became even more lank and lifeless. Harry sat down beside he and held her comforting her, saying over and over again that Remus would be all right. He was saying it for himself too.

"Oh, Harry! _Silver! _How would he survive?" Tonks started crying in earnest. Harry felt helpless and he awkwardly held her, trying his best not to break down himself.

He then left with her after a little while for Hogwarts. The auror, whose name was Bob Wells was sympathetic and allowed her to leave to see Remus. Holding a sobbing Tonks, Harry created a portkey and both of them left the horror behind, but it is doubtful it would leave their minds any time soon.

Both of them landed in the infirmary, where Harry's heart stopped as he landed on the side of the bed, where Ginny was lying very still and bleeding at random places. Lucius Malfoy was holding his wand over her as was Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy and Pomfery.

All of them were chanting a healing spell, he recognized was to repair broken and torn internal organs. He started shivering for only a second, as his eyes moved to Remus lying on the next bed. The only sign of any life in him was the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

He turned to Ron who was standing there his face very pale and his hands clenched. Harry touched him on his arm and catching his attention from where he had been looking sightlessly at his sister and asked him about her and Remus.He started at the touch and hugged Harry with relief.

"You are safe." he cried, making all the others to look at him with no small measure of relief, before those working on Ginny continued as before. Tonks had rushed to Remus and she sat there holding his hand and talking to him, persuading him to open his eyes, crying all the while.

Ron dragged Harry aside from where the others were standing. "Has Snape come back with Draco?"

"No, not yet." answered Ron.

"How, how are Gin and Remus?" Harry whispered, too scared to want to know the answer and at the same time feeling unbearably anxious to know, to be reassured they would be all right.

Ron's face fell. "Ginny's been hit with a curse that exploded inside her." Harry turned away from him and hastily wiped his eyes and still in the same position, "And?"

"We don't know Harry. We don't know." This time Ron's voice broke. "They are fighting for her and doing their best. Snape got the details from Hermione and told her what to do about it. Pomfrey was healing along with her till the Malfoys arrived. They were the ones to come first and they have been here healing from then on."

"Remus?" whispered Harry.

"There Pomfrey knew what to do and she has given him a potion that purges the silver poison from the body. But Wormtail," Here Ron snarled, "Bloody Wormtail got a good hold on him. We will have to wait and see. So far he is breathing."

A sob escaped Harry. He tried to turn it into a cough and went to Remus along with Ron. Remus looked at peace with the whole world as he lay there, his chest rising and falling.

"Oh! Harry, he is surely going to leave me. Can you not do any thing, anything at all? Can you not aask the Founder's about it?" she cried holding him tightly.

The Founders'. Of course. How did they deal with silver and werewolves? But did they have werewolf friends and did they really care enough about them to research all this? Well he could try and also ask about Ginny's curse.

He removed the Book that he carried with him everywhere, as the Founders' had assured him no one apart from him could handle it.

He quickly asked the Founders' and with a conjured parchment noted a potion for the removal of silver, only it had to be administered within a day, as even the worst silver poison that affected a werewolf would take a day to reach the vital system and stop his life process.

The potion was pretty complicated and took more than eight hours to prepare. The ingredients looked okay though. Ginny's curse must have been of a relatively new origin as the Founders' had no idea of the remedy.

He went to Hermione and showed her the parchment with the potion and he added a short explanation. He also told her he would take her place in the healing. She agreed and told him the healing charm and left for the dungeons with the Twins and Ron who went with her to help her.

Harry placed his wand in the sword hand and concentrating started the healing spell. The magic of his wand and the sword along with his own magic and an intense desire to heal Ginny made the light from his wand about ten times stronger and brighter. All the others stopped their chanting for a second in shock, before Harry impaitently gestured for all of them to continue.

Pomfery left them when she saw the strength of the Harry's spell and went to attend to the others. For the next few hours all of them worked in silence healing the wounded as best as they could.

End of Chapter - 18

--------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks a lot!! Emzella and Kevin.

Hey, Emzella, I was not insulted. Voldemort is nasty business and he means to create chaos, mayhem and sorrow where and when he can. When he sends his followers to attack what he wants them to do is precisely the same thing. That is what they did at Diagon Alley and in fact wherever they went.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 19

----------------

It took nearly six hours for all of them to continuously heal Ginny, before she fell into a healing coma, from which she would eventually recover. All of them stepped back, exhausted. Lucius, Narcissa, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had taken turns to heal, while Harry had been there continuously healing with them except for a half hour break in the middle to take some replenishing potions.

Narcissa fell into the bed opposite to Ginny's and flexed her fingers. Lucius, Molly and Harry flopped down on nearby beds as well, taking a few minutes to recover. All of them were immensely relieved she was going to be fine within the next few days.

Harry fell into a deep sleep as in fact did the others, their bodies forcing them to rest and replenish the energy and the magic they had used to heal Ginny. He had sent a message to Hermione to inform all of them in the dungeons about Ginny before he fell asleep, thinking about Remus, Snape and Draco.

As the infirmary heaved a collective sigh of relief about Ginny, the others were not in such a bad shape, Moody having recovered already, those in the dungeons were still working furiously on the complicated potion, wishing not for the first time, Snape were here to help them.

They were very relieved and became a little exuberant after that. The potion was coming along nicely and hopefully Remus would also come through, just fine.

Nearly three and a half hours later a tired group of people stumbled into the room with many vials of the potion. They saw Ginny sleeping peacefully and the others sleeping on the empty beds as well. They made their way to Remus's bed and saw Tonks was holding Remus's hand and sleeping with her head on his bed. There were tear streaks down her cheeks and her hair looked as if it would fall off any moment.

Hermione gently shook Tonks awake. Tonks woke up and immediately panicked as she realized where she was, tears once again flowing freely. Hermione told her about the potion they had made and was immediately attacked by Tonks who fell on her and thanked her.

They woke up Poppy who had fallen asleep as well to administer the potion and handed over the vials to her. All the vials had strong preservation charms to keep them for a long period.

Pomfery carefully administered the potion to Remus who had by then fallen into unconsciousness. She made him drink the potion and let him be. Now it was for the potion to work its magic and save him. They had to wait patiently to see if that would happen.

Soon Hermione, Ron and the others joined those already asleep and then there was only silence for the rest of the day and night. Harry's birthday party and the cake he was to cut all forgotten.

McGonagall came in to check in on all of them in the night and it was she who told Dumbledore to tell Harry's parents and Sirius all of them would come back the next day after they woke up. While Lily and James knew about the attack, the details were told to them only later.

James, Lily and Sirius had been horrified and hardly slept in their portraits as they waited anxiously for Harry and the others to come so that they could see for themselves that they were all right. Hopefully the potion of the Founders' should revive Remus.

All three of them felt bitterly for Harry whose birthday cake lay forgotten and abandoned, the presents all three of them had ordered after such careful deliberations would now all come to naught.

Lily and James especially, found it sad as it would be their first birthday present to Harry after sixteen years. James held his lovely wife tightly as she leaned sadly on him; not offering any words, there weren't any, but silent solace, comforting each other.

The next day Harry woke up first and stretched, before he remembered the happenings of the day before. Some birthday, he thought shuddering as the horrible banner came to his mind and looking at the ceiling bleakly as the thought of the mother and her baby came to his mind.

He jumped out of his bed, stretched again and went straight to Ginny's bed and looked at her. She was still sleeping peacefully and now there was a little bit of colour to her face.

He turned and quietly went to the other bed where Remus was sleeping as well. Tonks had got into the bed at some point in the night and she had obviously cried herself to sleep, holding on to him in desperation, willing him to open his eyes and smile at her.

All the others were sleeping as well. Harry was about to leave a note and go back home to check on Snape and Draco, when a message from McGonagall came in. He read it and saw that the Minister was coming with the aurors to question all of them.

Harry went at once and woke up the Malfoys and showing them the letter told them to leave. They left at once each conjuring a portkey for themselves. Harry also went and woke up Tonks and told her about their soon to arrive visitors.

In a few minutes, the doors of the infirmary opened and the Minister Rufus Scrimgeour came in limping, leaning on his cane, with a twisted smile of what he probably thought was very affable, came in.

"Well, well, well! Harry my boy, how are you? My men told me that all of you children were brilliant yesterday."

Harry was silent, standing by Remus's bed and looking at the Minister.

The Minister's smile faltered a little. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, you came of age yesterday. When will you be coming to the Ministry for your apparition tests? We can arrange it for you at a convenient time, you see."

Harry shrugged. He stayed silent as he did not know what to say. He was sure it was another ploy to make him the poster boy for the Ministry.

The Minister was also assessing Harry's expression and his silence so far. He glanced at Harry and correctly interpreting Harry's expression he squared his shoulders as if he had reached a conclusion and added, abandoning all pretenses of good nature and concern, he continued in a harsh tone that was just short of an order, "Have you thought about joining all of us to fight the Death Eaters?"

Harry looked at Scrimgeour and said coldly, "That is what all of us have been doing all this while and that is what we did yesterday. Joining you? I don't think so, I still have to finish school and give my Newts."

The Minister gave a nasty smirk and replied just as coldly.

"All you need to do is to come to the ministry and smile around a bit. We will take care of the rest. The people are scared, Harry and it is your duty as the Boy-who-lived to assuage their fears."

"Are you threatening me Minister?" Harry asked in disbelief that a Minister could just walk in and threaten someone so openly.

"I am indeed sorry you seem to think so, Mr. Potter. I unlike others am merely trying my best to safeguard and protect the interests of the people of our world. Today, after the massacre of yesterday, I feel it would be for the best if the Ministry could calm down the panic that has erupted all over. And I feel the people would be somewhat calmed down by you, in the absence of Dumbledore."

Glaring at Harry, he continued, "The people have to be calmed down. You had better cooperate with us and help us. You don't want to be trouble do you? After all, a boy who still has a year to go in school and has to still give his NEWTS should not be _making portkeys_ should he? It is illegal and it is banned by the ministry.

"So you be a good boy and come and do as I say. Again, Weasley was a Death Eater, he was found with a Dark Mark on his arm. I have been very kind about not encouraging suspicions about his family. His father could have been dismissed from his job and arrested for abetting with Death Eaters as Percy Weasley was known to have reestablished familial relations with his family members.

"I will give you time till today evening to decide one way or the other. Based on your decision, I will make mine. Good day Potter." With a smile showing he thought himself to be in total command of the situation Scrimgeour left, his aurors following after him.

Harry was dazed to say the least. He looked around at the others with disbelief and shock written on his face that was slowly turning to anger, furious anger that a Minister of Magic could abuse his position and behave like, like well, like Voldemort.

How dare he? Just who did he think he was? He had not the courtesy to inquire about those that were injured and were lying in front of him and his precious aurors, fighting for their lives. All he was bothered about was the fact that his bloody Ministry along with himself had to save their face for not doing their job properly.

You had the Death Eaters who threw curses like there was no tomorrow, all he was bothered was the fact _Harry made a portkey_. The Minister was NUTS. Absolutely, totally bonkers, raving MAD!

Molly Weasley was terrified. She had just been through Percy's betrayal and Ginny's near death experience and now it seemed Arthur would have a problem at his work. Not just a problem, but anything from a mild dismissal to a horrible arrest on suspicion and placement in Azkaban.

Arthur had already left early in the morning for the Ministry as had Bill who had in fact left in the night on summons to Gringotts and was yet to come, but the others were there and they were loud and not very pretty.

All of them had woken up as the Minister was speaking and had remained silent in shock till he had left and then had broken into a shout. Pomfrey had to tell them to be quiet reminded them of two people one of whom was still critical and the other, who had just barely pulled through.

All of them decided to leave for Grimmauld Place and call for an Order meeting and discuss the Ministry and the actions they should take. They decided to leave Molly, Tonks and Charlie here to protect Ginny and Remus, remembering the dementors that had tried to attack an injured Ron.

Sending a message to the Malfoys all of them went to Grimmauld place to await the arrival of the others. They had a late breakfast and waited silently each immersed in their own thoughts as one by one the Order started coming. As Kingsley Shaklebolt came in, he told McGonagall about three of the members who had left the other day wanted to join, were willing to give their oath.

That was good news and McGonagall messaged them to come to Hogwarts that evening to give their oath. They would be told everything and also be keyed to Grimmauld Place then.

----------------

The Order fully assembled in half an hour. The first thirty minutes or so went in discussing the events of the previous day and updates about Remus and Ginny. After that they started the real business for which they had been called.

Snape and Draco were still missing. Lucius had told them that they had not yet come back to the castle, there was no news from them and the worry and the tension was showing on both the Malfoys. The portraits were in full attendance as well. McGonagall had installed the portrait of Phineas Nigellus in the meeting room, taking his portrait from the room Harry and Ron used to share.

Now all the headmasters and head mistresses were crowded in the portraits of Harry's parents, Dumbledore and Phineas. All of them were anxiously waiting to hear all the news.

"Well, what are we to do about this Ministry? Something must be done. He as good as threatened Harry to comply or else," this was an indignant McGonagall.

"Who is he to tell us what to do?" asked Doris Melanin, an old witch. "Ask him to go and fry his, well whatever," she said anger evident in her voice.

"He may do more than that Dorry, he has said he would implicate Arthur as being a Death Eater or as knowingly having a connection with Percy and put him in prison. The Ministry if it sets its mind can make it pretty uncomfortable for us. We must deal with them with extreme care as they have the power on their side." Said a wizard named Tellton.

"What you are trying to say is that they are willing to abuse it. Just because they have the power does not mean we have to bow down to their every whim and fancy, Tellton." Said another witch.

"Did you or did you not hear what Harry and the others said, Viola. Rufus Scrimgeour has thrown his authority with a good bit of old fashioned threatening to get his way. And before you must interrupt me, I do not mean to say we must give in, I only say we must be careful." He finished with a huff.

"All right all of you. Let us stop this bickering among ourselves and try and think of a way out of this." McGonagall hushed all of them, "Remember, we have very little time as Scrimgeour has told Harry to revert back to him by the evening."

That silenced everyone. All of them remained in that silence for sometime, thinking of a smart way to not only escape the Minister but also make him take down a peg or two if possible.

It was Albus Dumbledore the seasoned diplomat who used his vast experience of dealing with all types of Ministers, to give them a rough plan of what was to be done.

-----------------

**Eleven Death Eaters**, eleven of them were missing. Voldemort was understandably furious. He had formulated a perfect plan to get at Potter and had sent a few of his best men along with others to make sure Potter was brought to him. He had kindly sent dementors to aid the Death Eaters and make their job easy.

By attacking Diagon Alley and prolonging the attack he had hoped to bring Potter out of hiding. The banner would bring him out. He had killed four muggles to make the banner. If Potter did not come out even then, the Ministry would do the rest, by forcing Potter to make a statement and work with them by inviting him to go to the Ministry regularly.

To take him from there would be a piece of cake. Or so he had thought. Potter had actually made it easier for these idiots by parading up and down in Diagon Alley. Voldemort's rage increased.

Harry Potter had actually been in Diagon Alley at the time of the attack. And these fools he called his Death Eaters had not only let him slip by but allowed him to call for reinforcements and most importantly, according to Rabastan Lestrange and Snape, Potter had actually managed to **_destroy_** twelve dementors.

_How could he destroy one let alone twelve,_ Voldemort wondered? It was impossible to destroy them or so was the popular thought until now. Potter as usual had rewritten it. Voldemort was very, very bitter. Surviving the _avada kedavra_, _killing a dementor,_ Voldemort paused, what would he do next?

Destroy all that he had created to become immortal and fulfill the Prophecy? An icy hand clenched his very soul; Voldemort was scared for the second time in two years while dealing with Harry Potter, the first had been at the graveyard, when he had been frightened out of his wits when their wands had connected.

Potter had escaped him then. Potter had escaped him from the Department of Mysteries, Potter had destroyed the Prophecy, Potter had not been affected by his possession of him, and Potter had not been hurt when the Death Eaters had attacked Diagon Alley today.

Potter, POTTER, **POTTER. **

Voldemort gave a roar of frustration. He was so enraged he cast the _crucio _at all those who were there and held it for almost a minute. After removing the curse he was exhausted and relaxed in his chair for the some time. The Death Eaters fell screaming loudly as all of them were hit by a powerful _cruciatus _that tore through them and left them thoroughly shaken.

All the Death Eaters lay crumpled on the floor in highly undignified postures. For all of them boasting of having the best of everything, from blood to heritage to Wizarding culture and breeding, all of them were lying on their backs, trembling in fear and excruciating pain because of the _cruciatus._

They had been kept under the curse for almost a minute. It would take a few minutes if not more to recover from it. After about half an hour had past, Voldemort looked at the others and slowly stood up, never a good sign.

"So my dear friends, none of you, I repeat none of you could bring Potter to me, even though he and his friends had been in the Alley all through the attack. Not even you, Severus. Really, I had thought better of you. After your brave deed in the school, I had thought you more than enough for the task. It seems I was mistaken. Your previous achievements were only luck, perhaps?"

Snape couldn't help it. He shivered; Voldemort in this type of a mood was unpredictable. There was no knowing what he would do. If you were lucky, you would be killed outright. If not, it did not bear thinking about.

"Master all of us have failed you as have I. Potter," here Snape gritted his teeth audibly and continued; "Potter was there with his sidekicks. We should have been able to bring one incompetent boy to your hallowed presence, Master."

"Then why didn't you?" yelled Voldemort, incredibly frustrated. How did the boy slip away time and again? This time no one knew of his plans till the very end when he had called selected persons and given them their command. So he could not even blame anyone for treason.

"Master, while I wish to assure you I am making no excuses for our incompetence, may I say something?" Snape was trembling and was ready to receive the _avada kedavra_ which he was sure Voldemort would use for allowing Harry to escape. Draco at the same time went on full alert, deciding to grab Snape and use the portkey if Voldemort tried to kill or use any dark curses on Snape.

Seeing Voldemort nod his head impatiently Snape hurriedly continued, "Master, while it is true Potter and his silly, incompetent friends were there, as soon as the dementors came, someone who had come as part of the protection team for the brat, sent off messages to the Ministry as well as I suspect the Order, as I saw Moody there fighting alongside Lupin.

"We had to diverge and address them first or else they would have captured us. In fact I think we lost so many because we were taken by surprise by the number of people who converged there to fight us."

"So," Voldemort hissed dangerously, "Are you trying to say that all of you are incapable of handling a little offense. You, perhaps need everyone to stay put and become sitting targets, perhaps, Severus?'

Snape did not answer. If he did he knew he would be separated from his body ruthlessly and cruelly. He stood there his head bent down in submission and his senses on full alert.

After a frightening pause, Voldemort asked, "Did we try and do any damage to their side or were we truly magnanimous in only accepting their punishment and not returning ours?"

Wormtail looked up, "Master, I caught the werewolf with my silver hand and he must be dead by now."

Voldemort glared at him, his red eyes gleaming hatefully. "You do not know if he died. Why?"

Wormtail gulped. Snape was shocked. The Weasley girl and now the rat had got hold of Lupin. Merlin! He could not think of what Harry must be going through and he was alone with him here. He pulled his wayward thoughts back to the present.

The rat was gulping and staring at Voldemort. What had happened here?

"Well, I am waiting." Said Voldemort in a very soft voice that was an indication of the viciousness that would follow.

"Master I was interrupted by a stunner that hit me in the back by a coward, who did not have the guts to face me. When I awoke I was alone and hearing the shouts of aurors, I quickly escaped." Wormtail was shivering and his teeth were clattering at this point.

Voldemort looked at him for a long second and gave a disgusted snort. He cast a mild crucio at Wormtail for trying to boast of an act that he clearly not finished to its natural end. "I hope for your sake Lupin does not survive, or else I might start thinking you had not wanted to hurt your _friend_."

Stung at Voldemort's tone and terrified at what could happen to him, if Lupin was alive made Wormtail almost faint with worry. "Master, Master," he sniveled, "Lupin is not my friend, nor will he ever be. I am always loyal to you and only you My Lord." He groveled, bowing deep down on the floor, almost prostrating to him.

Voldemort kicked at him in utter disdain and disgust. "Get out, get out all of you, I don't want to see you all for sometime," he shouted.

All of then bowed low and trying not to show their eagerness in leaving his presence and quickly left in twos and three in total silence, wanting to do nothing but to go home and rest their weary bones that had suffered not only at the hands of the aurors, Potter and the Order but also at their Lord's.

Severus and Draco feeling relieved started moving taking care not to betray their anxiety for the injured or their eagerness at leaving the dark, dreary and dank dungeons were extremely startled when Voldemort called out to them to stay behind.

They trooped back obediently and waited rather nervously. Voldemort waited until all of them had left and then asked Snape about his job of infiltrating the Order.

"Severus, have you received an answer to your application?"

Snape was very thankful he could answer this without displeasing Voldemort.

"Master, I have indeed! McGonagall has written me and invited me along with Draco for an interview in a week's time. She has hinted we would be checked for dark marks and also be queried on our stance on the current situation in our world."

"Make sure you say all the right things and get the job. Do not disappoint me Severus." He hissed warningly.

"I will make sure no one other than me lands the job, Master. I will do whatever it takes." He avowed. For the first time Voldemort looked pleased that evening.

"I knew I could always count on you my faithful follower." He murmured.

Both of them waited for a dismissal that was clearly not coming.

"How is Draco coming along? Have you had any news of your father Draco?"

"No My Lord." Draco bowed down in shame of his parents' conduct. Voldemort was pleased.

"Draco is coming along nicely Master. A little fine tuning here and there and he will become a Death Eater, worthy of your name." said Snape humbly.

"I need you to see to Nagini, Severus. She has not been herself for some days now. Her appetite is losing and she is very listless. I am worried. I want you to check on her and also brew a few potions for me. The last batch proved very effective against the hapless, stupid muggles."

Snape also laughed obediently as he felt wretched inside as he thought of what the poor muggles must have suffered due to the potions he had brewed.

So Draco and Snape spent the whole night tending to Nagini, not much could be done there as it was his fault she was sick in the first place, but he had to keep up appearances. Both of them went down to the Lab afterward to brew the required potions, Snape worrying all the time about Harry and the others.

It would be the next afternoon before they would be able to leave.

End of Chapter – 19

-----------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks Kevin Potter! I'll try. But you see for Harry romance can come only after Voldemort is taken care of. But, yes there will be a bit of romance once all of them leave for school.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 20

-----------------

Harry and the other members of the Order were fine tuning Harry's decision to confront the Minister and the Ministry, when two figures tumbled out of the floo. In a flash all the wands were aimed at the tired, dirty and bedraggled Snape and Malfoy. Narcissa ran to her son and clung to him, small tears running down her cheeks as she examined her child minutely.

Snape looked around at everyone trying to gauge the mood there. He had apparated to Potter castle where Rip had told him about the meeting at Grimmauld Place. Both he and Draco not wasting a single minute had flood there not even stopping for a cup of tea. Snape wanted to assess the situation, already working out plans and strategies in case Harry had lost either of the two or he shuddered, both.

He hoped that somehow they would live and save his child. He drew a sharp breath as he realized what he had just thought. His child! Preposterous! Harry would never ever consider him in any capacity other than a helping hand in what was proving to be a terrible war.

He had no time to think any further as a body hurled itself at him and demanded in no uncertain tones why they were late and so tired, if they had been punished, if they were hurt, if , the queries stopped there as Snape placed a hand over Harry's mouth and shut it.

Snape looked at him, wanting to refuse to give in to the warm feeling of being wanted, being cared for. He had had only two persons who had truly loved him, taking care to reach to him under all the uncertainties and complexes and he had killed both of them.

But he realized with shock that he, for the life of him couldn't turn away from the affection. He was too starved for it and secretly craved it. He made a vow to himself he would turn the wand on himself rather than hurt this child who had been through so much already.

He raised his eyebrow and Harry blushed.

"What happened to both of you?" asked Moody. "Why were you both so late? Is he planning something else?"

Snape prompted by Draco told them all that happened in the last day at Voldemort's hideout. Harry and Hermione rushed and brought back the _anti cruciatus_ potion for both of them and asked the elves for hot tea and sandwiches.

After they had recounted their story they heard all that had happened on this side and Harry sat by him and told him everything, with the others looking at both of them with amusement and not without a large amount of compassion.

Snape agreed with what they had planned and added his own point or two to the general idea and relaxed for the first time since the day before when he had been summoned. He sipped his tea as he listened to the chatter that went around, the comments that flowed and the assessments of various people assembled there as they put various theories and ideas of their own.

After a while, he turned to Harry, who had not left his side and asked him, "How did you manage to conjure the golden stag?"

"I dunno," seeing Snape's glare, "I mean, I do not know. Really. With my wand I just thought of well all of you who had given up so much for our sakes I think the stag burst out. Once it came, golden, it kept the colour." He said significantly looking at his hand.

Apart from the council no one had known about the sword merging with him. All of them thought that the Book was a book from the Founders' found in the Potters' vault and the council had not dissuaded the others of that train of thought.

Snape nodded thoughtfully. "Voldemort was furious. He did not even appreciate when Wormtail boasted about nearly doing Lupin in."

James snarled from where he was sitting in their portrait with Lily and Sirius and a few past Head masters and mistresses. "Along with Voldemort Harry, kill the rat as well."

"You bet Dad. Hey! Sir, I forgot. Dad I think we have the rat under our thumb."

"What? How Harry?" asked James eagerly. Snape looked enquiringly at him as well.

"Well you know the box spell that I got from the Book?" at their nods, "I was the one who saw Wormtail holding on to Remus and I was so angry, I fired four stunners at him. I sent Remus to Hogwarts and dragged Wormtail inside a small shop nearby. I placed magical binds on him, enervated him and placed the spell on him and let him go." Harry finished supremely satisfied with himself.

All those who knew about the spell, which were Snape, Hermione, Ron, Moody, McGonagall and the Malfoys were totally shocked, as for the spell to be successful Wormtail had to agree. How did he?

"How did you manage it?' asked Snape in a strangled voice, furiously thinking of all possibilities.

"Well, he could not escape as I had placed magical binds on him, nor could he transform. Basically I gave him a choice. He took this."

Harry grinned.

"Don't make me drag it out of you now. Tell me at once how you did it?" Snape said glaring; trying hard to conceal his amusement at the childish enthusiasm Harry was exhibiting, grinning and literally bouncing in his seat.

He was not successful as Harry didn't even blink an eye, squatting even closer to Snape, "Well," he drawled, making all of them smile, "it was a choice between accepting the spell and being transformed into a rat and having a huge hungry cat for company.

"I can't help it if Wormtail wanted the spell to be cast on him. If I had hesitated, he would have probably demanded, pleaded and begged me to cast the spell rather than go into a cage with a cat. I mean what could I do under such circumstances?"

There was a shocked silence as all of them contemplated just how far Harry had come along in the last month alone. The Harry of the last five years had vanished to be replaced by this new Harry.

Seeing his parents and Sirius had healed him on a level Harry himself had not thought it possible. Hermione had only strengthened his resolve.

But apart from all this was the bond Harry and Snape without realizing or wanting it in the first place, had somehow created and nurtured, without either of them actively trying to do so.

Now that bond, had somehow grown, deepened and bloomed so much neither, could be without it. Neither acknowledged it. Neither gushed nor even spoke about it. But it was there. And it was growing.

Both of them had lost people who meant more than their lives to them. Harry had been devastated by Sirius as he felt personally responsible, while Snape had had to kill Albus who was a father, a protector, his only friend after Lily.

Now that understanding had somehow touched each other in a way they could not ignore it. And they both knew in their hearts they did not want to.

"Well, Harry, that was positively Slytherin of you," and Snape waited for the indignant shouts that would come with that remark.

He was not disappointed. Harry shouted, "Hey! That's not fair. I am as Griffindor as any other Griffindor and," he stopped there feeling confused.

"Very articulate. Brilliant, in fact." Said Snape sarcastically and was rewarded by Harry's glare followed by a sheepish smile.

"So, now what can we do with this?" asked Tellton, who along with the others was watching the interaction between Harry and Snape.

"Why that's an easy one," said Harry with a smile. "We stop Professor Snape and Draco spying of course. We can get information from Wormtail now."

All of them contemplated this new development. Snape and surprisingly along with him Draco objected. Narcissa nudged Draco and frowned at him, "Why do you need to go dear? Now we have a different source. Both of you could stay put with us and train with us."

"I cannot speak for him, Narcissa, but it will be better if I go, as we will lose our information if we lose Wormtail either to the aurors or Voldemort's anger. Both Draco and I have not been called on a regular basis. Now he will not disturb us as I have told him Minerva has called forth for a meeting with us later this week."

Turning to Harry he continued in a softer voice when he saw how disturbed Harry had become at his refusal. "Harry, Wormtail will be able to give you only basic information. He will not help you otherwise. If, may it never happen, but if a situation like what happened with Weasley erupts or if we need to find out any more about newer plans, we will not be able to do so."

"Why?" argued Harry, "Wormtail would and had better tell us everything. There is no need."

"Harry Wormtail will only tell you what he knows. He will not make special effort to find out. I did that and got information about the attack on Azkaban." He lowered his voice so that no one could hear it. "Please Harry I must do it. It is my salvation, my answer to my mistakes."

Harry looked at him in shock. What could he answer to that? How could he say it was all right? He bent his head down and stared at his shoes, while all of them were watching the drama with rapt attention.

Snape was not even aware of anyone else as he looked at Harry's bent head. James and Sirius sighed in resignation as they realized Harry had become truly attached to Snape. Really! They just didn't understand but they would have to accept for Harry's sake. They sighed again feeling like banging their heads or more likely banging Snape's head hard, very hard.

Harry looked up to see Snape intently gazing at him and saw all of them were also looking at him and he blushed and cleared his throat. "You will be careful, both of you, won't you?" he asked his voice slightly hoarse looking from Snape to Draco.

Draco seemed slightly pleased he had been included in that show of concern, nodded his head along with Snape, who was relieved Harry had taken it well, at least on the outside.

That was that. All of them heaved a sigh, some in envy, some in compassion and the others because Showtime was over and got to the task on hand.

-------------------

All preparations had been made to confront Rufus Scrimgeour and his Ministry.

Harry went to The Leaky Cauldron along with Ron, Hermione, Moody, the Malfoys who were in disguise; they had come up with innocuous names that would cause no suspicions. They would start their new life as of that day.

They had already transferred all their monies to a new more secure vault, and had removed their original investments and had made new business moves that would lead them well away from their old life and attachments that could trigger off suspicions.

McGonagall had also come along with Diggle, Tellton, the Twins and another young wizard by name, Ratchet Mason.

They had invited the press for a statement and also an interview from Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and now-a-days called the Chosen One.

They had also made sure that the Ministry would be aware of such a press conference taking place at The Leaky Cauldron.

All of them went inside and there was a tense silence that pervaded all of them. Tom was ecstatic to see so many people as all of them ordered Butter beers and other drinks.

They were early for the meeting as they had wanted to settle down and look confident. They had excluded all those who were working in the Ministry as well as Snape and Draco for obvious reasons. They would loose their spies inside the Ministry as well as with Voldemort, not to mention the uproar and ruckus it would cause if Snape and Draco were to attend. That thought alone made Harry smile.

About ten minutes after they had arrived, the reporters started arriving headed by Rita Skeeter. Mr. Lovegood with his daughter Luna, came next, whom all of them greeted with enthusiasm and smiled when she told them, her father had to postpone his visit to see the Narpled Jarples just to the north of Loch Ness, so that he could be here.

She sat down next to Narcissa Malfoy, who frowned at her for a second before remembering her new image and then smiled sweetly. Luna looked straight through her, before turning to Harry and looking very alert all of a sudden, all the dreaminess gone, whispered in his ear.

"Harry, I think, this lady is in disguise. She looks like Malfoy's mother."

Harry was dumbfounded. "How in the world did you know Luna?" he whispered back. Luna gazed at him for a long moment, her eyes piercing through Harry. Then she smiled as sweetly as Narcissa had earlier.

"Oh! You know already. So she is good. Okay then," and reverted back into her previous dreamy state.

Harry just gaped at her, his mouth hitting the table. Then remembering he leaned again and whispered to her. "Please, don't tell anyone, not even your Dad. I'll explain later, okay?"

"Its perfectly fine Harry, you don't need to worry." Saying she turned and smiled at Narcissa, who was bewildered as she had not been privy to the whispering. In fact none of the others had caught on either.

Before anyone else could say anything however, the others trooped in.

The Minister along with a few aurors and three other reporters stomped in, Scrimgeour looking livid. He limped over to Harry and asked him in a harsh whisper, just what he was planning to do.

Harry smiled sweetly at him and then Hermione politely requested him to sit down along with the others.

"I could have you arrested for treason and conspiracy, do you know?" he asked, continuing, "How dare you Potter? When I have given you a command you dare, dare," he sputtered angrily, unable to go on further.

"Have me arrested? Why don't you do it now?" asked Harry equally angrily. He was about to say something more, when Narcissa stopped him with her hand pressed warningly to his wrist.

Harry stopped reluctantly. He still glared at Scrimgeour. There was a pin drop silence in The Leaky Cauldron as all the other reporters were goggling at this peculiar tug of war.

Their minds were racing furiously as they thought and rethought suitable ways of presenting all they had seen so far in the most dramatic manner for their respective newspapers, for the next day.

That there should be a tug of war between the Minister and the Chosen one! All of them literally drooled as the implications of that fight set in. Why! They could have a new Minister as ministers may come and go, but their deliverance from the He who must not be named was only this boy here.

McGonagall had been selected to head the proceedings. She cleared her throat and stood up. There was immediate silence as all of them waited with ill concealed curiosity.

'We have called all of you here to make a statement to you," was all she said before one of the aurors who had come with Scrimgeour stopped her with a shout. Clearly they had been given instructions on how, why and when to act.

"McGonagall, please sit down. We have come to escort Potter to the Ministry."

McGonagall saw red. Her nostrils widened in an anger not many thought she was capable of. "Why?" Turning to Harry, "Potter when did you become so important that the _Minister_ comes and escorts you?"

That statement declared the war official and open between them. "How dare you? Minerva don't you forget that you are answerable to the Board. You want to keep Hogwarts open don't you?" shouted Scrimgeour angrily.

"And who do you think will attend Hogwarts if the students who inspire them don't turn up. You go on like this Minister and you will only succeed in driving Potter and his friends away and then who do you think will come if the 'chosen one' stays away." Minerva was past caring, shaking in sheer anger, while all the others stood gaping at her, looking dumbfounded as none of them knew this Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall was furious. They were all children who should be worried about girls, studies, NEWTS, detentions and the like and here these kids were fighting for their lives and to save the lives of the others. She would be dammed if she would let this man walk all over them.

She may not be Dumbledore or have his charisma or diplomacy, but she shared with him his love of the student body at large and these children in particular. She was as fiercely dedicated and as loyal to the School and the Order as her beloved mentor as well.

She was on war path now and all the others had better beware. Moody who knew this Minerva and had seen her like this was the only one chuckling at her stage drama antics.

When Harry turned to him with an incredulous expression on his face clearly saying 'are you mad?' he chuckled a little more deeply and shook his head.

"**What**!! Who the hell do you think you are? Arrest her, you Rogers. Right now. Come on." He added as the auror palpably hesitated.

Minerva McGonagall clapped her hands loudly. "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen," she said as the noise that had increased to alarming proportions slowly died down.

"Now I am under arrest ordered by the esteemed Minister himself. Why? All of you may want to know,"

"**SHUT UP! I SAID SHUP UP MINERVA**," yelled Scrimgeour totally frustrated. He did not know how such a simple task of taking Potter to the Ministry would prove to almost bring him down from his post as Minister itself. He gnashed his teeth and tore at his hair in a gesture of sheer agony.

"What?" McGonagall was now showing her teacher's face, highly irritated and having a look on her face that almost everyone there who had studied under her had recognized. It was a 'you better have a good reason to interrupt me or else it would mean big trouble for you' look and most of the aurors and the press persons and the students cringed under it, shrinking unconsciously.

Harry was thrilled as he watched the drama unfold in front of him. He wished Snape was here to see all this. He would have been highly amused. Maybe even laughed, he thought. He vowed to himself to pensieve all this and show it to his parents, Sirius, Snape and Draco. That would be a party.

"All of you keep quiet. PLEASE," Scrimgeour's voice broke on the last word. He stopped very embarrassed and asked for some water and gulped it down.

"Minerva, I am sorry all of you have misunderstood what we had to say. We merely,"

Poor Scrimgeour. He was once again cut off as McGonagall, this time sardonically said, "Am I to take it I have misunderstood about my arrest as well?"

Scrimgeour wanted to throttle her at that moment. He would have given anything, anything, all his worldly wealth, his medals he earned in fighting bravely against Dark forces, his; well not his position or power, those were the only two things. He would have parted gladly with everything else to choke this, this horror that said it was a woman and called itself Minerva McGonagall.

But he knew he had to back off now. Just wait till he got a chance. He looked around ferociously. He would murder all of them. But now his hands were tied. He needed them. And those blasted buggers knew it.

He gnashed his teeth again and groaned as one tooth was rather forcibly twisted because of repeated gnashing of his poor teeth. He went to gnash his teeth again and stopped as he felt the pain shoot through him.

"Yes, Minerva that was a misunderstanding. I think all of us were angry and we spoke without thinking." He tried to smile, but it looked more like he was suffering an aneurysm.

McGonagall leaned to whisper to Harry. "Harry I think we have got the reporters on our side. Besides with Scrimgeour here, is on his back foot now and after the verbal arguments, it will be for the best if we do not read out our statement that puts down the Ministry and makes these buffoons go back on the offensive and create more problems. We will simply tell them we wish to answer questions that they may have and let it at that. "

Harry nodded and whispered, "You were simply magnificent Professor. Three cheers to you."

McGonagall pinked, smiled slightly and turned back to the others, straightening up and squaring her shoulders ready for another round with the Minister or anyone for that, matter.

"Well as I was saying before, we have called all of you to answer any questions you might have on the war, Voldemort and you may address your questions to any of us here and we will be willing to answer. All of you may ask your questions first and then you will receive your answers."

All of them wanted to shout their questions. But after witnessing the bashing that had been dished out by McGonagall, no one was willing to rough shoulder Harry, by asking him all kinds of things.

It was predictably Rita Skeeter who put up her hand to ask the first question. Her first statement was quickly followed by questions from other reporters who wanted to get theirs before McGonagall got it into her head and stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, You-know-who has been attacking indiscriminately. Everyone has been saying you are the chosen one and have been looking forward to you to take care of him."

Another reporter continued.

"The carnage that happened yesterday has been getting more and more frequent and more lives have been lost on such a regular basis, that it's frightening. Not even Hogwarts is safe as its Headmaster was killed by his own staff."

Another reporter and another and so it went on.

"Do you have anything to say to the Wizarding world and its people?"

"Do you know about the Prophecy that was supposedly in the department of Mysteries and that was destroyed?"

"What are you planning to do with your life after Hogwarts and NEWTS?"

"What is your plan for defeating 'He who must not be named'?"

"Is it true you are now going out with Miss Weasley and Miss. Granger?"

"What do you think must be done with Snape and Malfoy?"

The questions came thick and fast.

Harry stood up and put out his hand and stopped all of them.

"Yes, Voldemort has been attacking and succeeding. But what do you all think one boy can do that all of you qualified wizards can't? I mean all of you, the Ministry with its aurors and the general people cannot say it falls on a seventeen year old boy to take care of the most evil maniac wizard can you?

"Not that I won't fight or even give my life for all our sakes like my parents, the Headmaster and so many others have, I will and most likely Voldemort will kill me, but it will take more than one Harry Potter to pull down an evil like Voldemort and all his Death Eaters.

"We can do it easily, only if we all unite and enforce laws to make sure our Ministry, law enforcement systems, our unspeakables are above suspicions and are firmly entrenched with us in our effort to aid our world and protect it against those that are willing to destroy it.

"Percy Weasley was able to work in the Ministry and was able to get away with it. Today we do not know how many others are there like him? And how many," he looked at Scrimgeour a glance that every body noticed and continued, "innocent people are put in Azkaban because they looked suspicious," another glance that made the reporters fidget and murmur restlessly about Harry's glance and what it could mean.

Scrimgeour forgetting, gnashed his teeth and let out a squeak as the pain shot through him sharply. He would have to let out Shaunpike now, he realized. All of them would pay, he told himself fiercely, all of them and he would start with Harry bloody Potter.

Harry continued he was on a roll now.

"We must have massive clean ups now and be brave to take action against anyone whatever be their standing in our world, however prominent they are and how much their influence extends.

"We also have to educate people to help them to defend themselves and also to protect themselves. All our homes are now currently warded off only against muggles, none of them have protections against Death Eaters and all these are what make it easy for Voldemort to hurt us.

"It is not the fact that he is stronger than all of us that make us vulnerable, it is our weaknesses that expose us and hurt us. We must fill all the breaches in our defenses and I firmly believe we have a chance to defeat that evil excuse for a wizard."

Harry was finished. He sat down amidst a deafening silence. He had felt from the bottom of his heart and every word was the perfect truth, in his view.

No one not the reporters, not the Minister and not those who had accompanied Harry spoke. Not even Tom, the bar-keep even breathed.

Then it was Luna Lovegood who stood up, all the dreaminess gone, her eyes strangely alert started clapping. She was at once followed by Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, and the others.

Soon all of them were clapping hard for the boy who gave up his parents, godfather, mentor and everything and everyone to the war, but could still bring out such passion, such concern for a world that had not always treated him fairly or properly. A classic example, being Scrimgeour's action a little while before.

Scrimgeour knew he had lost the battle and the war against Harry Potter. He became untouchable as of that moment. He sighed carefully so that he would not affect his tooth and resigned to put of the murder and the torture sessions he had been fantasizing and resolved to work alongside with him.

After the speech and the clapping that made Harry blush red and feel and look very embarrassed, the reporters were requested to leave so that the Minister could have a few words with Harry and his friends.

Rita Skeeter protested, Harry had not answered on the Prophecy or the girls in his life, but a glare from McGonagall stopped even her and shut her up.

The reporters left very reluctantly knowing they would be missing interesting stuff, especially if McGonagall got going again. But they were not given a chance as they were shooed out. Once they knew they couldn't stay and watch the fun, all of them ran helter-skelter to their offices. They had the latest and Merlin! What all had happened in the last hour?

Meanwhile Harry was running a hard bargain with Scrimgeour. He made the Minister release Shaunpike and also demanded a clean up in all departments. He agreed not to say anything wrong about the Ministry if all this was set right.

Scrimgeour also reluctantly, without looking at his aggressor, agreed, when McGonagall asked him to send booklets of various spells used in defense and warding to all the people, including muggleborns so that people will be able to utilize them to the maximum and it may be the difference between their life and death.

It was late in the evening before all issues had been satisfactorily discussed and as a mark of goodwill Harry invited Scrimgeour to dinner, that all of them had at The Leaky Cauldron, except that Scrimgeour could really not enjoy it fully as his tooth was troubling him a lot by then.

After dinner, the Minister and his aurors went to the Ministry, to sit down and after treating his tooth, analyzing what had gone so wrong that evening and Harry and the Order to Grimmauld Place to show every one, who were waiting there for all of them to return safely, all that had happened at The Leaky Cauldron that evening.

As they were leaving, Mr. Lovegood came to Harry and asked him if he could join Harry and help him in any way with the war.

Harry was taken aback and told him he was very welcome. Lucius Malfoy who had been a silent spectator suddenly came forward and said, "Perhaps we could use your paper to reassure the people about Voldemort and also give them, perhaps, daily instructions on the defense of their homes and their families that reside within their homes?"

Mr. Lovegood agreed instantly "Of course, my crumpled snorkacks will be neglected but we are in a war after all. I am sure they will understand." and stunning Lucius Malfoy who did not know what to answer to that statement.

Then McGonagall, after placing silencing charms all over, asked him if he would be interested in joining an Order that the late Headmaster had founded to fight against Voldemort.

When he agreed and readily gave his oath along with his daughter, Harry had the bright idea to ask Mr. Lovegood if Luna could come and stay with him for the rest of the holidays at his home.

Mr. Lovegood was taken aback, but was soon persuaded when he realized, his daughter would receive advanced training that could only help her, was perfectly okay with it.

Harry, Hermione and the others also decided to write Mrs. Longbottom and ask for her permission for Neville to also join them in their training. They could then take it to school and start a defense organization, legally this time and protect not only themselves, but also Hogwarts, if necessary.

On that note all of them left.

End of Chapter – 20

----------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks Spidey3000, jabarber69, Emzella and ga-4-ever!! Thank you all so much for taking your time to post a review.

Spelling errors? Where in the chapter? Obviously I haven't noticed. I am using the spell check and the grammar check as well. 'Shrugs and looks baffled'

Jabarber69, Glad you enjoyed both of my stories. I have tried to make the other fiction as different from this as possible.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 21

------------------

Harry heard Snape laugh for the first time as they all saw the events of the afternoon via the pensieve. His father and Sirius had rolled along the portrait floor almost dying once again with laughter and they had shouted their appreciation of their 'Minnie' McGonagall rather loudly and Dumbledore seemed immensely proud of her as she tore into the Minister. Not even he had been able to do this to Fudge, who Merlin knew more than deserved it.

All of them went very quiet when they heard Harry's impassioned speech at the end of the meeting and as soon as the memory was over Snape turned to Harry with a glare.

"And when did you turn God Potter. I am amazed. Can I ask a few things of you as well?'

"What?" Harry was hurt and shocked and it showed. He tried to move away from him, but found he could not, as Snape had firmly held him, his arm around him, tightly in his place.

"You know I hate my fame and we agreed for me to talk to them. If you did not want me to say a word why didn't you say so before?" Harry yelled at Snape, hurt shining in his green eyes as he scowled angrily at Snape.

Snape blinked at him for a moment as he took in what Harry was saying.

"Are you truly lacking in your mental department there or are you making special effort? What I meant was your great assumption that you will definitely be killed by that pathetic excuse for a wizard. How dare you?" Snape looked incensed as Harry cut him off, equally incensed.

"What do you people think that I can really kill him and still survive? You must be bonkers. All of you. You can help me with the horcruxes but with the real thing? I have to fight him Snape, you can't help me there. And he is a great wizard, didn't you hear the Founders' as they wondered about his strong magical core.

My training and practice of the various magical arts is only for one thing. To _make sure I take him when I go down_. I will do that even if I have to come back from the dead to do so. So don't you _dare_ delude yourself and don't delude me."

_Slap!_

Snape had slapped him hard against his cheek and standing up, he dragged a shell shocked Harry along with him and making his excuses to the others who had been looking at the confrontation with increasing alarm and ignoring the shouts of James and Sirius and the pleading calls of Lily and Dumbledore, strode out of the room with a numb Harry stumbling behind him.

Snape and Harry left a scene of utter chaos behind him. James, Sirius and Ron were predictably livid and in fact James was yelling to Moody and McGonagall to go and rescue them.

Moody swiveled his magical eye and looked through the walls and then turned away saying Harry was just fine in a gruff voice. He refused to say any further.

James and Sirius were gob smacked as they looked at Moody unable to comprehend why he would say it was all right and wondering just what was happening up there.

Lily and Dumbledore were comforted when Moody had practically had said Harry was fine refusing to intrude on what was obviously a private moment between the two.

Lily turned to James, who was rapidly getting angrier by the minute and put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him gently. He turned to her confused, "How could he hit our child Lily? What gives him the right? Just because," he stopped aware of the audience present there and looked at her asking her.

"He has the right because he has acknowledged Harry as his as well," she answered to the twin sounds of retching from James and Sirius. She smiled gently at her beloved husband as she knew he was deeply disturbed and this was an outward show. Sirius was equally shocked and Lily just looked at them silently, pleading, willing them to understand.

It was getting very late and Dumbledore after a long whispered conversation with Moody requested the others to disperse. Though they were reluctant to leave, all of them shuffled out knowing Dumbledore wanted Harry and Snape to have their privacy.

McGonagall went to Hogwarts to get the oaths of the three members who would be waiting for her there and Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys decided to accompany her to check in on Ginny and Remus and update Molly, Charlie and Tonks on the happenings of the day.

Hermione was busy explaining to a stubborn looking Ron as she waved to her parents and left for Hogwarts. She and Ron would go to Potter castle from there. The Malfoys would leave for Potter castle directly from Grimmauld Place.

Luna and her father, who had come to Grimmauld Place that night, had accepted with aplomb the revelations about the Malfoys and Snape in their usual breezy manner. They decided to go back home and come the next day to Grimmauld Place from where Harry would take her daughter to his home.

Moody went with Lovegood to place additional wards on his home and to place it under the fidelus charm.

Lily dragged James and Sirius who created a racket before they allowed themselves to be led back to Potter castle, where they waited for Snape and Harry to come back.

It was next morning before Snape came along with Harry, who looked as normal as ever, only he was blushing as he saw all of them assembled in the drawing room waiting for them, apparently.

Neither of them spoke a word and Harry literally ran when Snape asked him in an even voice to get ready for his schedule that day. Hermione and Ron also ran with him, Draco looked as if he wanted to as well, but refrained very reluctantly.

"How dare you hit my son, Snape?" asked James furiously the moment Harry was out of the room.

Snape stared at James and then sneered, "So, Potter would rather have a martyr for his son, maybe you want him to hang along with you."

"Severus!!! Snape!!" cried three voices, two in distress, Albus and Lily and one as furious as James' had been. James looked at him with deep hatred and it must be admitted a lot of jealousy, of all people to bond so closely with Harry, it had to be the greasy git, forgetting in that moment of anger all Snape had done for so many years for Harry.

That jealousy made him spill out words that he should not have.

"**Get Out**! Whatever you have done for us so far, thanks! If you need payment for services rendered send us a bill. But you are not welcome here any longer, not as an Order member and not as a member of the council. You have exceeded your limitations and for that you can get out!!"

Lily, Dumbledore and even Sirius looked shocked at that. James himself bit his tongue at the payment for services statement that had tumbled out of him. That was so bad. Lily would murder him for that. But Snape had no right to hit his son, his mind, the part that was still fuming with jealousy grumbled at the saner part. In all he had created a mess.

Snape hesitated only for a minute, his face showing an amount of hurt and rejection that made James feel guiltier. He then turned without a word to go upstairs saying stiffly, he was going to retrieve his belongings and of course he would show it to them, so that they could check it and ascertain he was not walking away with their things.

He walked swiftly to his room and came back in no time. He placed his bag on the floor and called for Rip. When Rip came, Snape told him to check all his things and make sure he had not taken any of their belongings. He told the elf, he did not want to be called a thief as well.

Rip looking very scared, hesitated, when another trunk came down and joined Snape's bag. Harry silently placed it beside Snape's bag. Snape looked at him in shock as did the others. Harry smiled at Snape and the others and spoke looking at Rip,

"Check my bag as well, Rip. I have not taken anything from here, well almost anything. I have removed a couple of photographs of Mum, Dad and Sirius. The sword will not leave my hand and nor will the Book. Apart from that I have left everything here, including your vault keys, Dad, Siri. I will be with him and will see you guys at the Order meetings at Grimmauld Place. Bye all of you."

Snape looked at him, his eyes blinking furiously. Impatiently he dashed his arm against his eyes and went to Harry and hugged him and the next moment let him go, "Thanks, Harry, but your place is," Harry cut him off, "You don't take decisions for me Severus. Will you take me along with you or not?"

All of them including Ron and Hermione who had come down with Harry, gasped collectively. Harry had called Snape by his name and Snape had not killed him. He had hugged Harry and now Harry was leaving them to go away with Snape.

"Harry? Why are you behaving like this? I was angry with Snape for slapping you. Am I not allowed to being angry for my son?" asked James wishing more and more he had kept quiet and had not allowed his jealousy to speak for him. It looked like he would lose, no has already lost his only child for whose sake he was now in a portrait.

"Dad, you were not being fair. You didn't ask why, you informed him it was not his place. That is two different things."

"It was not his place Harry. What right has he to hit you?" James was ruthlessly cut off by his only son, who looked at him in total betrayal.

"You are being unfair Dad_. You made me choose_. Not right on your part. You didn't ask why, you simply stated. Not fair." He said glaring at James, daring him to deny it.

James looked stricken. What had he done? This was what Lily had been warning him repeatedly against. Now Harry had chosen and it had shattered him. For a moment he felt angry, but that anger soon burnt out.

Harry had every right to be angry with him. Just because he was taking comfort from Snape it did not mean he did not love them. But James's jealousy had made him go and say terrible, terrible things. And what galled him was the fact that he was in the _wrong_.

James's uncharacteristic jealousy was the reason of not being able to take an active part in his son's life. He would have been ecstatic if it were Remus Harry leaned on, but Harry, after Sirius had chosen an unlikely Snape. That James could not reconcile with.

Now, however he knew he was wrong. That meant only one thing. Whatever James was, he was not a coward. And he could take it as well as he dished it out. He looked at Snape and gulped. Well the words had to be said.

"Snape, I am sorry. What I said was uncalled for. I.., I," he stopped, uncertain for a minute not knowing how to say it and then shrugging his shoulders and glancing at his wife, who was looking at him with approval and hope, "I was jealous. All right? I wanted to be the one doing all this, this slapping and teaching. Stay. Please."

Harry beamed at him assuring a relieved James, he had said the right things. "Of course we will stay. We won't be going anywhere. Rip," he called gaily almost bursting with happiness. "Please take our things to our rooms and unpack them, okay."

Harry ran to his father, "Dad I am sorry for doing as I did. I love you." He said and flushed brightly. Lily hugged James and whispered 'I love you honey' over and over again in his ears.

James smiled at Harry and then Harry went to Snape and this time it was he who dragged Snape out of the drawing room to go upstairs. Snape had been silent all this while feeling very emotional. It had made his life worth every hardship, every insult and every defeat to hear those words from Harry.

And Snape did not like being emotional. It had almost killed him to accept what James had said without a word and leave like a beggar ordered to go away. He would have burned James's portrait for the very harsh and totally wrong things James had said. What had stopped him was the fact that it was Harry's father.

When Harry had chosen to come with him, he had felt his life's purpose had been fulfilled. He was quiet and he went behind Harry and both came down to find the others already at work.

At that time Rip came to say McGonagall had brought Luna with her and was waiting just outside the wards. Harry ran outside and keyed in Luna and waving to McGonagall, he brought her inside.

Soon it was only the sounds of the four of them quietly conversing and asking a question here and there. All of them worked hard and Harry and Ron begged Lucius who was there to have one afternoon free for them. That idea was voted for very vociferously by the youngsters and Lucius smilingly agreed.

That night after dinner, Snape had retired to the dungeons, where Lily, James and Sirius followed him. Harry made a movement to go with him, when Lily smilingly shook her head and signaled she would take care. Harry sat back reluctantly and continued with his preparation for the next day.

An hour later, he finished and found he was the last one to do so. It was getting on and they decided to play exploding snap as they were chatting among themselves and generally relaxing. After one game, Hermione reminded Harry of the letter to Neville's grandmother.

Harry jumped up and brought his parchment and with Hermione's and Draco's assistance wrote a formal letter inviting Neville to join him for the rest of the holidays. If she agreed then Neville could come to Hogwarts and Harry would take him from there.

Snape came up after a long while with the other three also walking into their portraits. Snape looked fine and Harry did not pursue it further.

Ginny and Remus were still sleeping with no difference in their condition. They just had to wait for both their bodies to heal from the trauma it had undergone.

The next few days rushed by, in a whirlwind of studying, attending meetings and the practical. Various members came to duel with all of them from time to time.

Harry loved to duel with Lucius, McGonagall, Moody, Shaklebolt and most of all Snape. He still had to win a duel with any of them. On the other hand he had managed to defeat Narcissa, though it was a close thing and had accioed Hestia Jones's wand, though she had summoned it back wandlessly and trashed him soon after.

Two days after the drama with Snape, Rip came into the dining room, with an armful of presents for Harry. He opened them to find books from many members of the Order. Hemione along with Ron had given him a new school bag that was charmed to hold any number of books and was also charmed to be feather light. He had received his usual Weasley jumper and fudge from Molly, the jumper which he pulled on at once and the fudge which all of them tasted and finished it off.

The Malfoys had got him an impressive array of books on the Dark Arts that was not found in the Potter library.

Remus had made a portrait of a stag, werewolf and a huge grim. All the animals were running around happily under a full moon. The werewolf at regular intervals was chewing and spitting out a rat with a silver paw. Harry was thrilled with it and he watched the dog running around happily with wistful eyes for sometime.

Sirius and his parents had given him an album, they had asked Snape to prepare along with Narcissa. It was huge and there were pictures from their childhood to their early Hogwarts years, their wedding, and Harry's birth, Lily pregnant with Hermione, Godric's Hollow, and Harry's grandparents and finishing off with Lily and James playing, kissing, loving and cuddling Harry.

As Harry looked through the pictures of his parent's lives, his eyes shone and he smiled brilliantly at them. They had also made Snape go down to the vault to retrieve a slim chain on which was suspended a phoenix that looked suspiciously like Fawkes. They had made him wear it as it had many protective enchantments woven on it.

The last present was from Snape, who had given him two gifts. One was a full potions kit. Harry had snorted at it. The other was a simple box made of wood. Harry opened it to find vials and vials of memories?

He looked up at Snape who said softly, "Of your parents, Black and Lupin. Their time at Hogwarts and also my friendship with Lily."

Harry placed it carefully, closing it and calling Rip asked him to take it first and keep it safely in his room, before coming to take the other gifts. He got up and hugged Snape, who scowled at him and thanked him and then all of them.

As they were leaving to the Library to study, an owl came from Mrs. Longbottom. She had happily agreed to allow Neville to come over. She also wrote to say she had had the pleasure of being friendly with Harry's grandparents and it was nice to see that friendship being carried to their respective grandchildren.

Neville came in two days and he met them at Hogwarts, where they had come to see Ginny and Remus. Harry explained to him about the oath and Neville never even blinked an eye. He took the oath and was soon keyed into the wards.

That evening Snape and Draco went to meet with Voldemort and informed him of the success of the appointment and told him he had managed to land the Defense against the Dark Arts job.

Voldemort was pleased and he had let them off, with a warning to conduct themselves above suspicion and bring him solid information and to look into the wards that surrounded the castle.

Four days later they received a note from Pomfrey that Ginny had woken up. All of stopped whatever they had been doing and rushed to the Hogwarts infirmary where as Pomfrey had said in her brief note Ginny was indeed up. She was a bit pale and was terribly weak, but her sprits were just as fiery and fine as before.

All of them hugged her and Harry held her a little bit more tightly and for a bit longer till Snape who had accompanied them along with the Malfoys all three of them using mild glamour on them, as their escorts snorted sarcastically, "Relax Potter," he drawled, "she is not going anywhere."

Harry drew back as if burnt. Flushing, he glared at Snape, "Shut it Sev."

Ginny and the other Weasleys almost fainted with shock and waited for Snape to chew Harry and spit him out. They were even more shocked, when he merely snorted, and Ginny looked as if she would go back into her healing coma again, unable to comprehend the new Snape who allowed Harry to call him 'Sev'.

Molly looked baffled. "Are you all right Severus? Did You Know Who call you recently?" she enquired solicitously.

Snape sneered at her. "And why, may I ask you should feel I am not fine, Molly?"

Molly was immensely cheered up. Severus was all right. So were the others. They too heaved sighs of relief, making Snape scowl and sneer and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna and Neville grin.

Pomfrey shooed all of them out. She told them Ginny would be back to normal within ten days. Remus was better now though he was still to wake up. He was definitely out of danger, though and there was no need to worry about his life anymore.

All of them trooped back happily and continued their studies with renewed vigor. That afternoon Harry defeated Moody for the first time.

All of them had gathered in the Dueling room as usual. Hermione went first against Draco. They dueled for almost ten minutes before Hermione was stunned and bound.

That day Draco had a superb run, winning over Ron, Neville and Luna. Luna almost got him in with a tarantallegra but he managed to use the expelliarmus dancing wildly all over the place and had surprised her.

Harry had come to the stage where he would duel the final winner, while the others would start dueling all over again.

Draco and Harry started dueling without any formal bows or waiting for any indication from their instructors. Both of them rolled, jumped, skidded and fought furiously.

It was generally understood that initially they should use only curses taught at the school or Light curses. They could then move on to other curses, hexes and jinxes.

Anything went except the killing curse. If you were hit by either the imperious or the cruciatus then you lost the duel. Otherwise, till your opponent says 'I give up' you could go on.

It was Draco who cast the first Dark curse.

"_Optica engorgio_," Harry skidded furiously as the curse whizzed past his head, making Snape and Lucius shout nasty things at him.

He returned the courtesy with the curse Ginny had been hit by, the organ exploding curse, that they had learnt by then. Draco threw up a powerful shield, "_Maxima protecta_" from the Book.

They dueled back and forth for almost half an hour, when Harry holding his own shield to block the _livera expello_ curse, wandlessly stunned him.

Draco went down like a rock and Harry bound him and took away his wand, winning that particular fight with him.

Then Moody, who was there that day, took Draco's place.

He started with the _crucio_, straight away. Harry blocked it and threw back the same curse and almost simultaneously threw the _deforma magnus _curse.

Moody stopped the cruciatus and skipped out of the way of the other, when Harry, tiring, sent the _boggart _curse and in the time Moody could say '_riddiculus'_ Harry had stunned him.

Taking no chances, lest it would be a play back of the duel with Hestia Jones, he bound Moody and also placed the magical binds on him, before enervating him.

Needless to say, Harry was thrilled. He went around the rest of the day with a huge grin on his face that amused all the others. But no amount of teasing was able to wipe it off. Not on that day.

A week later Remus Lupin came to the land of the living, turning Tonks's hair pink. He was moved immediately to Potter castle where all the in house members took care of him.

After four days he was back to business and a day later, he wiped the floor with Harry in a duel.

The next two weeks saw only preparation from all the teens that had no time to breathe. They used the one precious afternoon in those weeks to explore the lovely, graceful castle with its many towers, dungeons, secret passages, many portraits, huge gardens and small streams.

Voldemort was quiet for the rest of their holidays, the losses he suffered making him bide his time. He did not even move against the muggleborns and according to Wormtail whom Harry was regularly calling for, he was sulking, brooding and planning.

Ginny had also joined all of them after a brief stay at The Burrow for her mother to cuddle her and fuss over her. That had been another 'tease Harry today day' as Harry had a loopy grin that drew pearls of sarcasm from Snape, gentle ribbing from Remus and winks and nudges from his friends and catcalls from his father and Sirius. He didn't even blink.

Snape and Draco perfected their disguises by using a permanent transform potion that would hold till the antidote was taken. No one except the council knew about it. To all the others including Voldemort, it was glamour charms, that both of them really used when they went to report.

All too soon it was September the first and all of them apparated to a random place and called the Knight's Bus. To Harry's delight, it was the gangly pimply youth Stan Shaunpike who was the conductor. All of them piled in and after being thrown about a dozen times they were finally taken to a small alley off King's Cross.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny crossed the barrier and got on to the platform 9 3/4ths. They waved to the Malfoys, Moody, Lupin and the Weasleys, all of them who had come to see them off and relaxed into their seats for what would be Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville's final year.

End of Chapter – 21

----------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 22

------------------

Harry and his friends had a relatively quiet time during the first part of the train journey. Harry and Ginny sat together, Ginny leaning on Harry's shoulders and Harry had his arm wrapped around her. All of them sat down and relaxed as they chatted about inconsequential things.

The second half of the journey went by with minor disturbances as almost everyone who came, and that was a pitiably small lot, wanted to see the Chosen One with the smaller ones staring in awe and the others in relief that Harry had come back after all that had happened two months ago.

They were very careful about what they spoke; knowing a careless word here and a wrong word there would create immense problems for not only them but others as well.

They reached Hogwarts and Harry and the others got down swiftly and went to check the station. But they need not have worried as Tonks, Remus, Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shaklebolt were there with the Malfoys who were in disguise of course, patrolling and scrutinizing the students.

Two of them left in the front of the carriages and two came behind and the Malfoys left with Hagrid and the first years.

Hagrid beamed at Harry and patted him on his back sending him crashing into the ground.

After getting up and beaming right back at Hagrid, feeling glad Hagrid was not letting Dumbledore's death depress him, he enquired after him and Gwrap making Hagrid beam again.

"Yea Harry he's fine now and he can even speak a few words. And he remembers you too, Hermione. He still calls you Hermy, though."

"That's fine Hagrid." She smiled back at him.

"Come on, come on, you can't linger now." His voice and face sobered up. "Times are bad. Harry, you three should not come outside after dark, as death eaters may be up and about. All right?"

"Fine, Hagrid. We'll come and see you during the day whenever we have a free period. Okay?" Harry asked him and nodding his head vigorously waved to all of them and went back to his Firs' Years.

Harry and the others got into the Tresthal driven carriages and reached the school. As always Harry along with so many others waited eagerly for his first look of Hogwarts and as usual he was not disappointed by the beauty and the grandeur of the castle inspiring him as she usually did.

All of them trooped in and felt the oddity of any one other than Dumbledore sitting in the chair in the center. McGonagall was there looking brisk and stern as she looked over everyone. She caught Harry's eye and gave an almost imperceptible nod and then looked away.

As soon as they had taken their seats, all of them waiting for the first years to arrive, but Harry was not looking at the door, but at the two persons who were sitting in Snape's customary seat and the seat next to it.

Snape looked fine. Handsome really, as he had managed to shorten his hooked nose. He had kept his black hair and eyes, but had chopped it short and well crisp. The difference that a different nose and a haircut could do combined with blood red robes was startling.

Harry realized he had actually not changed anything else. All this while both Snape and Draco had experimented but they had not shown any one the final result.

Draco looked very good too. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. He had his hair in a slightly longer length that fell gracefully around his ears and ended at his chin.

He had also rounded off his pointy face that made him look very smart.

Snape was also looking at him and as Harry gazed back, he turned his head away to look around the Great Hall in curiosity. Draco was already talking to Slughorn politely, not liking the conversation much apparently.

The sorting hat was bought by Flitwick, who placed it on a stool and went to retrieve the students. There were twelve students in all and among the higher classes too, there were many faces that were absent.

The hat was silent for a moment and then breaking tradition, it broke into a speech rather than a song as it usually did.

_This year I will not be giving my song in respect of Albus Dumbledore who died doing his best to create friendship, unity and togetherness among not only his students and staff but also among the world, which he was a part of._

_I will reiterate the message I have been giving for the past two years and say it again. If we do not learn from the mistakes of the past, if we do not unite, if we do not make our choices properly and above all if we do not choose to fight the evil that is looming in front of us, then we have no hope for the future._

_All those who have given their lives for our happiness, all those who sacrificed their today so that we may be blessed to have a tomorrow, will come to naught. You, my dear children are the future, the future of our world. Make sure we will have that future, by choosing correctly and doing your bit to destroy Tom Malrvolo Riddle or Voldemort as he is known today, before he destroys all of you._

The hat fell silent in a hall, where you could hear distant noises from the forest. It was so quiet. After about five minutes of stunned silence and extreme emotion, McGonagall, signaled to Flitwick to bring the students inside.

One by one the little ones came in. Out of the twelve students, one went to Ravenclaw, three to Hufflepuff and the rest to Griffindor. There was not a single student for Slytherin.

The food arrived on the tables, but the appetite of the students had dimmed somewhat. Well most students except Ron, who was already eating for the next four days. He shrugged off Hermione's sarcasm, like water of a duck's back and ignored Ginny's giggling as well.

After they finished eating McGonagall stood up and requested for silence, tapping her spoon on her goblet. After she got it she spoke, introducing the new Professors.

"We have yet another Professor for the post of Defense against the Dark Arts. This is Professor Arrill. He is here with his apprentice Mr. Martain who will also join us here and help Professor in his classes.

"We also have many aurors whom the Ministry has granted for the protection of the school. We have also decided to introduce a new compulsory subject called dueling that will under the care of Professor Lupin and he will be helped by Professor Arrill and Mr. Martain.

"This class will be held for two hours everyday for all students. It will cut into your free time, but I am sorry that cannot be helped as the times we live in call for these measures.

"All of you may now leave for your common rooms and please be advised, this year any student found wandering in the corridors after hours will be punished severely and could be questioned under veritaserum, if the aurors suspect that the student has been indulging in suspicious activities. You have been warned. Thank you."

McGonagall also announced the Head Boy and Head Girl. It was Harry and Hermione. Hermione was thrilled and she turned to give a bemused Harry a great hug with a delighted squeal.

All of them were then dismissed to go to their rooms. The students were largely silent and thinking about all that had been announced as they walked to their rooms.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their common rooms and plonked down on their favorite places in the brightly lit and cozy room to discuss mainly about the Hat's advice. They were soon joined by Ginny, Neville, and Seamus who had had to get into almost a fist fight with his mother to return to Hogwarts.

They all sat there as they tried to grapple with a Hogwarts without Dumbledore and Snape as himself, and with aurors and veritaserum questioning.

It was predictably Harry who brought out the thought that had been running through all of them.

"You know, the Hat has been repeatedly warning us all this time since our fifth year that we should unite, that the four Houses make Hogwarts and unless we do so, we may not be able to protect her or save ourselves. I think we should give serious thought to this and find a way to accomplish it as well."

"The best way would be to bond with them during our dueling lessons when we can try to establish friendly relations with all the Houses." Said an enthusiastic Hermione who was already planning ways and means to do just that.

All of them went to sleep on that note, with enthusiasm and hope burning in their chests. The next morning dawned bright and early and Harry ran down along with Ron and Hermione, after giving a quick kiss to Ginny that made Ron retch and Hermione smack him on the head.

They had a quick break fast and ran off to their first class that was Defense. Snape and Draco had not been there. Either they had had breakfast early or they had decided to skip breakfast altogether.

Harry and the others ran a bit anxiously and found the defense classroom closed. He knocked loudly, not caring he would land with a detention and pushing the door, he went inside.

It was empty and showed no signs of anyone having been there. Harry was going into a panic, when Tonks came inside.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, you are to go at once to the Headmistress's office."

Harry did not hear more. He took his bag and ran followed by the others, his heart beating heavily, terrified of what he might hear.

When he came to the gargoyle he stopped as he did not know the password and sweets would not work as it was not Dumbledore up there. Hermione joined him and whispered 'sacrifice' and the gargoyle moved to reveal the staircase, in a flash Harry was on it and knocking on the door and going inside.

"What happened?" he wheezed, breathing heavily, catching his breath and looking at McGonagall anxiously.

"Severus and Draco received their summons to come at once and they have left just ten minutes ago. Severus told me to inform you about it and the fact he has the portkey ring as does Draco."

Harry called out to Wormtail and waited. Wormtail came after a minute. "What is happening? I felt a twinge in my scar." He bit out.

"The Dark Lord is attacking twenty places all at once. All of us are sent to different places."

"Where? In the Wizarding world or the muggle world?"

"Both Harry. We are attacking in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Ministry, the houses of magical persons as well as muggles and London and we are coming towards Hogwarts as well."

"What!!!!!"

"Don't be angry, Harry," whimpered Wormtail. "The Dark Lord did not tell us anything. He just summoned all of us and gave us instructions. I am with the Hogwarts group. We have been asked to move a bit slowly. That is why I was able to answer your call. We will come to Hogwarts in about two hours."

"Who are all the death eaters who will be coming?" asked Harry, his heart plummeting as he thought of Snape and Draco.

"No idea. We are given instructions to remain hooded and anonymous."

"If you receive any information about any attack, call me Harry once and let me know, okay. This is an order."

Wormtail agreed and the connection ended.

Meanwhile McGonagall had already started sending messages to everyone about the attacks. She shutdown the school, and magically sent a message to everyone.

"We have received news that there are attacks going on everywhere in the magical world. As a precaution, we are shutting down Hogwarts. Please do not give way to alarm. The defenses of the school are at the maximum alert. Report at once to your common rooms and await instructions, please."

Harry looked at McGonagall, "Their common rooms will not be enough. We must take them to the dungeons along with the infirmary. All of us in one place will make it easier for us to protect and defend in this case as Voldemort knows Hogwarts a bit too well."

McGonagall looked at him for a minute but had no time to think as Voldemort would be among them in no time. "Do it." Was all she said, and started removing the portraits of all the headmistress and masters there as well as all the artifacts in that room.

Harry thought hard and Fawkes appeared to him in a minute. He caught hold of Fawkes and went to his common room first along with Ron and Hermione.

The fear inside the common room was palpable and terrifying. He cast a sonorous on his voice and told the students what to do. He included all the dorms and the bathrooms as well so everyone in the common room would be able to hear.

"Voldemort is coming here to Hogwarts. Now, in an hour or so. All defenses are at the maximum. But we have to help Hogwarts as well by making sure we are safe together in one place making it easier for her to protect.

"You may take ten minutes to pack your belongings and led by your Prefects, Hermione and I will not be there, Ron and Neville will take charge in our absence, all of you must go down to the dungeons where Slytherin has made terrific wards that even Voldemort cannot break.

"Here in the Tower we are vulnerable as they can be seen from outside. Those of you who finish packing fast, please try and save as much as you can of our common room and the things we all enjoyed for so long. You will wait for the command to go down that will come from Professor McGonagall. Now I will not answer questions, and please MOVE!"

All of them moved as one, one emotion running rampant among everyone. Fear, of what will happen next.

Harry went to Slytherin next as he knew McGonagall would have sent Flitwick and sprout to the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff common rooms.

He and Hermione landed in spectacular way and he addressed all the children there as well. Since there were no death eater children there and it was a pitiably small number all of them scurried off to do Harry's bidding. Slughorn was nowhere to be seen.

In half an hour the dungeons were full of activity, with all the students placed in the safer and deeper part of the school, while the makeshift offices and infirmary and a meeting room were all in the front.

The students were all urged to go about their duties. In the other side were the kitchens, the elves having divided themselves into two halves, one shifting the kitchen and the other half removing all they could from the upper regions of Hogwarts and slowly moving down.

All the stuff they packed were sent to another part of the castle dungeons that were already sealed in a one way system, where you could banish things but for the retrieving the wards had to be removed.

McGonagall looked around at those in the meeting room and her lips tightened. Only those who were with them in the school already were there at present. No one else had joined them till now. That was bad news as it meant they were already fighting elsewhere or they were already attacked and unable to be of any help.

Apart from the Professors, except Snape and Draco of course, the Malfoys, Remus and Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt, it was only the students.

There was a commotion near the dungeons and she hurried to see it was Snape and Draco. They were in their disguise and they came and took one look just as Harry and Hermione came in with their things.

Seeing Snape, Harry ran and hugged him and looked hard at him. "I am fine, Harry. I just need to change my glamour. I have bought one more horcrux. Voldemort gave it and told me to safe guard it." He whispered.

"Where were you? How did you get here?" Harry demanded.

"We were summoned by Voldemort and given this. I went at once with Draco and kept it in the castle and came here. He told us to come here and see if we could get into Hogwarts. If not, as you would have received news about the attacks and shut Hogwarts down, to hide till he calls us. I used the floo to come here from the castle so that he would not know we are here."

All of them got to work. They started with reinforcing the wards and getting ready to fight the ugliest battle to date. They also started sending all the students up to third year to Grimmauld Place and telling them to be there till it was safe to leave.

In another half hour all students up to third year and some students of the fourth and fifth year who were very scared and did not possess the strength to fight also went to Grimmauld Place.

Neville and Luna had talked to their grandmother and father respectively to ask them to go to Grimmauld Place to take care of the students there and also arrange for a makeshift infirmary to help the wounded, as Neville had told them about his grandmother's Masters at Healing.

Harry had taken charge and soon commands were flying out of his mouth and students and Professors alike were running to obey those commands.

Meanwhile, Bill, Charlie, Molly came to Hogwarts, flooing in from the castle where they had apparated to from The Burrow. Molly was frantic as she was not able to get in touch with either her husband or the Twins who were in Diagon Alley.

The floos in the Ministry as well as Diagon Alley were all blocked and she had had no way to find out about their safety.

Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Remus, Flitwick, the elder Malfoys and Vector were the first line of attack, leading the seventh year students. Behind them in a crescent shape watching the backs of the first line were the sixth year students led by Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Sprout and Sinstra.

Harry was behind them with Snape and Draco on his either side. Molly was in the infirmary along with Trelawney and Slughorn, whom Harry had told at wand point to start brewing all the healing potions of every type giving him a list of potions as well.

Slughorn would have gone irrespective of these orders but as he heard the news of the attacks on Diagon Alley and other places he deemed it safer to remain here. Molly was helping him as was the other students who were not so proficient at dueling but had wanted to stay back in Hogwarts and help.

All of them waited for what promised to be a 'do or die' battle for all of them.

End of Chapter – 22

----------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you, all of you who read this story and reviewed. I was able to reply, to all of you except Draconess and rowrqueen.So thank you, both of you.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 23

------------------

Harry was waiting in tense silence. After a while he turned to Snape and hugged him hard. Harry held him for a while and said in a small choked whisper, "Thank you for everything Sev. If I, I don't make it or, or if you don't, I just want to say I care and love you, love you like I did Sirius and if my dad had been alive, then like I would have loved him."

Snape could not answer for the life of him. Harry had just said he loved him. What could he say to that?

"I love you too Harry. Very much. And you may be rest assured I will make sure nothing happens to you. Remember we still have to take care of two more horcruxes before you can actually kill that creature. Now you will stop saying all these things as if we are going to die. I for one don't want to hang with the mutt and Potter for a very long time to come."

Harry would not smile at that. He was still holding to Snape as if the world had already ended. Snape slowly disengaged himself and looked hard at Harry. "You must not go to pieces Harry. If I die," he held his hand up at the distressed sound Harry made.

"If it happens then know I have gone fighting to keep you and the others safe, fighting for that all of us, starting from your parents and up to Albus and me have fought all our lives for; to get rid of this monster and I have personally atoned for my sins.

"If something happens to you remember, I will personally annihilate that thing, by taking both of us down and meet you very quickly. Either way you must not lose heart Harry. If you have, you have already lost the war."

He pushed Harry gently away from him, trying to stabilize his own feelings that were running haywire. Harry could not lose. Would not lose. He would not allow it. The very thought gave Snape such fear, he felt close to collapsing.

Harry was also struggling with his feelings. He knew he had to get his act together or it would all be in vain. He pulled himself together visibly struggling as he did, and smiled at Snape.

"I am fine. I just lost it out there for a moment." He said softly.

"I can understand Harry. Now come on and run your mind through various spells and curses and transfer your wand to your left hand and use the right hand for wandless casting with the sword. You have the Book safely don't you?"

Harry nodded not telling Snape he had it with him as he knew Snape would yell. It would be safe as nobody could ever take it away from him.

That was when Fred Weasley ran in like a person demented.

"**_OH MY GOD!!!!!_** Remus, Tonks it's a massacre out there." He came panting, running to them. When he neared Remus stopped him with a series of revealing spells and them anxiously pulled him closer and asked him about the attacks.

The others had tensed at the shout initially thinking Voldemort had come, but then hearing Fred's voice all of them gathered around him.

He was bleeding very badly and he was panting in a way that did not bode well for him.

His brothers were pushed aside by Molly, who was looking terribly scared. "What happened and where is George?"

Fred's lids began to droop. "Dead. Mum, Dad's gone as well and the Ministry's under Voldemo…" Fred had stopped breathing.

Molly sent a shriek that rent the heavens. It was not a good omen. The next bad news came from Moody.

**_Diagon Alley and Knocturn alley lost. Gringotts down and out totally and completely shut down. Lost the war. Protect Hogwarts. All Order members gone. Sending last message. Hit by exploding curse. _**

The message stopped there.

Harry was trembling. Snape looked at him and gave a mighty shout. "Now who is willing to fight take your positions. The rest go to the infirmary."

All of them silently resumed positions, with grim determination. To the surprise of all, it was Harry who spoke next.

"**_I don't know about all of you, but I am going to fight. Fight this time to kill. To kill those who kill without remorse, who kill for power and kill just because they can. I may die today, but believe me; I am going to do as much damage as I can before that. That will be my mourning, that will be my homage and that will be my prayer for all of my people, my family, my friends and my world, who have fallen till now. _**

_**Death is better than a life that is bondage and if we lose, then that is what our lives will become. Let us fight, fight for our lives, our loves and our families and most importantly to make our world a better place to live."**_

His voice cracked there and he went and gave a huge crushing hug to Molly who sobbed into his arms.

She lifted her head a second later and looked at him tearfully. "Where should I stand Harry? I want to kill at least one death eater for my Arthur," her voice broke there and the sounds of the other Weasleys trying hard to control themselves was also heard.

"Arthur," Molly continued, "As well as my boys," she whispered.

She took her place along with Bill and Charlie, a determined look in her eyes that was still pouring with grief for her husband and sons.

She would grieve later, she decided. Now she would fight and as Harry said, kill.

The dementors came first, a hundred of them. Molly thought of the happy hours she spent with Arthur, the mischief Fred and George always got into and raised her wand.

Along with her all of them raised theirs as well. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." Twenty two patronuses sped to drive the dementors away. They were just on the other side of the wards that was not letting them in.

Harry's was a golden stag and it destroyed one dementor and ten minutes later an additional twenty-eight were destroyed.

Pomfrey ran to him with a replenishing potion and she also gave him a belt of healing potions and many small vials of the replenishing potion. "Take it as soon as you have done strong magic like this. It will energize you and strengthen your magical core." And she ran back to the infirmary to take her position.

He took down thirty more dementors in the next ten minutes and downed two more vials. Feeling refreshed he saw that the dementors were gone. A total of fifty-nine dementors had been gutted and the rest had fled.

All of them now had two vials of the replenishing potion each and felt fully fit. Snape, the Malfoys and McGonagall started redoing the wards, where the dementors had tried to breech. Though they had not succeeded, they had weakened them a little.

Remus, Tonks and the other Professors also chipped in to help. They had barely finished and had assumed positions, when the multiple sounds of apparition sounded.

The death eaters had arrived. Harry on an impulse turned to Snape and Draco and quickly asked them to bare their arms and in two minutes he had removed their marks.

"Voldemort may come to know you are here, because of the Mark. He maybe able to sense it and that would mean trouble. Now he can't as I have removed it," and went back to his position.

Both of them had no time to say anything as the wards came crashing down with a huge noise.

All the death eaters with Voldemort at the helm were rapidly firing curses.

Harry took aim. He pointed his sword hand and said, "_Avada Kedavra_," at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Thanks, Harry! I owe you a life debt," said a voice from the front. Neville was beaming at him.

Harry grinned back, and fired his second killing curse just as Draco and Snape fired theirs.

Three clear '_Avada Kedavra's' _sounded and the Lestrange brothers and Walden McNair were no more.

_Crucios and avada kedavras resounded in the air along with lungito expanda, ferulla maxima, flagrate intestina, furnunculus optima and so on._

McGonagall and the others in the first line were furiously fighting stopping even the killing curse with huge blocks of stone, simply conjured from the air.

Once the students realized this simple process could stop the killing curse, they divided hurriedly into groups, tore off bits of their robes and one group tirelessly transformed them into huge stones and another group leviated them in the direction of the killing curses.

That gave all those in the second line to cast their own offensive and for Harry, Snape, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Molly Bill and Charlie to cast the dark curses.

Molly raised her arm and sent the killing curse that hit a surprised Rookwood on the chest, while Ginny sent one that got Avery in the stomach.

The death eaters were not prepared for this. While they had expected resistance, they had not expected killing curses to be sent at them like it was happening now. The surprising thing was other than the killing curse, no other unforgivable was cast.

It was almost as if what remained of the Order wanted to kill and finish it all off.

The Order was fighting the war on _their_ own policies now and the death eaters could not handle it. They had routed Diagon Alley and they had completely destroyed the Ministry. Voldemort had taken great pleasure in killing those he knew to be actively against him and Arthur Weasley and a few others including the Minister had died terrible deaths.

Now the Order was fighting the battle for Hogwarts like him, killing left, right and center. More than half of his dementors were destroyed and today, here, and someone was going to pay.

Voldemort lifted his wand and fired an explosion, that caught all of them unawares and all those in the first line fell. Harry gave a yell and the real fighting between Harry and Voldemort began.

"_Claditala_" said a furious Harry and Voldemort stopped it and whispered '_sanguinity'_ ending with a hiss, that sprouted a hundred snakes, that Harry burned with a flick of his hand.

That infuriated Voldemort, who was not surprisingly livid Harry had stopped what he had thought, was an impressive and a frightening curse that had it reached the opponent the snakes, all of them poisonous, would have killed everyone of them at one go.

He sent another massive explosion curse at them hoping to get another batch down, '_explosito maxima prvita retasssss'_

The curse came zooming towards them as the students all shrieked and tried to get back, when suddenly, _protego maxima' _was heard as a hiss rather than a shout. Harry seeing the deadly curse flying towards all of them and noticing the werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback running in to get the students, cast the protective shield and angled it slightly so that it would attack the werewolves.

Harry's aim was deadly and the explosion curse that would have devastated them killed almost twelve werewolves. At the same time, Fenrir's head was severed by a '_diffindo_' cast by Molly Weasley, for her son, Bill, who had died just minutes before in the explosion curse.

She didn't stop there and killed three more werewolves before she was caught in the middle of casting another curse at yet another werewolf, by Marcus Flint, who hit her with the killing curse. He fell a second later, hit by the same curse, cast by a furious and a horrified Ginny Weasley.

The devastation was terrible and when it would be over, the causalities would make a mockery of the victory of whichever side that finally won this annihilation that they called a battle.

Meanwhile Hagrid and Gwrap who did not stand in the battle lines were fighting with the werewolves and the death eaters who were at the other end. Hagrid fell as three killing curses hit him simultaneously and Gwarp died after he furiously threw eight werewolves to their deaths, hit by an internal exploding curse.

Snape and Draco were fighting furiously and did not notice their glamours fall away. Voldemort saw it and the fury that gripped him was truly frightening.

"You traitors! You filthy traitors," and concentrated on the Mark to simply kill them with it. He was shocked to find no trace of their marks and was even more infuriated to see it had been somehow removed.

He sent two killing curses and Harry and Hermione stopped by conjuring big stones. But Voldemort sent another two immediately and that sped towards Draco and Snape, and before Harry could deflect the curse, Narcissa fired her own '_infammare' _towards Voldemort and took the killing curse for her son and Snape by extending her hand towards the other curse that would have got Snape.

Draco gave a yell that rivaled Molly's shriek when she heard about Arthur and he became a ball of fury, killing, eleven death eaters, before Wormtail got him.

A bare second later his head was not attached to his body any longer as Harry had severed it and muttered, "For you Draco."

Snape in the meanwhile was steadily killing all the junior death eaters who were fighting with the students. Lucius, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Bill, Charlie and Molly were already dead. Draco and Narcissa had fallen as well.

No professor except Slughorn was alive and he was only because he was in the infirmary making potions. Only there were no injured to heal.

Only the dead to bury.

Harry, as he saw the dead lying like ragged dolls was possessed by an anger that fuelled his magic. He lifted his sword arm holding his wand and pointing towards the remaining death eaters and said, "_Maxima destructo_."

Eighteen death eaters exploded into the air and came down, piece by piece.

Voldemort hissed in equal anger and seven killing curses sent simultaneously ended the lives of Hermione, Ginny and Ron, who as they were blocking one curse got killed by another.

Harry could not see properly in the anger he felt ripping through him. His sister, his only living relative, his best friends and his love and the keeper of his heart had all perished. He did not feel the tears coursing down his cheeks nor did he notice the sobs of fury that came from him as he sent massive explosion curses in all directions, aided by Snape who without even realizing it was crying as well.

Harry had had enough. He remembered a curse from the Book and yelling to Snape to continuously cast the killing curse against Voldemort, he raised his hand, poured his emotions and magic into the curse that he let fly towards Voldemort, who was fighting Snape sending back killing curses towards him as well.

"_Corpus peacus submitar mortussssss_" in Parcetongue.

Voldemort had fallen. It was a curse that was the equivalent of the Draught of the Living Dead. While he was not dead, he was as good as, as the counter curse had to be cast by the person, who wielded the sword and had to be the same person who cast it in the first place.

Harry looked at Hermione and ran towards her willing her to get up, it was in vain and he sat there bowed over her body, with an arm around Ginny's and Ron's body and wept.

Snape was protecting Harry as he sat there with his sister and took care of the few junior death eaters who remained. In another fifteen minutes, there was silence, total silence except for Harry's sobs.

There was no other living soul apart from them except Voldemort and at this time he really did not count.

Half an hour later, Snape pulled Harry away from Hermione and held him tightly.

"I want to die as well, Severus. I don't want to live. Please help me to die Severus and help me to join all of them."

Severus held the boy who had lost everything, tightly to him. After yet another hour of sitting there, he called for the elves, and was shocked when only eight of the hundred and nine elves that were bound to Hogwarts came.

All of them were crying. "What happened to the rest?" asked a shocked Snape.

"Master Snape, we only the ones that is left. All others killed, by massive explosion." Said one elf, who was sobbing.

"Are all of you all right? Will you be able to do a few things?" as they nodded vigorously, "Can you help to cremate the dead here?"

Harry's sobs turned to wails. Snape held him tightly and nodded to the elves and slowly leviating Voldemort's body inside. They could not move past the first door as one of the explosion curses had hit the ceiling and the whole infirmary was buried beneath the rubble.

They changed course and went to the storage rooms that were deep inside. They were intact and Snape placed Voldemort inside and securely bound him and enclosed him with all types of wards.

The elves had already divided the bodies into two groups, the death eaters and the others.

Snape whispered a sleeping charm on Harry and went outside to cremate all the death eaters and most of the Order. He left the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, the Malfoys, McGonagall and the other Professors and Hermione. He shrunk all their bodies and placing a stasis charm on all of them went inside to wake up Harry.

He woke up Harry and told him what he had done. Harry was too down with despair and grief to realize, comprehend what Snape was saying.

He went with Snape silently, his mind totally shut down. They apparated to Potter castle. They had taken Voldemort with them, and Harry automatically keyed him in. There Snape gave him a powerful dreamless sleep potion and gently tucked him in and went to sleep.

He unshrunk all the bodies, took them to the conference room where Dumbledore, Lily, James and the others were waiting anxiously and told them about the devastation that had occurred.

Snape could not help if. He stormed at Albus, berating him and shouting at him, telling him all this was because of him.

"Had you allowed us to fight before like we did today none of them would have died. You stupid old man. Even Molly killed a death eater today. Hogwarts is no more. Apart from eight elves there is nothing there, nothing." He broke into huge sobs, sobs that racked his body and sent his cries to the heavens that were so unsympathetic.

The others cried along with him till all of them had no tears to shed. Albus for the first time in living and dead memory cried like a baby, for his children, his beloved school and his Professors and above all for his mild attitude, trusting and lack of an offensive nature that resulted in so much grief.

Snape left the room, taking with him, a vial of the Malfoy's and Voldemort's blood. He went back to Hogwarts again and told the elves to pack everything of value in Hogwarts.

Half an hour later he left Hogwarts for the last time with only a shrunken trunk that contained all the treasures of that magnificent building that had fallen after a thousand years.

The only thing standing was the great hall and a few rooms and a few floors sticking out horribly here and there.

Griffindor Tower had been completely blown away as were all the floors above the third floor.

Snape could not bear to see his beloved Hogwarts like this and weeping, he picked up a handful of mud from there, conjuring a box, placed it inside and left her forever.

He went to Voldemort's hideout first, with the elves he had asked to accompany him, and as he hit the wards, he poured a bit of the blood and hissed a few spells and got admittance to the manor.

He went inside and packed all the books and other artifacts, and in fact simply everything. He saw to his satisfaction Nagini lying, coiled up and very dead.

He went from there after nearly three hours of hard work to Malfoy Manor where he wiped the place clean of everything and from there to The Burrow, where the wards had fallen when all the Weasleys had died and returned back to Potter castle, after sending the elves back, the next morning, totally tired.

He went to his room and slept for the rest of the day taking a vial of the dreamless potion himself and woke up the next morning to find Harry by his bedside weeping silently. He got up and hugged him, and comforting him as best as he could, took him down to the conference room where Harry broke into fresh tears, seeing all the bodies of his loved ones and his family on the walls.

It was lunch time when Harry and Snape went out to the graveyard to bury all of them who were laying there. Harry wanted to retrieve Arthur and George, but Snape had dissuaded him, telling him they would be impossible to find.

He had sent an elf and it had come trembling of the carnage that had happened at the Ministry and Diagon Alley and it would be difficult to find the bodies and even if they did the bodies would not be whole.

Harry had trembled at that piece of information that they may be lying in pieces and had not pressed further.

They had a small funeral service in which they spoke no words. Mrs. and Mr. Granger were brought by Fawkes who had been trilling continuously, but not quite able to remove their grief.

They had hugged their daughter weeping over her and left for their home once the funeral was over to grieve privately. They however gave the secret to Harry and Snape and brokenly asked them to visit once in a while.

Harry could not answer to save his life and it was left to Snape to see them off.

They went to the meeting room and Snape asked for some food from the elves, and forced Harry to have it along with nutrition and replenishing potions.

Harry had been staring at the wall and Snape gently nudged him, forcing him to look up and he looked blankly at Snape.

Snape sighed, "Harry," he began softly, "I want you to take out the Book and tell the founders what happened and how their beloved child they called Hogwarts as, has become so broken now and how the war ended. I am going to penetrate Voldemort's mind as he is in stasis and get information about the last horcrux."

Harry nodded his head and opening the book he told the founders about the war that lasted but for a day but destroyed their world forever.

As Harry recounted the horror of the battle of the day before, the Founders, listened in growing horror to the details of Hogwarts fall. The loud wailing could be heard from all of them and their shock was heard loud and clear.

The silence after that was deathly. They stayed that way till Snape came back and said very softly, "Now, Harry ask them if there is a way to go back in time to save not only Hogwarts, but also our people."

Harry gaped at him and for the first time in two days Harry came alive. His eyes shone with sudden understanding as he comprehended what Snape was suggesting. He immediately turned to the Book and put the question to them.

Normally, they would not have told him as time traveling was not encouraged except in dire circumstances, but the fact their Hogwarts had been destroyed made them think otherwise.

It was Rowena Ravenclaw who answered, "Yes Harry, there is. And yes, we will tell you. We require only one promise from you. While you may reveal you came from the future, you may not reveal, how you were able to come. Now tell us how far do you want to go back?"

Harry, Snape and the other portraits started the discussion about which timeline they should go to.

The founders interrupted saying there, saying they could only generalize, and try for a general period and they might find themselves a few years this way or that.

Snape then told them about the shrunken trunks from, the Malfoy manor as well as from Voldemort's manor and soon Harry and Snape started removing books and other things they might need from Potter castle as well.

The next two days went in preparing for a ritual that would take them to the past.

They did not know what was happening outside as there was no news paper, no body knew what had happened to the Daily Prophet, and frankly they did not care.

Harry and Snape worked like men possessed and on the third day all preparations were complete.

It had fallen to them to literally save their world and this time, they were determined it would not end as it did a few days ago.

As Gringotts was completely shutdown, Harry was at a loss to get the money that they would need when they left.

William Potter cleared his throat and told Harry to simply use his pouch and get the money from the vaults as well as the books and other artifacts. Harry called for huge sums of money and all the books, and various artifacts and bonded everything to him and Snape, so that when they went back, nothing could be taken away from them as all the things belonged to others.

They had made no plans about what to accomplish once they reached the past, except the fact they needed to get Voldemort down and out before he did too much damage.

Snape had strands and strands of memories he ruthlessly pulled out of Voldemort's sleeping head, and he now had knowledge of all of Voldemort's secrets.

Dumbledore insisted Harry also share that knowledge as it would help Harry as well as he would not need to go to Snape for every little bit of information about Voldemort.

That took another day and then they were ready. They said their goodbyes to all the portraits and visited the graveyard and told all of them lying there, they were going back to save all of them this time.

Harry and Snape felt alive and exited as they thought of all those they would be seeing and Harry was actually jumping for joy. He knew this time he could not be best friends with Ron and Hermione and love Ginny like he had, but at this point that meant little to him. He would be able to save them that was all he was thinking of.

They went to the dungeons armed with all of their things and drank the potion they had prepared and started chanting the spell given to them by the Founders'. An hour later, Harry and Snape vanished. They had succeeded in their mission to go to the past.

This time they would be successful in their quest to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters with minimum loss.

End of Chapter – 23

----------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you Kevin Potter and draconess! No you don't have to hunt me down. That is not the ending for my story and yes, it will be continued in this fic itself.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 24

------------------

Five minutes of being in a vortex, Harry and Snape landed from where they had taken off, the dungeons of the Potter castle. Both were astounded for a second and then, Snape cast the time and the date charm. It read as 6.oo AM, 3rd July 1995.

Both of them blinked at each other. They had attempted to go back a maximum of twenty-five years and a minimum of twenty years. They had succeeded in going back two years.

Two bloody years, thought Snape bitterly. He had been hoping against hope to go back the full twenty-five that would taken him to the start of his Hogwarts years and not only so many of them who later on became death eaters be saved, this time he would have made sure his younger self never became a death eater and thereby save himself and Lily.

Harry was equally bitter. He was so eager to see his parents and make sure his sister would never be taken away from them, now all was in vain. It was so futile.

He sat down right there and took out the book and yelled at the Founders.

"What the hell? Do you guys know where we are? Two stupid years is what we have gone back by. What can we hope to achieve in this time, tell me now."

"_Calm down, Harry," wrote Rowena, "Time is a very difficult thing to control and manipulate. And to bring so many people back from the dead, can it really happen, child?_

"_If it could, then don't you think we would have brought ourselves back and forth again? The fates have decided, though, to give you another chance to save all these people who were also dead just five minutes ago, five minutes it took for you to cut across time and come here._

"_Now prepare the soul merging potion and divide it into two parts and use it to merge with your selves here already and use the ordinary merging potion to re-merge with the sword in your new body and cremate the present bodies as the fates will not allow you to have two persons in the same timeline._

"_Remember to remove the sword before you merge and come back to the castle and key yourselves in all over again and start afresh. You have the advantage of the knowledge of the events that will come to pass and both of you can use your brains to make sure you prevent so many deaths that you have already witnessed. _

"_You will be able to do that as that is the reason you have been sent to this timeline. This is where both of you will be able to achieve maximum result. So do not waste your time._

"_The only thing you must not forget is you must make changes only at important and crucial junctions. You must let events take place as usual. Only then will the same conclusions occur and thinking and planning far ahead you will be able to influence and change the events you were sent here in the first place to do._

"_If you start changing every single thing, the crucial changes will also change, in a different way than you had been expecting and you will surely mess it up as you will not be prepared. So cruise along and choose only the major battles that you must manipulate so that lives may be saved."_

Snape and Harry were silent for a while and then Snape dragged Harry to the conference room. They met the elves, who were astonished that Harry had been able to come inside without their knowledge and hugged and hugged him.

Harry hugged them back, introduced them to Snape and asking for some tea, cake and biscuits asked them were his parents were. The elves took them to the drawing room and Harry met his parents all over again.

Though this time, it was not him, but his parents who were crying. Snape asked them to come to the conference room and requesting for a pensieve, showed them everything.

Lily and James were shocked to put it mildly. They wept over Hermione and laughed at Remus cursing them and cried like babies to see the final devastation and their beloved school broken. They wailed over Hermione's death and wept at the funeral.

Wiping her eyes, Lily said, "Harry, while I know you wished to go back further and believe me there is nothing better your father and I would like, except to hold you and your sister and love you, it did not happen. This has, which means Sev and you are given a chance to stop Sirius falling through the veil, your sister living happily and to make sure so many people from Siri, Albus to our own daughter are saved.

"So do it Harry my love and be happy yourself." She finished softly with James nodding vigorously along with her.

"Much as I would love to meet Padfoot and Moony, do not bring them here at present. Now at this time the fewer people know about this, the better." His father added wistfully and Harry knew what it cost his dad to say those words.

After chatting for some more time, Snape told the elves to take food to Harry everyday and generally take care of him. Both of them went down to the dungeons to prepare the merging potion, all the time answering Lily and James who had so many questions to answer and so many ideas to offer.

They finished it soon and went to No 4, Privet Drive and scouted for the guard. It was Mundungus and Snape snorted and Harry giggled at Dung snoring away. They cast invisible charms and slowly went upstairs and found Harry in a restless sleep.

They cast silencing charms and woke him up and were at once glad they had cast the silencing charms as Harry yelled, truly frightened.

They calmed him down and told him briefly, after all he would know everything when they merged and assuaged his doubts and showed him proof that the Harry was actually himself from the future, by telling him some of the things pre Hogwarts that only Harry knew.

After three hours of a suspicious, accusing and hostile questioning and resigned answering, Harry admitted defeat and agreed to merge, still unable to come to terms with the devastation that occurred and Hermione being his sister and Ginny his girlfriend. Horcruxes and Snape being his mentor and almost his father was another area of acute disbelief.

Snape killing Dumbledore was altogether too believable and had put Harry into the most hostile and suspicious mode as he thought Snape perfectly capable of doing a dastardly deed as that.

What actually convinced Harry was Sirius falling into the veil. He had had to bite his lips to stop crying out as he looked at them in horror and at once agreed to merge.

The future Harry removed his rings and his sword, making Harry's eyes almost fall out of their sockets as he saw them and took the soul merging potion, holding on to the present Harry's hand and at once his soul rushed and occupied Harry's. They had merged.

Harry sat up with a gasp and blinked at Snape with tears in his eyes. Snape smiled at him and told him to put on his rings and merge with his sword. Harry silently did so and Snape told him to wait for a while till he merged as well and he would return on Dung's next shift so that they could go and key themselves to the castle.

Harry hugged him still silent as he was coming to terms with all that had happened. The other Harry's body was put in stasis and transformed into a Lily flower.

Snape did not comeback till the next day, Harry had been lying anxiously on his bed too restless to sleep and too horrified of the happenings that would come to pass.

It was relief he greeted Snape the next day. Snape had also successfully merged and he showed off his merger by flashing off his dark mark.

They hugged one another and went back to Potter castle, keyed in, buried the Lily flower and the acorn that was Severus, marked them and after a moment's silence went inside to tell Harry's parents about their success.

They spent some time there and creating a mind link with each other and allowing Snape to create walls in his mind that he would meditate hard to maintain, left for their respective homes. Their new lives had begun.

-------------

Harry was fifteen that day. It was the last day of July and it was his birthday. The last three days had been a revelation for Harry as he had discovered all the things he could do with wandless magic that could not be detected by the Ministry.

His chores had been ridiculously easy and he had completed them in no time and had settled down to read all his books and memorize everything and that had been easy as well.

He passed the days in a desultory manner and waited for the dementors to arrive and they did not disappoint. In the days before this, he had asked the Founders' and had acquired all types of knowledge and he used a little bit of it here before he tackled the dementors.

He sent out his magic and finding no one there who would actually see what was happening, he lifted his sword hand and gutted both the dementors and cast a mild oblivate at Dudley.

As a result Dudley was a little confused, but then that was his usual state of mind so it was quite all right.

Harry and Dudley walked back and reached the house without further incident. There Harry had a normal dinner and went upstairs to sleep, having already informed Snape of the dementors. Snape on his part cautioned him to be alert as Umbridge might send some more dementors, this time to the house itself and warned him not to change too much.

Just as Snape predicted, four more dementors came swiftly this time, jus a few hours later. Harry gutted three and drove away one with his wand in his left hand. He had had a letter all ready for the Order and he rushed it off as soon as the dementor left.

Ten minutes later there was an owl from the Ministry and Harry waited having already sent his own owl to the Order and having contacted Snape.

Half an hour later, there were three pops and Umbridge along with two other officials came to break Harry's wand.

Harry had already thought of an escape plan as soon as he saw Umbridge. He looked mighty disdainful and with his wand at the ready, he asked them who they were in a loud voice waking the Dursleys in the process and alerting the Order guards.

"We are from the Ministry to take care of your wand Mr. Potter." Said a gleaming Umbridge.

"Yeah, the Ministry sends a dementor and then when I defend my self, it goes and snaps my wand." Harry drawled back.

"Mr. Potter that is utter rubbish. Dementors in a muggle neighborhood? You must be crazy as the papers say." Said another wizard who had come with her.

"Yes, I know that all of you think I am crazy and that's fine with me, but do you know I what I just did. I sent my owl with a letter to Professor Dumbledore telling him about this, and he will be here in a moment." Harry said, speaking loudly hoping the Order guards had heard him and had already left.

A second later Dumbledore was there making hardly any sound with his apparition and smiled at everyone, not looking at Harry in the eye.

Harry snorted to himself and spoke shocking the life out of the headmaster.

"Sir there were four dementors, I drove them away with the Patronus charm and these well, and I suppose I should say people are telling me it is in my favor to get kissed, rather than drive it away. And I am willing to take veritaserum to prove my honesty."

Dumbledore was flabbergasted. Why should this foolish boy agree to veritaserum for this he could not understand? They could do so much damage to him.

Umbridge's eyes were gleaming and she purred in happiness. This was going even better. We will send you a note with the date for you to attend the Wizengamot. She said and disapparated without a word to Dumbledore. The other two wizards also went away after a brief bow to the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and he heard Snape snort in his head and grinned at the headmaster.

"Sir I had to say what I did as they were here to break my wand and bind my magic." Dumbledore sighed.

"Pack your bags, Harry and we will leave Privet Drive for this year." At this the Dursleys who were standing outside, listening to the commotion heaved a sigh of relief.

Harry who had already packed just picked up his bag and was ready to go. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at this, but did not comment and they left with a portkey that took them to just outside Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore handed him a paper that had the secret of the house and Harry read it silently and handed it back to the headmaster with an air of confusion, "Sir what is this?"

Before Dumbledore could say a word, there was an owl that landed next to Harry with a note. Harry removed it and went inside the Most Noble House of Black after Dumbledore who told him how to think of the secret and waited to see Harry's expression. Harry was suitably awed and he went in after the headmaster and saw Sirius.

He stood there in shocked silence as he saw the man he had loved as he loved Snape now and a feeling of tremendous happiness that made him feel giddy went through him. He heard Snape slightly jealous snort inside his head and ran to Sirius and hugged him.

Sirius hugged him straight back and all of them went in with Harry hanging on Sirius's arm and seeing the other members of the Order and the Weasley family and all at once he knew it was right to come back to this period as this was when everything began.

Harry grinned hugely at everyone astonishing all of them as they took in his lack of worry over the trouble at the Ministry. Harry looked at all of them standing well and alive there and he was thrilled.

There was a clattering noise as though a herd of elephants were coming down the stairs and Harry turned holding his breath as he saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He gave a loud hoot of joy and ran and hugged them. He wouldn't let Hermione go and Ron was getting red in the face.

Snape warned Harry with a laugh and Harry let go of her in a hurry and hugged Ron, who was scowling now and yelling at Harry to let him go. Harry then hugged Ginny briefly and grinning at all of them, "There was this toad that came to the Dursleys and wanted to break my wand. Oh my God! That toad sent a letter."

All of them were bemused at this new and carefree Harry whom they could not make head or tail of. Sirius was grinning at the antics that were so like James as Harry opened the letter, but Dumbledore was frowning looking at Moody who was examining Harry minutely and finding nothing wrong shrugged, making Dumbledore frown even more.

"Merlin! They want me to come tomorrow to courtroom ten for a trial!"

"Harry," said a stern voice inside his head. "For heaven's sake calm down. You are scaring Albus and everyone's wondering why you are so chirpy. **Please calm down and get your act together!!!!" **

Harry winced at the noise inside his head as Snape yelled the last part at him. Looking around, he sobered down quickly and shuffled his feet.

"Harry, are you quite all right?" asked Dumbledore, still frowning, as the twins grinned, Hermione stared with a small frown on her forehead and Ron simply glowered, he was still thinking about Harry hugging Hermione and had not come out of that scene.

Harry looked around at everyone. He sighed and said in a serious voice. "I suppose all of you are worried I may have quite lost it?" he looked around as Fred, whom Harry had seen last shouting in despair before dying nodded and grinned at him.

"Look, I saw Voldemort at the graveyard. I saw Wormtail kill Cedric because Voldemort said 'kill the spare', I mean he thought a boy, our age with as many hopes and dreams as ourselves, a boy like us was killed because he was thought unnecessary to live, by a monster.

"Well I am going to live and live happily as, I mean Cedric was not even in the running and he was killed. I am Voldemort's prime candidate and I don't know what will happen to me and no Mrs. Weasley I and not sad nor am I taking in fear. Yes I am scared, but I am willing to face that fear.

"I am studying hard, I really did these hols, and I am going to do my best to get better of him, try to take him with me if I can, but at the same time I am also going to enjoy my life as much as I can."

"All right?" Harry asked Snape and heard Snape snort inside his head. "Golden Boy," he accused. "Greasy Git and you don't have to get insecure you know. I really love you." Harry added naughtily.

"Egoistical brat. Me and insecurity. You are foolish my child." Snape replied, but with the relief evident in his voice. Harry laughed at that.

There was an impressed silence and Harry looked cautiously at Dumbledore. He was beaming. "Well said Harry! Well said. What have you been studying?"

Harry heard Snape's laughter as he replied, "All my books of my previous years, Sir. That is all I have at present. But I hope to rectify it, when we go to Diagon Alley for our purchases."

Molly came to him to envelop him in a huge hug, as did Sirius. Suddenly the mood was different and Dumbledore agreed with Molly to take them to Diagon Alley the next day after the trial.

"Why did you agree for the veritaserum, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, "Fudge will use it to ask all kinds of questions."

"Sir and I will answer it. I have not done anything wrong and want to let them have a go. In fact I am hoping they will ask me about Voldemort, as they would have to believe me then."

Dumbledore twinkled. He got up and requesting Arthur to bring Harry to the Ministry, he left with a smile.

Hermione and Ron dragged him upstairs and Harry looked around curiously. Suddenly he gave a small start. The locket!!

"Sev!" he hollered in his mind and waited patiently for Snape to stop scolding him, for making him deaf and told him about the locket. Harry could feel Snape's excitement.

"Harry I am off to the school to prepare some potions. Would you search for it tonight and then call me? We will take it to the castle and destroy it there. Make sure to cast the invisibility charms and make sure Weasley's asleep." Snape finished with a caution and Harry went upstairs with the others.

He went into his room and unpacked quickly and went to sleep as Molly was there, telling them off as it was pretty late. They decided to catch up later.

Harry waited for sometime and then slowly casting a sleeping charm on Ron, and making himself invisible, crept out. He sent his magic forward and waited for the all clear before using his wand and asking for the Slytherin locket.

He went up another flight of stairs where he found a biggish room which housed a large cupboard. He went towards it, cast notice-me-not charms as a precaution both on the cupboard and himself and opened the door. The dark magic that was pulsating hit him hard and he saw the locket placed on a higher shelf.

He checked for any enchantments on it, finding none, he removed it and, closing the cupboard went back to his room, removing the notice- me- not charms from the cupboard. He cast another sleeping charm on Ron, called Rip, gave him the locket and told him to keep it in the dungeons of the castle, where he would come along with Snape and take care of it.

He also told Rip to inform his parents about the locket as well. Rip left and Harry, with the satisfaction of a job well done, removed all the charms from himself and Ron, got into his bed and went to sleep after telling Snape what he had done.

He slept deeply till he was shaken awake by Molly, who reminded him it was time to get up as the trial would be today. Harry got up leisurely, washed and went down; smiling as he thought of how terrified he had been the first time and how all of this could have been avoided, if only Dumbledore did not keep so much of information to himself.

The Prophecy, Percy Weasley, even Sirius. He could have done so much. Well, Harry was here after a round of being thoroughly bashed and thrown about like a rag and his knowledge and power though immense had come and matured too late.

This time was going to be different, he promised himself. His thoughts were broken as Hermione came into the room, anxiously looking at Harry.

"I couldn't sleep, Harry. Don't say anything silly, don't try and irritate them, just answer their questions, mjmmpbdjh" Harry had placed his hand over her mouth and was grinning at her, his love shining at the back, rather discreetly.

"Hey! Hermione, thank you for waking up, of course I won't, no I never and yes of course," and laughed as she worked it out and glared at him.

He hugged her briefly. "Don't worry, I will be fine. Tell Ron when he gets up will you?" Ginny's name trembled on his lips, but he knew now was not the time.

He had to slowly start when they were at Hogwarts; otherwise the Weasley brothers might finish the job for Voldemort as until now Harry had been so indifferent to Ginny.

Merlin, he had been blind on top of other things. He heard Snape sneering and crossly told him off about hearing personal thoughts and heard Snape laugh at that.

"All the best child. Take care and don't let Fudge or Umbridge needle you."

"Thanks Dad!" said Harry cheekily, waiting for Snape to comeback sarcastically.

There was absolute silence from the other end for a minute. Then, "I would love to be," Snape's voice came back quietly.

Harry was shocked and totally overwhelmed by the emotions that danced their way through him. They were so many and so overwhelming. The predominant of them, however was the sheer happiness and the urge to accept and hug Snape to death for saying something like this and bawling his eyes out.

He did nothing of the sort, though.

"Me too." Harry whispered in his head. "Me too."

"Harry!" it was Hermione screeching at him. "Eat something. It is getting late." Still silent, overwhelmed by what he and Snape had shared, Harry ate and left for the Ministry.

End of Chapter – 24

----------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thank you, all of you who have read the story so far and those who have posted reviews. Thank you Draconess and the (French) dark lord and kevinpotter.**_

_**Harry and Ginny will get together in school. That was one reason Harry came back to this period. So that he could live the life he was denied in the future where everyone he loves has died. Snape loves Harry as his own son. So naturally there is some mushiness as both of them are and have been deprived of that love for most of their lives.**_

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 25

------------------

Still thinking about the emotional moment he had shared with Snape, Harry left for the Ministry with Arthur Weasley. He called out softly to Snape and was relieved when he answered. Both of them made no mention about what had taken place a few minutes before and Snape started telling him about how to conduct himself in the courtroom, warning him not to change things too much.

"Harry, once they give you veritaserum, I want you to completely surrender to it, all right? And have you taken the newer wand? They will weigh it in the Ministry"

"Yes, I have taken the other wand. I sent mine to the castle with Rip last night. But that is what will happen with veritaserum, won't it?" asked Harry, a little bewildered.

"Yes! But in your case, you will come out with all sorts of information present and past; they will not know what to make of it and might penalize you more."

Harry was flabbergasted. "Sev! What do I do now? How can I get out of this?" he half yelled into Snape's brain.

"Will you stop yelling," said Snape irritably, before he read the panic in Harry's mind, "Harry, be silent for a minute and listen to me. When you take veritaserum, you will be under its influence, but I will not. We will use the mind link and take care of it. Do you understand? If any question is thrown at you that you cannot answer, then leave it to me. I will answer it through you, is that all right?"

"Yes." Said Harry relieved. They had flood to Diagon Alley and from there to the Ministry. Arthur and Harry went to the phone booth, where Harry looked suitably astonished and went down. There he gave his wand to be weighed and registered and went down with Arthur to the courtroom No. 10.

This time the Ministry had already informed him in advance of the timing and the venue and Harry was lost in memories as he walked down with Arthur.

He spared a glance at the black door at the other end of the corridor and suppressed a shudder as the thoughts of Sirius falling into the veil came to his mind.

Snape cleared his throat in Harry's mind, diverting Harry from dark and sad thoughts. "Now concentrate on the present or you will make mistakes." He warned.

Harry shook his head and entered the courtroom to find it full. He walked to the middle feeling no fear and sat down in the chair and looked at the Minister with confidence and alertness and glared at Umbridge and Percy.

Fudge was taken aback at this boy who looked very comfortable and as if he wanted to be here. He cleared his throat and looked around.

"Hmm, well, now all of us are gathered here to punish, no I meant try Harry Potter for the use of illegal magic in a muggle locality. Any questions from anyone?"

Harry was once again struck by the differences in the two times. This time there was no Dumbledore to act as his defense and no Mrs. Figg to testify.

Predictably Umbridge was the first to question him. "Hem, hem. Doing magic in a muggle neighborhood is wrong by itself, but to say because the dementors attacked you is the reason you used magic is worse. Do you mean to say that the Ministry controlled creatures somehow came in to your neighborhood and attacked you?" she asked with her eyes opened wide and looking in disbelief at Harry.

"Well I know it all sounds very farfetched Madame well whatever your name is," said Harry sweetly, but glaring at her and smiling as she went an unsightly shade of pink at his intended rudeness, "But that is why I have consented voluntarily to be questioned under veritaserum, you know."

"I have only one condition, though," he continued not bothered by the stunned faces around him. "I would like Professor Dumbledore to check the serum before I take it."

Dumbledore was also in the category of persons who did not understand the new and improved Harry. He could not solve this particular puzzle and it alarmed him. So it was with a bit of shame that he approved secretly the testifying under the truth serum. Harry had changed too much in too short a time for him to accept it.

He got up briskly and went to the middle where an official was holding a small bottle of the serum. He called to Snape who was sitting with him and taking great pleasure in glaring at everyone and sneering at Harry all the time he had been there.

Snape got up reluctantly as if he could not be bothered if Harry would be bathed in poison going under the name of veritaserum and strode to the center and taking the bottle and smelt it with sudden cautiousness and alertness.

Taking his time, Snape concluded at last, it was not poison with deep disappointment on his face that made Dumbledore smile at him and the other Order members who had gathered there partly in protection and partly to lend support, to glare at him.

Supremely unconcerned about such lowly people, Snape strode back to his seat and sat down, unceremoniously beginning to glare at everyone again.

"Severus, the veritaserum was all right wasn't it?" asked a worried Molly Weasley as she leaned forward and whispered to him. Snape did not dignify her with an answer and merely nodded his head. She had to be satisfied with that.

Snape was looking around and in his mind he was continuously talking to Harry, telling him to tone it down and also reassuring him about taking care of the veritaserum without incriminating Harry.

Percy Weasley came down pompously and placed three drops of the serum on Harry's tongue. In a minute, Harry's face took on a glazed appearance. It was Dumbledore who asked the first question.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Said a glazed looking Harry.

"What is your age?" asked Dumbledore next. Harry was in two minds only for a fraction of a second, before Snape came to his rescue. "Fifteen." Answered Snape in Harry's voice.

Dumbledore had to admit this was Harry and this Harry was different from the Harry he had sent off to the Dursleys a month ago like chalk was from cheese. He still was not completely satisfied, though and feared Voldemort might have somehow gained possession of Harry's mind.

But he wondered if that were the case then Harry would hardly be so cheerful. He would have been dark and moody. Or was it a grand plan of Voldemort to make Harry act like this and then attack him and the wizarding world? He decided he would ask Snape to instruct Harry on Occlumency and Legilimency so that if Voldemort was possessing Harry through the link they shared, they could do something about it.

He turned his attention to the hearing that was going on still disturbed. Fudge was asking questions.

"Mr. Potter, do you admit to using magic in a muggle area?" he asked pompously, his eyes gleaming as he thought of all the things he could ask Harry that would humiliate him and make him look more silly and stupid in the people's eyes.

"Yes." Said a monotone Harry.

"Why?" asked Madame Bones. Fudge was flustered as he did not want to ask that question. But before he could intervene, Harry had already answered.

"Because there were dementors that were coming to attack me in my home and I had to defend myself." Madame Bones frowned.

"What did you do to drive them away?" she asked before Fudge could get the trial back on the track he wanted.

"I used the Patronus Charm to drive them away."

"Do you know how to cast the Patronus charm? Who taught it to you? The corporeal Patronus?" as Madame Bones asked Harry this question; Fudge felt the trial slipping away from him.

"Yes, Professor Lupin taught me in my third year when there were dementors guarding the school."

Madame Bones had enough. She requested the official to give the antidote to Harry. Fudge was slack-jawed as he saw Harry being given the antidote.

"Hey! Madame Bones, I have not finished with the boy." He said blustering, desperate to have Harry take the serum again.

Harry now completely clear from the veritaserum, smiled a nasty smile at the Minister and said, "So, what? You can still ask me questions. I will do my best to answer them. Only I want to know if I have been cleared of my charges."

They put the matter to vote and once again Harry noted the difference. This time around, all the hands except Umbridge's, Fudge's and Percy's were up, clearing him of all charges almost unanimously.

Fudge was dismayed by this show of hands and he gritted his teeth and taking a leaf out of Snape's book glared at Harry. Harry smiled at him not impressed. Fudge was not quite up to Vernon Dursely's standard, let alone Snape's in glares and Harry used to the show of hatred and bitterness from so many people, was indifferent to this show of dislike.

"Well, Mr. Potter, we would like to ask you about the circumstances of young Mr. Diggory's death a few weeks ago. At the time the Headmaster refused to give me permission to question you, on your assumption and fantasy that You-Know-Who has returned." He stopped there smirking at all of them as simultaneous cries of outrage, confusion, panic and fear erupted from everyone.

"This is preposterous." Roared Dumbledore, just as Madame Bones also shouted her outrage at Fudge's questioning. But a few others who had cleared Harry were interested in Harry's answer as there had been quite a smear campaign against Harry after Cedric's death.

"Why tell you, Mr. Fudge, if you can get a pensieve I will gladly show you. Show you Peter Pettigrew who is supposedly dead with an Order of Merlin 1st class to his name, while Sirius Black is said to have murdered that Pettigrew is still a convict."

Now Fudge was in a quandary. He did not want all this. Desperately he began to find himself cut off before he could even start.

"Please bring the pensieve, Alastor." Ordered Madame Bones. The noise and the panic had now changed into a deathly silence as everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen.

Alastor brought the pensieve and placed it in front of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore looking very interested got down and asked Harry if he could assist in removing the memories.

"Of course Sir. I don't know how to do that." Harry smiled. He then closed his eyes and allowed Dumbledore to remove three strands of memories from his mind.

The Wizengamot were then treated to Harry's third year memories, where Peter was cowering before Sirius and Remus admitting to be a death eater and betraying the Potters, Peter running away transforming into a rat, and the happenings at the Graveyard starting from the place where Harry and Cedric started to take the cup for a Hogwarts victory and ending with the birth of Voldemort.

Harry did not show any memory that had Snape except the very brief portion when Snape was unconscious and being dragged around or the part in the Graveyard where Voldemort summons his Death Eaters, wanting to save Lucius Malfoy. So none of them got to see the wands meet or how Harry got himself and Cedric back.

Lucius Malfoy who had been sitting there was sweating until he saw where the memory ended and wiping the sweat off his face found himself staring into Harry's eyes. He narrowed his eyes unable to understand just why Harry should have saved him but not able to find the answers in Harry's face kept staring, till Harry gave a small almost unnoticeable nod and turned his head away.

The Diggory's were crying at the way their son had died, and the rest were absolutely silent. Total, pin drop silence. No body knew what to say. They had been reading all this while about an attention seeking, mad Harry and here they were shown just what a school boy had gone through.

The most terrifying fact that had emerged was that You-know-who had returned. That made everyone tremble and all of them knew the peace they had enjoyed for the last thirteen years was no more. Those who had lived through the first war knew how dark their world was to become and almost cried at the atrocities Voldemort would begin to commit.

The members of the Wizengamot were flabbergasted. So was Fudge. His world had just come crashing down on his ears. In the silence, Harry spoke.

"While I do not know my Godfather except when I saw him so briefly in the whomping willow, I know that he was innocent of all of his crimes and it was Pettigrew who is still alive, who betrayed my parents' by revealing their secret and leading Voldemort to their home and killing them.

"I hope all of you will make sure Sirius Black is cleared of all his charges, is declared innocent and is compensated for spending 13 years in Azkaban without a trial. I also hope you will allow him to be a free man and declare Pettigrew as the Death Eater who destroyed my family and betrayed all of them."

"Bravo!!" said a sarcastic voice in Harry's head and Harry had to bite his lips to stop laughing outright.

Amelia Bones took a deep breath and spoke into the silence that followed after Harry's speech. "Mr. Potter, I and I am speaking for the entire Wizengamot and the Ministry, am sorry to say all of us are ashamed that we allowed an innocent man to spend thirteen years in Azkaban without a trial and it is indeed horrifying to know he is innocent of the crimes he was indicted for in the first place.

"The Minister will in a minute declare Mr. Sirius Black innocent and also award him for his bravery and commitment to our world. Pettigrew is obviously alive and now it has been established he is a death eater so his Order of Merlin will be taken away from him and he will be arrested and imprisoned as soon as we are able to find him.

"What is equally alarming is the fact You-Know-Who has come back. As of now I believe the wizarding world to be at war, a war all of us must fight if we have to keep the Dark forces away. Minister, the floor is all yours."

What could Fudge say? Amelia Bones after all had said it all. Harry was very satisfied as he saw the sour faces of Umbridge, Percy and Fudge. Fudge could do nothing except what Amelia Bones had already said.

Scowling at everyone, "Well, as Amelia has already said Black is innocent of all his crimes and will be fully compensated for his incineration and will be awarded for his commitment to our world. All his assets will be handed over to him from this moment." His tone was very bitter.

"Pettigrew is a Death Eater and should be arrested on sight. If any of you know anything about him, please do not hesitate to say so. Black will walk a free man as of this moment and the Ministry has of now awarded him with an Order of Merlin Third Class for his bravery." Fudge felt chocked and he really could not say a word more.

"He-who-must-not-be-named has returned." Here Fudge shuddered as did all the others as the implication of what they had seen sunk in. "All our energies must now be enforced to stop him at any cost. I hope we can do so without much damage to our world and our people's lives." He finished heavily amongst panic stricken cries and dismayed murmurs.

Harry went out with Arthur with whom he had come in, after the Wizengamot had dispersed, to the office of Amelia Bones to get the Order of Merlin and the official papers that would make Sirius's innocence real.

He had told Bones as he did not know where Sirius was at present he would collect it and then wait for him to come and take it from him, which he would as soon as he read the papers the next day.

Amelia Bones did not keep him waiting and in half an hour Harry had all the papers in his hand and feeling very exited and happy, Harry almost skipped along with Arthur Weasley to the floo. He left for Diagon Alley and from there they went to Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius!" he hollered. "Sirius, come here. Where are you?" he ran to the kitchens and then ran out and came to the Drawing room and went into the hallway and found Sirius hurriedly coming down an anxious look on his face.

At the same time all the Order members also came in some of them apparating and the others by floo. All of them were exited and also stunned. Snape looked very sour.

Harry saw him and whispered in his mind. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Sev. I could not have done it without you. Thank you."

Snape did not change his expression. "There your Godfather has come. Now you can go and live with him and be one big happy family."

Before Harry could answer Sirius was already asking him, "Harry? You got away didn't you?"

"Sirius you are free. Free. Free. Free. Free. Free. Free. Free." Harry yelled and danced.

Sirius was bewildered. "What are you saying Harry? You went there for your trial didn't you?"

Then Harry calmed down and told him what happened and gave him the documents that were the proof Sirius was innocent and watched with tears in his eyes as Sirius cried openly for the first time.

"Harry," he would start but would stop unable to continue as his emotions would choke him up. After trying a few times he gave it up and hugged Harry till Harry was sure his bones had broken murmuring the same words Harry had just whispered to Snape.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," all over and over again. Lupin came in at that time and Dumbledore popped in a second later. Lupin joined the hugging with Sirius muttering to him about how magnificent Harry had been in the court. Dumbledore was watching Harry with a frown that Snape brought to Harry's attention, telling him to be on guard.

"Hey! Sirius you are breaking my bones." Harry yelled. Sirius let go of him reluctantly and grinned around at everyone. FREE. What a lovely word.

He sat down and heard all that had happened and reverently took out the papers and looked through them and wiping his eyes, he shouted, "**PARTY!!!!!!!**"

Though it was only afternoon all of them got together and had a spectacular party and a great time. Snape had left and no one except Harry noticed and Snape did not answer to Harry's 'see you later' and was gone with a pop.

Harry did not stop him as knew Snape would be sarcastic and the others would not treat him well.

The members of the Order, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry along with Dumbledore were there, and the twins had been dispatched to buy a lot of Firewhisky, any amount of cauldron cakes, pies, and just about anything that took their fancy. Only Sirius begged them not to prank as it was the bash for his freedom.

The Twins agreed, but only after Sirius threatened them with dire consequences from a Marauder. The Twins had literally fallen at his feet and had raised their hands in salute and demanded to know who the other three were. They went to a surprised Remus who was chatting with Tonks and bowed deeply to him and sang in praise of him, making him laugh as he heard the words Marauder.

Harry was giggling with Hermione and Ron who had forgotten his anger and jealousy of the day before, when Fred and George knelt down before him and loudly hailed him as the successor of a Marauder. Then they tickled him for not telling them before about Padfoot, Prongs and Moony till he cried for mercy.

They left and came back in record time with half of Diagon Alley. The Party started and went on and on and on. There was dancing, laughing, shouting, pranking and the works. Harry was enjoying himself to the brink to see all these faces in such joy and most importantly alive.

He became happier when he saw Ginny come and sit with him, handing him a bottle of Butter beer. He grinned at her and catching her hand dragged her down. He could not do anything else now and he just had to be content with this till school began. He chatted with her and happily passed the time.

After a while he called out to Snape and after five minutes there was a grumble from Snape who told him not to disturb him.

Harry did not answer for a second and then he said, "Right. You don't like me to stay here now. That is apparent. I am leaving for Potter castle right now and could you join me there?"

Snape answered after a long moment. "Harry, please do not be silly. But I need you to come to Potter castle tonight. I have prepared a golem that can change places with you. Once you send a signal I will send Rip with it."

Harry half turned to see Dumbledore watching him with a frown as he had been seeing Harry looking slightly disturbed. While there were no glazed looks or blank looks while Harry spoke to Snape, the nature of the conversation Harry had had with Snape left him with a sad frown on his face.

Harry had time to hurriedly tell Snape about it before he felt a light probing in his brain. The next moment Dumbledore saw the memories of the trial that happened that day. He withdrew quietly, but still not satisfied. As far as he knew no one could change so drastically in such a short space of time and Harry's attitude was in his opinion shocking and alarming.

It was almost night by the time everyone had officially finished with the party and it was too late to leave for Diagon Alley and all of them decided to go the next day.

After a light dinner all of them went to bed and Harry waited till everyone had slept and repeating the process of the day before, cast sleeping charms on Ron he sent word to Snape. The next moment another Harry was there and Harry quickly transfigured the clothes on the golem so that it was also wearing the same night clothes as him, and telling the golem to pretend to sleep, Harry left for the castle.

Harry arrived a second later at his home and found Snape there. He went and punched Snape on the arm and said crossly, "Why are you behaving like this? Do you doubt me or my," Harry swallowed heavily, "Affections for you. Damn it Sev, I told you I wanted you to be my Dad. What more should I do to make sure you realize I care for you?" he finished with a shout.

Snape was silent for a long time and then turning away from Harry he said quietly, "I was and am scared. Scared that you will forget me, now you have a family to care for you and love you."

There was another long silence and then Harry walked up to Snape and turned him around, "Yes, I have all of these people now. And you know what; I hope I never lose them. But how would that change my relationship with you is what I cannot understand? And I frankly I don't know how to make you understand that."

"Pray tell me how I can be with you when you will be with Black and the Weasleys all the time?"

"I don't know for now as that just cannot be helped and you know it too. We have to do with conversing like this for now. But later on, I want to tell Sirius, Remus, Ginny and Ron about us coming from the future. Hermione must know sooner as I want mum and dad to meet her quickly. Then no one would question anything."

"And you really think they would accept me a death eater and a greasy bat? The last time they really had no choice and Black and Dumbledore were dead and there was so much confusion that no body had time to think" asked Snape incredulously.

Harry shrugged carelessly. "If they really love me as you say they do, then they will have to accept you as well; as you are a part of me aren't you?"

Snape went over and hugged Harry. "Part of you? Stupid child!" as Harry struck his tongue out at Snape; he rolled his eyes and said softly, "I will behave better, all right? And I promise no more scenes."

Harry smiled at him and then they went down to the dungeons and destroyed the horcrux in the locket and then Snape told him why he had called Harry.

"You must ask the Founders' and change the sword to your left hand Harry. If you perform magic in school with the wand in your sword hand it could be a problem."

Harry understood at once. There would be no way he could come away explaining to everyone about the added power in his magic and his golden Patronuses that had the ability to destroy dementors.

The founders' understood his predicament and assured him it would be just fine to merge the sword with his left hand.

_The reason why we had told you to merge the sword with your wand hand was because it would make it easier for you to cast spells instinctively. You may merge the sword with your left hand and then practice to become as effective in casting spells with that hand as well as your wand hand. _

Harry at once removed the sword and then re-merged it once again with his left hand and tried a few spells, especially the Patronus charm with it. The spells came out just fine and all he had to do was to practice hard now so that he would be able to cast spells as easily with his left hand as he could with his right.

They went up to the conference room, where Snape had already told James and Lily about the trial and Sirius's freedom. Harry went one step further and decided to show them the trial and the very rowdy party that came afterwards. He copied his memories and left them there for his parents to view.

He instructed Rip to show them the memories and then saying good bye to both of them left with Snape. He went to Grimmauld Place and sent the golem carefully with Rip, removed the sleeping charm from Ron and went to bed.

End of Chapter – 25

----------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you kevinpotter, dmp and buffulo1fromSalem for your reviews. Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. I have sent my replies to all the reviews and I hope that you have been receiving mail from for i have not and i have been seeing the reviews as they appear alongside the fiction.

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 26

-----------------

Harry woke up late the next day. He leisurely brushed his teeth and washed, changing into clean clothes he went down to meet the others. Ron had already woken up and had gone down.

"You must get yourself some new clothes as well when you go for your books all right?" Snape's voice echoed in his mind.

Harry nodded his head and then laughed in his mind as he told Snape he definitely would and then burn all these clothes. He could feel Snape smiling and rolling his eyes as he reached the kitchen and sat down to eat his breakfast greeting everyone who was there.

And literally everyone was there. The whole Order was there, falling silent as he entered making him realize all of them were speaking about him and his new behavior.

"Hello all, what's up?" and seeing Snape walk in lowered his eyes as they lit up seeing him and greeted him as well and asked him what these people could have been discussing.

Snape scowled at everyone, sneered at Harry and Sirius in particular and spoke a few words to Dumbledore and walked out with him to the hall.

"Harry, dear why don't you start your breakfast and then all of us will go to Diagon Alley." Molly placed a plate in front of him. Harry tucked in asking Snape at the same time if he had finished breakfast. Snape replied in the affirmative and Harry ate his at top speed and was soon ready to leave for Diagon Alley.

Ha dragged a giggling Ginny and Hermione to the hall where Dumbledore was till talking to Snape. "Sorry, we did not mean to intrude Sir," to Dumbledore and prepared to leave the room.

"Really Potter there are things called manners where you try to knock a door that has been shut before you come in." Snape was glaring at Harry and laughing in Harry's mind.

"Sir," it was Hermione who protested, "Harry did say we are sorry, honestly we did not know."

Dumbledore stepped in before Snape could snarl at Hermione.

"Harry, Severus will be coming with you to Diagon Alley in disguise till lunch. Sirius will join you then, as he must really go to the Ministry and show himself and clear his name properly once and forever. He will be questioned with veritaserum and everything will be settled."

Sirius had come in as Dumbledore was speaking and he nodded his head at Harry. "Should I come with you Sirius? I can do my shopping after lunch with you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, Harry you carry on. Albus will be with me and I want to get this thing settled properly. I will join you for lunch at The Leaky Cauldron and we can take it on from there."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and a disguised Snape along with a disguised Moody flood to The Leaky Cauldron and went to Diagon Alley from there. They went to Gringotts and Harry and Snape went to his vault to take some money and Snape asked him to take lots of galleons so that he could purchase a lot of books and be able to display a bit of his knowledge.

Speaking with each other mentally and perfectly content with the world Harry picked up a lot of galleons and went up. He told Snape about the way Malfoy had been confused as he wondered why Harry had let him off and also reminded Snape to bring Pettigrew so that Harry could place the same curse on him as before.

Snape agreed and also told Harry he would keep and eye on Malfoy and let him know if anything came up.

They walked up to the entrance not noticing Dumbledore who was there invisible and looking alarmed at the closeness that Snape and Harry exhibited and the way they separated as soon as they came in view of the others. Dumbledore saw the way Snape had held on to Harry's hand as he smilingly made a comment in response to Harry's statement.

As soon as they reached the door both separated and Snape had a scowl and Harry looked indifferent to the world, grinning at Ron and Hermione. All of them went out and started their shopping and Dumbledore followed them at a discreet distance and he noticed how Harry held up his robes in the direction of Snape and how many times he had shot a quick look at him.

Dumbledore was flabbergasted by what he was seeing. He did not know how in the name of Merlin Harry had bonded with Snape to a level that he seemed more familiar than he was with even Sirius. While he, Albus would even now trust Snape with his life he was now confused and unable to understand why Snape had not told him anything about it.

It was not like Snape to hide anything from him and he would never conceal something so important from Albus. Had Harry told him not to say a word? But why? How did they become friends and when?

Had he been told, he would have been the first person to feel glad that Severus and Harry had become friendly and more. While Harry may not know Albus enough to trust him, Severus did and that was what alarmed him. Why hadn't Severus told him he was more than friendly with Harry to him, Albus whom Severus knew was his well wisher?

Dumbledore followed Harry all through the day and he saw that Snape sneered at Harry though his eyes if you knew to read them like Albus did, were warm and smiling as he apparated away. Harry smiled to himself and then went on as if nothing had happened.

Harry had a wonderful time and brought a lot of clothes and books, potion ingredients and the works in short. He went back with the others to Grimmauld Place to find Dumbledore and Snape in quite conversation. Dumbledore saw the way Harry's eyes lit up and what was more disturbing was the way Snape seemed to react to that.

Not everyone could read it in fact Dumbledore doubted if anyone apart from him would have noticed the way Snape's face changed from seriousness as he was talking with Dumbledore to amusement and was it affection in his eyes as he glanced at Harry for a second before it turned to disdain as he looked down.

Dumbledore was totally flummoxed at this strange behavior of his two favorite boys, whom he looked upon as his very own. There was something going on and he was sad to think Severus would keep it from him. Well, he would wait and he was feeling better about the change in Harry now that he knew Snape was behind it.

One thing he was never in doubt was the fact that Severus would betray him. Severus to him was the child he never had and now Harry was also fast worming his way into his affections.

He continued his conversation with Snape and the others and stayed on for dinner and watched with fascination the silent interaction between Snape and Harry in the little gestures and a slight rising of eyebrows and small almost invisible snorts as Harry laughed with Sirius and giggled with Ron.

Sirius was jubilant as he had completed all the formalities and after fourteen years walked in Diagon Alley as free as the others. He was at his peak talking and laughing all the way.

It was his wilder comments that made Snape snort and Harry laugh at both Sirius and Snape.

That night after Dumbledore and the others had left Harry once again cast the sleeping charm on Ron and asked Rip to bring the golem. As soon as the golem arrived, Harry dressed it in his night clothes and placing a sleeping charm as well as a silencing charm on the golem he apparated to Potter castle.

Harry would not have gone for five minutes before Dumbledore silently peeped into their rooms. He had seen Severus leave about half an hour ago and he had wanted to see if Harry had gone with him. He was relieved to see Harry sleeping soundly along with a snoring Ron. Smiling he left to his well deserved rest in his own bed at Hogwarts.

Mean while Harry had joined Snape on the outskirts of Potter castle. He was holding a stunned rat in his hand. He greeted Harry with a smirk as he held out his hand triumphantly at Harry. Harry eyes gleamed as he saw the rat in Snape's hand. Snape handed over the rat to Harry and allowed Harry to apparate all of them to a cave in Hogsmeade.

Harry then cast invisibility charms on Snape and binding the magic of Wormtail, revived him. Wormtail blinked as he looked around in the darkness and closed his eyes as a bright ray of light hit his eyes. A few seconds later he gulped and looked around.

"Harry!" he squeaked. "What are you doing here and how did I get," he trailed off bewildered as to how Harry could have transported him from the Dark Lord's lair.

"Now Wormtail I could do so many things with you. First, I could give you to Sirius and Remus during the full moon." Harry watched with satisfaction as Wormtail trembled at the thought of being with an angry Grim and werewolf during the full moon.

"Second, I could conjure a huge cage and a hungry cat and stunning you place you inside the cage as a meal for the cat." Peter was shaking with fear seeing this new Harry.

"Third, I could send you to the Ministry and get you kissed. These are the options open to you unless you agree to what I say. Think it over and let me know. I have all the time in the world."

What kind of choices were these? All of them had only one end, that of him. Peter was terrified and he did not know what to do. And the fourth option was not an option really as Harry would be in total control of him. He shivered.

Meanwhile Snape had pressed closer to Harry and gave a small bottle of veritaserum to Harry asking him mentally to question Wormtail.

Harry opened the vial and not caring for the pleading, whining and squeaking he placed about ten drops of the liquid on Wormtail's tongue instead of the usual three.

Wormtail's face took on a glazed look and Harry prompted by Snape started asking questions.

"When did you join Voldemort?'

"In my sixth year."

"Why did you betray me parents and Sirius?"

"I hated your father, mother and Sirius."

Harry was shocked at this answer and could not think clearly as the anger rushed at him. Snape calmed him and asked Harry to ask the rat why he hated all of them when they would have died for him.

Harry put the question to Wormtail and almost fainted at the answer he got.

"I always had an eye on Lily and wanted her to be mine. But she never looked at me and was always aware of James. Sirius and Remus regarded James as their first friend and I was included only by extension. I hated it and vowed to get revenge on James by showing him I was better off than him. I did it too and got my revenge when James was killed and Sirius was imprisoned and Remus was almost reduced to begging in the streets."

Harry could not see straight with the fury rushing into him and he would have killed Wormtail then and there if Snape had not caught him and whispered something else to him. Harry turned in shock to see where Snape was most likely standing and turned with fresh anger towards Wormtail.

"Do you know that my parents' had a daughter before me?" Wormtail nodded and said he knew.

"Do you know what happened to that girl baby?"

Harry could see Wormtail fighting the truth potion but the ten drops he had given defeated Wormtail's struggle with veritaserum and he answered, defeat in his dull monotone voice.

"I took the baby girl away and left her in a small lane off The Leaky Cauldron. James and Lily did not deserve to be happy and have a child together. I knew she would not survive the day and she did not, as she has not attended Hogwarts."

Harry was on top of Wormtail punching him for all he was worth. Snape did not stop him as he too was in shock and knew the bloody rat deserved this and more, but when it looked as if Harry would punch the rat to death, he intervened and pulled Harry away.

Harry almost hit Snape, so great was his anger, before he controlled himself. Wormtail looked a mess with his nose broken and cheeks and lips bruised and ribs cracked. Harry had almost come close to killing him. Seeing the shallow breaths Wormtail was taking, Snape pressed a healing potion in Harry's hand and told him to give it to the rat before he died.

Harry was not bothered and he shouted at Snape in his mind to allow the damn rat to die.

"Do not be foolish Harry. Death is too good for this creature. Make him live and live miserably making him struggle for his existence everyday. That should be the punishment he deserves."

It took another ten minutes for Snape to convince Harry and make him give the potion to a near unconscious and delirious Wormtail. Another two vials of potions and the antidote for the truth serum later, Wormtail was coherent enough to talk.

He was trembling, crying and squealing and begging Harry's forgiveness in sheer terror. Harry had almost beaten him to death and if he decided to give him to Sirius and Remus he knew they would decide dying would be too good for him and probably destroy him first.

Harry was his sole refuge now and he was begging crying shamelessly to a boy whose parents' he had admitted to killing and whose sister he had admitted to kidnapping with the intention of leaving the few hours old baby to die on the streets.

Harry had to visibly control himself and he asked Wormtail if he would agree to be placed under the box spell that he had placed the rat under, in the future as well. Wormtail did not even hesitate and he agreed. Harry performed the spell and creating a portkey sent him off to a deserted part of London from where he could make his way to Voldemort's lair.

Snape removed the invisibility charms on him and hugged Harry tightly pouring all the comfort he could in to the hug. He knew Harry was on the brink of an emotional collapse and comforted him by murmuring words of solace as best as he could.

Five minutes later they apparated to Potter castle where Harry and Snape woke up his parents' and told them about Wormtail. He watched them weep for the daughter they had not given even a single hug or a kiss, for their beloved child they missed till that day.

"Kill him for me Harry, please," sobbed Lily as Harry nodded his head, but Snape was disagreeing as he said that people like Wormtail should live long and suffer. He also told them now Harry had the rat under his thumb and his days of doing anything bad were gone and that Harry and he would see to that the rat would pay if it was the last thing they did.

James was in shock and could not believe what he was hearing and result of jealously of a man whom he had thought was his best friend was devastating. He held his wife tightly as tears rolled down his eyes as he thought of all that he had lost, his life, his wife's life, Harry becoming an orphan and living under distressing living conditions, his daughter taken away from his at birth, Sirius spending thirteen years in Azkaban and Remus living like a beggar on the streets.

They stayed there for an hour and then it was time for Harry to leave and Snape sent Rip to check on Grimmauld Place and saying his goodbyes Harry left and sent the golem back.

The rest of the holidays went by with Harry leaving Grimmauld Place twice a week to talk to his parents and once to destroy the Slytherin ring that Snape and Harry retrieved from the Gaunt House.

That made three horcruxes gone and there were three more to go. Wormtail gave regular information that Harry shared with Snape, who shared it with Dumbledore.

Harry managed to get closer to Ginny in this one month and picked up the courage to ask her out. It was two days before they were to leave for Hogwarts and Harry was sitting with Ginny, Ron and Hermione looking over their homework for last minute corrections. Harry and Ginny were sitting a little away from the other two and Harry cleared his throat and smiled at Ginny as she looked up.

"Can I ask you something?" he began softly. "Of course Harry. What is it?" Ginny was curious as Harry looked so nervous.

"Well are you seeing anyone else?" and groaned as he knew his question came out all wrong. Ginny thought so too and her face flushed.

"Why?" she asked bitterly looking at Ron. "Did he ask you to ask me? So that he could go and terrorize those boys?"

Harry gulped. "Boys? You are going out with more than one boy?" he asked shocked.

Ginny glared at him. "Of course not. You know what I meant. Don't be silly Harry." She finished witheringly.

Harry thought for a moment to what she said and blushed at his stupidity. "So can I ask you something?" he began all over again. Ginny frowned as she looked at his nervous behavior.

Harry took a deep breath and prayed for the right words to come. "Will you go out with me?" he asked her very softly, so softly she had to strain to hear.

When she did hear, she looked at him in anger, thinking he was joking but when she saw his flushing face with his green eyes looking at her steadily and truthfully she was taken aback. She had never stopped loving him and had been waiting for him to see her as a person in her own right and not as Ron's little sister for as long as could remember, but to actually hear it from him made her heart burst with joy.

She smiled a brilliant smile that made her look lovelier and her face rivaling with her hair as she nodded her head.

Harry was thrilled and he scooted nearer to her and caught hold of her hand and held it in his. She blushed even more as Harry placed his other arm around her. They stayed silent perfectly content for a long time till, "Hey Harry! What are you doing with my sister?"

"What you are trying to do with mine." Harry shot back unthinkingly and then stopped in shock as he realized what he had just said. Hermione ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh! Harry that is the nicest thing I have heard and is it true or are you just saying it for the heck of it?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course I mean every single word of it. I really think of you as my sister." Harry said meaning every word he said in the truest sense.

"Yes Harrykins,"

"But that does not,"

"Tell us why,"

"You were holding,"

"Hands with our little sis,"

"And putting an arm around her shoulder,"

"We now want to know your intention dear Harrykins," was all the Twins managed glaring slightly at Harry when suddenly two beams of red light hit them from the side.

"Oww," "Oooowww," there were twin yells as Ginny cast a double itching and scratching hex below the waist. They hurriedly turned and ran out of the room scratching furiously in places that were better left to imagination.

"Ouch!" said Ron with a wince as he saw them scratch and then turning his attention to more important matters he looked at Harry enquiringly. He did not dare to demand of her seeing the fate of the Twins but he could imply and beg for answers.

"I just asked your sister out. That's all and I don't plan to hurt her and you can skin me and use me in Snape's potion class if I do." Harry finished rapidly to Ron's bemusement as he tried to put it all together. The Twins had returned by then, having removed the hex and both of them looked at each other for about a minute.

"Well ickle Harrykins welcome for the second time to the Weasley family."

"Remember you have given us permission to skin you for potions if the need arises."

The next day it was official and Dumbledore watched as Snape sneered at Harry without any mockery in his eyes as all of them were in the kitchen. Harry looked as if he was grinning to himself and then Dumbledore frowned again.

He looked very carefully at Snape and Harry and they seemed to be amused at odd times and it looked as if they were conversing with each other. How?

Did they have a mind link with each other and did they speak to each other constantly? How had that happened and when? He would have to ask Snape as that was a serious thing to do and as Harry was an underage wizard it could have not so favorable consequences for Snape it was proved.

Mind magic was a grey and a dubious area and for Snape to have established a mind link with Harry could be interpreted in so many ways and all of them would be against Severus if it were ever found out.

He sighed. He would have to talk to them, both of them once school started.

Harry and Ginny were together all the time and they had inspired Ron to ask Hermione out and that had resulted in Harry saying slightly modified words to Ron. This time he promised he would skin Ron and feed him to the acromatulas if he hurt Hermione.

That had petrified Ron and earned Harry a huge hug from Hermione which made Ron scowl at her and Harry laughed out loud.

They were woken up early on the 1st of September and doing their last minute packing all of them rushed to King's Cross by means of a portkey. Sirius came with them openly and waved them off.

Harry met with Neville and Luna whom Ginny introduced to all of them and they spent a happy day chatting and catching up with each other.

Ginny was sitting close to Harry, leaning on him and he had his arms tightly around her. He was very happy.

End of Chapter – 26

----------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 27

------------------

They reached Hogwarts as usual and taking the carriages all of them went to the Great Hall and sat down. This journey had differed from all the other train journeys to Hogwarts in a few ways.

One was the feeling of total contentment without much to worry about that marked this train journey as different as Harry sat with his arms around Ginny, who was leaning on his shoulders and chatting with all of his friends. Harry had never had such a relaxed trip before.

The second was the absence of Draco Malfoy and his goons to trade their yearly insults and get hexed out of the compartment. Harry knew that he would be approached by Malfoy sooner rather than later as Lucius had already spoken to Snape about the non – mention of his name among the death eaters.

Snape had told him Voldemort had been extremely suspicious as Lucius had been only the one person who had been left out by Harry and had almost killed Lucius by tearing into his mind and casting a number of _crucios_ on him. But ultimately, he had to let him go as there was nothing Voldemort could discern in his mind.

"What did you tell him?" Harry had asked anxiously.

"Nothing, except I delicately hinted that you might want to approach Draco for something to do against Voldemort. That put Lucius into a state of panic it was fun to watch."

Harry had snorted into Snape's mind as he continued not retorting to the snort right away, "So I told him to ask Draco to keep a low profile this year. So I am quite afraid Potter he might not come for his usual entertainment to your compartment."

Harry had huffed indignantly. "Hey! He would have got hexed, you know and we would be the ones who would have been entertained."

"Point to me." Snape had sneered, making Harry laugh.

Harry and the others entered the Great Hall and went to the Griffindor table at the far side and sat down at their usual places. Harry looked up at the Staff table and saw Snape and quickly looked down and after a moment grinned for no apparent reason. Snape was scowling but his eyes were flashing with suppressed laughter.

Dumbledore saw all of this and was convinced Snape and Harry had a mind link. Harry was not a major and he shuddered as he thought of how Sirius and the other members of the Order would react if they came to know of this. They would cart Snape off to Azkaban and if possible get him kissed before anyone could say Quidditch.

Dumbledore as he sat there waiting for the Sorting to get over was wondering how all this could have happened. Harry and Severus had no interaction whatsoever and for them to have a mind link meant they had to have a relationship that both of them were willing to have and a relationship both of them enjoyed.

Severus allowing anyone into his mind alone was mind blowing in Dumbledore's opinion and Harry allowing Severus into his mind to create a link was even more ridiculous. For a wild moment he wondered if both of them were under the imperious but then he deflated because he did not know what the reason would be to bond Severus and Harry.

He decided to call Harry and Snape to his office the next morning and speak to both of them and also request Fawkes to check on them for any Dark influence.

Umbridge was there making her usual speech about major changes in Hogwarts and this time Harry showed off his knowledge by telling Hermione that the Ministry was going to interfere in the running of the school, a fact that made Hermione smile at him with pride and Ron shake his head in amazement and mutter mental under his breath.

The rest of the evening went on without any major hitch. Draco was subdued and sat a little away from his friends and kept glancing at Harry at regular intervals, as if Harry would suddenly get up and demand favors from him for keeping his father's name out of the death eaters list.

He was baffled because there was no rhyme or reason for Harry to do so unless it was for nefarious purposes. He was convinced that Harry would come after him and demand information about the Dark Lord.

Harry had made plans to meet Snape that night to retrieve the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Voldemort had yet to try to get inside and Harry knew that would not happen till the winter holidays.

They still had to make a plan to stop the Order to keep watch once they took out the Prophecy and destroyed it. Harry crept out using complicated and ancient invisibility charms and met Snape after everyone had settled down and casting the same charms on Snape, both of them left Hogwarts and apparated to the Ministry.

Both of them went inside and walked to the Department of Mysteries and saw Sturgis Podmore there under the invisibility cloak. Harry had used yet another spell from the Book to find out if any one was there and had cast a stunner at Podmore, added a sleeping charm and a notice-me-not charm for good measure and then both of them crept slowly inside.

Harry started shivering as they entered the room where the veil was memories almost stifling him and Snape had to drag him into the other room inside. There was no one there as it was almost midnight and both of them walked swiftly to the Prophecy room and Harry retrieved the Prophecy and walked out.

They walked over Podmore and Snape and Harry went to Potter castle where they hurriedly left the Prophecy and then saying a quick hello and goodbye to Harry's parents', Snape took Harry back to Hogwarts and watched him run through the wards and when he had gone inside he apparated back to the Ministry and woke up Podmore and sent him off with scathing words and took his position.

Dumbledore had noticed Harry leaving as he held the wards and they told him Harry had left along with Snape. Dumbledore was furious as that meant Snape was discussing Order matters with Harry. He waited and after about an hour Harry came back alone. Dumbledore was tempted to call Harry and confront the boy then and there but he quelled it as he wanted to confront both of them together.

What Umbridge would do with this information made him shiver a little?

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. It was a Saturday, which meant they had two days off straight away. Ron was ecstatic about it while Hermione was frowning at him, "You know Ron, this is our owl year and you had better study and study and study so that we can do well in our exams."

"What? Hermione it is only the first day, come on, they haven't taken anything yet. We can start as soon as they start with the lessons." The last came out as a cross between pleading and begging.

Harry was watching all this with a happy grin on his face and Ron turned to him with a desperate look on his face. "Come on Harry. You don't want to study the whole day do you?"

"No." Harry started by shaking his head and looking up he caught the 'I am going into full lecture mode' expression of Hermione and swiftly continued, "But we will start like Ron says. This year no goofing and we will study as soon as they teach us, all right. But give us these two days free okay sis?"

Hermione looked startled as Harry called her sis and then a warm glow spread all through her. She nodded her head, "But both of you'll be serious when classes do start won't you?" she glared at Ron, who immediately said yes over and over again till all of them started laughing.

"Hey! What is so funny?" Ginny was bounding down the stairs and she almost screeched to a halt beside Harry, who caught her and gave her a kiss that did not seem to end till Ron's shouting got in the way.

"Hey that's my sister and I'd rather not see her sticking her tongue down your throat with you or anyone. Can't you two go alone somewhere before you do this?" Ron was red in the face as he was telling Harry off not minding Hermione's glare and punch on his arm. Harry replied by kissing Ginny again till both had to come up for air.

Ron glared at Harry till he realized both Ginny and Hermione were glaring at him and giving it up as a bad job dragged Hermione and Harry to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and the others entered laughing and Harry chanced a quick glance at the Head table and was relieved to see Snape back and grinning even more widely he sat down and waded his way through a huge breakfast.

Dumbledore was watching the way Harry was behaving and he felt it was all so wrong. He was way too cheerful and Dumbledore did not miss the way Harry had glanced at Snape and then after a moment, grinned. He scowled. This had gone too far and he felt he must deal with it immediately.

As soon as breakfast was over, Dumbledore asked McGonagall and Snape to come to his office and he asked McGonagall to bring Harry, Hermione and Ron as well and then watched Harry. A minute later Harry was frowning lightly and then seemed to shrug it off. Dumbledore's suspicions were confirmed. They had a mind link and this was not good.

He stood up abruptly and walked swiftly to his office and spoke to Fawkes and waited for all of them to come thinking sadly and angrily about everything. For the first time he did not know what was happening and he just did not like it.

McGonagall and Snape came first. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came along. Harry did not even look at Snape and Snape was sneering for all he was worth at Harry and the others.

All of them sat silently baffled as Dumbledore also did not say a word. After about five minutes he got up and went to Fawkes and silently stroked him. Fawkes gave a soft trill and went straight to Harry and sat down on his lap and softly nipped his ear. Harry stroked him absently looking at Dumbledore whose expression did not change.

"Harry, may I request honesty from you as I ask a question of you?" Dumbledore spoke very softly looking straight at him. Harry nodded his head looking straight back at the Headmaster.

"Do you have a mind link with Severus?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry, "What are you saying Sir? Mind Link with Professor Snape? I don't really understand, Sir" Harry was shocked to say the least. How did Dumbledore know? But he did not dare to even glance at Snape or speak with him in his mind.

Snape was even more shocked. He knew Dumbledore knew, otherwise Albus would never ask anything like this. His head was spinning as he tried to work out how Albus knew.

"Albus knows somehow, Harry. Otherwise he would not ask and that too in the presence of Minerva and your friends. Be careful of your words and don't look at him in the eyes and think also about revealing everything to him. Remember the Founders' only told us not to reveal the method but they did say we could tell them. I leave it to you."

"You want to tell them Sev?" he almost saw Snape shrugging and realized that Snape would want him to come clean as it would mean Snape would be able to speak with Harry freely and meet up with him without any fear of anybody suspecting anything and they would kill Snape, Harry realized as Snape would automatically become the bad guy if they ever thought Snape was having a mind link with Harry and was holding private conversations with Harry that none of them were privy to.

Harry knew he wanted to tell everyone as well. It would be nice to talk to Severus openly at least at Grimmauld Place and in the mind with his friends' knowledge. And there was the matter of his sister whom he desperately wanted his parents' to meet. They had been asking him about her every time Snape and he had been visiting the castle.

'I requested an honest answer from you Harry not exclamations and evasions. Please. If anyone came to know and I am not talking about the death eaters or the general public at large but even the Order members, Severus would be forever lost to us.

"You are underage and for you to have a mind link with a man you have never had good relations with, well the least they would charge him would be controlling you and your mind with the imperious. Just what Sirius will do with this information if he came to know I really do not have to tell you?

"I don't know the reason why Severus has a mind link with you or how he was persuaded to in the first place, or how he persuaded you, but Harry it is not legal and that could place him in Azkaban, kissed, for life."

Harry was shocked, "Sev did you know about all this and why the hell didn't you tell me?" he whispered into Snape's brain.

Snape did not answer. He sneered at Harry, his eyes soft as they looked at his shocked face. Harry glared at him and the others watching this were baffled and bewildered except Dumbledore who looked even more concerned.

"Harry, we needed a way to communicate and meet without anybody knowing. What else could we have done, you tell me?"

Harry had no answer to that. He looked down, thinking furiously for a few minutes and then slowly lifted his head.

"Professor, you are right. I do have a mind link with Severus and one I am not likely to break in this lifetime not even if Sev demands it himself." There were gasps from Ron and Hermione, mind link, Severus, Sev? Just what was happening to Harry? Minerva looked shocked and then she turned to glare at Snape who sneered at her as well.

Harry grinned at that. "Shut it Sev." He ordered amidst fresh gasps from the others as Snape did not kill, main or pounce on Harry to strangle him, but smiled at him for telling the world Harry had not intention of closing their relationship or telling Snape to shut up.

Dumbledore, however was still looking serious as he knew the repercussions if this ever got out.

"But I cannot reveal it to you alone. Sev and I want to talk to some of you and then we will tell you what ever you want know. Please call all the Weasleys except Percy, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius, Remus and Tonks and Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

"What?" all the voices shouted at the mention of the Malfoys but Harry managed to calm them saying he had a purpose in asking for them and all of them would know soon. Minerva and Ron were adamant about not allowing Malfoy on to any conference, but once again Dumbledore pacified them saying there would be too many people here for Lucius to try anything silly.

"May I call for them now?" asked Dumbledore emphasizing the seriousness of what they had done. Harry looked at Snape and seeing Snape's nod, agreed.

In fifteen minutes all of them had gathered in the Headmaster's office. Sirius hugged Harry who made Snape sneer all over again and Harry grinned and hugged Sirius back and then went over to hug Snape as well who almost made Ron faint with shock and Sirius flush with anger when he hugged Harry back.

That brought shocked and absolute silence to the room. Dumbledore was startled at the open display of affection and Sirius was looking confused and beginning to get angry.

The Malfoys came there last, Draco Malfoy was called only after his parents had arrived and all of them drew their wands when they saw the others assembled there.

Dumbledore had to shout at all of them to behave and assured the Malfoys that he had called them on behalf of Harry who wished to speak with them.

Lucius Malfoy went on full alert as he realized he was going to know the reason why Harry had not revealed him as a death eater.

Snape caught hold of Harry's hand and dragged him around to the place where Dumbledore was standing and asked Dumbledore to go and sit down with the others.

All of them had their wands in their hands pointing at Snape who was not at all bothered by the show of such open hostility. He clapped his hands asking for the angry muttering to die down, "All of you have been called for a purpose. You will find it if you will stay silent for the next few hours. Please. I am not going anywhere and here, I have placed both my wands into Albus's hands. That should satisfy you. No Moody, please keep quiet for a while." His voice ended in a shout and he looked pleadingly at Albus.

Albus got up and clapped his hands and requested for all of them to be silent and handed back the wands to Snape. "I trust you still Severus."

Snape and Harry looked at each other and Snape smiled at Albus and muttered a thank you, but his eyes were very bright.

Harry cleared his throat. He and Snape stood in front of all the others and recited solemnly, "All that we reveal is the truth and there is no deception."

A swirl of magic came out of their wands and encircled them. The others were shocked, but kept quiet at the insistence of Dumbledore.

"Sir may we borrow your pensieve, please?" asked Harry. Dumbledore silently handed over the pensieve to Harry.

Harry started abruptly and without warning.

"Both Severus and I are from the future. We came back in time and merged with our selves here to undo the devastation Voldemort caused in the next two years. Yes, we are from two years in the future. On September 2nd in my seventh year our world as we know it now ceased to exist." Harry's voice was trembling and a lone tear came down his cheeks. Snape strode over and hugged him fiercely calming him down.

"I am going to place us in a time bubble so that we can view these memories that will take a long time without making it look suspicious to Umbridge."

Harry then started with the battle at the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year and the Prophecy and Dumbledore's death at the hands of Snape in his sixth year and way Fawkes had taken him to Snape and the Malfoys and all the events, Percy's betrayal, Ron's capture and all that happened till the final battle and the funeral and their preparation for their journey back in time and how they had merged with their selves. He finished with the memory of pounding Wormtail as he revealed he had been the one to take away his elder sister and leave her for dead.

It was amidst a deathly silence the memories finally finished. "Harry lifted his left hand and waved it to flash the Potter and the Black rings as further proof and called for Rip, who came and seeing Sirius and Remus hugged both of them who were still sitting in shock silently and obeying Harry brought a few personal things from that Snape had taken from The Burrow and Malfoy Manor as further proof.

"Our last request to you is to come to Potter castle to meet my parents', they want to meet all of you especially Hermione, Remus and Sirius. We could come back tomorrow."

All of them were still sitting in their places in total shock as they saw what would happen in the next two years starting now. Albus Dumbledore was shaken to the core as he watched the state of Hogwarts at the end of the Final battle and the way he had cried like a baby. He felt like howling like that now as he thought of all that these two boys had gone through and now they were here willing to work harder to prevent it.

Molly Weasley saw the way Percy had turned on them, the way Ron had been kidnapped and the way he had been rescued and the way Bill had been bitten and how all of them had died. How Harry had cried over Ginny. How Fred collapsed in her arms and how she had been killed and tears coursed down her cheeks as she saw Snape entering The Burrow to take a few things to show them as proof.

Sirius could not say a word to save his life at that moment. He was to die at the end of that year and Harry; Merlin how much had that boy suffered? He felt tears that he could not control slipping down his cheeks and bent down to hide them, when he was hugged fiercely.

"This time we are going to stop all this happening Sirius. This time it will be different. All of us will be alive at the end." Harry was shaking himself.

Sirius hugged him, "You bet Harry my love, and never will all of us leave you and Severus to go through all this alone."

All of them murmured their agreement and Moody who had been silent all along suddenly spoke up. "Well done lads, both of you." He cleared his throat that had suddenly become gruff. "Albus I think we must do what they did in the final battle if we are to succeed this time."

All the Weasleys except Molly were asking for Percy's blood and were demanding he be removed permanently from the family. Ron was flabbergasted about Hermione being Harry's sister and was shamed to see that he had doubted Harry again. Well in this time he would not betray Harry. He would make sure of that if it killed him.

Hermione was shell shocked. To think Harry was her brother and she was adopted and she thought back to the few conversations in which Harry had called her his sister and the way he had pounded Wormtail and the way he had cried over her body and the way the Potters, her parents' had been delighted to see her and the way they had wailed over her death and the Grangers how defeated they had been as they came to Potter castle for the funeral.

Her eyes sought out Harry and she saw Harry, Sirius and Remus standing with shining and over bright eyes looking at her with so much love? She tried to smile but only a sob came out and all of a sudden she was hugged by more than one person.

"Hermione it'll be all right okay? Harry kept saying over and over again as he Sirius and Remus hugged her.

"Wormtail is mine." Two voices sounded simultaneously and both Sirius and Remus turned to glare at each other, both of them adamant Wormtail would be chewed by a Grim according to Sirius and Remus stating that he was glad he was a werewolf for the first time as he would be pardoned for tearing the limbs of the bloody rat during the full moon.

Ginny was crying as she thought of how her entire family had died and how much her Harry had loved her. She walked up to Harry and hugged him fiercely and kissed him hard. Harry hugged her too; there were no words necessary there in between them.

The Malfoys were still sitting silently as they watched the way their lives had turned out and the devastation their so called Master had caused. One thought was repeatedly running through Lucius Malfoy's mind. Potter could remove the Dark Mark. It was fantastic and if that could happen he was ready to take as many oaths as possible.

He looked at Harry wondering how he could ask it of him, when Harry came to him, "Mr. Malfoy if you still wish to go back to Voldemort, that should be fine, but if you want to stay on our side then I would be very happy to remove your mark from you. Voldemort can kill with that mark."

Lucius Malfoy was silent for a long time. "Potter I would very happily allow you to remove the mark but first let me help you to undo some of the rather terrible things I have done in this time and in the future. Allow me to stay on as a death eater and that way I can move in the ministry and get you in formation and also spread misinformation that from me will be believed. Oh and of course I will pledge my magic and my life for your cause.

"My only request is to ask you to let my wife and son go away free. I do not wish them to be involved in this and lose their lives."

"Not only them, even you will be free Lucius." Said Dumbledore softly, smiling as Lucius turned grateful eyes on him and smiled slightly.

Draco was trembling with the events that would come to pass in the future and he realized why Harry had spared his father and hesitating only for a second he walked up to Harry and held out his hand, "Thanks and I want to be involved and I want to help in any way possible."

Harry took his hand silently and dragged him close and hugged him. "I owe your family a debt for Narcissa saving Severus in the final battle." He said softly and the others understood clearly what Snape was to Harry. Family, Snape was his family, for whom Harry was willing to shoulder a debt.

"Stupid child." Sneered Snape joyfully in his mind his tone making a mockery of his words and his eyes shining. Harry merely grinned.

Suddenly Snape was hugged from behind by thin but surprisingly strong arms. He turned to see Dumbledore and stared deep into his eyes. Snape shared an understanding with the old Headmaster that few would understand. It was like the bond he shared with Harry.

"I will not make you suffer like you did in the future by killing me Severus and I will make sure you will never face a need to rant and cry to my portrait." He said softly and it was all Snape could do to stop from breaking down. He just nodded his head.

Dumbledore had been thinking furiously while the others were talking. Not for nothing did he have the name for being the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared and the most powerful and brilliant man. He had seen the final battle of the future and this time he was going to do things differently and quickly. This time Harry would enjoy the three years of his school life without fear and Voldemort.

He clapped his hands loudly calling for attention. "Harry what was the curse that brought Voldemort down?"

"It was a Parcel tongue curse the equivalent of the Draught of the Living Dead Sir. But only here the spell cannot be removed by potions or anyone else other than those who cast it in the first place. Voldemort in the future is forever dead in Potter castle as I have come here and no one else who could access the castle is still alive."

"And if they were it would still take Harry to bring him to consciousness." Smirked Snape amidst gasps as he called Harry be name.

Dumbledore did not blink as Snape called Harry by name and he turned to Lucius and asked him if he would mind giving a lock of his hair for the polyjuice. Lucius in reply cut his hair with a flick of his wand and silently handed it over to Dumbledore.

There was suddenly a sense of anticipation and excitement as all of them realized that Dumbledore had a specific plan.

End of Chapter – 27

----------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you, to all of you who read and all those who reviewed my first venture into the world of Harry Potter. I loved writing this fiction and I am so happy it has received reviews and reads from all of you, who have taken the time to hit on this story and read and review it.**_

Harry Potter and the Final Journey

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 28

------------------

All those present in the room were simply quivering with excitement as they realized Albus Dumbledore had a plan.

"Harry can you call Peter and tell him to kill Nagini at once. She is a horcrux isn't she?" seeing Harry nod his head vigorously he continued, "Go on ask him."

Harry called Peter and after he answered Harry, Harry asked him to kill Nagini as Voldemort was planning to use her to sniff out traitors. When Peter heard that he was petrified and at once hastened to kill Nagini.

"When we receive news that Nagini is dead we shall make our move. Harry will come invisible and I will come as Lucius and the Order will come with me and Severus to Voldemort's hideout. Lucius till then we will make sure all those inside Azkaban are never given the opportunity to escape."

Seeing Lucius nodding his head in agreement, Dumbledore continued, "Snape and I will take the golem that Harry has of himself and present it to Voldemort and Harry you will make you visible at that time and cast the Draught of the Living Dead curse in Parceltongue with your wand in your right hand which will also have the sword at that time. So kindly re-merge your sword on to your right hand again."

Harry nodded this time and Dumbledore went on a little sadly, "we will use the killing curse, on the death eaters but," he cautioned, "This is a clandestine operation and as such I do not want anyone to know that Voldemort has fallen. Why, I will explain later."

"I will ask you Hermione, Ron, Draco and Ginny and the Twins to keep out of this," he held up a hand as all of them protested, "Harry has been through not only battles but also through training that is needed for what I am going to do. None of you at this time are adequately prepared. So I will ask you remain here in Hogwarts till we are back and this time all of us will be.

"Harry, we will not visit with your parents' till we can tell them he have won the war. Then all of us will go. Hermione can wait till then so that Umbridge will not get suspicious about your absence."

Sirius and Remus looked downcast at that. They had been counting seconds till they could go and meet with James and Lily. But Dumbledore was insistent and all of them listened to him, Harry Sirius and Remus reluctantly. Hermione was in two minds. She wanted to go on one hand and she wanted to stay away on the other as she was feeling very nervous.

All of them dispersed and waited for Peter to tell Harry that he had successfully taken care of Nagini.

It was almost two weeks before Peter came with news of any kind. Dumbledore had forbidden Harry to call him repeatedly as he assured Harry that the spell would make sure Peter did not slack. So Harry had to wait.

Dumbledore in the two weeks was very busy and he made a lot of preparations and the most important of them was to go to Azkaban and strengthen the wards there. He pressurized Fudge to allow him and accepted his condition to send Lucius Malfoy to help.

Albus, Moody, Malfoy, Tonks and Shaklebolt along with the other Order members and aurors from the Ministry went to Azkaban and added formidable wards and made sure the death eaters would never escape Azkaban and Voldemort could never release them without suffering huge losses.

Dumbledore had made the outer wards intent based and those would be the wards that would fry anyone who wanted to escape. The second line of attack was the wards based on the Dark Arts that would again destroy any one breaking in or breaking out.

Then the regulation wards that were very strong and the last two rings before anyone could successfully enter the prison were again wards of intent and wards based on the Dark Arts.

Once Dumbledore made sure Azkaban was secure he repaired to Hogwarts and set Snape, Hermione, Draco, Remus and Sirius to brew the most complicated potions and some deadly ones as well as many healing potions.

The next thing Dumbledore did was to strengthen the wards of the school and he took care of all the entrances and secret passages as well as the Chamber of secrets with Harry's help. He also made it register any animagus intrusion so that Wormtail or indeed anyone else could not come into the school in their animagus forms and then attack.

Sirius and Remus were staying secretly and were using the time to question Snape about his relationship with Harry. Sirius had been incredibly jealous of Harry's relationship with Snape and had almost boiled over when Harry had told Narcissa he owed the Malfoys a debt because she had taken the killing curse for the bloody bat.

But Remus had calmed him down and pointed out to Sirius that he would lose Harry if he tried to come between Harry and Snape and it would be the lesser of the two evils to befriend Snape. Sirius had almost hexed Remus for saying something like that but ultimately he had calmed down for Harry's sake.

Snape had been inclined to sneer but then a warning from Harry had made him sigh as he knew he had to get on with these two men and come up to the level of bare civility from the outright hostility that they had between them at present.

So Snape had accommodated and told them all they wanted to know. It was very difficult for him and his only solace was that it would make Sirius burn with jealousy. Harry had huffed at that and pleaded with Snape not to make Sirius jealous and when Snape refused to relent, had left it as a bad job.

So Snape, Sirius and Remus got on and by silent agreement Sirius and Snape decided to bury the hatchet for Harry's sake.

The days went slowly and this time there was no trouble from Umbridge as Voldemort alive had been openly acknowledged by the Ministry.

Harry also started the DA, this time with Dumbledore's permission and asked for McGonagall to oversee their activity class. Umbridge had not liked it, but she could not say anything as she could not find fault with it.

Two weeks later Wormtail called Harry and told him Nagini was dead. Voldemort was furious and at the same time Snape was called as was Lucius Malfoy.

He called all the Order members at once and also called for Harry. Hermione hugged Harry, "I have only found you. Come back safe." She whispered. "You bet sis." Said Harry smiling at her shaking a little, Hermione noticed it and hugged him harder and assured him he would be fine.

"You had better come back safe or else I will come up there and kill you all over again." Ron's voice was gruff and he was not looking at Harry, but looking down. "Yeah!" Harry nodded.

Ginny just hugged him. "Come back safe, please." For the life of her, Ginny could not stop the tears that were running through her cheeks.

Harry kissed her through her tears and hugged her once more and straightening his shoulders ran down to Dumbledore's office without looking back.

There Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for him. Snape nodded once and Harry immediately cast invisibility charms on him and as he had already merged his sword on to his wand hand, he was ready. Dumbledore threw some floo and checked for Lucius and as soon as Lucius came out of the floo, Dumbledore was ready to leave.

Harry hugged Snape and this time there were no words necessary. Dumbledore smiled at both of them hoping and praying both of them came away unscathed. If anything happened to either of them, he knew the other would not find the will to live.

All of them flood to Grimmauld Place and after a brief greeting to all the others there. Sirius and Remus had already been dispatched to Grimmauld Place to receive the members and hand them the special portkey that Harry had made for everyone of them before. Harry, Snape and Dumbledore were already wearing theirs.

Dumbledore had left the school to McGonagall and had told her to remain in a state of high alert. He also asked Sirius and Remus to go back to Hogwarts and stay there to guard the school, mainly as he knew Harry would not be able to take losing Sirius one more time and it was the day before the full moon and Remus was in no shape to fight.

All of them apparated to Voldemort's hide out and Snape after showing the layout and the impressive wards that surrounded them went in walking swiftly.

The order members in the course of the next half hour saw all the death eaters' apparating one by one and going inside. Arthur and Bill who was there saw Percy apparating in and walking through the wards and something in Arthur Weasley died at that moment.

Bill gritted his teeth and wondered if he could get Percy from where he was but Dumbledore seemed to guess his intention and placed a warning hand on him, shaking his head.

Albus waited for another half hour and then asked Harry to ask Snape if they could crash the wards.

This is what they should have the first time thought Harry as he marveled at the way Dumbledore had taken care of things. He had put so many things in place efficiently and so cleverly. He had moved swiftly and he was not afraid and that alone made Harry almost worship him. He had taken charge and he had done it in style.

The last time he had had to move slowly because of the lack of information about horcruxes and the means to destroy them. Now that he had both Harry was seeing a Dumbledore whose tactics made him get the name of the most powerful wizard and the only wizard Voldemort had ever feared?

They had to wait as Voldemort was ripping Snape's mind apart at that time and after twenty agonizing minutes Snape gave the signal without Harry asking him to. He sounded so weak and Harry was terrified. He implored Snape to take the portkey back to Hogwarts and stay there, but there was no response. That almost put Harry in a state of panic, but Snape weakly told him to calm down and assured Harry as best as he could that he was all right.

Harry went from being relieved that Snape would survive to being furious in a second. Severus was hurt and he was going to kill Voldemort.

Dumbledore then lifted the vial of polyjuice and drank it and became Lucius Malfoy. He took out the golem of Harry and made it life size and bent down and whispered something to Harry and then gesturing to the others to stay put and nodded to Harry.

Lucius Malfoy could not speak to save his life. The mark was killing him and it was all he could do to allow them to enter using his mark. As soon as Dumbledore now as Lucius Malfoy and Harry entered Lucius Malfoy took a vial of numbing potion and casting a few invisibility charms on him, waited at the door, whispering to Dumbledore to go in, with Harry's golem and an invisible Harry following silently behind.

The moment Lucius Malfoy entered Voldemort knew and he waited for Lucius to come in. Voldemort was livid that Lucius was late and was planning on a nice torture session. Nagini was dead and Voldemort had no idea how that had happened.

So had had called for the others to come and he was going to create the lost horcrux with the person who came in last. But before that he was going to find out who had killed Nagini and for that person death would be too good. He would make sure that Nagini's killer would die slowly and torturously.

He had suspected Snape and had almost killed him by tearing his mind apart. But there was nothing except loyalty to him and hatred of Black and a keen dislike of Potter with whom he had apparently interacted the day before.

Voldemort was frustrated and he was about to kill a few of his death eaters for the heck of it when, he came to know Lucius had come in. Dumbledore and the golem walked in with an invisible Harry behind him.

Dumbledore knelt down submissively towards Voldemort and placed the golem of an unconscious Harry at his feet. Voldemort was so startled at that he did not react for a second. That was all it took Harry who cast the Draught of the living dead with his wand pointing straight at Voldemort.

Voldemort fell down and all the death eaters went into a state of panic. Dumbledore immediately got up and calmed down the others and said he would take both Potter and his Lord to the inner chambers and secure Potter adequately and then come back and wait for their Lord.

It was almost too easy and Dumbledore aided by Snape leviated the bodies of Voldemort and the golem and walked in confidently telling the others to maintain silence. Wormtail came running in to Dumbledore and led both of them inside with the bodies floating ius may I have a crack at Harry. A small _crucio_ or some mild curse will do. He has treated me badly. Once our Lord wakes up he will kill the boy and then I will not be able to curse him. Please?"

Dumbledore looked at him in disgust and cast a stunner at him and affixing portkeys he directed Snape to take Wormtail, Harry's golem and Voldemort to his office and wait there for him. Before Snape could take them Harry cast another Parceltongue stunner that would keep Wormtail in deep sleep till Harry woke him up.

Snape left and Dumbledore waited till the polyjuice had worn off with Harry. Lucius had come in stealthily and Harry silently walked up to him and removed his mark. A small tear fell down from his eyes and Lucius Malfoy smiled brilliantly at Harry and actually hugged him.

Harry then went right to the back and asking Dumbledore to signal the others to be ready to attack and after Dumbledore had alerted the others, Harry concentrated and holding his wand in his sword had bought down the wards using the knowledge he had assimilated from Voldemort's head before he and Snape had traveled through time.

Hearing the huge crash the Order members rushed in throwing the killing curse left, right and center. The death eaters were confused only for a second, before they started firing back. Meanwhile Harry before going in to join the fight, raised dark and parcel magic based wards that would automatically stop anyone from leaving by apparition or portkey.

Harry then went to join the fun. The first thing he saw was the killing curse that sped through the air towards Arthur Weasley. He just deflected it to another junior death eater and cast a stunner at Percy, who had tried to kill his own father. But before the stunner could hit him, another killing curse came from Bill whose aim did not miss. In this time too, Percy had died for making bad choices.

There was so much confusion and there were only sounds of killing curses being thrown about. The whole war unlike the massacre that took place in the other timeline was over in about ten minutes.

The Order had lost three people and killed twenty- three death eaters. Harry did not know the members by name and he looked on sadly as Dumbledore grief - stricken bent over then and hugged them. He sent the dead members to the Headmaster's office with a note that it was all over and demanded an oath from all the members present there that they will never discuss what had happened there.

"I do not want any one to know Voldemort is dead for the present. It will allow for the rise of many Dark Lords who will all come after Harry to kill him so that they can prove they are better and stronger than Voldemort. That is the reason I had handpicked only twenty members from the first circle whom I can trust implicitly and brought them here.

"As long as this place is warded off and everybody believes Voldemort is hiding to come back stronger than before, we will be safe. Is that clear? So if you do not want to be oblivated please come and give me your oaths that you will not reveal all this alive or even after you are dead by your will or a pensieve memory."

All the members came up and gave their oath and thus ensured the silence of Voldemort's fall forever.

All of them including Lucius Malfoy started rebuilding the wards and Harry with a brilliant idea, modified the wards so that it would allow any death eater inside but would not allow them to leave and anyone who would come without Harry at their side would also have their magic bound till he or she were investigated.

All the members then tired but jubilant went back to Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office and called for Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ginny and the Twins.

All of them came anxiously to find Harry fussing over Snape. It was so shocking all of them stood at the door with their mouths open. The other members had left by then and Narcissa had come to see Lucius and she cried seeing his bare arm, kissing it and walking to where Harry was stroking Snape's hair while feeding him the anti _cruciatus _potion and hugged him hard.

"Thank you so much, thank you so much." She whispered to him crying all over him. Harry was so baffled that he did not know what to say and he only understood when Lucius showed him his left arm. He hugged Narcissa back and assured her it was no big deal and proceeded to do the same for Snape as well.

All the others watched as Harry so effortlessly removed the mark and realized for the first time that Voldemort was really gone. All the others who had been standing stunned all this while to see Harry tending to Snape, now rushed in and hugged Harry who grinned at them and pointed them to Voldemort.

Dumbledore now asked Harry to lead all of them to the castle and before they left went to take care of Umbridge. He told them he would come back soon with Minerva and Snape and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys' should comeback after dinner by floo, that he would connect when he was at the castle.

Harry asked the Malfoys to come so that he could introduce them to his parents and then all of them took a portkey from there to the edge of the castle wards.

Harry then keyed in all of them as well as an almost dead Voldemort and unconscious Wormtail and all of them went inside.

-----------------

Harry led them to the main drawing room where Rip had told him his parents' were and ushered all of them inside. He had to drag Sirius as Sirius was choking and trying his best not to cry. All of them went in with Harry, Hermione, Sirius Remus and Snape at the very end. As the elf had said James and Lily Potter were there chatting with the other portraits in the drawing room. Turning her head Lily saw them first.

She beamed and yelled, "Albus, Moody, and Minerva! Merlin! Where is Harry?"

James turning at his wife's shouts scanned the room quickly and said in an extremely disappointed voice, "No Padfoot or Moony? Remus hasn't forgiven us has he and Siri? Why has he not come? Where is Harry Albus? He promised us that when he brings you he will bring them and our baby. How is she and does she know she is our daughter?"

At that he caught sight of Harry and the other three and stood staring at Sirius and Remus and tears slowly fell down his eyes. Then he caught sight of his daughter and they poured as he and Lily stood there drinking in their daughter's face, a daughter whom they had never seen or hugged or kissed.

Albus and the others moved out to give the privacy the Potters needed with Hermione and for James's reunion with Sirius and Remus. Snape also tried to go but was pulled in by Harry who smiled gratefully at the others and asked Rip to take care of them. Voldemort and Wormtail were taken to the dungeons and the others were led to the dining room, where all of them were fed and watered.

There Albus told the others who were not there about what had happened and also took their oaths. Molly wept as she thought of her son who lost his life for desiring the wrong type of power and shuddered to think what would have happened if Harry had not deflected the curse away from Arthur.

Harry and the others spent more than two hours after which a tearful but happy Lily and an ecstatic James walked into the dining room following the others who also trooped in sad but very happy and Sirius was beginning to heal as he talked to his best friend and brother.

Harry sat between Sirius and Snape and all of them had a great time for the next hours where Lily and James met Ginny and exchanged notes with the Twins and got introduced to the others, before Albus said regretfully that they must leave. Sirius, Remus and Hermione were also told once again what had happened and Albus not leaving anything to chance took their oaths as well.

Albus, Snape and Harry were deputed to take care of the remaining horcruxes and then Harry reminded then of Wormtail. James had devised a perfect punishment for the rat and all of them trooped down to administer it.

In the dungeons Harry enervated Wormtail, who got up and saw Voldemort first and then he saw the others. When he saw Sirius and Remus and a second later, James and Lily on the wall, he fainted and had to be enervated once again.

"You know what I am going to do to you Wormtail? It is what my dad asked me to. It is the perfect prank that will last all your life." Harry lifted his sword hand and with his wand, froze him first and then turned him into a rat and then fed him a stasis potion along with a holding spell and then cast three other spells and then cut off his silver hand. He replaced it with a wooden hand that would not harm any one and gave him to Dumbledore.

"Wormtail, you will spend the rest of your life as a rat, the rat that you are. You will be confined within the boundaries of Hogwarts and poor you, you will have to make sure that Mrs. Norris does not eat you. You will never turn into a human again and I have also asked Harry to place a repelling charm on you so that no one takes you home to be their pet.

"And the last good news that you must hear my dear traitor is the fact that we have found our daughter. Yes Pettigrew. Our baby girl is none other than Hermione. GOOD – BYE FOREVER!" the last came as an angry shout and Lily has to pacify him as he was trembling in anger and betrayal, a betrayal that had cost him far too much. Harry and Hermione were desperately restraining Sirius and Remus who were snarling as James was speaking.

Minerva conjured a plain coffin in which they placed Voldemort and Harry secured it with all kinds of sealing spells and took it back with him carefully keying him out of the wards.

All of them left for Hogwarts at the same time and from the Malfoys went to their home promising any help that might be needed from them. The Weasleys left to The Burrow to grieve for their son, that is Arthur and Molly to grieve for their son and Bill and Charlie to thank the great Goddess that Percy's curse had not found their mark.

Albus sent the others back to their dorms except Harry and Snape. Albus then requested Minerva to remove the sleeping spell he had placed on Umbridge and go about her duties.

Albus, Snape and Harry went back to the Riddle Manor and cremated the dead and then went to the graveyard where Voldemort was re-born and Harry buried him in an unmarked grave and sealed it with a light spell he had found in the Book and also closed the grave with a blood magic.

_**The war was over. Finally.**_

The three went back to school to begin to live their lives in peace. They had not decided to kill Voldemort as then the Dark Mark would vanish forever making way for other persons with evil intention to aspire for power.

Dumbledore's brilliance in dealing with Voldemort in a way that he was dead, yet alive solved all problems. The dark mark would never vanish and till that was there Dumbledore hoped people would think Voldemort was there as well.

"The curse on the Defense against the Dark Arts Post!" exclaimed Harry and thinking of the memories of Voldemort both Harry and Snape cast the counter and they felt the wards buzzing and then they fell quiet. That too, had been accomplished.

--------------------

The next three months were the most pleasant and the most wonderful time that Harry had ever known in his school life. He and Ginny were official now and so were Ron and Hermione. Umbridge had left three weeks later as someone kept pranking her and the pranks would always take the form of frightening her with all types of half – breeds.

Remus was invited to teach the subject he had already taught once before and Harry had also made him in charge of all his accounts along with Sirius. Both of them along with Snape had made Potter castle their home for good, having their own quarters there.

Hermione had written to her parents and Dumbledore had brought them to the Potters' castle one week-end where they met the very thankful and grateful Potters who told them what had happened.

Harry, Snape and Dumbledore had simply walked in to the secret places that they knew now and destroyed the horcruxes and the horror that was Voldemort was finally over.

The Slytherins whose parents were killed were initially baffled and bewildered at the disappearance of their parents and the absence of Voldemort. At first they had gloated over Draco, saying that their fathers' were chosen over the great Malfoy to work in secret for their Lord. But as days went by and they did not return, that pride turned to worry and fear.

A day before the Yule holidays which this year and from then on would always be celebrated in Potter castle, Harry having invited the Weasleys, Grangers', Dumbledore and the Malfoys, was looking through the Book when he remembered vaguely that the Founders' had told him in the other timeline about having a job for him.

He though long and hard and then remembered and slowly uttered the words 'Dreams' and placed a drop of blood on it. Immediately the words of the Founders' started appearing.

_So you finally remembered our child of hope. We the Founders,' after hearing Rowena's words that what we envisaged for the wizarding world would not come to pass, were not deterred. We created horcruxes and then brought them to life and then now do not be horrified, child, killed our other selves. We all became poltergeists with special powers. All of us then put the four poltergeists into four bits of paper and placed them into this page marked, 'Dreams'._

_This would allow us to look over not only the school but also sway the wizarding world on important issues. But we can come only if you truly think we can make a difference to your world. If you think so, then say 'revilotias hastialistaiasis' and we will come zooming out._

Harry was shocked and he trembled as he thought of what he had read. He ran from the Griffindor common room where he had been sitting and making the others shrug in confusion and calling to Snape in his mind on the way to come to the headmaster's office. Snape rushed as he caught the urgency in Harry's voice and met him at the gargoyle.

Both of them went in and Albus looked up smiling as they entered and then taking the state of Harry and Snape frowned in alarm.

Harry was panting and Snape looked disheveled. Before he could ask anything though Harry blurted out what he had read in the Book.

Albus and Snape stared at each other in shock before Snape understood what Harry was saying and he drooled. Salazar Slytherin! Merlin! What an honor to be in his presence. Albus saw that look and started laughing. He knew the world would only be a better place if they would come here and tackle the more difficult issues that their world was still having trouble accepting.

"Go on Harry zoom them out! The Founders' could only do a world of good in these times of such horrid prejudices and evil thinking. Go on and we shall present them to the school tonight."

Harry pointed his wand and uttered the words '_revilotias hastialistaiasis'_ and a second later four figures came literally zooming out of the Book. They flew around the room and then seeing Harry swooped down on him and hugged him almost smothering him.

Harry introduced them to Dumbledore and Snape and spent the rest of the time till dinner with the Founders.

Salazar Slytherin was easily the handsomest with black hair and clear blue eyes that shone of intelligence and cleverness. He hissed to Harry and Harry hissed back and they had a good time.

Godric Griffindor had shocking red hair and grey eyes and Rowena Ravenclaw had Black hair and dark blue eyes and looked as stately as they come and Helga Hufflepuff had gorgeous golden hair and stormy grey eyes. She and Salazar were easily the lookers of the Four and Harry, Snape and Albus were impressed by their simplicity, power and stature.

Harry to his surprise and shock got on best with the head of Slytherin House with whom he struck an easy camaraderie. Salazar was so clever and yet so logical and so unlike what he had been portrayed in the books that Harry was bowled over.

That night Harry made his way to the Great Hall grinning at the shock the school would have and was assaulted by questions from Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"Harry you had better tell me why you ran like that?"

"Harry? We are asking you something you know?"

Harry only grinned and looked up at the staff table and saw Snape sitting in suppressed excitement and Remus and Minerva pestering him and Snape was not saying a word.

Then Dumbledore came in and clapped his hands.

"I have an important announcement to make to all of you. From today onwards Hogwarts is complete and will be home to four more persons who are very dear to all of us. Please welcome the Founders, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." He finished blandly and watched with laughter as the students and staff reacted to the Grand Entry the Founders' made.

Four spectacular figures zoomed around making all the students and staffs open their mouths with shock and most of them squealed and yelled or shouted.

They were the talk of the wizarding world for months to come and Harry was all but forgotten and Voldemort was an issue they felt was Salazar's problem.

It would take years but slowly the major issues of blood and breed were solved with the aid of the Founders' dynamism and intelligence.

Hogwarts had changed with Rowena taking their History classes and mind magic like Occlumency and Legilimency and Slytherin the Potion NEWTS and wandless magic, Griffindor Dueling and sword fighting and Hufflepuff Healing.

------------

It was now many years since Harry's fifth year when the Founders' had come home to Hogwarts and Voldemort was placed safe six feet under the ground.

Harry had married Ginny and had four children with her, two sons and two daughters. Ron and Hermione had also tied the knot and had three sons and were hoping for Twins, daughters this time.

Bill had married Fleur, and they had one very beautiful daughter. Charlie Weasley had settled down in Romania with his beloved dragons and had married a girl Kate who was equally crazy about them. They had a daughter.

Draco Malfoy had stunned everyone by marrying Luna Lovegood and they had two sons and a daughter. Luna was now in charge of the Quibbler, whose contents still made people laugh and Draco turn the other way thinking of it as a sacrifice for his love.

Albus Dumbledore had retired some time ago and was not allowed to go anywhere else by Harry. He had literally dragged the aged Headmaster to the Potter castle where he shared quarters with Snape whom he had always thought of as his son.

Sirius and Remus were also at the castle looking over Harry's vast property and after Harry's marriage with Ginny the beautiful castle was always full of people. Remus had married Tonks and they had one son who thankfully was not a werewolf due to the potions of Salazar Slytherin and Snape.

Molly and Arthur had finally come to terms with Percy's betrayal and now their happiness was their grandchildren. Molly and Narcissa got together very often rejoicing in the happiness of their children and their children.

Neville Longbottom to the surprise of everyone became an auror and a top ranking one at that. He married Parvati Patil and they had five children.

Lucius Malfoy became the Minister for magic and he was instrumental in bringing about many of the controversial changes in the wizarding world. He was ever thankful to Potter and Dumbledore and he always kept that in mind and dealt with the muggles and muggle born fairly. He never stepped out of line.

Draco became the second youngest potions master took over from Snape and taught potions till OWL year and continued to research potions, his work was always acclaimed.

Ron became the Keeper of the Chudley Cannons and he turned the luck and brought them out of their long losing streak. He became famous and made a lot of money and forged his own identity.

Hermione started a counseling firm for muggle born students and also continued her work for improving the rights of the elves, dwarfs, vampires, werewolves and so on. It was her work and that of Sirius that the Founders' used as a basis for the changes they began instituting the huge changes.

Hogwarts had changed and changed for the better. It was now churning out sturdy students who were a combination of the characteristics of all the Four Houses.

Remus was still the Defense teacher at Hogwarts. Sirius was involved heavily in fighting for rights on behalf of the half breeds and the so called Dark creatures.

Severus Snape became the second Slytherin to assume the mantle of Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva had retired when Albus had and had gone to live with her family though she met with Albus Dumbledore almost every other day. The new Transfiguration teacher and Head of Griffindor House was Harry Potter who could conjure the most wonderful things.

Harry was content, happy and fulfilled. He had triumphed through so many trials and tribulations and had still retained that special something that inspired everyone around him.

His specialty was conjuring big colorful cats to chase a strange mouse that surprisingly had a wooden paw. Albus had consulted the school board and had put up portraits of Lily and James in the Griffindor common room for their bravery and sacrifice that should inspire the generations to come.

The pranks that had been played as a direct result of that action had driven Snape to almost hex Dumbledore and accuse him of wanting to make Snape's tenure as headmaster as tough and as horrible as possible. Dumbledore had only twinkled and that had infuriated Snape to the point Harry had worried he might have a heart failure.

Fudge was now working with Umbridge in conducting public survey. Both of them unfortunately were always sent to conduct surveys on the half breeds. As such they always failed and were always in the firing line of their superiors.

The dreams of the Founders were finally coming true after a thousand years and the wizarding world had acquired a peace and an equality that was not found in their world in the last so many hundred years.

_**May it last long!**_

End of Chapter – 28

----------------------------

_**COMPLETE**_


End file.
